Lunar Spartan
by typewriterandpencils
Summary: After dying in battle, Aniketos Xenagoras is instantly reborn into the magical nation of Equestria. Calmly accepting his fate, he slowly adjusts to his new life. But even in a world of peaceful and merciful ponies, there are still battles to fight. One not requiring his blade.
1. Short Passage I

Act I: Spartan Reincarnation

Short Passage I

Many tales spoken throughout all Equestria was all but that, a tale. With no knowledge of most actions happening, most stories become all but fairy tales to the young fillies, some even forgotten at all. One story has not, it being part of history as well. The fight of the two sisters is well known and though all of it is true, there is one part of the story and before it that has been forgotten that only Celestia herself knows. The myths of a creature that stood high like the Diamond Dogs and had the features of a warrior. A mighty one that came from unknown, a Spartan the creature named himself. And to those remaining from that era of time, a hero long forgotten.


	2. Chapter I: Aniketos

The cries of man and blade echoed into the ears of Aniketos as he stood his ground with his shield and dory in the phalanx formation. Blood flowed down to his hand gripping the long weapon as he jabbed it forward towards the Persian enemy in front. His brothers around him slashed and jabbed, growling as they made contact to the bloody flesh. Blocking a sword slashing down with his shield, he jabbed forward, making his spear go through the body of the enemy. Not having time to pull back his spear, he pulled out his kopis and slashed the body of another charging Persian. It was their third day fighting back the enemy that threatened their home.

"Fight! Fight on! No Mercy!" His king yelled out.

Aniketos bashed then stabbed another Persian, but was too late to block a slash in his arm from one from his left. He screamed out, pulling his kopis from the now dead body and slashing the neck of the enemy that harmed him. The blood splattered, matching the color of his red cape and staining the golden-bronze chest plate. Distracted once more in his rage, he turned and met a slash from a sword down on his right eye. Harming only the helmet, Aniketos smirked and slashed his own onto the Persian's neck. The screams of agony were covered by the screams of determined rage.

The fighting had suddenly ceased, and for that moment was a moment to catch his breath. The sky turned dark, making Aniketos look up, only to see a rain of arrows coming down from the heavens. _Cowards,_ Aniketos last thought as he raised up his shield, but was too late to block any from hitting him. A surge of pain took over his entire body as he moved back into his fighting stance. Breathing became difficult as he looked towards another wave of Persians charging forward. Moving was proving to be a challenge, and when he noticed something from his body, he knew why. One arrow. One single arrow. Though what looks to be where the heart is, he gripped the stick and broke it off. His vision grew blurry and keeping his shield proved to become as heavy as the mountain he was near. The sound around him became muffled as he fought on the charging Persians in his last stand before joining in the afterlife. Slash after slash, he moved deeper into the enemy lines before he was overwhelmed by spears pushing through his body. _Fight on my king, my brothers. We shall meet again after we grow victorious._ Now on the ground, bloody and defeated, he took in his last breath, before it was no more.

* * *

Instantly, Aniketos opened his eyes, finding himself waking up from what may have been only a dream. A blue sky, clear as it can be with a breeze blowing along the tall grass he laid on. Slowly sitting up, the same pain he had quickly returned and forced him to fall onto his back again. Growling, he forced himself up, noticing that he was still the uniform he had back at the battle site. Looking around some more, he saw both his shield and dory on the ground nearby. He grabbed it, seeing that the blood was no longer there, but the damage it had received from battle still remained. His eyes went wide and he looked down to his chest. He relaxed, seeing that the arrow was not there and he had truly gone to the afterlife. He thinks, that is.

"What place is this?" He questioned himself, walking forward towards anything that can lead to answers. "I still remain in my armor, along with my weapons and soreness from battle. Am I in Elysium?"

The grass brushed along the ankles of the Spartan as he walked, the red cape with its end torn flowed along the wind that brought a cool touch onto his skin. Marching up a hill, his vision caught eye of something ahead of him, and he ducked down to remain undetected. Raising his head, there he saw two creatures lying on the grass. _Horses,_ he thought, watching the white one speak to the blue one, along with two others in armor. _They seem to be having a conversation. What a strange world I have entered after my death._ He focused to the two guards who stood by the white and blue one. _It seems they are royalty. I shall be greeted with answers about this place. Hopefully it is not Tartarus._

Aniketos walked low through the grass, moving around the hill and towards the creatures he knew would speak to him with no harm. Step by step, he grew closer to them, being able to hear their conversations. To his surprise, he was able to understand their language.

"Such a wonderful day to be outside, won't you say dear sister?" The white one said.

"Yes, it is quite refreshing to not be stuck inside behind the castle doors." The blue one replied.

Aniketos was close, and his stealth proved to be working. One of the guards however spotted something red from the grass and had its spear ready. The white and blue one noticed the guard and turned towards where it was looking. Aniketos knew he was caught, and if he was to fight then being in a stealth position would not benefit him. He stood up, raising his shield and pulling out his kopis, leaving his dory down on the ground.

The two guards stood in front of the two who stood up behind them. Aniketos noticed that both the white and blue one were taller than the two guards who stood ready to fight. He took a step forward, and noticed one of the guards had fear in its eyes.

"Tia, what is that?" The blue one questioned.

"I am not sure Luna, but whatever it is, it looks to be a warrior from somewhere unknown." The white one replied.

"You are correct." Aniketos spoke, frightening all that stood in front of him. He sheathed his sword and stood relaxed. "It seems I have stumbled in a world which is not of my own. Tell me-" He took a step forward, but stopped when he noticed the two guards ready to charge.

"Guards, stand down." The white one ordered. The two were hesitant, but followed its orders, but remained where they stood just in case. "I see. I may answer where you are right now, but I am wiry of everypony's safety if I do so."

 _Pony?_ He thought, hearing Luna speak against what the white one is doing. "Aye, I am concerned about my own safety as well." He placed his shield down on the grass and removed his helmet. "I will not do any harm, if you do the same offer."

"Sister, I advise to not trust this creature." Luna spoke, noticing the scar on the Spartan's right eye.

"Hush." The white one said to Luna. "What is your name?"

"Aniketos Xenagoras of Sparta. And what is yours?"

"Princess Celestia." she answered. "And my sister beside me is Princess Luna."

Aniketos took a step forward. "An honor to meet-" His voice was interrupted by one of the guards thrusting its spear into him. Wide-eyed, he pulled out his kopis, but his deadly strike would not come. It was as if some form of power or magic prevented him from doing such action. Looking towards the two princesses, the last sight he had was Luna shooting a form of light to him, making him fall into sleep. Or another trip through death.

* * *

A groan of fatigue came out from the awaking Spartan. His vision blurred as he opened them, his sight not staring to the sky, meaning he was indoors. Wide awake, he attempted to sit up but was held down to what looked to be some form of light wrapped around his wrists and ankles and onto the bed. He also noticed that he was only in his loincloth, revealing his tone yet scarred-damaged body. He growled as he continued to break free from the weird lock he was placed in. He grew close to breaking free as the binds loosened but ceased his attempt upon hearing voices.

"Princesses, you do not want to see how this creature's appearance is. It is rather horrifying." A voice spoke behind the door.

"Nonsense. Whatever it may be won't frighten us one bit." Celestia spoke calmly.

"It's already horrifying enough." Luna flatly said.

Aniketos relaxed himself from breaking out as he watched the door open, revealing the two princesses, along what looked to be a nurse and the guard that attacked him. However, he watched all but the nurse with concerned looks as they looked towards his almost nude body. He remained silent, waiting for them to speak to him.

Celestia walked up to Aniketos, smiling at him, which he knew was fake. "You've awoken Aniketos. I am glad to see you have healed up well." The Spartan jerked, trying to free himself which made Celestia take a step back and the guard to step forward. The white princess held her hoof out, letting her guard know that it was alright.

"Why are my arms locked down like a prisoner?" He asked.

This made Celestia's smile disappear. "I know you won't bring harm, but I cannot risk having you free after you were about to strike one of my royal guards."

"Your guard struck first. It is only natural that I repay the favor." Aniketos looked up towards the ceiling. "I understand if you fear me. And having me bind down while nude doesn't help it either." He looked back towards Celestia. "My scars are what frightens you, I know. It reveals my life I have gone though, and a guess of how many I've killed in the process."

"Silence!" Luna yelled out, noticing her sister grow uncomfortable with what the Spartan was speaking about. "Sister, I fear that he is too violent to keep in the room and I recommend he be put in the dungeon."

"Luna, I do not think that is the right choice to make, but in order to keep the safety for all ponies, I will consider your recommendation." Celestia turned to the lone guard. "Call for more guards."

Time had moved forward quickly as Aniketos walked through the hall, surrounded by dozens of guards with spears and the two princesses behind. He remained silent, trying to break free from the new light that surrounded his wrists. He had gain freedom of his ankles, but it was soon locked up as he accidentally tripped one of the guards, making the light bind his ankles enough that he can only walk. Walking down many steps, he arrived to his new cold room. He was shoved into a cell and he could only laugh at what was happening. All were about to walk away until he spoke out to Celestia.

"Celestia, I believe these restrains are no longer necessary to remain." He spoke.

She was silent, but nodded to what he had said. With a glow of her horn, she removed the light from his wrist and ankles. "I apologize for what we are doing, but it is for our own safety."

Aniketos walked up to the steel bars. "I understand." He said to her, seeing her form a small smile before she and Luna disappeared along with all but two royal guards. Aniketos knew he would be able to escape, but he kept himself calm, wanting to gain the trust of these 'ponies' they call themselves. He was in a new world after all.

Mercy was not a part of him, but it was the only thing he could do. He sat down, leaning his back onto the cold wall as he calmed himself. The low temperature did not bother him at all. He was trained young to survive in conditions such as this, though this was considered mild unlike the wilderness. _These ponies are friendly, too friendly. Any other place would have killed me on the spot instead of healing my wound and putting me in a dungeon._ He looked down to his lower body, seeing the latest scar of where the guard had struck him. He needs to repay them for what they done to help him, but first was to gain trust of the princesses. Especially Luna's as she's the one who only wants to rid of him.


	3. Chapter II: Prisoner

Two moons have passed while Aniketos remained in his cell. In those two moons he had learned much about what weak points the guards had, as well as seeing how afraid they are when they brought him rations of vegetables, fruits, and water. The amount of food he was receiving was too generous of them, thinking back to how more less food he had while traveling to where he was to hold the Persians back. Sometimes he wouldn't eat at all as mental discipline made him eat a little as possible. Going without food for days was no problem to him. The moon before, he was held down by Luna herself while seven of these darker colored ponies with bat wings forced the food down his throat. Odd, he knew, for being prisoner by the enemy he would have been whipped, tortured, starved, beaten, but no such atrocities was done. Too friendly, too soft.

For sure, he knew he was nowhere near the heaven where his brothers in the past were. He had most likely been put here by mistake by the Gods. Or maybe they're toying with him for dying in the battle for something as small as a single arrow. Did he disgrace the mighty ones? Is that why he is here? He died honorably by taking many of his foes with him, what did he do wrong? Maybe it wasn't enough to enter the heavens. Questions continued to be left unanswered in his thoughts as he sat in darkness. His memory returned faintly to his mother speaking to him before he was taken to become who he is. _'_ _Let Selene guide you to your destiny, Ani.'_ This was the only thing he was able to remember from her, the rest being mute to his vision. Selene, the goddess of the moon, an important figure to his relentless fight to be the best Spartan he can be. Every night, he would look up to the moon, speaking and thanking Selene for staying by his side. Even in a world like this, he continues to speak to her like she is actually by his side. Hopefully she still is with him.

"Prisoner," one of Celestia's Royal Guard spoke, interrupting Aniketos' thoughts. "Stand and follow me."

Aniketos did so, watching more than a dozen Royal Guards enter the dungeon to escort him to wherever they are taking him. Walking out of the cell, he kept silent, walking up the stairs with many guards around him. In a number as large as this, even he knew trying to escape would be futile even if he tried, along with the princess' odd powers to paralyze him and make him enter a deep slumber instantly. In the grand hall, more guards entered formation, all looking forward and few only turning to see if he was not acting up. He exited the hall and squinted a bit when he walked outside to what appeared to be a garden. Many plants and bushes surrounded him, his bare feet feeling relief to the soft grass instead of the harsh cold ground. Slightly turning, he instantly knew why he was being taken here. Under a large tree in the shade laid Celestia herself, her eyes closed with a small smile. She opened them and looked towards him, like she knew he was close.

"Thank you for escorting Aniketos here, you all may leave," Celestia softly spoke.

All the guards were hesitant, but gave in to her orders. Aniketos remained still, watching all the guards leave him alone with their princess. "Sit, please," he heard her tell him, making him turn back facing her. He nodded, joining her under the tree, his guard being as high as it can be, as well as being in a position to kill her on the spot. He and Celestia remained silent, letting nature be their music in their silence.

"How are you feeling?" Celestia asked.

 _Feeling prepared enough to twist your neck._ "Relaxed, I suppose." He replied, staring up to the sky.

"I apologize for what my sister had done last night."

"Is that all you wanted to speak about, Princess Celestia?"

She was silent, calm, unfazed by his tone. "I wanted you to have a breath of fresh air, away from the cold dungeon you are in."

"You and every-, pony, are very generous of how you treat a prisoner like I," said Aniketos.

"Is that so?"

He felt a conversation building, which was something he knew Celestia wanted. "Aye, you are too soft, too merciful with treating a prisoner as dangerous as I."

"I trust you enough that you won't bring harm to anypony."

"You trust too easily as well."

Celestia was silent for a moment. "I suppose you were treated wrongfully in the past, Aniketos?"

"Aye, but not in a place such as this. Where I was before my death, I was captured by those of Athens, more north of where my home is. For many suns and moons, I received much beatings and other sorts of torture before I seized the opportunity and killed all of those who kept me prisoner. I returned home, only to receive much more punishment for being weak."

Celestia remained silent, connecting more reasons to why he had much scars on his body. The places he speaks of she knows nothing of, and she wished it remained as such. "I am sorry for what you have gone through."

Aniketos laughed, startling the princess. "I do not need no sympathy. I had disgraced myself and my people and deserve what I had received. I had managed to gain redemption when we fought against Athens in a small, 'friendly' competition but it still doesn't change what happened before." He looked down to the grass. "It does not matter anyhow. I had moved forward from my brothers to where I am now."

"You said 'before your death', do you recall what happened before your death?"

"Aye, it is burned into memory to what I had faced. An army of what looked to be as large as the sea, Persians, threatened to take control of Sparta and many other places far around it. We Spartans along with others made a stand against those Persians. We were a small force, but believe me when that means nothing when you are trained to be a warrior like a Spartan. Before I reached my death, I took many of those Persians with me into death before I was overwhelmed by the cowards they are." He soon remained silent, thinking back to the battles he was in, and before, his rough childhood of being a Spartan, fighting those of his age and remembering taking a life at such a young age. Praised he was, as the one training him saw great potential of him being a great Spartan he is now.

"Aniketos?" Celestia spoke, interrupting his flashbacks. "Are you alright?"

Before he was able to speak, he felt his throat being tightened as he was levitated up against the tree. Rage fueled into him as he struggled to break free of this power that Luna locked him into.

"You dare speak to my sister, creature!" Luna yelled, making his ears ring.

"Luna! Release him! He was doing no harm!" Celestia ordered, standing up tall to her sister.

"I will not do such action while he remains as a threat to all of Equestria!" She replied, keeping her magic strong until she felt her own sister break her bond onto Aniketos' neck. She watched the Spartan cough while laughing. "You…" Her horn glowed, ready to do what she didn't do back at the grasslands.

"Enough!" Celestia spoke, her voice booming loud enough for all to hear. This even made Luna a bit frightened as she has never heard her sister use such voice. "You are to return back into your bed chambers and wait for me to speak to you personally!" Luna remained silent, scared, confused as to why she was protecting the creature. She nodded in silence, and turned away to return back to her chambers. Once gone, Celestia turned her attention to the Spartan, who leaned against the tree as he breathed. "I…I…"

"Do not apologize for faults that are not yours, princess," he quietly spoke, Celestia knowing how angry he is with what had occurred. He took a step forward, but quickly fell forward, only to meet Celestia's power holding him up. Carefully she placed his arm around her so he leaned on her for support. His mind went blank as the signals to kill her shouted mentally. He knew having such opportunity was never going to be as close as this if he did not act.

"I will return you to the guest chambers, for you are no threat," said Celestia.

 _Kill her._ His body twitched, making Celestia move slowly for him but not because he was in a weakened state. _Kill her now._ He shook his head, trying to silence the voice that ordered him to carry out the task. His arm started to tighten around Celestia's neck, which startled her. "Ani?" She spoke, making him relax to how he was before.

"Sorry, thought I was gonna fall," he lied.

Celestia smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let such thing happen."


	4. Chapter III: Trust

Aniketos walked around the guest room he was given suns and moons ago, thinking of his brothers and king back home where they may possibly be celebrating the defeat of the Persians. Hopefully that outcome had come and every one's sacrifice was not wasted in the fight. The music, the dances, all he missed dearly. Instead of being given a chance to see it all unfold from the heavens, he is here with a miraculous new life trapped by colorful horses who speak like they were his own people. Maybe the gods were punishing him for a simple mistake he made about the single arrow.

He fell to his knees, looking out through the window and up to the bright moon. Aye was a moon like this much more gorgeous than the one in his world. It was close as well, maybe close enough to reach out and grab. The stars around shined brightly along the dark sky, a breathless sight to behold. The work of Selene he knew, for nights like these he enjoyed the most.

"Selene, I am troubled about myself," he spoke. "I do not know what to make of this world I am placed in. It is all too unreal, too majestic, too confusing to understand completely with all the knowledge I have. A mere Spartan in captivity by those of talking colorful horses with powers I cannot fight against. Have I really disgraced myself to be in this situation?"

He paused, looking down to the floor. "All wish me dead. Sometimes I wish it would happen. But I know I need to die fighting, protecting what I swear on protecting. Everyone I believe in has abandoned me, but I am grateful you are still here with your magnificent night shining down to me. It is…comforting. Your moon, your night, is all so beautiful and calming to my nerves."

Aniketos stood back up and walked towards the bed. It was soft. Something he never had before in his life. The few days locked in here he refused to use it due to the paranoia of being restrained down again and thus slept on the floor. Nothing of the sort occurred, even better he did not see Luna after what happened. Some guards around him would make small talk with him, few even being humored by his jokes, and Celestia would stop by to see how he was fairing, the trust building between the two. Even in a world such as this, he was growing accustomed to it all, even if he didn't want to. If he was going to be here for the rest of his life, he would need to adjust. Accepting his fate was much better, much wiser to do than to wait and expect for this to disappear. Slumber soon took over his mind, for once relaxing his guarded state

* * *

"Sister, may I speak with you?" Luna spoke against the door. She knew better than to disturb her sister from resting, but this was something she didn't wish to wait for. The door slowly opened, revealing a sleepy Celestia with her royal accessories off from her. She walked into Celestia's room, hearing the door close behind her as she sat down. "I apologize for waking you from your sleep, but…I…I am troubled."

Celestia sat by Luna with a concerned look. "What is troubling you Lulu?"

Luna couldn't help but smile being called by such name. Remembering her youthful days with her sister, creating plenty of fun in the castle. Such memory was to not be thought of as she returned her mind to why she came. "Have I done wrong?"

"Done what wrong?"

"With how I am with the creature? Everypony around him is not seeing him as a threat like I do. You are even unharmed when you visit him in the room he stays in."

Celestia smiled and wrapped her wing around Luna. "Dear sister you must realize that what you are feeling was the same with Aniketos when he was captured by us. I too was at fault, but I soon began to understand what he must feel like being in a world that is not his own. Once I stopped seeing him as a threat, he did the same for me. Some of the guards have a liking of him as well."

"I am unsure of what to do to redeem myself to the crea-, Aniketos. I have been so hostile towards him. I almost took his life as well!" Luna looked down, ashamed.

"I am positive he will forgive you if you try to speak to him. He may not be pleased with you right now, but maybe once you accept him, he'll do the same for you," her sister held her closer to assure that everything was okay.

Luna remained in her thoughts, thinking of what to do, what to say, how to react with the Spartan. Confidence returned to her, not much but enough for her to see and apologize for how she acted. Her sister was right; he feels like a threat because she has been a threat to him. She stood up and nuzzled her sister. "Thank you for speaking to me. I will go now to speak with our guest. Good night Tia," she said to her before walking out.

"Good night, Lulu," smiled Celestia.

The princess of the night walked calmly through the great hallways of the castle, seeing her night guards salute her as she walked passed them in their guarding duties. Her thoughts were conflicted of what to do or say when she reaches the room Aniketos is staying in. Why did she start to care about this creature? Why is she so worried about how she acts towards him? Did it even matter? At this point he is still a prisoner, but with how he is with others including Celestia, his imprisonment seemed unjust. Luna halted her steps and started to turn back away from his room which was not too far.

"No! You will go to him this instant!" Luna told herself, turning around again to face Aniketos.

Her heart raced with uncertainty and doubt with what she wanted from him. Asking for forgiveness may not even be possible at this point. Hostilities were high between the two she thought, but she knew it was all one sided as there was no threat coming from him when around the guards and her sister. If Celestia trusts the creature, then shouldn't she herself do the same? Questions remained unanswered as she didn't know what to answer with, but she would have to decide quickly. Realizing she was standing still, she stared at the door with its fancy art engraving and golden bronze doorknob waiting to be turned. She took a few deep breaths, calming her racing heart before she attempted to make her way inside. Her hoof touched the knob, her hesitance making her still like she was frozen to the bone. "I…I cannot do this!" She softly spoke, turning away from the door and making her way back to where she was needed to be.

"…everyone I believe in has abandoned me, but I am grateful you are still here with your magnificent night shining down to me…"

Luna stopped on her tracks, hearing Aniketos speak out loud. Surely he was alone in the room as only her and Celestia and selected guards can enter. She returned to the door, listening to him speak.

"...it is…comforting. Your moon, your night, is all so beautiful and calming to my nerves."

She was still, not believing to what she was hearing with her ears. Somepony speaking about her night with much appreciation and love made her blush slightly which quickly faded as she realized who was saying such words. The creature was speaking with such words, out of all life around her, he was the one speaking to the night. She felt warm like her sister's sun, but soon faded back into frost as she realized what she had done. She sat down with her head down, ashamed. "I do not deserve such appreciation after what I have done to him. Such disgrace I have done to myself for my actions."

Luna sat for a few minutes in silence before sighing to herself as she rose. She needed to set this right, no matter the outcome. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door revealing a dark room with her moon light shining down through the window. "Aniketos?" She softly called, walking more into the room, closing the door behind her. She looked around the dark room, using her horn to give a dim light of her surroundings. Reaching the bed, she saw the Spartan sleeping soundly. She was surprised to see him on the bed since before he refused to use it. The scar on his eye connected with one another, showing the full slash mark from whatever he had fought. Paying more attention to his body showed more scars on his defined body. Shaking her head and returning to his face, she noticed he was tensing up like before. Hopefully she didn't wake him from his slumber.

She took a step back, seeing the Spartan move around, swinging his arm around like he was holding a sword. His breaths were quick, sweat starting to form on his forehead. Luna grew worried, a first since her attitude before, watching him in a pained look. Was he having a nightmare?

Luna took a step forward, being hesitant if she should interfere with his dreams. She had only gone through ponies' dreams, not of something his own race. She couldn't leave him be in such state however. No matter who it may be, it was her duty to bring harmony in all dream states. Her horn glowed as she lowered it down to Aniketos' forehead. The light grew brighter as she was pulled into the Spartan's dream state. She flew in position, wide-eyed to what she was witnessing below. Many that looked like Aniketos were fighting against what had to be the enemy. Looking at the vast enemy army, it looked endless from her view. Is this what he dreams of every night? It could explain his reaction while he slept, all what Luna saw was total slaughter of life and complete madness!

With a blink of an eye, everything changed. The battle she once saw was gone, and instead revealed a group of children among one grown adult. She flew closer, making her gasp to what she was seeing. Two boys were fighting one another while the rest watched. The adult remained still as well, smiling for some reason as he watched the fight. Soon the fight came to an end when one of the boys grabbed a stone and repeated to bash it against the opponent. Tears started to form in Luna's eyes, not able to bear such monstrosity.

The adult walked up and placed a hand on the victorious boy's shoulder. "You did well young one."

"But…I killed him…" The boy softly spoke.

"Aye you did, but you showed all of us you have the potential of being a true spartan. The one you have slain did not."

"I see…"

"Take this victory in memory young Aniketos, for you have taken another step from being a boy to a warrior."

The light shined bright for a moment, taking Luna back into the dark room she was in. She remained on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably from witnessing such acts that only Tartarus can hold. And what's worse is that she didn't see all of what he dreams of.

"Princess Luna…?"

With teary eyes, she looked up seeing a confused Spartan. "Are you alright?"

Luna slowly moved away from the monster, fear getting the better of her. "Please…do not hurt me…"

"Princess what are you speaking about?" Aniketos stood up and started to walk towards Luna.

"No! Stay away!" She yelled, using her magic to toss items towards him.

Aniketos dodged all that was thrown at him and remained still. He sighed and sat back down on the bed. For whatever reason that made Princess Luna act in such state, he needed to be patient with her. Leaving her with the distance she needed would help her explain. Why was she here in the first place? She was hostile towards him ever since he awoken in the grasslands, but now she fears him. He could take this to his advantage to escape, or kill her for what she has done, but it would ruin his mission to gain trust of every…pony in the castle. He knew he was to remain here, acceptance is the only path he can take.

The fear he saw in her reminded him of the second day of battle against the Persians where one of his brothers had gone mad in hysteria from witnessing a brother of his own blood being slain from behind. Aniketos remembers his screams as he held him against his will to charge forward. As a spartan, you must remain in control of your emotions or risk being killed, and worse having your brothers by your side be killed as well by breaking the Phalanx. Selfishness such as this were understood, but was highly frowned upon.

The door busted open with those of the night guard with their weapons drawn and ready. "Your highness, we heard your screams! Is everything okay!?" One of the guards asked, seeing his princess not respond as she quivered. He turned to Aniketos, seeing him sit up with no expression on his face. "What have you done, prisoner!?"

"I did not harm your princess if that is what you assume I did," he said.

"Lies! Guards seize him!" He ordered, dozen marching forward slowly towards the Spartan.

Aniketos sighed softly as he let his hands be bind by magic again. Feeling the tip of the spear touch his back, he started to walk forward with the guards surrounding him. He turned to see Luna still in her fearful state along with two guards assuring her everything is okay. Out of the room, he was lead through the hallway and soon outside to what appears the be the night guard's barracks. He was surrounded by more guards as he marched forward, noticing where he was being taken to. He walked up the wooden steps of the platform and stood in the center where the noose remained idly. The Spartan laughed to himself as he couldn't believe he was going to be executed by small ponies without trial.

The rope was put around his neck as he stood, watching those waiting for him to see him suffer. One guard stood by the lever, waiting the other to give the order.

"Any last words creature?" He spoke.

Aniketos remained silent. He didn't pay attention to what was asked nor cared as he looked up to the moon that shined upon him. This time he was to die for sure and be taken to Elysium to his fallen brothers among other gods. Or if he was damned enough, be taken to Tartarus. The guard noted the silence and gave a nod to the one by the lever.

"No! Stop this at once!" Somepony yelled.

All the guards turned to see their princess trotting over to them. They were all surprised, especially Aniketos as he knew she wanted him dead. Why was she saving him?

The guard approached the princess with confusion. "Your highness, you have recovered from the creature's harm to you. Do you wish to give the order to execute him?"

"No! Release him at once!" Luna ordered.

"B-but your highness…"

"Release him immediately!" Her voice boomed.

The guard nodded. "Release the prisoner!"

Aniketos felt the noose come off from him, as well as the magical binds around his hands. He looked at Luna with confusion, not understanding what made her change her hostile ways. "Follow me, Spartan," she told him as she turned and walked away from the barracks. He was referred to as 'spartan' and not 'creature' like she had before. He kept his guard high from how suspicious this was to him. She was first hostile to him, then fearful, and now merciful.

Both walked along the hallway, her guards saluting her while keeping an eye on the Spartan with their spears ready to be used. Making many turns which made Aniketos lose his place in the areas he was familiar with, he followed Luna into what looked to be her room. "Take a seat," she asked.

"I prefer to stand, princess," he replied.

Luna sighed and sat on her soft rug. "Suit yourself."

Silence between the two lingered for only a few minutes before Luna spoke up again. "I apologize for what my guards were about to do."

"You're…apologizing?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Indeed it is. You have been hostile towards me for many moons until this moon."

Luna nodded, looking down to the floor. "I also wish to…apologize…about how I acted towards you. I only saw you as a threat to all Equestria and not a pony in need of assistance. Can you forgive my actions?"

"I cannot." Luna was about to ask why but he continued speaking. "Not just yet. I must know what made you clash into hysteria and be fearful of me when I was only sleeping."

"O-oh…I see… It is rather…complicated," she said.

"Princess Luna, I may be a soldier but I am not an idiot."

She nodded again. "I understand. So, you know about my sister being able to raise the sun?" Seeing his eyes widened answered her question. He was not told of any sort.

"Impossible. She cannot hoist such massive amount of power to move what only Helios can do."

"Helios?"

Aniketos sighed, forgetting where he was. "Helios is the god of the sun who rides his chariot to give us spartans and others in Sparta sun and light in the day."

"That is generous of him to do."

"Aye, it is. Without it, all the crops would not grow and all of us would be in darkness for eternity. I doubt we would be able to survive a day if the sun did not shine upon us."

 _In his world lived gods such as Helios_ , Luna thought. "I cannot convince you that my sister can raise the sun by her magic, so I must take you to watch her do it."

"I dislike your lies but this is not what the discussion requested."

"Oh, my apologies. You wish to know about my reaction." She watched the Spartan sit on the rug as well having his arms crossed, waiting for her to speak. "I am not sure if you will believe me though."

"I can make exceptions for some if I approve."

"Very well," she said. "While my sister controls the sun, I control the moon." Watching his eyes widen in shock for some reason slightly scared her and stopped her speaking once more.

 _It cannot be. She cannot be Selene._ Aniketos stood up. "You have spoken words forbidden to the tongue, princess. You cannot be the goddess that controls the moon," he spoke angrily.

 _Goddess?_ "I have full capability and control to move the moon." She stood up and walked to her balcony. "Come with me."

Outside, Luna stood by the rail while Aniketos stood by the door. Mocking the gods would result in her death, and he was contemplating in doing such act. Slowly he walked to her, his hands ready to break her neck. His footsteps came to a halt as he watched her horn glow blue and slowly move the moon along with the stars fading to let new ones take its place in other spots.

Luna turned around, seeing Aniketos fall onto his knees stunned to what he had witnessed. If she can move both the moon and the constellations around it, then her sister can truly move the sun to bring day. Now truly he felt the gods abandoned him, even Selene herself. But she couldn't have left him as her moon was still up shining down to him. He shook his head, swearing to not think like that again.

"I am able to cross into the dream state as well, answering why I was cowering in fear from you," she said, interrupting his thoughts.

"You…" Aniketos took a deep breath, taking in more new information from this new world. "So you watched what I was able to dream?"

"It looked more like remembrance to me. Witnessing you in a younger state killing another is what triggered my fear of you but I couldn't stay in fear for long."

"And why is that?"

"I am now aware that you are no longer a threat to all of us even with your violent past. You are only a Spartan who entered in our world with the same confusion as we in the castle. I mistook your confusion and merciful state as you being hostile. I understand if I am not forgiven for my actions." Luna turned around and looked towards her moon. "You spoke so elegant to the moon that I felt ashamed for to harming you so much. I have listened to many speak about my night, but yours sounded different than the rest."

Aniketos joined her by the rail, thoughts of taking her life subsiding. "Aye the moon is a wonderful sight to behold. It has kept me company throughout my life. Even now it keeps me from being alone through sleepless nights. It is as beautiful as the one who holds it." He said, thinking about his goddess.

However, Luna took it as herself being the one he spoke about and a blush formed on her while her chest warmed. She hid behind her mane so he wouldn't see. "I agree," she said. "Do you forgive me about my actions?"

"I do now."

Luna smiled, happy by him instead of threatened. "Are we able to start over? I believe we haven't truly introduced ourselves correctly."

"If you wish." Aniketos cleared his throat. "Hello. I am Aniketos Xenagoras, a soldier of Sparta."

"I am Princess Luna, princess of the night. It is a pleasure to meet thee."

"An honor as well, Princess," he said, raising his hand to her.

Luna noticed this and she raised her hoof to his hand, ending all hostilities towards each other and starting anew as spartan and princess.


	5. Chapter IV: Acceptance

Celestia softly hummed to herself while moving around her bed, awaking to do her everyday duty as princess of the sun. Slowly she moved out of bed, stretching her body and wings to help wake her up. Halfway awake, she magically placed her royal attire and made her way to the balcony. A knock on her door made her stop and turn the other direction. Opening the door, she saw both Luna and Aniketos standing by each other. This made her raise an eyebrow. She knew her sister wanted to make amends with the Spartan but for some reason both still looked upset. Except Aniketos always looks upset.

"Why hello you two. Can I help you?" She asked.

"You can actually. Tia, he does not believe you can raise the sun with your magic. I had shown him my powers controlling the moon but it seems not to be enough," said Luna.

The Spartan sighed. "I do not wish to see something I am aware can be true. Seeing you control the moon willingly proved that you both have control of your celestial powers." He looked around then his eyes locked to Celestia. "I only wish to come and see because I enjoy sunrises."

"'Tis a lie! You spoke saying that I was speaking from my behind!"

"I wish you would cease because I cannot handle the stench."

Luna gasped while Celestia chuckled. "How dare you speak to your princess like that! After all that I went through to have your forgiveness."

"You gave me permission to speak to you freely, your highness."

"Then I take such permission back and wish to not hear you speak until spoken to!"

Aniketos nodded and remained silent. Even though he was in another world, respecting those of women, especially those in power, was to be done with of course a few exceptions for himself since they were not true spartan women. But even so, respect needed to be given to them, women give birth to the next generation to continue life, men are there to protect it.

"I am surprised he listened." Celestia spoke, making her way again to her balcony. Both Aniketos and Luna followed behind, the Spartan closing the door. Outside, Celestia took a breath of the cool air before her horn glowed. Aniketos watched as the sun slowly rose from the horizon as the moon made its way down by Luna. He was impressed of the two holding such power but of course it goes against all of what he knows is true. Possibly the gods granted them the power for them to control. Them having much trust in the two princesses is surprising. However, his mind remained conflicted with Luna, as some of her traits relates to Selene. "Thank you for your moon, Selene," he mumbled to himself.

Luna's ear twitched, hearing a name that she hadn't heard for many years. _Did he say Selene?_ She shook her head, thinking to herself that such thing would not have occurred. Only Celestia and her Lunar Guards knows her full name but prefers to be called by her common one, Selene being merely a middle name to her. Her thoughts pushed through and left her with the reason why she came. Instantly she turned around to Aniketos and pointed her hoof towards him. "Ha-ha! I have proved I was not speaking in a false tongue!" She told him.

"Aye you did. Congratulations," said Aniketos. He did not care, but he did find Luna amusing with her reaction.

Luna smiled with pride while Celestia softly laughed. She soon took notice of the Spartan, seeing that he was still with no clothing. "Aniketos, are you cold?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. He had forgotten that he wore no clothing except his loincloth. The weather around him did not affect him at all thus forgetting about the need for something to wear. He knew he was cold but he didn't react nor show it since it was a sign of weakness that no Spartan can have, his younger days ensuring the weakness was no longer an obstacle. "I can say I am but I do not feel cold at the slightest."

Luna calmed, not realizing like her sister that he was without clothing. She had also forgot that he was like this in the dungeon which is known for feeling like winter during the night. "Oh my, we must get you clothing at once!" Luna announced, charging out of Celestia's room to do so. Both Celestia and Aniketos stood idle taking in her reaction.

"I see you two are rapidly getting along, even with what happened with you in the past," smiled Celestia.

Aniketos turned to the solar princess. "I am surprised we are at all. If it was any other man I know, he would not stop threatening everyon-, pony here, especially her."

"Then I am glad that it is you who stumbled into our world instead of who you speak about."

"Aye, somehow I am calm with all the events occurring around me. I thought I would go mad by now."

"You seem well in control from where I'm standing." She walked back inside her bed chamber, the Spartan following behind. She moved on top of her bed while he continued to stand. "So when you say 'man', is it the same as saying 'stallion' in our world?"

"I suppose so. I do not understand most customs and words here so my tongue will slip words you may never heard of."

Celestia nodded. "I am curious about your world Aniketos. So far it sounds rather…chaotic."

He was about to speak before Luna came trotting back in with his tunic, red torn cloak, and leather boots without its armor, all in her magical aurora. He was surprised to see his belongings still intact, which also means everything else he came with is still around. "I had the opportunity to have them clean. I could not believe how much it smelled!" Luna said, giving his things to him.

"Thank you, I suppose." He was not surprised it would not smell well. He had come out of battle before appearing in this world. He raised his arms as he put on his tunic, tying the rope around his waist nice and firm. He sat down on the floor, putting on his boots before standing back up and putting his red cloak over his shoulders. Warmth started to return to him as he was now back in his clothing. What he didn't realize was the two princesses staring at him as he checked himself. Looking to the two, both looked away like they weren't looking at all. "Were you two watching me?" He asked.

"Not at all." Both said simultaneously.

"Hmm," he sounded, losing interest quickly.

"I must get ready for my duties for today. I appreciate you attending to my sunrise Aniketos," Celestia softly spoke.

Aniketos nodded. "I suppose I should return back to the guest chambers assigned to me."

"Shall I accompany you?" Asked Luna.

"You may, it wouldn't matter anyway as I don't have a choice of wanting royalty with me."

Luna huffed. "You make it sound like I'm a bad pony."

"You attempted to kill my many times."

"And I was forgiven of doing such sort. Right?" She said. Aniketos started to walk away out of Celestia's room, leaving Luna behind with a rare smirk. She soon started to follow. "Right!? Aniketos you answer to me right now!"

* * *

Celestia remained in the Solar Throne throughout the day carrying out her duties as princess of Equestria. Before remaining where she is, she had taken a chariot up to the Crystal Empire by request of Princess Amore. The two spoke of how everything was going before the main topic was brought up. A threat of some unknown magic was surrounding the Empire, and was assured by Celestia that she and her sister will help to protect it if needed. Before she returned to the castle upon assuring Amore of safety, she stopped by Canterlot to carry out an opening of a newly built library, cutting the bow with large scissors before the crowd cheered for its opening. Now mid-afternoon she is seated in her throne back in her castle, listening to nobles, politicians, and military officials yelling back and forth at each other. This was not her favorite part of the day as she must constantly push a headache away while listening to the stallions.

Her thoughts traveled to Aniketos and what he was doing. Being given permission by her to wonder around designated areas of the castle, he fully took her offer and started to walk through the halls. Before her departure to the Crystal Empire, both walked together, curious Celestia asking questions about his world. Learning about his home of Sparta was very interesting, hearing that at the age of six or seven boys would be taken from their home to start agog _,_ a process of turning young boys into strong spartan men. In his young age, he and others with him were not spartans yet thus being called spartiates and went through grueling challenges for most of his life apart from gaining some education like poetry and music. In the end of his training, two boys had perished death early, one being in the hands of Aniketos himself. With discipline and honor beat into him, he was now a full spartan by the time he turned thirty-two. The details given to her made her fear the spartan race even more and was thankful Aniketos was as merciful as he is now.

"Your highness."

Celestia broke out of her thoughts and looked down to the stallions looking at her. Turning to the military general, she cleared her throat before speaking. "Yes general?"

"What is…that thing outside the castle?" He asked, pointing his hoof out the window.

Celestia raised an eyebrow and stood up to walk over to the window. Looking in the pointed direction, she saw none other than the Spartan with his tunic and cloak off. Sweat shined from his back as he did pull ups from a thick branch of a tree. Even in a new world, he still finds a way to do his exercises. She watched him pull himself up and place his legs on the branch, now doing sit ups in the air with the sweat running off from him. She does not know about his anatomy, but she can't deny what is muscle when she sees it, and he has lots. "Oh, that's our guest," Celestia smiled.

Others gathered around the window to watch Aniketos exercise. The general raised an eyebrow to the princess. "'Guest'? What is it?"

"He," Celestia emphasized, "is Aniketos of Sparta. He is a fierce spartan warrior that entered our world from his own."

"That explains the scars," replied the general.

"His past isn't for the light hearted."

"Is that so?" The general started to walk out of the Solar Throne. "I am going to ask him a few questions, your highness."

"I shall join you general," said Celestia, the rest following behind to have a closer look of this spartan.

Out in the grass, Celestia noticed that he had a weapon in his grasp, most likely from the Royal Guard barracks. The general watched his strikes against the air, impressed by his form and on point accuracy. "Spartan!" Called out the general.

Upon reaction, Aniketos swung the sword towards the general and halted his attack, the point of the blade mere inches from the general's nose. He froze seeing many ponies behind him, including Celestia who's mouth was open. Turning back to the general who remained frozen in fear, he pulled back the sword and stabbed it into the ground. "My apologies, it is a natural reaction for surprises such as this."

The general shook his head and returned to life. "Not a problem Spartan. I am impressed by your moves."

"Years of practice."

"How many?"

"Twenty-five."

The general's eyes widened. "T-twenty-five!?"

"Aye, twenty-five," replied Aniketos.

"And what is your age Spartan?"

"Thirty-two."

The general and everypony else except for Celestia had shocked faces while the Spartan stood normally, anxious to return to his training and stop this short speaking. He took notice of their facial surprise to his age but it mattered not to him. He soon felt a hoof push a bit on his stomach. "My goodness! Are you made of iron!?" The general awed.

Others flocked around the Spartan, feeling where the general had his hoof along with other areas. Aniketos stood still, confused to what was occurring right now. He looked at Celestia, who herself was giggling to the ponies being curious to him. How something like this could be entertaining to her was something he wouldn't understand.

Celestia cleared her throat, making everypony realize what they were doing and moved away from Aniketos, apologizing as well. After what occurred, she walked forward a bit to him, noticing him flinch thinking that she was going to do the same which didn't happen. "Can I know how you got this sword in your hands?" She asked.

He breathed out in relief and looked down to the sword then back to the princess. "I stole it."

Celestia blinked in silence for a moment. "You what!?"

"I took it from a guard discreetly. I can't train without a sword. Also, it is very light." He looked dissatisfied upon speaking about the sword

"I see." Celestia spoke. "I shall have your belonging returned to your chamber at the end of the day then so you can train properly. Can I trust you of not doing anything dangerous with your weapons?"

This was something Aniketos was waiting for. His gear would all return to him instead of having only his regular clothing. "No threat will come from me, your highness," he said, giving a smile which he learned was something ponies liked. _Why does smiling hurt my face?_

Celestia smiled back and nodded, surprised to see a smile on the harden Spartan. "Good. If you excuse me, I must return to my duties."

Aniketos watched Celestia walk away from him, along with others who still had curious looks towards him. It was probably the scars that made the constant staring. His mind set into the general who he would relate to greatly as he himself was a military man. Maybe he can see the tactics and methods the ponies use when the opportunity arrives. He will meet with the general another time, for now he needed to continue with his training.

The sun slowly moved down as the day continued with Aniketos relentlessly continuing to move. His last part of his training was to run; the only problem was he didn't know anything about his surroundings. He started to run anyway, figuring he would make something along the way for future days ahead of today. His plan was to mainly focus on the green grass that so far surrounded the castle, so far noticing that there was plenty of trees which meant this area had many trees or it was in a secluded area. Whatever it may be, he would be undisturbed by wondering and curious ponies like what happened recently and would finally be alone to do his routine.

Two hours of running, or what Aniketos thought, made up the days he was locked up inside. The feeling of soreness was all over his body as he slowed to a walk, feeling his heartbeat race from the non-stop running. He had figured a pathway around the outer side of the castle along the grass, keeping it in memory for the next time he trained to keep in shape. Looking towards the sunset, he felt his stomach grumble for any food he can grab but felt no need to find any at this moment. He soon decided to walk into a pathway of large hedges that he passed by while running. He figured exploring more of his surroundings would help create a map of escape just in case the ponies try to kill him for some reason. For colorful, magical, talking horses, they know how to use violence that was very surprising to witness. Still, they were too merciful as he would have been dead by now.

Wondering throughout what appeared to be a maze hid the sun, making the path harder to see ahead. He continued to push forward, not worried of finding anything that may come to harm him. Plus, he didn't know which way he came in from so the only way was forward. Being alone around nature let his mind think clearly, accepting the fact that he may live in this world for the rest of his life, or eternity since he did not know if his lifespan was affected as well. All too quickly the light of the sun vanished, making way of the stars and so far, the light of the moon rise that he was not able to see. Darkness took its toll in the maze as he still couldn't find a way out. His ears became more sensitive to his surroundings, a natural reaction when in darkness such as this. Calm he was, but ready for danger as well.

Noise made its way into Aniketos' ears, making him stop his walking and focus. There could be no way something was here. It could possibly be an animal that made its way here and he kept moving forward. Making a turn, he immediately bumped into something, making him trip forward and collapse onto something soft. Now he was sure he wasn't alone. Slowly rising, he looked down to who he bumped into, being no other than Princess Luna.

"Good evening, your highness," he said, moving off from her.

Luna grumbled to herself as she stood on her hooves. "Can you explain why you are here?" She asked.

"I was merely walking until you collided into me, interrupting my thoughts."

"You did the same to I as well. I do not appreciate it."

Both were silent for a moment before Aniketos continued to speak. "Do you know a path out of this maze?"

Luna grew a smirk upon being asked. "Lost, are we?"

"Nope, I am making sure you know the way out just in case I need to protect you from harm, your highness," said Aniketos.

"Please, call me Luna. I believe we're acquainted enough to not need honorifics," she told him. "And why should I need your protection? I am an alicorn of the night!"

Aniketos shrugged. "One day you may require it."

Luna raised her head and walked passed the Spartan, with him following not too far behind. Silence made its way between the two, this time not breaking as they accustomed to each others' company. The two still had some bitterness between them, but it is nothing but their prideful and strong personality that keeps them as such to each other. Luna had a small smile form which Aniketos couldn't see due to her mane. He speaking about protecting her made her happy but at the same time detested help other than her sister coming to assist her.

"Luna?" Spoke Aniketos.

"What is it?"

"Is your hair always how it is?"

"Why of course. It is natural for my mane to be this way," she answered.

"Ah I see." He spoke. "If you don't mind me saying, I envy your mane. It reminds me of how magnificent the night is right now."

Luna almost tripped, flustered by what he had said to her. Somepony that appreciated her night so much had to be unbelievable, but here she was receiving comments about her night which was rare for her to hear. A blush formed on her cheeks, which Aniketos noticed.

"Luna, your face is turning red. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I am fine!" She blurted out before calming herself. "I am fine, thank you. I suppose I'm cold which makes my face red." She turned away from the Spartan, not noticing him placing his cloak over her. She was startled by what he was doing. "Wha-wha-"

"I may have a bit of sweat, but it should keep you warm while we are out here," he said as he walked forward.

Luna remained still, not believing such kindness coming from him even with his violent past. His scent was strong, warmth taking over her body which could be the cloak, or something possibly different. She watched him turn to her, his face being concerned as to why she wasn't moving. "Are you sure you are okay Luna?"

"Yes! Do not ask again, Spartan!" She huffed, walking forward again past him.

The two remained in silence as they finally exited the maze and made their way back into the castle, her night guards taking over the night shift. Her guard saluted her as she walked by each one from their posts, not realizing she was following Aniketos instead of walking in her own path. Before she could react, she saw that she was by the room Aniketos was staying in. He noticed her silently following her and decided to speak up. She probably wanted to keep him company. "Would you like to come in, princess?" He asked.

"Actually, I was going to the dining hall to have something to eat. I didn't realize I was following you," she said.

"Mind in another world I see."

"I happen to think a lot which keeps me occupied throughout the night." She then heard Aniketos' stomach roar, making her giggle a bit. "I suppose your stomach wishes to join me."

He shrugged. "Before my stomach joins you, do you have water and a sponge for me to use? I should clean myself before accompanying you."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "There's a bathroom in your room."

"Bathroom?"

She sighed, walking into his room. "Follow me."

Following the princess inside, he was lead to another room which was supposedly the bathroom. "What is all this?" He asked.

"This is the shower with nobs hot and cold. This is the toilet, here's the switch to flush your waste. And here is the sink, same nobs as the shower." Luna paused, realizing that Aniketos never stepped in here. "Where did you do your 'business'?"

"In the silver and cold chamber pot of course." He looked out of the room and noticed it was gone. "Huh, someone must have taken it."

"Ani…" Luna started, getting his full attention upon saying his name like that. "That was the trash can. It is for trash not for your waste."

"Oh. My apologies princess."

She sighed. "It's okay, you didn't know. I assume most of what you see is nothing like in your world."

"You assumed correctly." He moved past her to the shower, inspecting such thing in front of him. "Water comes out from here?" He pointed to the shower head.

"Yes," replied Luna.

He felt stupid not knowing such thing existed, but he couldn't be too hard on himself not knowing such thing. Turning the 'cold' nob, water started to sprout out from the head. He placed his hand out and felt the cold water touch his hand, nodding in satisfaction. He began to disrobe, making Luna lift her wing to cover her eyes, almost all her eyes. Aniketos stepped into the shower, feeling the water hit his body.

"There is shampoo, soap, and a sponge for the soap inside where you are. Before you ask, you use the shampoo for your hair and you rub the soap onto the sponge and rub it around your body. Don't get any in your eye or it will hurt." Luna spoke.

Aniketos watched the molasses-like liquid fall onto his palm and placed it onto his head. "Thank you Luna, you may leave if you like."

"I'll be out waiting in your room," said Luna, magically levitating his clothing with her. Walking out of his room, she laid out the clothes on his bed and with a quick zap to it, all the clothes were now clean to use once more. She thought to herself of getting the Spartan new clothing for him to wear. She shook her head, halting her thoughts of doing such thing for him. She was only being nice but she decided to get him new clothes another time.

Hearing the shower turn off, she watched a naked Aniketos walk out from the bathroom. Again, she quickly covered her eyes and magically levitated a towel for him to use. "Thank you," he said to her.

"You really don't care who sees you in the nude," said Luna.

"Figured you'd be interested since I am not of your kind."

"I've seen enough the first time you undressed in the bathroom."

Aniketos chuckled a bit, grabbing a placing his clothing back on, noticing it was clean but not speaking about the sudden cleanliness. He soon noticed his armor and weapons being held up on a rack, and seeing it how it used to be let him breath out in relief. "Are you ready to for supper Luna?"

"Very much. I am starving." She groaned out.

The two walked out of the room and down the hallway, silence between the two remaining until they reached the dining hall. From there, Aniketos' questions were answered by Luna about where he was and the culture while they ate. Learning about having a way of telling time and different races of ponies and much more fascinated him as he thought of all of this being in the realm of gods. The food offered to him was the same as he was given in the past, only there was no meat at all. In this country of Equestria, eating meat was taboo by all ponies. Giving up meat would not be so difficult for him as his mental discipline made him ready for not getting food that he would normally eat.

Once the two finished their meal, Luna took the Spartan to the private library in the castle upon learning he was educated in poetry and music when not training to be a soldier. The excitement she had to share her favorite poetry to him was not noticeable by her cold and stubborn attitude to him, which she noticed he didn't mind. Of course, he would be the same as well so he took it as being normal. No wonder they got along so quickly somehow.

The two would remain in the library, Luna giving him many books for him to look at and gain more knowledge that she herself knew but was better for the book to explain. Surrounded by many books of history and poetry, Luna lost track of time as she read through another poetry book not noticing Aniketos softly sleeping while sitting up. She stopped her speaking and looked towards the calm Spartan, giggling to herself upon seeing how innocent he looked while sleeping, ignoring the scar on his eye. Her smile disappeared as she noticed his breathing increasing. Another nightmare was taking over his state. Moving over towards him, she laid her horn down on his head, using her magic to sooth his dream state. Seeing him calm once more, she softly levitated him up and started her path to his room for him to sleep soundly through her night.


	6. Chapter V: Tirek

The outskirts of Equestria remained as such, all around being fields of grasslands and the water by the edge of the beaches. It was considered the border line of the east, and was heavily patrolled by the Guards, both solar and lunar, keeping on constant watch if the Griffons decide to invade this land once more. Far into the past, Griffons had some territory in the eastern part of what Equestria would reach, but before, the country of ponies would be new with the three races coming together and making its expansion of territory rapid, meeting no trouble from the south and west besides a few skirmishes. Upon learning movement towards the east, the Griffons paranoid of being attacked made the first strike, not knowing the ponies would leave them be and thus creating a war between the newly formed Equestria and at the time the Griffon Empire. The fight would only last three years, the ponies pushing out the Griffons out of this part of land and holding its newly gained territory until Discord made rein, and again being taken back by the now grown and powerful princesses.

Hundreds of years have passed, but the ponies knew their rival race would strike if they left an opening. What they expect were Griffons, but the Guards on duty gained something much, much worse.

Two guards spoke to one another, speaking about their time here in the border and how their families are, cracking jokes from time to time. One of them took notice of something approaching and quickly switched into a soldier.

"Halt! State your business!" The guard spoke, but met with no reply. "If you continue to march forward, we will have no choice but to use force against you!" The red centaur continued to walk forward, ignoring the guard's warnings. The guard shook his head and moved towards it, sword drawn with his magic. "I order you to-" He was cut short as the red centaur grasp the guard and began absorbing the magic from him. The other guard made haste behind the border walls, making way to a horn to make notice of an attack. The horn echoed out throughout the border, calling all guards to battle stations.

The red centaur continued to walk forward, leaving the magically drained guard on the ground. He stopped once more, seeing that more guards had arrived to fight him. This only made him smile.

In the barracks, the guard rushed over to two pegasi messengers who was about to make way to the border line. "Soldiers! I need one of you to relay a message to the princesses about the attack happening right now and another to mobilize the army east!"

The three turned to see none other than the red centaur with a smirk. The guard pulled out his sword, noticing that the enemy looked stronger. "Go relay the message!" He yelled, striking the centaur with his sword, but no connection was made.

The pegasi rushed out of the barracks like their lives depended on it, hearing the screams of the guard they spoke to as they flew away. The two saw many others on the ground, motionless. This kind of attack could not be of the works of the Griffons; this was something much worse. Without notice, both saw the centaur jumping as high as they were trying to capture them. Both maneuvered passed his grasp, flying higher to a part of the sky where air was limited. It may come to harm the two, but they noticed they were not in the enemy's grasp anymore. The dense air pained their lungs, but the two would remain in this area until they reached their destination. Both broke off into different directions, one to castle of the royal sisters, the other to the main army.

* * *

At the castle, the royal guards began to take over the posts the lunar guards had, making constant watch non-stop with fresh eyes. With only minutes of the switch, the royal guards saw one of their own crashing down onto the grass, making many rush over to his aid. A dozen surrounded him, helping him up. The pegasus grasped one of the earth ponies, startling the rest. "Tell Princess Celestia," he coughed out before continuing, "the eastern border has fallen."

All the guards remained still. "Is it the griffons?" The earth pony asked.

"No. A red, powerful, centaur…" The pegasus fainted, exhausted from the haste of flying.

"You two, take the pegasus to the medical room. The rest of you come with me," he said, trotting fast with many behind.

In the Solar Throne, Celestia remained seated while filling out paperwork given to her one at a time, paying close attention to what she was signing and vetoing those she didn't approve would suit the ponies of Equestria. Today she hoped for another day of calmness in her castle but such thing would not happen as many of her Royal Guards' started to pile in in front of her. The earth pony walked more forward, bowing to her before speaking. "Your highness, there is urgent news for you to hear," he spoke.

Celestia put down the paper and quill, seeing all her guards here making her know it had to be something threatening. "What is wrong?"

"We have received news from the eastern border that it has been attacked and overrun."

Her eyes went wide-eyed upon hearing the news. It couldn't be. "Griffons?" She asked.

The guard shook his head. "From what I've been told, it was a red, powerful centaur that has broken the border line."

Even though it wasn't the rival kingdom, she still wasn't relieved hearing that one pony had defeated many guards in the east. Soon upon hearing the news, another pony, a pegasus, walked up to her and bowed before speaking his message. "Your highness, the three-o-seventh Royal Brigade has made movement towards the east to defeat the enemy."

Celestia nodded, knowing that waiting for her order would cost too much time to get back to the general. "Call all guards available to start mobilizing to the east," she said, getting a reply of saluting to her before her guards made way to follow her order. She herself made her way down the hallway to alert Luna about what is conspiring. Stopping in front of her door, she knocked a few times before entering. She walked forward to her sleeping sister and gently placed a hoof on her to wake Luna. "Luna…Luna please wake up…"

Luna grumbled, wishing not to awake. Her eyelids slightly opened seeing some light bleeding through her curtains. "Celestia it is too early for me to wake, please return later."

"The eastern border has fallen Luna."

This made the night princess fully rise awake. "What!? Are the Griffons invading!?"

Celestia shook her head. "Nay, it is something else that I do not know of. A single centaur caused the fall of the eastern border."

Luna moved out of bed and magically placed her royal military armor on. The grayish-blue armor contrasted with her natural coat color, the pommel of her sword having the lunar crescent identical to her now armored chest plate having the insignia. "Should I awake my Lunar Guard?"

"One of my brigades are on the march towards the insurgent. Us both would be all they need," said Celestia.

"I see," Luna nodded, "Let us make haste then. I suggest placing your armor on, dear sister."

With her magic Celestia was instantly in her golden armor, her sword slightly glowing with pure light of the sun being the shoulder of the sword. Both sisters had never needed to have such armor on, Celestia knew, for there was no need as they solved everything with their magic. Taking this threat seriously, she knew that it would take more than magic to defeat the enemy invading the land of Equestria.

The two walked out of the room and made their way outside where Celestia's guards stood-by. Letting Celestia go inside the chariot first, Luna walked up to one guard and told him to wake the Lunar Guard to take control of the security of the castle. He saluted to her and turned to do the order given. On the chariot, both rode in silence as it quickly took speed to the east where the possible battle was commencing.

"What do you think Aniketos will do once he figures out we are gone?" Asked Luna.

Celestia was silent, forgetting about Aniketos since she was focused with what is occurring. "I believe he will be okay. He rarely leaves the room if you noticed."

"True, though most of his time he was a prisoner."

"The nobles and others took a liking in him yesterday."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Strange. I would have believed something else would have occurred once other ponies besides the guards know his presence in Equestria."

"You missed him getting touched by them since the general yelled out of he being made of iron," Celestia giggled, "the rest grew interested and joined the general while Aniketos remained still and confused as to what was happening."

Luna had laughed as well for a moment before returning to her focused state. "He is rather entertaining when with me. Unlike the rest, the night before with him was filled with much knowledge and some laughter. I learned he enjoyed poetry and music and I being a fan of poetry made me excited with glee, though I didn't show it to him. I practically pulled him to our private library and showed him all kinds of poetry before he collapsed into slumber."

"Maybe you bored him with your poetry, Lulu," teased Celestia.

"Hmph," her sister sounded, "you're just jealous that I having a poetry companion."

Silence soon took over between the two the closer they were to the far east of Equestrian territory. What estimated in an hour time was cut short when the chariot halted abruptly, startling the two princesses. Both looked out and saw small camps set up which looked to be rushed. The two got off and trotted over, slowing down to see many ponies lying on make-shift beds. Celestia walked over to one and saw how pale the guard was. Using her magic, she started to sense what may have caused such paleness. She stopped wide-eyed. _His magic is gone._

"Your highnesses! You have arrived!" Yelled out the captain of the 307th as he rushed over to the two.

Celestia moved away from the guard and stood by Luna. "Anything to report Captain?"

He removed his helmet, looking awfully unsure. "The brigade is collapsing, your highness. I do not know how much longer my guards will last."

"Take us to the site," ordered Luna.

The captain nodded and quickly started to trot to the site along with the two princesses and what guards followed from the castle. Halfway, Celestia ordered her guards to hold while she and Luna continued up hill. Once up top, their eyes widened in shock. Many guards surrounded the red centaur that was reported, but did not expect it to look and feel so powerful. Both princesses felt the magic from where they stood, feeling his power rise as another victim was drained of their magic before being tossed away like nothing. They knew their magic would not help against this monster.

"He roared out to us once we made contact: Bow down to I, Lord Tirek, and I will be merciful to you," explained the Captain.

Celestia nodded. "Captain, call your troops to fall back. I will fight this monster."

"Tia," Luna interjected, "we should fight Lord Tirek together."

"Nay Luna, you remain here for now," Celestia told her.

She wished to object, but knowing her sister saying her true name meant she was serious. "Alright then. I will come to your aid when I see you require such."

Celestia extended her wings out and pushed out into the sky, the wind blowing past Luna and the Captain. She knew how much Luna wanted to be by her side, but she did not want to risk her or her life upon fighting this monster. Taking Tirek out would be a challenge, she knew. Through her ears she listened to the horn sound out and she watched the guards who were not drained retreating along with those who were victims.

Tirek laughed as he watched the little ponies retreat from him. "Run! Run from me ponies! You only prolong the inevitable end, ha-ha!"

His laugh was cut short as he met a strong strike against his head. With her sword, Celestia landed hard onto the ground with her hooves, leaving a dirt track of where she slid. Tirek turned around, seeing a much taller pony in front of him with her sword drawn. Feeling her magical aurora, his angered mouth slowly turned into a smile. "Oh, heh-heh, well what do we have here?" He softly spoke, inspecting her armor. "From the look of you, you are no ordinary pony I've so far seen. You are a much different, powerful, pony."

Celestia raised her sword by her magic, seeing the slash she made onto him quickly heal back to normal. This only angered her more. "I will give you one last chance to leave this land!" She yelled out.

This made Tirek laugh even more, magically creating a black and red sword. "I will ensure that all your magic is in my hands!" He charged forward, swinging down his sword and clashing onto Celestia's.

The solar princess struggled to keep the blade up, feeling the sword shake with strain. Pulling back, she stuck back and returned the strike with a much bigger force. It did not look like he strained much. Both clashed with one another, their blade's echoing throughout the battlefield as they came into contact. With luck, Celestia slashed his arm but in the same process met a slash on her front right leg. The only difference between the two was Tirek's arm healing while Celestia's leg remained, the cut starting to bleed. Sweat was already forming on her head, knowing this would not be an easy battle.

* * *

Slowly, Aniketos awoke from his abrupt slumber, noticing that he was no longer in the library but on his bed in his room. Being fully awake, he sat up, swearing to himself as he realized he had committed something that was forbidden. No matter what, do not succumb to slumber until slumber is allowed. He stood up, knowing he would be punished. However, he had forgotten he was no longer in his world, and such punishment was not going to be done to him. He shook his head, knowing he must be punished for giving in to weakness. He was a spartan, not a peasant. "I wonder if I can have a whip from Celestia," he softly spoke.

Walking towards the door, he opened it and saw many Lunar Guards trotting back and forth in haste to wherever they needed to be. "What is happening?" Aniketos said, watching everything unfold. Knowing he would not get an answer, he randomly pulled one Lunar Guard inside his room, closing it with his back. He felt the guard struggle to be freed, her bat wings trying to unfold but met no results. The Spartan moved next to the guard's ear, "If you do not stop moving, I will break your neck."

This made the guard still and relax. He released the pony and watched it back away from him. "How dare you assault a guard of Luna!?" She yelled.

"I will assault you more if you do not answer my question," said Aniketos, looking down to the mare with threatening eyes. She turned silent, letting him resume his speaking. "What is happening in the castle? There is a lot of movement occurring, as well as much of the Lunar Guard being active in a time where you would be resting."

"Did you not hear about the attack in the east?" She questioned back.

"I had only awoken just moments ago to this. I am uninformed to what is happening."

The mare sighed. "Well, there had been reports about a single centaur wiping out the border guards and making his way more inland. Once the news reached both their highnesses, they took all Celestia's Royal Guard from the castle and quickly marched to meet with the three-o-seventh brigade. Luna has given an order to guard the castle while everypony is away."

Aniketos remained still, silent to what he was hearing. Even in a world of magical talking ponies, there can still be deadly conflict. Moving past the mare, he proceeded to place his armor on, getting each piece tighten and ready. Placing his red torn cloak and helmet on, he tightened the sheath holding his kopis onto his waste. One ready, he lifted his shield and dory into his grasp and stood tall in front of the mare who stared in awe.

"Can you take me to where the princesses are?" He asked.

She returned into the world from her mind, backtracking to what he asked. "Uhh y-yes! Yes, I can! Follow me!" She said, opening and walking out the door with the Spartan not too far behind.

"We must make haste, guard. I do not wish to delay assisting the princesses," said Aniketos.

She soon sped up her movement into a canter with him running along behind her. "My name is Astra Akeldama, not 'guard'."

Aniketos raised an eyebrow behind his helmet, knowing he fully understood the meaning of the name. _Bloody Star?_ "A pleasure to meet you Astra."

Both left the castle and was out in the sun still running through the trees before reaching clear grasslands. "Damn sun. You know, for a spartan from another world, you can still keep up," said Astra.

"My _agoge_ consisted in running long distances back in my world," he replied.

" _Agoge?_ "

"Training to turn boys into warriors."

"And what about mares?"

"No 'mares' in this training. Only me-, er, stallions."

"Well then, I see how it is."

Aniketos chuckled a bit before the two became silent throughout their rush towards the battle site.

* * *

The fight between both Tirek and Celestia came to a halt as the princess huffed in fatigue from doing all she can to defeat the monster. For him, he did not show any signs of tiredness, not even a sweat. All damage done to him only healed back to the way it was before while Celestia's wounds remained bloody, staining her white pure coat. Her armor was slightly damaged, but showed she needed to be wary of herself for she could have perished many times over.

A brush of wind blew away between the two, and from Luna's eyes, she saw her sister struggling to stay strong to defeat him. The captain noticed Luna's concern, seeing that this battle was not going the way they thought it would. Once the wind passed, Celestia charged forward, contacting Tirek's sword with a growl of anger and determination to defeat him. Both dueled again, she making him walk back as her strikes were becoming more rough filled with rage. She was calm and collected throughout the fight, but now she had released herself from such and let go to what bottled inside her from now and from times before. Times where she could have been angry but did no such thing and took the alternate path to remain as such.

Tirek laughed softly as he blocked her attacks. "I see someone is angry," he said.

"Silence!" She yelled swinging her sword to his stomach but made no contact. She then blocked a strike coming down to her head.

"The blue one on the hill seems concerned of you, my sweet."

Celestia flinched and quickly fired a magic blast to him but did not affect to him. "Do not speak about her, beast!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" He fired back a magic blast, it being more powerful and making Celestia scream out as it made contact.

She dragged the dirt with her, lying still, exhausted, and with no more will to continue to fight. Tears started to form as she softly sobbed. "I am sorry Luna."

Tirek towered over her, seeing the powerful pony now in his grasp. "With your magic, I will now conquer all this land you hold so dearly," he said, reaching over to grab her by the neck. Hearing her squeak in pain made him laugh loudly. "Do not fret, I will not take your life for a battle I haven't enjoyed so much for many years."

Soon he felt a powerful magic blast impact him, pushing him across the land as Luna flew and caught her sister before she made contact to the ground. The captain and two other guards rushed over with a stretcher. Once back on the ground, Luna softly placed Celestia on it. "Rest Tia, you have done enough." Luna said with a bittersweet smile. Celestia couldn't stop crying and only nodded in response. Hearing Tirek return to his hooves, Luna turned to see him as angry as she was. "Take her back to the camp and treat the damage done to her."

"And what of you, your highness?"

Luna pulled out her sword and started trotting towards the beast. "I will fight him. If I may suggest an option, everypony should retreat and regroup."

The guards remained still for a moment before moving Celestia to safety. Luna pushed up with her wings and quickly flew to Tirek, who he himself was charging to her. Both rapidly made contact, both their swords screeching on one another as sparks from the contact fell onto the grass. Smoke soon started to rise from the grass as the two fought. Tirek was met with more slashes from this pony than the other one, noticing she had less control of her rage than the white one. She was more dangerous, but knew she will be defeated once he regains control. Both separated for a moment, staring down into each other. "You are quite the fighter," Tirek spoke, "more deadly…" he rushed over to her, their swords making contact but he with his free arm to back hand her, slamming her to the side far from him, "…but more reckless."

Luna stood back up, feeling her head throb in pain. "I will not be defeated so easily Tirek!"

"That I know, but in the end, you will be defeated." He struck down his sword, it being block as he shot a magic blast to her. She herself countered it with her, the magic creating a brighter light and magical electricity echoing out as it exploded between them. Both flew in opposite directions but quickly got back up, Luna taking the sky and firing her magic towards him. Back and forth the two shot at each other, the princess' magic creating large craters by the beast. She made a quick dive straight towards him, their swords made damaging contact with one another, the sparks reflecting in both their angry eyes as they stared down each other. Without notice, Luna maneuvered her sword and took away his own, making it fly away from his grasp. Both separated once more. "It is over Tirek! Give up!" Luna announced to him.

His anger frown soon turned into a mischievous grin. "No, it is you who is over."

Luna soon felt his powerful magic from behind him and jumped up into the air. It was too late for her to dodge his attack as she felt a sharp pain through her chest. Struggling to look down, she saw the blade of the black sword going through her chest. Her facial reaction was only able to form a face of disbelief as she crashed back onto the ground, her sword stabbing the ground with her beside it. She could not believe such attack went unnoticed. Her eyes watched Tirek walk over to her slowly with the fire behind him. It was over for her. _At least Tia is safe,_ she thought.

The guards remained still behind the hill, hearing silence through their ears which could not be determined if the battle was won or lost. All soon turned to the center as they watched a tall armored creator with a bat pony by its side quickly walking past them and up the hill. Aniketos reached the top of the hill along with Astra by his side seeing the battle site. From there, he saw much holes on the ground along with fire, and soon what both princesses were fighting. He went wide-eyed as the beast inched closer to Luna who remained in the ground. He soon made a quick sprint towards her.

Tirek laughed loudly, staring at the defeated pony. "I shall take your magic before your death can take hold of you," he said, getting closer to her. Luna closed her eyes, awaiting such event to unfold. Instead, she was met with a large scream coming from Tirek. Opening her eyes, she saw that a spear had stabbed his arm. It looked awfully familiar. She watched Tirek grow increasingly mad as he charged up his magic and shot down towards her. The deadly magic wouldn't reach her as the shadow of a spartan blocked her with its shield. The black silhouette of the side of a spartan helmet was burned into her memory as the magic was deflected. Once the magic cleared, she saw Aniketos standing tall. Tears started to form as she saw him in full armor. "Ani…," she whispered, seeing him place his cloak onto her before she fainted.

"Do not worry your highness, I will take care of him," he told her. Looking towards Astra, he motioned his head to come take Luna away from here before he turned to face Tirek.

Tirek pulled out the dory and snapped it in half. However, the wound that it received never healed. "What is this foolery?"

"No foolery is around us, beast," Aniketos responded, pulling out his kopis.

Tirek formed another black sword in his grasp. "What are you!? You are nothing like a pony!"

"You are correct. I am not what you think." Aniketos started to walk towards him. "I am Aniketos Xenagoras of Sparta. And you will meet your end."

"You dare mock me Spartan!" Tirek yelled, slashing down his sword to Aniketos but only making contact to his bronze shield. His wrist was soon cut deeply by Aniketos' kopis, making him yell in pain as he moved back. His wounds were not healing. "What magic is this!?"

"No magic," Aniketos responded, "only bronze."

* * *

Celestia moved around to each magically drained guard, helping them restore what was lost after she had been treated of her injuries. Seeing Aniketos suddenly appear and making his way towards the battle site assured her that Luna would be safe, but it seemed not likely as a lone bat pony of the Lunar Guard quickly trotted over with Luna on her back.

"Luna!" Celestia called out, rushing over to her.

Astra laid her lunar princess onto the make-shift bed, pushing away Aniketos' cloak to reveal a large stab wound which continued to bleed. The sword had disappeared suddenly and without and reason she could not put together. Seeing Celestia rush over to the other side, she readied herself for any questions. Celestia saw the wound with wide-eyes, quickly working on her magic to treat and heal her sister. She had never seen so much blood. It is sickening for her to witness. "What happened?" Celestia asked, trying to keep herself calm and focused.

"Tirek's sword stabbed straight through behind her. He was about to blast her highness with strong magic but Aniketos managed to deflect it with his sword. Last I saw, Tirek was bleeding from Aniketos' spear."

"Did his wound heal?"

Astra shook her head. "No. It remained as it were, blood running down from him."

Celestia could not speak anymore words hearing what the bat pony had told her. While she knew he could heal rapidly back to full power, even from her attacks, hearing the Spartan can make some damage to him was something she could not comprehend. He held no sign of magic in him. He could deflect Tirek's magic and do damage as well. She was grateful he would be able to fight him, but something deeper in her made her feel concerned about everypony's future safety. Even if he did not wish to harm anypony, he being this strong was something to watch over.

"Your highness," a guard spoke, breaking Celestia's thoughts.

She ceased her magic once Luna's wound healed and turned around, seeing a large chest in front of her. "Thank you for bringing them," she said.

The guard saluted her and returned to his position. Astra looked at the chest, puzzled to what it might be. "If you don't mind me asking, your highness, but what is it that he brought?"

Celestia opened the chest and brought out six ruby-like artifacts with her magic, each in their own different color. Astra's mouth widened upon seeing it. "A-are those…"

"The Elements, yes." Celestia answered, placing back her helmet on. "Our Spartan had bought us time for these to be able to arrive without problems." She started to trot back to the fight. "Watch over Luna please."

The bat pony saluted her. "Yes, your highness," she said, wrapping the cloak back around her. She looked at her lunar princess remain unconscious, a face of pain no longer visible.

* * *

Tirek bashed Aniketos with his fist, making the Spartan fall back onto the ground hard as the ground separated between his body. He stood back up, seeing his shield beyond any use to him. Gripping his kopis hard he charged back to the beast, each strike being blocked as he took a step forward. Tirek had an advantage since the Spartan had no shield and used his magic to blast him away from him. Aniketos flailed away from Tirek, his body again rolling on the ground painfully but still got back up. He didn't have time to react as magic took hold of him and he was lifted then forcefully dropped onto the ground repeatedly. Soon Tirek tossed him to the left, seeing dirt rise as the Spartan once more made contact to the ground. A smile grew for only a moment before an angered frown returned, seeing the Spartan still stand from all that was done.

Aniketos coughed out blood, knowing how damaged he was but still could not give up. Until his life is taken, he will always stand back up to keep fighting. He charged towards Tirek again, this time sliding to the side and slashing his chest. A roar erupted from Tirek, making him swing his sword down. Aniketos felt the sword slash down his armored body, the sparks from it coming off as the metal screamed out in both combatants' ears. He took a few steps back, seeing the slash down his body start to form red with his own blood. Soon both remained still staring towards each other. They were currently at a stalemate, both sides having much damage done to their bodies.

"It seems we've reached an impasse," Tirek spoke.

"Are you sure you believe such a foolish idea like that?" Aniketos replied.

"You have fought well, Spartan, but in the end, I will be defeating you. I will give you an opportunity to give up your sword and spare your life."

Aniketos stood idly, looking straight into Tirek's eyes that many would not dare to try. An opportunity to be able to walk away from all of this and not possibly perish death again like before. He looked up to the sky, thinking about his brothers, then back to Tirek. He knew his answer, getting back into his fighting stance. "Come and take it," he told Tirek.

"So be it," Tirek raised his sword, continuing the battle that would only result in death.

Celestia quickly reached the top of the hill, seeing the large craters and fire around the two fighters who looked beaten. She knew no pony would be able to withstand their attacks if faced against them. The movement Aniketos made was swift and with no strain as he continued to fight. Soon a sight she did not believe happened for a moment. Tirek roared out as the Spartan's kopis contacted his chest, thrusting it deeper before pulling out. She sighed in relief but soon saw Tirek still alive even now on the ground and knew Aniketos would not show mercy. She quickly pushed through the sky with her wings, still having the elements in her magical bind.

Aniketos stood over the fallen Tirek, seeing him still breathing. He listened to him speak, hearing him say such thing could not happen to him. He raised his kopis, "This is the end for you, Tirek," he yelled, thrusting down towards his head. Such contact was never made as he felt a magical bind like he felt before. He knew all too well this was Celestia's doing. As merciful as she can be, he cannot allow him to live for he would return for sure to take all the ponies' magic for his own gain.

Celestia felt her magical bond onto Aniketos tightened as she felt him slowly moving to break her magic. Even with all the power she had with her, he soon broke her magic and again readied himself to finish what he started. "No!" She yelled, shooting a magical blast towards the Spartan.

Aniketos felt the shock hit his back, making him yell out from the contact. It didn't feel life threatening, but he soon started to feel dizzy. He tried to focus on killing Tirek, but it was no use. He struggled to stay awake, dropping his kopis as he started to lose balance. He fell onto his knees, seeing Celestia land down by him. Merciful to this extent he knew before he collapsed onto the grass, fainting but not fully unconscious.

Celestia turned to see Tirek, who struggled to stand back up. "Tirek, for your crimes of harming many ponies and plot to harm more, as well as attacking a princess of Equestria, I hereby banish you from stepping foot onto this land and be imprisoned in Tartarus for all eternity!" She spoke to him, aligning the elements towards him before her magic fused with it, firing a large beam of magic towards the beast.

Tirek stared into the beam before being engulfed by it. "NO!" He yelled out before his very existence was no more. To Tartarus he would be.

The solar princess breathed hard, falling back sitting on the grass. It was all over. The magic he had stolen from many had shot to the sky and exploded all around, sprinkling down on everypony. "It's…it's over…" she sighed, moving back up and walking over to Aniketos who was suddenly getting back up. "I am sorry, Aniketos. I did not feel like death was the necessary decision to make."

Aniketos wrapped his arm around Celestia, having her as support. "As I said in the past, you are too merciful."

Celestia smiled, seeing he was not angry. "I suppose, right."

Both walked slowly towards back to the camp, the guards marching forward to rendezvous to those in the eastern border. They reached the campsite, many remaining cheering for the victory Celestia had achieved though it was mostly Aniketos who defeated Tirek.

* * *

Luna slowly awoke, feeling the pain she had no longer there. Seeing that she was moving, she looked up to see battle-damaged Aniketos looking straight ahead as he walked. She felt wrapped around his cloak as she was carried, a blush forming on her cheeks. She disliked looking weak to the Spartan, but she was not able to do much as slumber soon took hold of her once more, and she cuddled more into him before she went back to sleep. Aniketos only smirked to her as he saw the castle not too far away. He walked along with both Astra and Celestia, the guards not too far behind from them. The day was long and hard fought, but it did not mark the end of conflict.


	7. Chapter VI: Oath

"What do you mean 'Princess Amore has been overthrown'!?" Yelled Celestia, who noticed immediately after. "I am sorry for screaming, general."

The general, Steel Wing, understood her frustration and kept calm himself. It had only been a few days after Tirek's defeat and to hear such news reach her would add on to her current stress. "All is forgiven, your highness," he replied, clearing his throat to continue speaking. "Yes, Princess Amore has been overthrown by a pony calling himself 'King Sombra'. Our scouts reported him coming far north having a mass army of ponies by his side before the change in powers."

"I see," she said, not knowing what else to say. This was more of a political revolution than an actual annexation from another nation. "Do you know if Princess Amore escaped unharmed?"

Steel Wing shook his head. "There is no indication of her escaping. Her whereabouts are unknown."

"I see," Celestia said, leaning back on her chair.

"Do you wish to send our forces to the Empire?" He asked.

The solar princess sat back up. "No, we cannot interfere with political uprisings. If the nation was under attack yes, but such thing never occurred." She paused, thinking of what to do about this 'King' Sombra. "Send a battalion near the border. We should be at least ready if this king decides to invade. Hopefully such thing never occurs."

Steel Wing nodded. "Yes, your highness."

The doors of the Solar Throne opened wide gaining both Celestia's and Steel's attention. There they saw a unicorn with dark armor walking towards them with two Royal Guards by him just in case. "Princess Celestia," asked the unicorn.

"May I help you?"

"I come from the Empire upon the request of King Sombra." With his magic he pulled out a scroll, unrolling it and read what it had. "He requests to meet with you and your sister, Princess Luna, in a meeting of negotiations," he announced, rolling it back up after.

Celestia was in deep thought, deciding whether or not to accept this meeting. If she does, she may get the answer of where Princess Amore has gone. "Where and when will this meeting take place?" She asked.

"Between the borders this twilight, princess."

Again, she thought, then nodded. "Very well, tell your king I accept and will meet him."

The messenger made a quick bow and made his way out of the throne, still escorted by the guards. Steel Wing turned to the princess. "I guess we will see how this king is early," he said.

"I suppose he wishes to negotiate peace between us as soon as possible."

"I hope so, your highness."

* * *

Aniketos awoke late into the afternoon, something he had never done before. He knew he couldn't do anything about it since he was more awake in the night than in the day. An altering of his sleeping cycle was nothing to worry about, rather it was beneficial as he can see Celestia for the rest of the day and Luna for most of her night. He slowly rose, sitting on the side of the bed with only his loincloth on and the white bandages wrapped around his body with a few bandages on his arms.

Injury was never a problem for him to handle as he had to push through many in the past. The battle with Tirek was actually satisfying for him. He was trained to fight battles and take on much damage to his body. The world here was peaceful, something he was not used to much but also seeing almost fatal battles occur was another occurrence of not being used to since this world was so peaceful. Seeing the two princesses armed up was eye-opening to see, letting his thoughts about them be more respectable. They fought for their land and for the ponies, as well as the guards giving their all into defeating Tirek. He couldn't wrap his head around that no damage was inflicted when all the ponies attack but once he threw his dory, now destroyed, the wound did not heal. Magic would have a place in the many possibilities, or it could be since he is not from here he is much more powerful. He did break Celestia's magical bond against him when he was about to strike Tirek down. If he was to bring that up to the solar princess, she would make the excuse of being exhausted at that time. With a mischievous grin of course.

His eyes turned to what remained in the aftermath of the battle. His chest armor dented with a large opening of the chest area of where he was slashed as well as other parts being either destroyed or not usable, what remained of his dory, and his shield dented beyond further use and repair. His helmet, his kopis, and his blood stained cloak is what remained and usable. In his thoughts, he made it an objective to find repairs and replacements for his spartan uniform. Thinking back to the battle, it was either returning with the shield or on it. Even though he couldn't use it for the rest of the battle, before returning to the castle he made sure to have the shield with him while carrying Luna. The picture of Luna in armor overtook his imagination, thinking of how she looked while in battle. If he had arrived sooner to watch to see how impressive, how deadly, how beautiful…

"Huh? Beautiful?" Aniketos spoke out, shaking his head. "Why have I created such thoughts to be in my head?"

He did not mean to say Luna was not captivating. She certainly was, especially under the night sky, but calling a horse beautiful like she was a woman would mark him crazy in his world. She acted like a woman and he treated her as such naturally, even if she was what she was, a horse, a pony.

His feet touched the floor as he stood, grabbing his newly made tunic when Celestia found out his old one was ripped. He tied the rope around the waist, holding down the tunic along with having his kopis on his waist as well. He tied on his leather boots firmly, jumping up and down to assure it fitted with no looseness. He marched towards the door, opening it but stopping as he saw Astra about to knock. Why she was awake confused him since she was a nocturnal bat pony. "Uh, hi," she spoke first.

Aniketos raised an eyebrow. "Hello Astra. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually you can," Astra replied, "I wanted to know if you were hungry?"

"Aye I am, but what about you?"

"I can eat but-"

"No, I mean why a pony such as yourself is awake in a time as such as this?"

"Oh," she mono-toned out. "Well I don't know, I guess I wanted to spend time with a friend."

"Friend?" Aniketos questioned.

"Yeah, friend!" Astra smiled, but then frowned, her ears drooping. "You wish to be my friend right?"

Aniketos saw this, a feeling of empathy breaking through his wall for a moment. Of course she was a friend to him. She had helped him back to good health during the past few nights before bed. Quickly thinking, he lifted the bat pony up onto his shoulders.

Astra squeaked as she was lifted. She soon felt him start walking as he pulled the door closed. Him doing such act assured her that he did want to be her friend. "So where we going?" She asked.

"To have morning supper, I think. Do you have a word for morning supper in the middle of the day?" asked Aniketos.

"Brunch!" She replied.

"Brunch?"

"Breakfast and lunch. Brunch!"

Aniketos was confused but accepted such odd combination of words. "Aye then, brunch it is."

Both, mostly Aniketos, walked along the hallways of the castle. Astra spoke to the Spartan while giving directions on where to go as he still did not know the entirety of the castle yet. He knew a few ways to reach Celestia's and Luna's bed chambers as well as their throne rooms, a way to the gardens outside of the castle, and of course how to reach the dungeon since he was there for a bit until he was recognized as nonthreatening; now known as a hero to the Lunar Guards since he saved Luna, thanks to Astra spreading the story around her companions in the barracks.

The second day of having to rest due to his injuries, and Celestia telling him to rest, many of Luna's guards went to his room to thank him for saving their princess and honoring him with what he didn't understand. Probably a ritual of praise was all he could think of. Aniketos never considered himself a hero, only a spartan fulfilling his role as is, a soldier defending those he needed to defend. Even though they were all ponies, them giving him a place to live, food to eat, and much more, being by their princesses' side was hopefully a repayment for all they've done for him since he could not offer anything back.

A spark of memory broke his thoughts, remembering the current dream he had before awaking minutes ago. He had returned back to the battle site where both Celestia and Luna were, fighting Tirek with their attacks not doing any damage. Both sisters had been stuck down, but Tirek had turned his attention to Luna. He remembered himself rushing to her, blocking Tirek's magical attack and repeating the battle he had, except in the end he had executed the beast. Soon he found himself being wrapped by her in what appeared to be a hugging embrace. It had turned romantic from what he could recall, something he knew was not normal for him to dream. What happened next made him suspicious as Luna spoke like she was aware of her dreaming and shutting off the dream into blackness before he awoke.

Aniketos pulled himself out of his thoughts, hearing Astra continue to speak about her days in the Lunar Guard. He had practically never listened as she finished speaking. "The door on the left is the dining hall, Aniketos," she said to him.

He turned left upon hearing her, opening the door to see where he was when he walked with Luna in the past. Putting the bat pony down, he let her motion ahead of him so she can find a seat in this large room. Any seat would do, he knew, but Astra was taking awhile to choose where to sit. She went up, back down to where Aniketos stood, flew a bit above the table, then returned to the middle of the table on the right. "Here!" She finally told him.

Aniketos nodded, walking over to the other chair next to hers. "I suppose these seats are special for you to take much of time."

"The ponies who clean here switch the seats every time. Finding my favorite is difficult sometimes to the point where I may not eat because I cannot find my chair," she said.

What she said sounded childish to him. He still kept his mouth silent from saying such words to her. For him back at Sparta there was no separate chairs, only long benches that he and his brothers would sit on, sharing the table while they ate, spoke, and sometimes make jokes to one another. Plus it was easier to move than moving what could possibly be dozens of chairs, if it's not broken from some 'playful' fighting.

He didn't notice Astra speaking to some pony for what would be his breakfast. No meat was a factor he would need to give up on seeing that the ponies do not consume any. All around him considered it forbidden from his understanding, no different from horses which doesn't eat meat as well. Alternatives given to him would be satisfying enough though he will surly miss a well cooked piece of meat. Rations were no longer needed at the moment since there was no need to do such thing. He would eat with a normal eating schedule, most of the time being accompanied by Celestia or Luna.

Thoughts of the princesses came forward to him, thinking of how they fair from recovery. Celestia was almost to full health, running the nation normally without assistance. Her sister is still recovering, but not close to being better. She would be able to move in a slow pace without assistance, but her duty of raising and lowering the moon was still not possible. Celestia had taken the roll temporarily until Luna was strong enough to take over.

A bowl of salad with much accessories in it was placed down in front of him. Aniketos stared down to the green and multicolored pieces of fruit and vegetables mixed in meal. _I desire meat._

He looked over to Astra, seeing her with a basket of different varieties of fruits. However, she did not eat them as intended, instead she placed her fangs down onto the fruit of choice and sucked on it, the color dying down to a grayish color before she set the sucked up fruit down in the bucket next to her basket. She took notice of Aniketos staring at her in much curiosity and confusion. "What?" She asked.

"You don't…eat it…?" He spoke.

Astra shook her head. "Nope! Sucking on them is much better. And tastier!" She struck her fangs down onto her next choice of fruit with a happy expression. "It's a good alternative since they don't offer meat in almost all of Equestria."

Aniketos' ears only picked up a word that caught his attention. "Did you say meat?"

Astra lifted up a banana as a shield. "Don't hurt me!"

"Put that piece of fruit down! I will not harm thee for something I wish to have as well," he said, taking a bite of his salad after.

"You eat meat too?"

"Aye. It has been part of my life as a daily meal. Realizing all ponies do not offer such is something I am not used to yet. I would have thought my mental discipline would help me but it is not working."

"Well lucky for you, I'm a bat pony," she smiled.

"So there are five different races of ponies in this world."

"Probably. And from your world there are more than just your spartan race right?"

"Correct. Many more and further beyond that I cannot name of."

Their discussion of races and ethnic backgrounds continued as they ate, Astra asking the questions more than Aniketos can think of. It was a repeat of explaining his background, which he did not mind doing. Explaining those of his story was never a problem.

With his meal finished, he stole the last bright red apple from Astra's basket, which made her hiss at him. "That's mine!" She yelled.

"Oh well," was all Aniketos spoke out as he stood back up.

Astra grumbled to herself as she joined him walking out of the dining room, leaving some ponies to clean up. The two continued to speak, this time of her being able to take the Spartan to a place where they serve meat and much more. He, of course, gladly accepted the offer. He wouldn't know when they both would go to such place, but it let him breathe out in relief that he can still enjoy what he had back in his world.

The two soon stopped their tracks when Celestia started to walk in the hallway, along with two of her guards. "Good afternoon, Aniketos. I hope you slept fairly," Celestia spoke.

Aniketos watched the two royal guards give a suspicious stare towards Astra, who returned the stare back to them. Rivalry was something he never noticed since ponies are so friendly. There's a few exceptions, he guessed. "Aye I did. I do not prefer to sleep in so much in the day though."

All of them started to walk together, the two different guards on other sides."You have been staying up throughout the night checking on my sister the past few days. Maybe you are adjusting your sleeping pattern to accommodate her wakefulness," Celestia explained.

Aniketos nodded, remembering what he had thought when waking up. "I suppose. At least when my cycle is adjusted, I will be able to see you and Luna with no strain."

All had made their way to Luna's bedchamber, which was a place Aniketos wasn't planning on going to so soon. Luna would most likely be asleep, so for Celestia to come to her had to be important news.

She turned to her guards, telling them to wait out in the hallway while she was inside. The two eyed the bat pony still with suspicion of her planning on committing a crime before they saluted their princess and stood at attention. With her magic, she softly opened the door to Luna's bedchamber and walked in with both Aniketos and Astra behind her. The door closed shut quietly to not forcefully awake her sister. She would do her playful jokes another day.

Celestia walked to up to a sleeping Luna while both Aniketos and Astra stayed put. The bat pony knew about her attitude when awoken early, Aniketos only learning recently, remembering being shot and electrified before the night princess was fully awake.

"Luna..." Celestia softly spoke, shaking her a bit. "Luna wake up..."

Luna groaned as she turned the other direction. "Hmm...Ani..."

The Spartan's eye twitched while both Celestia and Astra tried to contain their laughter. "I do not see the humor of this!" He expressed quietly.

Celestia shook Luna more, this time finally awaking from whatever she dreamt of. "Hmm? Sister?" She softly spoke, looking over to the dim light bleeding through the curtains. "It is too early for me to be awake. Is there something wrong?" Soon she noticed Aniketos and Astra standing not too far from her bed. She went wide-eyed. "How long have you been here!?"

"Long enough for you to call Aniketos out loud from whatever you were dreaming of," giggled Celestia.

Luna turned red in embarrassment and hid under her bed sheets. "I-I do not know what you are speaking about!"

Her sister joined her on the bed. "Calm yourself, sister, I have awoken you for a reason I do not want to delay." She watched Luna pop out from her sheets, ready to listen to what she had to say. "Princess Amore has been overthrown."

Luna stood up in shock. "We must do something!"

"We...we cannot..."

"What do you mean by that? Princess Amore has been our friend for many years, keeping the peace between us and her Empire!"

"From what my general's scouts have explained, this was a political uprising instead of a nation attacking. Under the laws that our ancestors have placed, we cannot interfere with what happens to our allies and their politics."

Luna sat on her bed, her ears down. "And what about Amore?"

"There is no news of her yet. We can only hope for the best," said Celestia. "There is another reason for me to awake you."

Her sister looked to her. "What is it?"

"The new ruler named King Sombra wishes to have a meeting with both of us at dusk," she answered.

"This king makes no waste in meeting with neighboring nations. Do you believe it will be peaceful?"

"I can only hope so," Celestia wrapped a wing around Luna. She turned to Aniketos and Astra. "You two will be coming as well."

"Yes, your highness." Astra replied, knowing if she denied she would be punished.

"I am not sure how I will be able to attend your meeting. After all, I am without armor and also not one of your kind," said Aniketos.

"Do not fret Aniketos, you are more worthy to attend such meeting with us, as well as Astra. I will arrange-"

"Nay!" Luna interrupted, receiving all the attention. "I wish to be the one to offer him new armor."

Celestia smiled, not objecting to her sister. "Very well then."

* * *

Princess Luna walked back and forth in front of Aniketos' door as he was changing into the armor she had done for him. The custom made armor was rushed as well to accommodate the unexpected meeting request by this king she was told about. It angered her no one was to make action to save Amore and her empire, 'political uprising' her flank. Her subjects were fond of Princess Amore for keeping all in order, why would all of them overthrow her? It was an answer she would have to wait, an answer everypony had to wait for. At least Celestia had sent soldiers near the border in case of immediate invasion.

She knew if invasion was to happen, she would not be able to aid for a portion of it. Her recovery is almost complete, but it is not enough for her as she is not able to do her regular duties such as raising and lowering the moon. Once she recovered, she was going to create the most breathtaking night for all to see. Aniketos would be impressed as well since he praised the moon so much.

"Luna I am surprised you were able to have armor made so quickly, and in the correct size and shape as well," commented Aniketos.

"It would have been much quicker if you lent me what remained of your attire without objecting," Luna replied.

"I only reacted as such as there was no one that had knowledge to replicate what I fought with, until..."

"Yes, until you remembered we have magic to make a duplicate of your belongings," she spoke, not hearing the Spartan reply for a minute until he did, apologizing for his reaction. "It is nothing to apologize for, Ani, you had every right to react as such."

Luna pictured back to her lunar blacksmith, which she looked in confusion with Aniketos armor and weapons when presented with it. Having the mold done on it, the armor and weapons was melted down and was soon completed, the metal being placed on the mold to take shape. With the help of Luna's magic, the bronze armor and weapons was completed by Luna's standards, but the blacksmith denied the armor being taken just yet. She had said that it would not last long with how flimsy it was, so she had added a thin plate of iron to each part of the armor before being finally complete. The helmet being completed a few minutes after the hairs were put into place.

The door clicked open, interrupting Luna's memory as she saw the Spartan in full armor, holding his shield and having his kopis strapped onto his waist, the newly made dory lying against the wall near he old equipment. His helmet was new, but the cut along the right side of the eye remained due to the mold. The hair was no longer red, instead it represented Luna's color of her mane. She was in awe seeing him, which Aniketos took notice of. "I suppose you enjoy what you see," he spoke.

"My blacksmith did an excellent job on recreating your armor," said Luna.

"Aye I agree. I noticed there is another layer of metal on it as well."

"Iron. She had made your armor better to withstand more punishment against anything you come across."

Aniketos shuffled his shoulders, feeling the weight difference. "The weight will be something I'll adjust to in time."

Soon, a mare pony holding a blue cloak trotted up to Luna, bowing before speaking. "Your highness, your request has been completed," the mare announced.

Luna used her magic to take the cloak. "Thank you for completing it in such haste."

The mare bowed again. "You are welcome, your majesty." She then turned and made her way back to where she belonged.

"I suppose this is for me," asked Aniketos.

Luna nodded and levitated the cloak to him, which he grabbed and put around his body. Once on, she nodded again in approval. "Are you ready to depart? It is almost time."

"I'm ready," he said, walking out and closing the door behind him.

The two made way to where both Celestia and Astra would be waiting down through the hallways of the castle. Luna glanced to the Spartan walking by her side, seeing how much of a Lunar Guard he looked since her requests were automatically for lunar guards, with only a few adjustments. The same would have happened if her sister had done it, the helmet's hair and the cloak having to match Celestia's guard.

Once outside, the sunset was starting to begin, the sun slowly moving in the horizon. Seeing both Celestia and Astra waiting already in the flying chariot, Luna made her way to it along with Aniketos. The two hopped on, Aniketos catching Luna from suddenly falling. He helped her inside the chariot before he himself entered.

"We are ready to leave, my guards," Celestia said to her pegasus guards.

"So do you have an idea of how long our journey will be?" Asked Aniketos.

"In a few minutes. Ten at most," Celestia replied.

Aniketos raised an eyebrow. "You mean we will make it quickly?"

"Correct." She answered back. "Have you ever been on a flying chariot, Aniketos?"

"Can't say I have. Only the gods and goddesses have power to do such thing." He soon felt the chariot begin its movement, the soft amount of air hitting the back of his neck. Looking out to see how fast it was going, he surly regretted it as he saw the ground far from where they just were a few moments ago. A bit of fear rose in him, a feeling he knew was forbidden to have as a spartan. He calmed himself and looked back to Celestia. "A few minutes you say?"

He watched her nodded with a smile. The ride was silent but understandable to him, the two princesses do not know what is to happen once they meet this king. Any information he knew was only of the name, the pony he overthrew, and a new land he never heard of. His head retained the information he was receiving, seeing more villages from out the small window. The open spaces of grasslands and forests shined bright along the sunset, yellow and a dark shade of orange hiding their true colors from his eyes.

Only three minutes had passed as he saw one of the large mountains having a large village with much more advanced buildings than the others he saw from villages down below. The large population of ponies were visible as well, seeing most wave up to it knowing it was Celestia's chariot.

Dusk began to form in the sky as the sun was almost no longer in sight besides the light it produced, some stars being able to be seen throughout the occurring twilight. The chariot made its soft decent to the ground, coming into a halt after. Astra hoped out of the chariot first, followed by Celestia and Luna, Aniketos coming out last. He felt the change in temperature from where they were, seeing in the distance more mountains but with much snow on the top. Turning to where the three ponies, he joined behind them as they already were walking to where they needed to be. He saw a large tent with light coming from inside, probably due to the candles, and beside the entrance was two soldiers with similar armor like Celestia's guards but in a darker color. Turning behind him, he was able to see the soldiers Celestia had requested, all camped out.

"State your business," ordered one of Sombra's soldiers.

"I am Princess Celestia. My sister by me is Princess Luna. We have been invited by your king to meet here," answered Celestia.

The two guards looked at each other then back at the two princesses. They soon took notice of both Astra and Aniketos. "The two behind you must remain here," one of them spoke.

Luna immediately didn't like the request. "You must be absurd if we-"

"Very well," Celestia interrupted, receiving a shocked look from her sister.

The two guards nodded to the two princess, allowing them enter. Celestia entered first, followed by a concerned Luna. She turned back to both Astra and Aniketos. Astra looked concerned as well, knowing her guard would not be able to protect her. Aniketos had a different reaction. He gave her a small smile, a smile which looked genuine and not forced. It calmed her surprisingly, knowing that a battle-hardened soldier would not smile unless he knew everything was going to be okay. She smiled back to him before walking into the tent.

With the two princesses in the tent, the meeting was to begin shortly. Both princesses sat in silence, waiting for the king to appear before them. Celestia soon noticed the other side of the tent slowly opening. It was not long before the king presented himself. King Sombra was a dark gray unicorn, wearing a light blue crown with a yellow gem, matching shoes and collar like what both Celestia and Luna have in their royal attire, and a purple cape covering his body. His eyes looked to be the purest form of green, intoxicating as it was beautiful.

King Sombra cleared his throat, making Celestia escape her trance. She smiled to him. "My apologies, I was out in space with my head," she said.

Sombra chuckled, sitting down across from them. "Not to worry, your highness, you didn't miss anything important."

 _His voice is amazing._ "Please, calling me by my name is enough," she said, making Luna raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Luna knew her sister only allowed a few to call her as such.

"Very well, Celestia." He started. "I am King Sombra, new ruler of the Crystal Empire. You may call me Sombra if you wish."

"A pleasure to meet you," smiled Celestia.

"The pleasure's all mine," Sombra smiled back.

Luna sat idly, confused and unaware to what was occurring between the two ponies of power. She ignored it, staying focused to why she and her sister came. "I am Princess Luna, co-ruler along with my sister," she spoke.

"Ah yes, Princess Luna, it is so nice to see you." He spoke, clearing his throat again before going back to business. "Now I shall not waste your time being here for I have much to talk about, and answers for your questions." He used his magic to bring a pot of tea over along with three small cups. He poured it into each one before setting it down. Taking a sip first, he sighed in satisfaction, "Saddle Arabia never fails to have excellent tea."

Celestia took a sip as well, not being as cautious like her sister. Luna agreed the tea was phenomenal to her, but she kept it to herself and decided to start the meeting. "Do you have any information upon Princess Amore's condition?" Luna asked.

Sombra looked at her. "From my understanding, after I took the throne, she escaped by using her magic before we were able to capture her for her alleged crimes."

"Crimes?" Questioned Luna.

The King sighed, bring up a small chest to the table. Opening it, it revealed much written documents that happened to be in Amore's writing. "These are her secret documents that contained much planning to invade your land." Both Luna and Celestia were silent with shocked expressions. They knew their greatest companion would never do such a thing. Luna lifted up one of the documents and inspected it, seeing that he was really telling the truth. There was no signs of forgery or magic upon it other than Amore's. "I am sorry for you two to hear such news. I am fully aware of your relationship with the princess, but if I and my followers hadn't acted, she would have started her plans," he spoke.

Luna put the sheet back into the chest. "And what were you before being given the title of king?"

"A mere politician for the Empire if I say so. I have kept in touch with much of the ponies to hear what they needed to say and what needed to be done. I was lucky to have half of the ponies' requests fulfilled, but the rest faltered since I needed Princess Amore's approval and signature to do such projects," replied Sombra.

Luna nodded to what he was saying. "Not everything can be approved, but I am impressed for your compassion and integrity for your ponies."

"Thank you," he replied. "And do not worry, I do not plan on invading your land."

This made both Luna and Celestia smile in relief. "Such wonderful news to hear. I believe since you are a new ruler, we should sign a treaty to keep our nations in peace," said Luna.

Sombra magically brought out a quill and a few documents to sign. "Let us begin."

* * *

Aniketos remained standing as he looked up to the now night sky, connecting each star with another while Astra waited for what he was going to say next. "Aye, and there is mighty Zeus, god of the sky. He holds much power with him, along with his lightning bolt which he strikes down on those who only wish to bring Tartarus upon the world," he spoke.

Astra looked around to where he was seeing. "Hmm, nope, I don't see it."

He looked down to her with annoyance. "You are blind then. Not being able to see the gods above you is foolish."

"Hey! My eyesight is perfect! It's not my fault you speak about boring things that my eyes can't catch!" She yelled. "Besides, Princess Selene Luna of the Night always creates a new constellation every night."

He remained silent, not believing what he had heard. "What did you say?"

Astra looked up to him. "I announced my highness' full royal name. What about it?"

"Is that-"

Aniketos halted his words once he saw both Celestia and Luna walk out unharmed. A breath of relief came out from him as he walked towards them along with the bat pony. He noticed Celestia having a bright smile while Luna remained the same as she is. "I believe the meeting went well?" He asked, forgetting about what had occurred.

"Yes it did. It would have been better if my sister hadn't continued to ogle the new king for most of it," said Luna.

Celestia scoffed. "I did no such thing. I was focused the entire meeting."

"You mean focused on his flank," Luna breathed out.

"Luna!" Celestia yelled out, making the rest chuckle a bit.

Soon they all made their way to the chariot, but all did not enter it as they heard Sombra calling out to them. Once he was in front of them, his eyes locked with Aniketos, instantly forgetting what he was about to say. "Oh? What do we have here?" Spoke Sombra.

Aniketos looked at Sombra, watching the gray stallion with concern and instant suspicion about him. _Something doesn't feel right,_ he thought.

Celestia soon stood by Aniketos. "This is Aniketos Xenagoras. He is a warrior from Sparta."

"Sparta?" Sombra questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I never heard of such place. Well no matter, I am King Sombra. It is nice to see you, Aniketos." Aniketos returned a nod to Sombra, who only continued to smile. "Silent one, are we? That is fine. I actually came to speak to you Celestia."

"Me?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, I was curious if you wanted to visit the Empire some other day. Have a discussion like two normal ponies," said Sombra.

"O-of course! I will notify you before my arrival."

"Excellent!" He said. "Now run along, all of you must be tired."

With the interruption now over, all four entered the chariot before making their way back to the castle, Sombra waving to the disappearing chariot.

* * *

Again, a soft landing was done as the chariot landed onto the castle grounds. All four hopped out of the chariot, the only one being tired was Celestia. Astra had to go back to the barracks to check in and see what she was assigned to do, and thus left the three to enter the castle. Celestia would be the next one to break off, telling the two to have a good night before she made her way to her bed chambers to rest. Now it only remained Aniketos and Luna as they walked together in the hallway. The Solar Guards was no longer around as the Lunar Guards took place.

"So I guess I should leave you be for your duties," Aniketos said as they reached Luna's bedchamber.

"I suppose. But..." Luna started, opening the door. "Follow me, there is something I need to discuss with you."

Aniketos was silent, entering her bed chamber. He listened to her close the door as he sat down on a chair, removing his helmet. "What is it?"

Luna remained standing. "You sensed something when you met King Sombra. I noticed it when you didn't speak to him."

"Aye I did. Something didn't look right about him, but I don't know why."

"My sister became quickly fond of him when she first saw him. I had to ask all the questions because she was too preoccupied with her thoughts about him. Even he had moments of looking at Tia."

Aniketos scoffed, being surprised to hear Celestia acting up. "Well I do not know about that, but I know that we should be careful and watch what he does for a bit. See if he is truthful or if he is hiding something."

"Agreed. I am...afraid of what could happen if he was not the stallion we met. If he were to hurt us, to hurt Tia..." Luna turned away and walked out to the balcony, Aniketos not to far behind her. "I should be happy that he is not planning an invasion upon Equestria, but now I'm concerned of what he can do. I didn't think upon what he can possibly do, only on what he was doing right now."

Aniketos remained silent. Seeing Luna suddenly upset was something he would never expect. It was true, they only knew what he was doing right now, but not what he can possibly do in the future. It was all theories at the moment, but he himself believed there was something wrong that needed him to in guard. If Sombra was to turn his back on them, the land of Equestria would be in danger, as well as Luna's life. Again, it was all theories. Celestia looked satisfied after the meeting was complete, and so was Sombra who looked even more happy. His mind was filled with much possibilities of the future, only one being peace while the rest was war. He sighed, falling down onto one knee in front of Luna.

Luna took notice, slightly looking down to the Spartan. "A-Ani? What are you doing?"

"My mind is filled with possibilities, much being filled with despair upon you and everyone else. I do not wish to see such possibilities occur while I'm here breathing, so I will make an oath to you. An oath to protect you and everypony else in Equestria from any kind of danger. I have saved your life once, and I will surly do it again, even if it costs my life," Aniketos spoke, looking up to her.

"Y-you wish to serve me?" She asked, not expecting something like this to be occurring.

"Aye. It would be an honor to protect and fight for you, Princess Selene Luna."

Luna had a slight blush. "Nay, Ani, it is an honor for me to have you."

Aniketos pulled out his kopis, and held it up to Luna. "I am thy Spartan."

* * *

 ** _Act I - Fin_**


	8. Short Passage II

Act II: Path of Commitment & Uncertainty

Short Passage II

Aye, for a Spartan the princess of the night has earned under her command, as well as a growing bond of friendship when not in command. For Celestia, interest has grown instead of having the sight of danger for the newly appointed ruler of the Crystal Empire, King Sombra. The same interest has grown with Sombra too, wishing to have discussions more often as their friendship rapidly grows with each visit back and forth. Commitment is all around many, Luna soon accepting the king to be a friend as the feeling of uncertainty fades into nothing but air, accepting Celestia's interest in Sombra for she has never been so happy in her life. A sister's acceptance being worth more than what money can be offered. However, with many accepting hearts around, only one remains uncertain as the dark magic can be felt by he who only wishes to keep everypony, especially Luna, safe from evil.


	9. Chapter VII: Prosperity

Over two months had passed since Aniketos arrived on this new world he slowly grew comfortable with, along with much other occurrences in the land of Equestria. The battle against Tirek was placed into new books, speaking of how Celestia defeated the beast with her magic. Much of the story being both fact and fiction, all of it leaving out Aniketos' involvement with the battle. It did not matter to the Spartan if he was honored in being in the tales or not, for he only did what he was trained to do, fight and battle on through any violent encounter. Much time after the battle, another princess he never heard of named Princess Amore was overthrown in a change of powers which looked to be non-violent. The new ruler, King Sombra, had requested to see both Celestia and Luna for a meeting. Him and Astra had joined the two princesses, seeing right after the meeting that it had gone well besides Celestia's unusual attitude Luna had brought up. He witnessed himself how she acted, but upon seeing the King, he had a dark feeling coming from the new ruler. Knowing something wasn't right, he swore to stay by Luna's side, to protect her for what was to come.

What he imagined never came as time progressed. Within time, Luna had grown to trust Sombra as his intentions were pure and innocent for both Equestria and the Crystal Empire, as well as entertainment for her sister. Trade between the two nations grew, and in times had joint military practices, both Royal and Lunar Guards along side Crystal Guards. Parades were held recently, having much to show from much across the land of Equestria, along side many other nations it was allied to joining in as well. Attending such parade led to more exposure to the Spartan, many ponies in awe about a new creature that was never seen before. He would be asked questions of where he came from, which he would respond back his home of Sparta.

Home would be the next question in mind for the two princesses, knowing castle life was something Aniketos was not for. He didn't mind living in the castle, however they insisted he would have more freedom if he had land of his own. For the next two weeks, he had found a patch of land nearby a river to start building his home. He had gathered enough wood and stone, along with mud bricks and clay tiles being all made by his own hand. He placed down one mud brick down at a time on top of the stone foundation within the designated area. Princess Luna would come to him by the start of sunset, seeing the progress that was made. She knew he was aware of many other supplies, most being much stronger, but he didn't bother to deal with it. Seeing the Spartan work was interesting, seeing what houses possibly looked like in his world. Rather, she is surprised to see a soldier be able to make a house.

The work done to his new house kept him busy, which was something he had a hard time finding. The two princesses were correct on having more freedom, now being thankful for being able to have a place of his own. The house was soon complete after having some modern modifications to certain areas, including an installation of a bathroom. Everything else was deemed okay and soon Aniketos' house was officially complete to live in. It was also nicknamed "Luna's hiding spot" due to her hiding from some of her duties which she would have to do in the end since the Spartan would haul her back. Candles lit up the inside along with a small fire burning within the stone oven. The house had a living room/kitchen, a bathroom, and Aniketos' bedroom. Small, simple, and comfortable.

Having nothing else to do, it brings him to where he is today, standing in the hot sun in a medium sized farmland he started himself. Doing much of this farm work would only be done by slaves or peasants, but as for now until sunset he would keep himself busy with common work. What was odd about the soil was that it accelerated the growth cycle with both the wheat and the grape seeds he had planted, making him expand the farm land from its original size. Instead of growth taking about seven to eight months, his crops would be ready in seven to fourteen days. Making sure the time was exact, he had planted an apple tree sapling, counting the days going by as the sapling grew slower than the rest of the crops around him. Before it only reached up to his knee, by now it had grown up to his waist. If only Sparta had such magic this land had, it would be more sufficient in having much food for the people and soldiers to enjoy.

Again, home returned to his thoughts, thinking of how everyone must be doing. He knew the Persians would still fight, but he also knew everyone in Sparta would never give up to a bunch of savages. While many other states had walls for protection, in his homeland the soldiers of Sparta were the walls of protection.

Aniketos' ears twitched as he heard distant trotting to the east of where he was. Stabbing the pole of the hoe down, he walked over back to his house, his kopis still by his waist just in case he ran into unwanted ponies. Reaching the front of his house, he saw a large kind of chariot along with a few more ponies in it. He did not know what they wanted or why they were here, but at least he knew they were of no threat or danger. Soon he noticed a small light green filly looking up to him in awe, something he was use to see by now from past occurrences. The filly had her light yellow mane in braids and orange eyes, another rare eye color he has seen in this world of colorful hor-, ponies.

"Hi there!" She squeaked out.

The Spartan raised an eyebrow to the greeting. "Hello there, young one."

Her smile grew as well as her curiosity. "You're really big! Where did you come from mister?"

"I came from a place very far away from here, my home of Sparta," Aniketos answered, kneeling down to about her height. "Tell me, where are your parents young one?"

"Howdy there!" Another pony spoke out, being a large stallion with an unusual looking hat, to Aniketos that is. "Don't mind the young one, she always goin' out on her small adventures without her Pa around."

Aniketos stood back up. "It is of no problem sir."

The stallion chuckled a bit. "M'name's Pokey Oaks. Nice to meet you," he spoke, holding up his hoof.

He clenched the hoof with his hand, shaking it after. _A strong hoof he has_. "Aniketos Xenagoras of Sparta."

Both released their grip, the Spartan seeing Pokey Oaks raise an eyebrow. "Ah, you're the 'Spartan' everypony's been talkin' about. I heard you helped Celestia take on that monster Tirek months ago."

"Aye, Luna and I were among Celestia in the fight."

"Heh, a warrior and a farmer!" Pokey Oaks said, looking at the farm Aniketos had. "That's a mighty fine farm you got going there. You think I can take a look at what you have?"

"Not a problem-" Aniketos soon halted his speaking as he felt something lying on top of his head.

"Grannie Ann! Get down from his head!" Pokey Oaks yelled.

The young filly shook her head. "No!"

Aniketos smirked to this filly's stealth. "Not to worry Pokey Oaks, I do not mind the company." He started to walk forward towards his farm.

"Heh, if you say so," said Pokey Oaks.

The two walked together, Pokey Oaks commenting on how great everything has grown as he inspected both the wheat and grapes that was growing. With permission, the stallion was able to gather a bit from both sides, keeping everything in his hat since he did not carry a bag.

"Tell me, what brings you here? Are you traveling?" Aniketos asked.

"Not anymore," Pokey Oaks replied. "We were traveling for awhile now, and soon enough we got to Canterlot. From there me and my family had met Princess Celestia and pointed out here the clear land we were given permission to live on. Once we arrived here, my brother noticed your house and now here we are."

"Interesting. Well you have many spots to choose from, seeing there is a vast amount of space in this area."

"Heh, true on that. Glad to have you as a neighbor!" The stallion said, patting Aniketos' back. "Well I 'ought to be goin' now. Gotta start setting up a house while there's still daylight. Come on Ann, off his head."

"Aww okay," she said, hopping off to join her Pa walking away. She then stopped and turned back to the Spartan. "Will it be okay to come visit you again?"

"Not a problem, young one. You are welcome to come, with permission of course," Aniketos replied, seeing Grannie Ann's smile enlarge once more.

He watched the large chariot leave, seeing it travel much further out into the land before it stopped again. It was very far from where he made home, but was still visible to his eyes. A sigh came from him, thinking if his time being in the new world had made him soft. Possibly, for he was not attacking anyone nor keeping a military attitude when among others. He was a spartan of course, made to be rough, strong, and deadly to all who stand against him, but here he was keeping a child on top of his head like a hat. Is it wrong to be such way? Many back home would consider him weak for doing much of what he was doing now. Or maybe this was something he needed for his life. Calmness and peace within himself, only needing to act when necessary. A balance such as fire and water; fire being the soldier he is raised to be and water being only a man who is only living what seems to be a simple life.

Aniketos looked up to the sky, seeing much of the sun still in full. There was still time to do much of his own activities before attending to Luna for the night. He would need to attempt to ask her about his dreams, for she invades them in every dream. It is not a problem considering it is only him dreaming, but he can be aware what is his own mind creating such imagination and when she herself has invaded. He would be able to see the lovely princess in the night, so why dream about her?

"What the?" He spoke up, shaking his head to what he was thinking. He wasn't wrong about thinking such ideas about her, but to him it was still odd to think of a pony in such way. He took a deep breath before focusing on his farm, looking over to the new neighbors building their home, witnessing their progress.

* * *

Celestia's mane brushed along the breeze of her flying chariot as it flew over the ponies down below of the Crystal Empire. After a small unexpected meeting with a group of earth ponies back in Canterlot, she made her way to her scheduled meeting with the king. What she put down into her schedule was meeting of something diplomatic that needed attention. Little did anyone know besides her closest guards she was only going for a friendly visit to see Sombra. It was wrong for her to put false information, but it was the only way to escape her duties for a bit. A bit of slyness wouldn't hurt any pony other than time itself.

Her little secret has been continuing since the first meeting with Sombra. The two had gotten along fairly well throughout their time together, speaking about their duties for the week and whatever may concern their two nations. Relations between the two nations has even grown better than before with trade benefiting each other, along with some celebrations being held together with much positive feedback. It is peaceful as it is, a goal Celestia wishes to keep for as long as she is ruler of Equestria. War would be harmful to the harmony between the ponies is such thing occurred.

The chariot landed softly in the front entrance of the Crystal Palace, much of ponies around the gates being in awe seeing the princess of the sun visit the King. No matter how frequent she comes to their homeland, it would always be an honor to have such royalty upon them. Celestia stepped off, nodding to her guards before she made her way inside. The Crystal Guards pay no attention to the princess, except greeting her with the upmost respect. Sombra made sure she would always feel welcomed to the palace, and it sure is succeeding. Walking up the few steps, she reached the Crystal Throne, the guards opening it to let her in to their king.

Slowly she made her way, walking along the red carpet seeing Sombra being surrounded by many other ponies with much paperwork to be reviewed and given a decision on being approved or denied. Seeing Sombra struggle a bit made Celestia giggle, reminding her of her royal struggles when bombarded with paperwork. Her laugh was noticed by Sombra who looked at the princess. Instantly, a smile grew as he jumped off the throne and rushed over to her, leaving behind his ponies.

Once the distance closed, they both embraced in a warm hug, both their hearts fluttering with joy that only themselves know about. Both broke apart, their smiles never fading. "It is so wonderful to see you Tia!" Sombra said, waving his hoof towards his ponies before he started walking, Celestia joining him. "Tell me, how is everything going along with you?"

"Everything is fairing great Sombra. Throughout the morning I overlooked the opening of a new city in the east of Equestria. The founders named it 'Baltimare'," said Celestia.

"Ah yes, I had heard about this new city you were speaking about the last time we met. It is great news to hear though I may look out for the Griffons if they try anything."

"Not to worry, the Guards are over there assisting with any problems the city may have while they build their emergency response services."

"My, my, impressive as always m'lady," he smirked. "Care to grab some lunch?"

"I would like that, I've grown a bit hungry," she replied.

The two of royalty continued to walk together through the castle hallway, soon out in the open where the sun shined brightly upon the crystal ponies. A few crystal guards made formation to bring a chariot for their King and honored guest, but Sombra had waved it off, preferring to go on hoof instead. He wished to take his time with the lovely princess of the sun, which in return Celestia didn't mind. At least two guards would still be with him, keeping a safe distance to not interrupt his time with Celestia as they exited out of the gates and onto the streets. All ponies around greeted the two, bowing for a moment before returning to their regular routine for the day. Around her, she saw much growth and progress in the capital of the empire, seeing much new building being created replacing the older ones that stood when she was a filly. The roads by now were much repaired and more smooth with a small shine coming from it.

Reaching a more congested part of the capital, Sombra held the door open to what would be the place where they would eat in. Celestia walked inside, Sombra following after with the two guards still keeping their distance. Looking around, she saw the restaurant packed and busy, the over-chatter echoing out with the few common laughs, clinking of cups and plates, the single candle in the center of the tables, and the music of calm jazz being played as background music by the few musicians. It looked more certainly for those who live in Canterlot to be in here, but instead was a mixture of ponies which was a new sight to behold. Noticing Sombra walking again, she followed behind him as they were lead by what appeared to be the manager of the establishment. A bit sweaty from probably working, or having to serve two royal subjects, she brought them to a table which looked rather comfortable as well as a bit safe from other pony interference. Once seated, one waiter had brought two glasses along with a bottle named _Pomme d'Erotica,_ pouring it into both glasses before leaving the two with the menus.

"I've never been here before, is this new in the capital?" asked Celestia.

"Yes it is. It recently opened only a few days ago. Only now have I gotten the time to visit such place, but I didn't expect it to be very busy." Sombra chuckled a bit, raising the glass to his lips, something Celestia stared at as he took a sip. "Ah, _Pomme d'Erotica,_ finest cider in all of the Empire."

She raised the glass to her lips as well, taking a sip and tasting the cider. Smooth, sweet, and with a hint of alcohol not too strong nor too faint, all bonded together in a perfect balance which made her taste buds dance with satisfaction. "Oh my goodness," she said, the only thing she was able to say.

Seeing this made Sombra chuckle more. "First time, m'lady?"

"This is wonderful. I've never had such cider like this before," she said.

"I'll shall have a barrel sent to your castle, if you like."

"That won't be necessary. It wouldn't be special to have if I was able to drink it whenever I please." A smile formed onto her, which in return Sombra did the same.

"As you wish, m'lady," Sombra said, raising his glass.

Celestia raised hers as well, the two glasses clinking one another before it was brought to their lips once more, enjoying the drink that was certainly now special to them. The waiter had returned shortly after, the two forgetting to look through the menus while they were seated. Both looked through the choices quickly, Sombra soon deciding for both him and Celestia what meal they would like. Their menus were then traded for a batch of warm bread sticks which had just come out of the oven, the waiter trotting away to give the orders to the chefs. Using her magic, Celestia raised the bread stick to her mouth, taking a bite to the warm bread. The taste of butter mixed with salt along the piece of bread stood out, a soft satisfying hum coming from her throat as she chewed and swallowed before going for another bite.

Across from the princess, Sombra leaned his cheek against his hoof, watching her give off a smile of pure joy as she ate the bread stick. Who would have guessed she would enjoy the bread so much on a first visit? He too was here on his first visit as well but did not give off the satisfaction she gave off. It mattered not if he didn't enjoy it enough or not at all, for seeing Celestia happy and relaxed was all it mattered to him. Ever since their first meeting, he felt a strong connection to her as they met in friendly meetings speaking whatever may come to mind while either trotting somewhere or staying put at the gardens. He was never able to answer why though, for the feeling was instant and sudden with the first meeting. There was times of seeing her in the past from the distance while being a politician, but now being King and meeting her up close made the odd emotion erupt from him. One thing was for certain, she was beautiful, captivating, and breath-taking as he would sometimes forget to breathe when near her.

Celestia noticed his eyes looking towards her, and soon their eyes locked on, the small flame on the table making Sombra's green iris come to life with the shine. The sound around them turned into a soft muffle as she stared, everything that she unconsciously focused on turning to the stallion across from her as he continued to smile. Any attempt to break the connection herself was not possible, not like she wanted to anyway as she felt her chest beating fast along with her cheeks feeling warm. Was such thing like magic being used to lock her in the spellbound of such strong emotions? Nothing of the sort would be likely, knowing there was no indication of magic being used around her. She wished to be close to continue such trance, but such thing would never come as she was brought back to the world upon the waiter laying out their lunch in front of them.

"Enjoy, my king and your highness," the waiter announced before walking away to serve others.

 _What just happened?_ Celestia thought, looking down to what Sombra had ordered. A plate of spinach alfredo along with a bowl of potato soup with much vegetables in it. All looked delicious to eat, she not knowing why she hasn't started eating yet.

"The food isn't going to bite m'lady, I can assure you that," Sombra smirked, taking a bite of his food.

"R-right," Celestia smiled, raising the fork and wrapping the pasta around the silverware.

The two ate together, small talk being made here and there while the food still remained on the table. In the span of twenty minutes, their food was by now finished along with the bottle of cider and empty glasses. For a new restaurant, their experience was outstanding, Sombra leaving a generous tip to the waiter and establishment as both King and princess left back outside. Both started to trot together once more through the streets, their smiles never fading and laughs only ending to take in needed breaths. Their trotting slowed as they reached the palace, not wanting to separate from a wonder day they were having. Even with their slow pace, the two reached the gates then the palace entrance where they now stood still, silence being around them for only a moment.

"I enjoyed our time together, Sombra," said Celestia.

"So have I, m'lady. It was a good break from all the royal duties," Sombra replied.

The sounds of the chariot approaching to a halt echo into their ears, letting the two know it was time to end their day together. Both knew they wanted to be together much more longer, but being important to their nations they needed to return to their duties. Without warning, Sombra's cheek felt the princess' lips, the softness sending chills all around his body.

"Until we meet again, Sombra," Celestia said before turning away towards her chariot.

"Yes...until..." He was with no words as he watched the princess enter her chariot and fly off back to Equestria. He remained motionless, not knowing how to react to such thing Celestia had done. He turned around facing the doors to his throne, giving a hoof in the air before trotting inside where his subjects were waiting, with paperwork needed to be done.


	10. Chapter VIII: Invitation

In the middle of night, Aniketos stood by on the balcony of the castle looking up to both the stars and the moon that shined. He held both his shield and dory with ease, the tip of the spear remaining still on the cold floor. It had been many moons since he took time to watch the night sky for he was constantly doing something that occupied his time. Going around to different places around the nation and discovering new areas that he never seen before. The vast amount of magical technology was very impressive to him, but also made him feel ancient and outdated since back home had no such thing. The powers the unicorns had was something he couldn't put together for only gods can have such magical abilities. There was an entire race of unicorns and the two princesses were part unicorns as well, so how can such have the abilities? Maybe an unknown god in this world created them with such gift. He scoffed, thinking of maybe one day meeting a very gifted unicorn in the future, but for now none such existed. All were common ponies.

"Selene..." He said, staring at the moon. "Aniketos," a voice replied, making him shudder. He stared up looking around to who spoke such voice, only to realize Princess Luna was next to him. "Luna..."

"Enjoying the night I see," Luna said. "And you also enjoy speaking my other name."

"Well it is a lovely name, wouldn't you agree?" Aniketos turned back up to the moon.

Luna smiled. "I suppose so."

The Spartan turned back to her, remembering about her duty tonight. "Was your meeting with those in Canterlot enjoyable?"

"Ugh, I do not think 'enjoyable' is the right word to use." She made her way back inside the castle. "Most were only complaining about not being able to expand their businesses to the Griffon Kingdom. I do believe they know that those Griffons are still hostile to us but still persist."

"Odd. Have you not created a treaty with those of the Griffon Kingdom?"

"Nay, they are too stubborn to listen. They have also threatened to invade if we send them another messenger about peace."

Aniketos laughed a bit upon hearing such thing. "Let them come then. They would only give us a reason to invade them."

"You are such a violent stallion, Aniketos," replied Luna.

"Maybe you are being too merciful, Princess," he said before a sword magically appeared next to his neck.

"Is that a challenge?" She smirked.

"If I won't be thrown in the dungeon, then yes."

Luna was about to reply, but was interrupted when Celestia magically appeared next to her. She too was about to speak but ceased upon seeing the two. She sighed, "I do not wish to know, but please take your fight outside before you break something again."

The sword disappeared from Aniketos' neck, letting him relax a bit while Luna started to speak. "Is there something important you need, sister? You are usually asleep by this time."

"Yes! It is of most importance!" She started to walk away, Luna following behind. "Aniketos stay where you are, it is only for Luna to hear."

"Aye Celestia," said Aniketos, watching the two speak with each other once they were far enough. Whatever it may be, it had to be serious for Celestia to look worried. He watched Luna speak to her, calming down to whatever was being spoken about. Being able to hear them was not going to happen, even if he focused enough to listen. Seeing the two hug and break away, Luna returned back to where he stood, Celestia magically disappearing. "What was the news?"

"Nothing much really, just the Gala," she said, walking past him.

He followed behind. "Gala? What is that?"

Luna sighed, remembering that such event wasn't explained to him. "The Grand Galloping Gala is a celebration of Canterlot being completed after Equestria's founding. Much dances and music is played, as well as those of high class and nobility attending the grand party."

"Sounds entertaining," he replied.

"Do you have something such as this occur back in your world?"

"Aye, we would all celebrate _Gymnopaedia_ in dedication for Apollo. Most men and women, boys and girls, would all dance together in the nude and also participate in competitive athletics to show our strength. In the end of everything, we would all enjoy a massive feast." Aniketos smirked to the memories he watched play out in his head.

Luna noticed this, seeing a small smile form from behind his helmet before his common frown returned. "I assume Sombra will be attending such occasion," Aniketos said bitterly.

"Yes, most likely." She said, opening the doors to her Lunar Throne with her magic. "Do you still not trust the King? He has not done anything wrong nor anything that would raise suspicion."

"I am aware of his innocent actions, but I continue to feel some dark entity coming from him. Can it not be the dark magic Celestia had spoke about to us before we met Sombra?"

Luna sat down on her throne, shaking her head in response. "My sister and I have not discovered such dark magic that Amore had spoken about when we both visited the Empire many moons ago. Sombra had spoken the same, not discovering anything."

"He had also said that Amore had escaped even though there are no traces of such escape happening," Aniketos said, removing his helmet.

"You are correct, however not all escapes can be discovered."

The Spartan stood idly, his predictions coming forward for it to be spoken. "What if, maybe, she didn't escape?"

Luna was not liking where this was going. "Ani, you do not believe-"

"That he may have killed her instead of what he said had happened." He finally said. "And now he is using Celestia as a way to get through."

"Aniketos, I do not believe their growing bond is a plot of any sort." She almost raised her voice, disliking such accusation. She understood why he would think such possibility, but for Celestia's happiness, it was a topic she did not wish to be involved with. "I do not wish to speak any more of this, you may not trust the stallion, but throwing false accusations is not right," she said.

Her tone was something Aniketos didn't like, knowing she was upset for what he said. "As you wish," he replied, placing his helmet back on. "I will go march around the castle. Do not worry, I will still be nearby if you request me."

Luna watched the Spartan start to walk away. "Ani, wait!" She called out, seeing him turn back and walk up to her. "I-I was wondering...about the Gala..."

"Aye?"

"Aye, yes, I wanted to know..." She cleared her throat, not being able to look at Aniketos straight in the eyes. "I am asking if you would..."

He sighed, knowing what she was trying to say. "I will be your guard for the Gala when it occurs, do not worry."

Luna raised an eyebrow, but then went with it. "Y-yes! That's it! I will need much 'guarding' from all of those who will come greet me."

Aniketos shook his head. "That's all you had to say Selene, no need to be flustered and red."

Luna didn't realize the warmth on her cheeks until he said her other name. "G-go away! Do your patrolling! How dare you make thy princess turn red!"

"My apologies, your highness, I only say such special name because it works with thy beautiful night. And thyself if I may add," Aniketos smirked, knowing what he said to Luna would make her react all embarrassed for some reason. He figured it was another thing ponies enjoyed, like smiling.

"Y-y-you..." Luna wasn't able to speak, her chest feeling warm. "Get out! Out!" She finally yelled out, pointing her hoof towards the doors. Aniketos saluted her and turned back around towards the doors, not noticing the large smile she had on her face. _He thinks I'm beautiful,_ she happily thought.

Aniketos closed the doors as he stood in the large hallways. Taking a deep breath, he turned left and started to do his common path of guarding. Doing such thing isn't much necessary for there were her Lunar Guard around as well, but something like this he didn't mind doing for it gave him a purpose. He was still young in age and had thirty more years of duty before he was able to retire his kopis and dory. True he was not in his homeland, but for the gods he needed to remain as such in case he is given a chance to return home. Would he take it though? For what he has gained was something he would surely miss. If there was a reason he was to be in this world, then returning home would not be likely as he now has another purpose to do. The gods would not put him here if he was not needed, even if it was done by mistake or on purpose.

A sight of a shadow had caught glimpse of his blind side, making him turn to where he had saw a shadow. Seeing nothing, he faced forward and continued walking. It was surely nothing but his imagination, however, a dark shadow continued to stare at Aniketos as he walked away. A shine of green erupted immediately, then disappeared instantly into nothing.

* * *

Soft knocks echoed inside Celestia's bedchambers, slowly awaking her from the sound being made. A yawn erupted from her as she stood on her bed stretching her body and wings before she got off and walked towards the door. Slowly opening it, she saw the Spartan standing still with slightly tired eyes. "Good morning, Aniketos," Celestia said softly.

Aniketos smirked for a moment, "Not the morning yet, Tia."

"Playing with me even when I am not fully awake." She opened the door wider letting Aniketos walk in before she closed it. "You do know there is no need to awake me every time Ani."

"You may say such thing but the last time Luna and I left you alone, you were late in rising the sun," he said, walking out onto the balcony.

"Hmph, that was only one time," she defended, joining the Spartan.

"Last I recall from your sister, it was more than just one."

"Hush," said Celestia. The magic around her horn started to glow gold as she concentrated. Slowly, the sun rose, the top peaking above the horizon shining down towards all in the light. She soon ceased her magic, allowing the soft orange-yellow glow to awake the ponies all over Equestria for the morning. "Will you be attending the Gala, Ani?" She asked.

"Aye I am. I will be escorting her around while she greets the guests." He pulled off his helmet and placed it under his arm. "For some reason she was struggling to ask to be her guard. But I guess she didn't want to be a bother for asking for assistance."

Celestia giggled a bit, making Aniketos raise an eyebrow. "I hope you are her best 'guard' for the Gala then." She tried to emphasize a specific word but it looked like he didn't catch it.

"I will always do my best for her, no matter the circumstances," he replied.

"I am glad you will," she said. "Shall we go have breakfast before you are dismissed?"

Aniketos nodded. "I always enjoy our morning supper."

Both walked out of the room, Aniketos following Celestia a bit behind as the two motioned through the hallway. The now dismissed Lunar Guard were slowly being replaced by the Royal Guard, the switch of guards being swift and silent. For the time he Aniketos has been in this world, the only bat pony he has seen so far was Astra, the majority of the night guards being regular earth, unicorn, or pegasi ponies. There was probably more, but he yet has met any. Most likely he would ask Astra if there is more in the Lunar Guard. He pushed the thought away, now thinking of why such thoughts came up. It was no concern if there wasn't more bat ponies, curiosity being the blame for thinking.

Without warning, he ran into Celestia's behind, making her squeak from contact. He backed up before he spoke. "My apologies Celestia, I didn't realize you had stopped."

Celestia shook her head. "It is alright, it is my fault for stopping so suddenly." She moved to the side. "I had sensed something odd following us, but now it has disappeared."

Aniketos looked around, not seeing anypony or anything around them that could be a potential threat. "Odd. I do not sense any disturbance."

She turned to him. "Are you able to feel the magic around you?"

"I believe so. I had sensed much of dark magic when-" He had stopped himself, knowing Luna would send him to Tartarus if he mentioned what he believes. "...when I had battled Tirek many moons ago." He wasn't lying for he had felt Tirek's magic, but did not make note of it when he was in battle.

A nod came from her before she turned back and continued walking. "Let us continue, I wish to enjoy breakfast before attending to my royal duties."

Aniketos walked by her left side, to make sure he wouldn't run into her again. "I'll be here in case you stop again."

The sun rays illuminated through the window down the hallway floor as the two walked. The Spartan catching a glimpse of Celestia's horn suddenly having magic for a moment before it disappeared. Being able to walk while attempting such powerful magic was quite impressive to do. If he was able to do magic, his possibilities of what he would do would be endless. Such imaginative dream that would never come true as he was only a Spartan and not a god. Those that were responsible enough and worthy deserve to hold such power. He wishing to hoist such power would have to be earned, not given freely.

He opened and held the door to the dining hall, allowing Celestia to enter first before he followed. Both then took their seats, the servers moving in haste to have the food for their highness. The solar princess looked around, trying to find something. "Hmm, I would have figured Lulu would be here," she said.

"She had said she was going to rest more early as she had gotten tired. I had escorted her to her room before I went to yours," Aniketos replied.

"She does enjoy her sleep," Celestia giggled. Soon the food arrived, she receiving a plate of eggs, pancakes, and hash browns, along with a small glass of orange juice. Aniketos received the same, only difference being he had a cup of a black substance. She started to eat her meal, but then stopped when she saw the Spartan inspect the cup.

"What is this beverage?" He asked.

"Coffee. Do you not have coffee in your world?"

"I cannot say I have. Only thing I can acknowledge here is wine, water, and certain juices." Aniketos said. "To be honest, having such food like this is a luxury to have then for a spartan, which of course I am grateful for."

Celestia smiled a bit. "Why don't you try it?"

He nodded, staring at the dark drink before he placed the cup to his mouth. The extremely hot beverage went into his mouth, the harsh and bitter taste of this 'coffee' was something new to taste but at the same time reminded him of his meals back in the barracks. Pulling the cup away, he drank what was in his mouth, feeling an odd bolt of energy being surged throughout his body. His wakefulness doubled and felt like he could fight all the gods in the world. Well, not gods, but fight a massive army by himself with only his fists. Taking the cup back, he downed the hot beverage until there was nothing left, letting Celestia know that he really enjoyed the cup of coffee.

"This drink is excellent!" Aniketos yelled out. "Another!" He then proceeded to throw the cup onto the floor, breaking it into many pieces.

It frightened the few ponies in the room, and it of course frightened Celestia since such actions coming from Aniketos has never occurred before. He would always be stiff, serious, and on his guard, but now here he was, excited and full of energy. "You really enjoyed drinking it, but refrain from breaking the cup please," she said.

Aniketos sat down, not realizing he even stood up and was trying to control himself. Such energy was continuously rising and being difficult to handle. "My apologies..." He took a breath to calm down, which helped a bit. "The cup of coffee is giving me much energy that I cannot control easily." Another cup filled with coffee was placed onto the table. "If my people had such drink we would be unstoppable to everyone!"

"I can believe you on that," said Celestia. "Now, shall we eat?"

"Aye. Again, my apologies."

Quietly the two began to eat their breakfast, Celestia eating elegantly with each bite and Aniketos attempting to eat regularly. He was not one of politeness when it comes to eating, usually only doing it when in the castle. Actually it was difficult to eat slow knowing it could be done much faster. Why it was difficult to do so was a question he would never know, maybe Celestia would know but asking would be odd.

"How is Equestria fairing you Aniketos?" She asked.

It had been awhile since she had asked that question, the first answer being more hostile since he had only arrived in the past. Now after living in this world of magical ponies, all being friendly with no sign of threat, he has slowly come to enjoy their company. Besides the onslaught of Tirek, who still remains in Tartarus heavily guarded, it has been peaceful with no need of any assistance from him. Though he hoped of some action to happen, he was a spartan of course, the calmness in his life so far was welcomed as well. "It is fairing well Celestia. I am surprised to still be here since I am not from this world," he said.

"So far you have been great help to all of us and the ponies around, we cannot thank you enough for what you have been doing, especially my sister." She placed her silverware down, looking at the now cleared up plate. "She has always been...alone when she is doing her nightly duties. There will be times when she will be meeting others, but overall she has not been with anypony for the rest of the night. You being there for my sister is the greatest help of all."

Aniketos smirked. "Luna can be quite entertaining at times when we both walk together. Three moons ago we had walked through the garden maze and I had frightened her." He started to laugh but slowly stopped. "It was a mistake however as I was sent flying through the air and crashing through the castle wall."

"So that was the reason of having to re-wall that part of the castle..."

"My apologies Celestia"

"It is alright, though you should be more careful about playing games with Lulu. She can overreact at times," she said, remembering many occurrences of her own with Luna.

The Spartan stood up, now being finished with his supper. "I will keep it in mind, Celestia." He grabbed his things, placing his helmet on. "I will take my leave now, take care your highness."

Celestia watched him begin to walk away. "You take care as well, Aniketos."

After a few minutes walking through the hallways, Aniketos exited the castle and began his walk home. He did not mind the walk home, not taking either Celestia's or Luna's offer of having a chariot taking him instead of his own two feet. It also gave him a better inspection of the surroundings near the castle, seeing if there would be any threats to it and the ponies that remain inside except the few guards patrolling outside. As always there would be none and he continued on within his normal pace.

A snap to the right of him caused him to stop and turn towards the sound. He gripped his dory tighter as he slowly approached the bushes and trees that had sounded out. It could have been a common animal of this world, but he can never be too sure. Moving close enough, he noticed a light green color coming from inside the bush. An eyebrow raised, a believable guess popping into his head. "Ann?" He called out.

Upon speaking out such name, the filly popped out from the bush and in front of him with a huge smile. "Hi Ani!" She yelled out.

Aniketos knelt down. "What are you doing here, young one?"

"Well, you weren't home so I thought I could come see what you were doing." She looked down, kicking the dirt with her hoof. "I'm sorry, did I bother you Ani?" She said, soon feeling his hand shuffle her hair. She looked back up seeing a smile.

"You have not young one. Do not worry." Aniketos stood back up. "Do your parents know you are here?"

"Nope!" She said with a smile.

"You are a sneaky one Ann. Come, let us go home," Aniketos said, beginning to walk again. Being as nice as he was to her was not in his way, for back in his home, acting in such way would only make such child weak. Being here now in this world, there is no such thing of harshness being done, and he must adjust so he cannot cause any trouble.

She followed by his side. "Our names kinda sound the same! Ann and Ani!" She spoke out cheerfully as they walked together through the brightening morning.

* * *

Celestia trotted back and forth in her throne, her thoughts going haywire as she waited for Sombra to arrive in the castle. Her sun had reached the highest peak in the sky, which meant their little meeting would be happening soon. Why she was worried was how he was going to be after their little date when she went over to the Empire. Date? Would it be considered a date if they were only being rather friendly to each other the many times meeting? She thought so, but many other of her voices in her head said otherwise. Much saying to cancel the meeting with the attractive, strong…

She shook her head, almost making her crown fall off as she pushed away her wonderful thoughts. No, not wonderful, forbidden. But why would it be forbidden if her heart wish to imagine more of him. NO! Such affection cannot occur to her, she is a powerful alicorn of the sun! So what if she couldn't have the feeling of his soft looking and moist lips being placed onto hers, a kiss deepening into their fiery tongues to meet each other as he laid on top of her with his strong chest…

"UGH!" Celestia groaned out, pushing out yet another thought of fantasy. It didn't have to be a fantasy, she knew such thing can be possible to occur. "Shut up me!"

Using such common phrase had somehow helped as her thoughts calmed down. Her heart that was racing began to calm down, and her breathing slowing into a soft pace. She returned to her throne, sitting still as her memory of kissing Sombra on the cheek kept replaying in her eyes. Why she did such thing was not known to her, it was automatic to what had happened. Her chest was warm when she did that, the same feeling occurring again, only stronger than before as she remained seated looking at the doors. She was soon startled as the doors slowly opened, revealing two guards using their magic to open it while Sombra slowly entered the room. Her heart began to speed up.

"Tia!" Sombra yelled out with a smile.

Celestia got up from her throne and walked over to the stallion, giving a tight hug to him which he returned. "It is good to see you Sombra," she smiled.

Both broke off the embrace, the King seeing Celestia's face slightly red. "Are you alright, m'lady? You look flushed."

"Huh?" She sounded out. Her body flinched when she felt his hoof on her head.

"Are you having a fever Tia?" He asked, pulling his hoof away after. "Come, let's go to the infirmary. You may have to lead since I do not know the way."

She didn't respond with words, instead she nodded and started to move along with the stallion who remained close by her side. Forgetting that she had to lead, she made a left in the hallway and continued on down the hallway. She wasn't sick, actually she doesn't know if she can even get sick in her powerful state. Illnesses have never effected either her or her sister since their birth, being as healthy as they can be. Immortality maybe being the reason why.

 _Immortality?_ She thought, remembering of such fate she and her sister share. They were not fully immortal, but instead their aging has slowed down to almost not aging at all, which is why Luna had almost been killed. Thankfully she had not, if it weren't for Aniketos, she would not have been here right now. But since such curse was put upon her, everyone she loved and enjoyed being with is no longer around, being only known in her diaries and memories. Would Aniketos join those who reached death as time passed on? She herself didn't know. A Spartan's life cycle could be as long as a regular pony, or as long as her own. The world he is in may affect his life cycle. She hid behind her mane, hiding the frown that formed as she further thought about it. With her life, it would mean she would outlive Sombra.

Her hooves stopped moving, making her stand still which of course made Sombra grow more concerned. "Celestia, is everything alright?" He asked, trying to see past her mane.

She shook her head, trying to think of an excuse. "I am okay. I am just..."

Sombra raised an eyebrow. "Just…?"

Nothing came up in her mind as she remained silent. It was best to speak the truth to him. "I am not ill Sombra. I am...nervous."

He breathed out in relief. "Oh thank goodness." He moved in front of her. "I suppose this has to do with the Gala."

"Y-yes… I am nervous about this year's Gala."

"Nervous?" Sombra chuckled a bit. "I am surprised to see a princess like yourself be nervous."

"I can get nervous!" She blurted out before she controlled herself. "Ahem, it doesn't happen as often since I am always in stressful situations."

Sombra nodded. "You have been through many galas if I can remember, what makes this so different?"

"Well...I" She took a breath, and then continued. "I was wondering if you...you would like to accompany me to the Gala?"

He tilted his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Would you like to accompany me to the Gala!" She yelled, covering her mouth after. Her face turned red in embarrassment.

Sombra stood still, taking in on what she had asked him. "You wish for me to be with you?"

"I-I mean, if you wish. You do not have to if you do not like to. I can be by myself again like all the other times when-"

"I'll accompany you."

Celestia stopped talking, wondering if she heard that correctly. "You will?!" She smiled greatly.

He returned the smile as well. "Of course m'lady." He raised her hoof and gave a soft kiss. "It would be an honor to accompany the princess of the sun."


	11. Chapter IX: At The Gala

After much hard work done by the ponies setting up the occasion, the Grand Galloping Gala was ready to begin in the large capital of Equestria. All of Canterlot was lit up with much colorful lights hanging above many who celebrated on the streets, awaiting for the grand spectacle of fireworks that would occur in midnight. Even though they had not received an invitation, much still celebrate in their own ways. Those ponies who had received an invite started to make their way to the Royal Castle, all greeting one another and complementing on the clothing worn tonight. Much of the nobles and the elites, celebrities and much more that many ponies look up to were here in the Gala.

Inside, few guards inspected each guest entering the castle before allowing them to continue forward to the Grand Ballroom where more were in, socializing with some laughter coming within each small formed circles. To the left, food and beverages were available on the long tables with waiters in their white suits standing behind ready to serve the ponies that approach. Champagne waiters continued to roam around the room, either serving or refilling the glasses much had in their possession. Another kind of waiter, similar to the one serving champagne, roamed around with small edibles to be taken.

While most remained within their circle, some were around a certain creature who remained still watching all behind his helmet. All awed at Aniketos, staring at his newly made armor for the Gala. It had the same material and design like his common one, but this instead had a silver lining design on the chest plate, helmet, and other parts of his armor, as well as the bronze being a bit brighter. He still had the same weapons and shield, something he had exhaled in relief since this was done with no knowledge. The only exception he had made was adding Luna's cutie mark on the handle of his kopis.

 _Cutie mark...such an odd phenomenon to be explained,_ he thought to himself remembering Luna explaining how one earns such mark. She had jest about he earning a cutie mark of his own, making him actually imagine him having a cutie mark on his arse. Oh how those back in his home and the gods up above would mock such humiliating discovery. Hopefully he does not gain one, the only mark or marks he wishes to earn are those from the battlefields.

Over-chatter around him was muted out, all becoming muffles along the music being played by the group of ponies with their weird instruments. They were the Canterlot Symphony, all playing together to create such sound that he has never heard of before. From what he had overheard, the creator of such music was named Vivaldi, the title being named Winter. There were more along this specific piece, it being one of four parts of others. It had helped with him ignoring those around him, the music being quite entertaining to his ears.

"I say, is this a statue?" One pony had mentioned.

"If it is, this is a rather realistic piece of art." Another spoke.

"What is it anyway? It is something I had never seen in my life."

Aniketos cleared his throat, startling those around him. "I am quite alive and breathing," he said.

"Oh my!" One spoke out, retreating behind another.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be the Spartan that had entered this world?"

"I do not recognize who this Spartan is, but I will let you know if such appears," Aniketos replied.

"Hmm, alright then. I bid you a good evening, magical statue."

Aniketos watched the few who spoke to him leave into the large crowd of ponies, letting him return to his focused state as he stood. He didn't wish to have such attention be given to him, he didn't come back from battle victorious yet. He doubted such fight would occur anyway for this world was too peaceful, as well as too merciful. The sound of horns echoed in the room, making him turn towards the stairs where one pony stood ready to speak. All around had turned to silence, the music ceasing to what was to be announced.

The pony cleared his throat before speaking. "Mares and Gentlecolts, it is with my pleasure to introduce, the hosts of such celebration, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

Horns again sounded out in a small musical tone as both princesses took steps down towards the center of the stairs. Turning, both were met with much applause and praise, the two continuing to smile towards all down below. Aniketos remained still, staring at Luna who looked absolutely astonishing in the dress she wore. How a pony is able to take his breath away was something he could not understand. Probably his time being in this world had started to adjust how he sees mares, specifically Luna. He watched the two walk down the stairs slowly together, seeing straight ahead of him Sombra in his suit most likely waiting for Celestia. The dark magic he felt was slightly stronger than the last time he was in the same area as the stallion.

His distrust in the stallion was interrupted by feeling a pinch on his body, seeing Luna staring at him with a smile as she walked down the few steps left. He took it as sign to be near her, making his way to her and going down on one knee once by her side. Feeling her hoof touch his shoulder, he stood back up, now being fully ready to be her guard for tonight. For being in such position had to be an honor as he followed Luna to a location where she would most likely be welcoming the ponies.

For Celestia, she had really felt like a princess as she was with Sombra, all dressed up and pampered for the night, a stallion that was able to take her breath away so much. Around her, the ponies returned back to their circles, many being greeted by Celestia as she walked along with Sombra. The music continued on to play, this time a different piece in which the ponies can dance with. Majority of the ponies stepped more into the middle of the ballroom, dancing to the waltz which was in beat naturally like their body was one with the music. Feeling a brush on her front leg, she turned to Sombra who was rather close to her. A blush formed by how close he was, her heart beating quickly.

"Care to dance, m'lady?" Sombra asked, a look in his eyes being as intoxicating as it can be.

In the many Galas she has hosted, being asked to dance was something she had never experienced before. Usually she would greet and watch all those in the Gala, now she has the opportunity to be part of the festivities. "Lets," she replied with a smile.

The two joined in the dancing ponies, both moving within beat as they smiled. Not a step was mixed or messed up as they danced and spun, being in their own world like the many other ponies around that danced. Soon without notice, she was lifted up slightly into the air and back onto the floor, making her laugh a bit as the two continued to dance.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sombra asked, holding her still before pulling her back.

Celestia spun around Sombra, her mane brushing his cheek. She returned close to him again, both their chests touching. "If there was a greater word, that would be it!"

The two broke off, Sombra holding out a hoof which Celestia took with much excitement and continued their motion. "Heh, there probably is," said Sombra. Hearing the music changing into a faster beat, a smirk grew on his mouth. "Ready to amaze everypony here m'lady?"

Celestia returned a daring look. "Let us shock the room," she said, readying herself for the faster tempo.

Both held to each other tight, as well as other ponies with their own partners as they all danced to the music being played. The excitement coming from the music had everypony smiling, those watching in awe as the dancing ponies moved along the motion of the strings, percussion, and horns, the conductor having a large smile of his own as he waved the conducting stick with each beat. One, two, three, one, two, three, the count of the numbers matching the heartbeats of many as the movement of both body and instrument matched with one another. Soon the accordion joined in with the next piece of music, giving all a taste of the eastern part of Canterlot music. The sound mixed beautifully, giving off a romantic sound to the waltz that would surly make the night so far the greatest for those who are attending for the first time.

All in the crowd watching many ponies dance, as well as seeing their own princess dancing with a large smile, Luna stood idly speaking to a noble while Aniketos stood behind her, watching the ponies dance with their music, all of what he sees being new to him. He never knew such movement can be done, as well as the music being played in such high tempo. It too made him feel a bit excited, mentally nodding to the power music has on all around.

"Being as beautiful as you are, your highness, I am surprised to see you not with some pony to accompany you tonight," the noble pony said.

"It is alright, I am mostly here to greet all ponies here in the Gala tonight," Luna replied.

Soon another noble pony jumped into the conversation. "Maybe I, Rich von Dutch, can accompany a gorgeous princess such as yourself tonight."

More started to pop up to Luna, all speaking similarly, commenting on her beauty and indirectly flirting with her, making Luna begin to feel uncomfortable but didn't show it to not bring any trouble. Aniketos stepped up, making all the nobles silent. "I believe Princess Luna wishes for I to accompany her to have some food, nobles."

Hearing this made Luna silently breathe out in relief as she started to walk towards the tables with the Spartan behind and no noble following. Once they both were at the table, Luna magically lifted a glass of champagne from the table and to her lips. Pulling back, she gulped the alcoholic beverage before she spoke. "Thank you Ani, I did not know how long I was able to last with them being around me," she said.

"You are welcome Luna." He noticed Luna holding up her glass to him, which he waved his hand in denying the beverage. "Those stallions did not look good for a mare such as yourself. Their eyes had something more than only dancing."

"I see." She smiled. "Are you enjoying your first Gala?"

"The music and dancing are quite entertaining, something my people would probably enjoy in taking part in after learning more about it," he said, watching the ponies dance.

"Is there nothing like this back at your world?"

"Dances such as this are never before seen by my eyes. Our movement is completely different than what is occurring here."

Luna nodded before noticing Astra in her armor approaching her quickly. "Astra, what brings you here? You are not on duty tonight if I can remember correctly."

"There is a problem, your highness," Astra spoke, making Luna grow more concerned as she listened to Astra whisper the situation.

Luna's eyes widened in shock. "That cannot be true!" She said, almost yelling.

"The messenger had reported back with the news, I am afraid it is so."

Aniketos knelt down to both Luna and Astra. "What has happened," he softly spoke.

"Griffons are invading from the same eastern border that Tirek had appeared from," Luna whispered. "I must go and assist the ponies there."

"No," Aniketos said. "You will remain here. It would only cause more concern for everypony and your sister if you disappear. I will go and assist the ponies."

Luna was about to speak against it, but knew what he said could cause the ponies to panic if such news was found out. "Very well Ani." She hugged him before he stood up. She then remembered the saying he had spoken about before going into battle. "Come back with your shield, or on it."

Hearing such comment made Aniketos smirk. "Will do, Selene." He then looked at Astra. "Stay with Luna as her guard."

Astra gave a salute. "I will. Go on Aniketos."

Both ponies watched the Spartan quickly walk past everypony and out of the ballroom. Luna let out a sigh, fearing for Aniketos' life. "Come with me outside Astra, I need some air from hearing this," said Luna.

"Yes, your highness," replied Astra, following her princess towards the outside gardens. "If I may ask, why did you speak of such comment to Aniketos? Wouldn't something more assuring be better to use?"

With her magic, Luna raised a flower up to her nose. "Our Spartan is not like our own Guard, Astra. Such words that I have spoken is common for him and his people. Another way of saying 'Good Luck' I suppose." She moved the flower from her into Astra's mane. "Though I still worry very much of his safety. If he were to die..." She looked down, imagining scenarios of death.

"I believe he will be okay, your highness. He has survived Tirek's massive attacks that most ponies wouldn't be able to sustain. So fighting a few Griffons may not be such a problem," said Astra.

"True, but even then he was barley able to survive with much injury against one foe. This is a battle he is going to face." Luna sighed to herself. "He may be experienced, but death can happen at any moment."

The two ponies soon fell silent, hearing the voices of both Sombra and Celestia. Luna rushed and hid behind a large bush, magically pulling Astra with her into hiding. Hidden with some visibility to see, both watched the two ponies smiling on the balcony. "Your highness, why do we hide?" Asked Astra.

"Shh! We cannot be discovered," said Luna.

The bat pony remained silent, as ordered, and looked up to the same direction her princess was starring. Towards the balcony, Celestia leaned against the stone edge panting while still keeping a smile, Sombra doing to the same thing, magically pulling his shirt a bit open to let the cool air in. The two had been dancing for awhile, having fun with each other as the music played. It was only now that they both decided to cease their activity and calm down in private. In the castle, the muffle of old baroque music played, the harpsichord playing a fast solo piece for all the guests while the main group of musicians relaxed.

Sombra continued to breathe slightly heavily, his smile keeping Celestia's smile up. "Sonata sixty-seven, Scarlatti." He said, looking at the closed doors. "I enjoy the stallion's work, though I wished I had met him when he was still alive." His eyes returned back to the princess. "Did you enjoy yourself, m'lady?"

"Oh Sombra, I had never fully enjoyed myself in any Gala until tonight," Celestia replied, moving closer to him. "The dancing was my most favorite."

He remained silent, feeling her mane from under his chin. They both were of similar height, him being slightly taller by most likely two inches. Slowly, hesitantly, he raised his hoof high enough and placed his around her neck, pulling her closer to his chest. Celestia softly gasped by his action, her ear listening to his fast beating heart, caused by the dancing most likely.

The two remained as such, the sky being as clear as it can be, revealing the many stars around the large moon that shined its light down upon them (by Luna's quick and discreet magic). No pony was around to see the two, all the guests being distracted by the now finishing music piece. Soon, a softer, much different piece began now on the piano. In a beat of a waltz, some ponies returned to the floor to make a soft dance to the beat. Sombra had picked up the sound, recognizing what song it was. He broke off the embrace he and Celestia was in, making her a bit confused as to what was wrong. Nothing came up to her mind as she started to listen to Sombra sing.

" _Ange d'or, fruit d'ivresse, charme des yeux..."_ He started, his voice keeping in pitch.

Celestia remained idle, watching the stallion sing as he walked around her. His tenor singing voice was something she had never thought of hearing. The language he sung in was not of common equestrian, but a language that had developed when the eastern part of Canterlot was still being built. The ponies there were would speak in the same language as he was currently, as well as being able to speak the common tongue everypony spoke with. With her time as co-ruler, she was able to understand a bit, but was not as fluent as her sister.

For Luna, she remained breathless herself. The music being played was a personal choice made by her for the Gala, but hearing Sombra sing the lyrics adapted for stallions made her as she is right now. The words were romantic, filled with loving emotion along with some phrases being erotic. Astra remained still as well, even though she could not understand what was being said, the singing had captured her ears.

Celestia gasped as she felt his hoof raise hers up while he stood close to her. His voice had softened down, meaning that the song was about to end. His magic brushed a bit of her hair away as they both stared into each other's eyes. His words soon slowed down, meaning the end was now near.

" _...je te...veux…"_ Was the final words being said, absolute care being put into the words as to show how special the three words are. Sombra knew what emotions ran through him, and what he sung was a piece he was able to express it in. He saw tears in Celestia's eyes, but knew it was not of being sad.

"Sombra..." Celestia softly spoke out before she closed the gap between her and him.

A kiss. One that had been sought out for since the two had first met. Along with their connection, the symphony again started to play together, the piece being as soft as a leaf falling onto a pond of water, being perfect to both ears as they remained. Still behind the bushes, Luna smiled to what she was witnessing. Her sister had finally found love. Quietly, she moved away from the bush to return back inside along with Astra who wanted to speak in awe about such romance in her eyes. Now alone, Celestia and Sombra broke off, looking at each other with a smile before returning to their embrace, the musical piece coming to an end.

* * *

With a hard landing on the ground with his feet, Aniketos continued on running towards the highly active border while the flying chariot he rode flew back to Canterlot. Reaching the temporary camp, he saw much of both Royal and Lunar guards all either injured or in critical condition, some missing a part of their body such as their wing or horn. To the left of him, he saw much of the blankets over those who most likely died in the ongoing assault. He listened to the whispers around him as he continued forward, his eyes locked on a white stallion who walked towards him. The two met, the stallion turning around to walk along the Spartan.

"How much dead?" Aniketos asked.

"Fifty-three. Thirty earth ponies, nineteen pegasi, four unicorns," replied the stallion. "Captain Onyx Fritz of Celestia's Royal Guard, at your service."

"Alright." Aniketos stopped walking and watched the guards up on the wall firing arrows and magical bolts towards most likely the enemy. Finding a ladder, he climbed up towards the top, catching the view of dead ponies and griffons scattered across the beach-side, fire on the ground making light around. Ahead of the site he stared towards the waters where the Griffon boats slowly made their way towards the land. Having seen enough, he slid down the ladder back to Onyx. "The Griffons are about to rush the land. We must act quickly, Captain."

"With what support? Most of us are exhausted. We must retreat and regroup," Onyx spoke, having already been defeated mentally. He was then suddenly met with Aniketos backhand to the face, making him collapse to the ground in shock.

"I did not know the Guard would have such weak stallions. You may think of retreat being your best option, but in my world, we never retreat! We never surrender!" Aniketos yelled out, gathering attention from many guards. He noticed this, seeing mixed emotions. "Guards! Battle formations! We are going to do defend this border!"

Aniketos booted open the border gates, marching forward before stopping again to see if the guards were going to follow his order. Surprisingly, all remaining guards formed up with their spears and shields along the border walls, Onyx being in the front line. If the formation he recognized, the Phalanx, he turned back around to the griffons which started to charge out from their boats. He moved back with the front line getting into formation, having his dory and shield out along with their own, forming a wall of gold, bronze, and iron color. The screeches of the griffons pierced the ears of many as they charged forward with their own swords, spears, and shields.

"Hold!" Aniketos yelled, seeing the enemy close the distance each second that goes by. The ponies around him was sweating in both heightened adrenaline and fright. If Aniketos was to ever see the general of the Guard, he would need to lay down new training to better prepare the ponies that was around him.

Both sides of their shields connected, Aniketos' feet digging in within the contact as he forced the griffon next him back. "Push! Push!" He yelled out, charging his dory forward into the griffon, blood rushing down the pole onto his hand. What he expected was happening as the ponies pushed forward with him, charging their spears forward to their enemies.

The Griffon soldiers realized that going head on against this formation was not going to work as their side massed casualties, thus making them back up from the formation. Aniketos realized this, knowing very well that he would have to break up in order to continue to drive back. It went against his training, but he went forward throwing his dory towards a griffon's chest. Pulling out his kopis, he charged forward yelling along with the ponies that suddenly did not have any fear in them. He slashed one along the chest, bashing another with his shield as it charged towards him. His kopis followed through the fallen griffon, not realizing another had charged forward. The screaming metal echoed as the claw ran down his chest armor before it was cut off by the blade of his sword. It was now the griffon screaming but only for a moment as Aniketos drove the kopis into the mouth, the tip of the blade coming out from the other side of the head.

The Spartan pulled back, swearing to himself for being reckless to his surroundings. His memory of fighting the Persians flashed to him, reminding him of the dangers of being sloppy. He raised his shield up, blocking a strike to him and countering it with a thrust towards the stomach. Turning to see Onyx, he saw the stallion knocked back down about to be slain. With a quick toss, his shield flew into the griffon as he rushed over to Onyx.

"Thanks," said Onyx, gripping his spear again.

Aniketos stabbed the griffon before grabbing his shield. "Don't expect such help in situations like this," he blocked a sword strike with his own and slashed the griffon down, "not everyone can assist you like they always do."

Onyx drove the spear into a charging griffon's chest, pulling it back quickly. "Noted," he said.

"Captain! The Griffons have sent another wave!" One guard yelled out.

Both Aniketos and Onyx watched the new boats let out more griffons out to continue to fight. The ponies around him were already tired, but Aniketos knew, they knew, if they retreated now they wouldn't have the chance to fight back again in such high morale. Death was accepted in the ponies, and they all charged forward with them screaming out louder than of their enemies.

Aniketos met another claw, this time to his helmet. The three lined marks went across the right side of his helmet, scarring only the metal and not his skin. He countered it with a thrust to the liver, slashing it open and letting the blood rush out as he moved onto the next enemy in front of him. In a world where violence is rare, when violence does occur, it is much a mess. His ability to fight is foes with deadly ease made him reckless, he knew, the same warning he gave to himself moments ago again being ignored with fighting back the enemy. He was not in formation, there was not much control to be in with a state like this.

What became endless started to tire the Spartan out. He was still human after all, not like the gods that can fight endlessly any foe they come across. Sweat and blood dripped down his chin as he bashed the edge of his now battle damaged shield down onto the griffon's neck. His breaths were heavy and fast, his ears hearing noise that was forgotten to him as he continued to stare down towards the dead bird. Looking up, he saw that the ponies were cheering as the surviving griffons retreated back with their boats that weren't set ablaze. The orange light beamed into his eyes as he knelt down to wipe the blood off onto the bird before he sheathed it back in. He turned around and searched for his dory which was surprisingly near by. His motion stopped as he saw Onyx lying on top of a dead griffon. The Captain had fought hard and died honorably, having used the Spartan's dory to strike down his final enemy.

"Rest well, Captain. You, and many others, have earned such reward," Aniketos said, listening to the remaining guards cheer out his name along with the Spartan's. Hearing wings flapping, he turned around seeing Astra landing by him. He allowed her to take in the aftermath of the rapid battle that had ended only moments ago, seeing much death of ponies and griffons. "Astra..."

She jumped a bit to Aniketos saying her name. "S-sorry. Ahem. Princess Luna was asking for any update on the assault being made and sent me here to see."

"Is Luna fairing well at the Gala?"

"She is very worried. It is something I had never seen before in my life. She hides it well enough to not worry the guests," she said, seeing Aniketos start to walk towards the border wall. "We heading back?"

"Aye, I am no longer needed here. I must return back."

Astra looked at his right arm, seeing blood run down from the top of his arm down off the tip of his knuckle. "Are you sure? You are hurt Ani."

"I will be okay. I believe walking from here back to Canterlot will take four hours so we must start immediately," he said.

"You want to travel to Canterlot by hoof!? Oh no!" She pushed Aniketos, turning him right. "We will make our way to Baltimare and get transportation from there. It will take only an hour."

Aniketos shook his head as he followed the bat pony. "You have guts to push me."

"I may be a mare Spartan but I am not afraid to kick your flank if I need to," said Astra. Her comment made him laugh, something that has never happened before. A genuine laugh with a genuine smile, even after facing certain death.

* * *

Luna remained alone on the balcony that both Celestia and Sombra were on hours ago. She was in deep thought about the situation that only she knew while most of everypony remained unaware of the battle that was occurring east. Any messages that came for Celestia had been intercepted by her, for she wanted her sister to enjoy her time in the Gala which she did. She could not understand why Aniketos would still think negatively about him when he has done nothing wrong, though a bit of an odd magic was noticeable for only a moment when she had met Sombra again before the closure of the Gala, greeting everyone as they all left including her sister which left her by her own.

The castle remained silent with the exception of many cleaning ponies around the area of the party, returning much to its cleaned state. Why she didn't leave was to be here when Astra arrived back with Aniketos, knowing both would still expect the Gala to continue on. It was no problem in staying in the Canterlot castle for there was a room for her here if she wished to rest a bit. Thinking of such idea came a silent yawn after, which was odd for the princess of the night to have in a night still so very young.

"A small nap wouldn't hurt much," she said, making her way back inside.

Along the large hallway held much of equestrian art, keeping her eyes locked on one painting after another before she reached her room. Her horn glowed, unlocking the door and walking inside, closing it behind her. It had been awhile since she was in here, being mostly in the other castle with the trees. Celestia had mentioned of moving here a while back so the two would be much closer with all the ponies in the capital. Knowing herself, she wished not to as there was much memories of her youth being in the castle they're currently in.

Another yawn erupted from her mouth as she undid her mane, letting it fall from its fixed and made style back straight to how her mane is usually is. The pearl white vanity with its mirror reflected her appearance, the magic she had her crown around in being placed on top of the counter, followed by her necklace placed beside it. The shoes on her hooves were removed from her, letting them relax as they remained on the soft carpet. Soon her dress slowly slipped off from her, letting the room-temperature air touch her bare body. Wearing such clothing had tired her out, making her wonder why and how Aniketos can be in clothing all the time.

Standing still she stared at herself through the mirror, having neither a smile or a frown on her face. "Hmm, I suppose I should shower before doing anything else," she said.

Having a shower would wake her up, as well as cleaning off the much perfume that clung onto her. So much perfume was around mixing with one another while in the ballroom which didn't surprise her that no one had gotten a headache from it.

She opened the door of the bathroom door, closing it behind her as she continued forward to the shower frame, opening that and closing it behind her. The faucet came to life spraying water onto her, making her jump from the water being cold. She moved a bit back, letting the water warm up before she was comfortable with the temperature she wanted. The wave her mane had was no more as the running weight of the water pulled it down, her fur also being wet, the color looking a bit darker. The shampoo bottle was lifted in the air letting the liquid come out, that being still in her magical hold. She stood still, eyes closed and smiling while humming, putting it onto her mane, the soap forming then falling off. With another set of magic, she used a brush with soap on it and rubbed it around body, assuring that the perfume scent was off.

While Luna showered, both Aniketos and Astra had finally returned back to the Royal Castle from the newly opened city of Baltimare. The bat pony held a box of popcorn while she and the Spartan walked inside seeing that it was empty with nothing but guards still patrolling. "Huh," Astra said with popcorn in her mouth, "I guess the Gala ended while we were gone."

"Do not speak with your mouth filled with...what was it?" Spoke Aniketos.

"It's called popcorn. Don't you have anything like this?"

"I cannot say. From seeing what it looks like, I can tell it is unhealthy to have," he said.

"Well screw health, I like how it tastes." She proceeded to finish the rest by dumping it into her mouth. "I'll go this way...and you go that way," she muffled out.

"Aye then. I'll meet you when I have found her." The two made their way in different directions, Aniketos to the left and Astra to the right. He looked down to the floor, seeing if he was leaving a trail of blood from his arm. It was non-existent and continued to walk normally past each door that didn't have the slight look of holding a princess.

After a few minutes walking endlessly down much hallways, his ears had picked up one where some pony was singing elegantly. Leaning more closely against the door, he heard Luna's voice doing the singing. He slowly opened the door, hopefully not to disturb her singing as it was very great to hear. His eyebrow rose seeing no one in the room, allowing himself to enter and close the door behind him. He leaned his dory against the wall and walked around the room, walking up to the vanity seeing both her crown and necklace off on it. Looking to the right he saw her shoes all lined up against the wall and her dress on the floor.

He looked up to the door that Luna had to be in as her voice was coming behind it. He walked toward it, avoiding her dress in the way. He gripped the doorknob, turning and opening it. A gulf of steam was in his face, making him wave his hand as he walked in. Why Luna needed steam was something he didn't know the answer to. Unless this was…

Walking up to the shower frame, he wiped the glass and saw Luna using a brush as some musical instrument while under the water. _Oh Zeus, she's going to kill me._ He turned around and started to make his way out of the bathroom, however the kopis had came in contact with the counter.

"Huh?" Luna spoke out, ceasing her singing. She opened the shower frame and used her magic to clear the steam. Once she saw Aniketos, her face had turned completely red.

The Spartan turned around and cleared his throat. "It seems I have stumbled into the wrong room. I will be leaving now."

"You...pervert!" Luna yelled, charging up her horn.

In the distance of the castle, Astra heard a large explosion while she was in the gardens looking for her princess. However, upon seeing Aniketos spinning and flying out of the castle and down towards the buildings, she knew that he found her in a place where she would be embarrassed. Taking flight, she flew towards where the Spartan had landed. Dipping through a hole of a tableware store, she saw Aniketos lying unconscious on a broken table with much broken plates and cups around him. In a needed moment, the bat pony started to laugh loudly.


	12. Chapter X: Darkness Rising

"What made you react in such way Luna!?" Celestia asked, shocked to hear the news of what her sister had done to the Spartan.

They were all back in their castle, having left Canterlot only two hours ago. Within the time, Luna had been using her magic to heal his injuries from both crashing into a building and from battle. However it became difficult to heal him, requiring more magic than before and soon requiring her sister to help with the injuries.

She looked at the now healed and sleeping Spartan rest on her bed, knowing he was now her responsibility to watch over until he awakes. Softly she closed the door and faced her sister. "It was a natural reaction, do not place me at fault," she said.

"And keeping information about a Griffon attack from me, Lulu you know well that I need to know these emergencies to better react to it," her sister continued to speak.

"I am sorry Tia, I only wished for you to enjoy your night at the Gala. You seemed to be actually enjoying it for once when you were with Sombra." She looked down to the floor.

Celestia smiled, bring Luna into a soft hug. "I am thankful for you allowing me to have a wonderful night, but please do not keep secrets such as this from me. We are princesses, sisters more importantly, and we need to share what occurs to our ponies of Equestria, and of course, assuring both of us are okay."

"I promise not to hold such information from you again." Luna said, feeling her sister break off the hug.

"You still look...concerned," said Celestia.

She nodded. "Aniketos is requiring more magic to be healed than before, do you believe he is becoming more resistant to our magic?"

Past memories returned to Celestia, remembering her magical hold onto him when fighting Tirek being broken, as well as not falling fully unconscious by her magic after. His ability to resist may have been growing, but at the same time a faint sign of magic coming from him has been growing. Injuries from him still occur, but not in the same rate like before. "I am not sure. Possibly there is something he hasn't spoken about from his world that is causing such odd occurrence. Much of what he sustains a regular pony would never survive from, especially when he fights. I doubt even us..."

The tone of concern was heard by Luna when the last few words were said. It was not of concern about the Spartan. "You are not thinking that he could be a threat again..." Luna listened to her sister sigh. "I cannot believe you would think of such thing. You were the one accepting him into our world first but now you are having doubts of his loyalty?"

"Lulu he may be great towards us and all of the ponies he has met but we still don't know 'what' he fully is or what he is capable of doing. We only know what he has told us and what we see from his actions. And now he is both resistant and gaining magic," said Celestia.

"He is not a threat!" Luna angrily yelled, her voice booming in the hallway shaking a few tables and paintings. Realizing what she did, her anger soon turned into regret. "I...I am sorry for yelling, I did not mean to explode at you."

"You have grown fully attached to him, my dear sister." Celestia made a small smile to Luna, in which Luna turned away and hid behind her mane. "I'm going to sleep now, though I would only have an hour. Good night Lulu," she hugged her again, pulling back after and making her way down the hallway.

"Good night, Tia," Luna replied, entering her room and closing the door behind her. Her attention focused on the sleeping Spartan. The only time she is able to see him very relaxed and calm was when he rested the fatigue away. But as always, she watches him start to breath faster and slightly move from another nightmare he is having, and like before, uses her magic to calm his dreaming state which is still successful in doing.

An apology was still needed, she knew, and so she moved onto the other side of the bed, lying on her stomach and focused as she prepared to enter the dreaming world of all ponies. In a quick flash of white, she was now standing in a void with much doors spanning across in to limited eternity. She started her stroll down the aisle, the movement of doors disappearing into thin air and being replaced by a new door signifying death and life of one's soul. All was in order as she reached a specific door which was separated from the majority. The surface looked damaged, deep gashes and marks all around but not broken. She took a deep breath and opened the door, another flash of white blinding her vision for a moment before she found herself standing in a field of what appeared to be either wheat or barley. The sun and clouds made the color of the surroundings look brownish-gold as she walked through the fields. In the distance, she saw Aniketos sitting on a hill under the only tree in the area and made her way over to where he was.

No words were spoken once she approached him, only the fields of grain along the soft breeze sounded out around them. Luna rested on her stomach next to him, moving the dead grass around with her hoof. Her voice wished to be sounded, but she kept herself quiet, staring with Aniketos towards what he stared at. Instantly, she was able to see what he was looking towards, making her gasp to the sight of what his dream has created. A much younger Aniketos lying on the ground, all beaten and bloodied up by the four older, much larger spartans that surrounded him.

The young Aniketos pushed himself up, tackling the one spartan that was in front of him, being able to get a few jabs to the face before he was pulled by the neck off by another. He was held up, receiving jabs to the body and being pushed around the circle. Jab after jab to the face continued, each strike with the bone of their hands splashing the blood into the air and being absorbed by the ground once it landed. Soon he was grabbed, lifted up, and thrown hard down onto the ground, only to be picked right back up and thrown again, his head making contact to the ground before his body. There, Aniketos remained fazed and unable to move anymore. Every inch of his body refused to move, his hands gathering the dirt under his palms making a fist to move. Again he stood back up, pushing each spartan back before making another move to tackle the same spartan he was successful in tackling. This time the same move did not work as he was elbowed back onto the ground, his attempt to stand back up meeting in failure by a foot to the face. The four spartans knew he was done, and so he was lifted up and forced down onto a leaning tree. The three spartans stood behind the one who held the whip, the crack of leather and skin echoed, but the young Aniketos remained silent, unfazed, not broken.

Each strike made Luna flinch, an old tradition she remembered occurring frequently when Equestria was born. Now such acts are rare to none, violent punishment being taken over by prison sentencing. The only time such punishment would occur if one is deemed too dangerous for the world, along with Tartarus no longer being an option, and so far only Aniketos has been the only one to almost be forced into such thing before being rescued. If only she had not been injured when fighting Tirek, for then she would have allowed the Spartan to take his life.

"Luna..." spoke Aniketos.

She turned to him. "Another violent dream I see," she said, flinching again to another strike.

He sighed and stood up. "Come, we do not have to watch my training."

"Training?" She stood up and followed the Spartan down the hill, the crack being less heard. "I doubt this is any sort of training. What you are receiving is punishment!"

"To you, it is punishment, but in my home this is a common occurrence to experience. It makes us spartans grow more in strength." A yell soon was heard. "But I suppose it is also a punishment as this was the time I was captured by those Athens."

"Oh, I remember such tale you told my sister about your interaction with them."

"And I remember you wishing they had killed me slowly."

Luna shot a spark of electric magic onto Aniketos' arm, making him rub it. "I thought we were over all that had happened in the past!"

"Aye we are, I only spoke in jest," he said, having a small smile to her. This made her smile as well, knowing well enough seeing such sight is rare from the Spartan. It didn't last long as she turned away, making him start to wonder what happened. "I suppose there is a reason you are here?" He asked, his normal facial appearance returning.

She looked back up to him. "There is. I wanted to apologize about my reaction back in the castle. I shouldn't have put your life in danger like that. With no idea how to fully care for you, it would be gratefully tragic if anything had happened to you."

"Hmm, you shouldn't be apologizing anyway as it was my fault for not thinking." He knelt down, being in the same height as her, his eyes locking to hers. "But I must tell you that you should not morn for me if I should die in battle. You already know of my occupation of mine."

Luna wished to speak, but for a reason unknown she was not able to. Her horn felt odd, like something had disturbed it. "A-Ani..."

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the world around him beginning to falter. "Luna what is happening to you?"

"Something is...disrupting my magic. I cannot..." She soon fainted, collapsing onto the ground.

Aniketos leaned over to her. "Luna. Luna!" He yelled, her body soon disappearing. He stood back up, trying to figure out what was happening. "Selene, for I ask you only once to assist me, wake me up from this dream so I may help my true friend. Wake me up!" In an instant, his eyes opened wide, his breathing being quick and sweat on his forehead. He looked around the room seeing that he was resting in Luna's room. A broken vase caught is attention, making him turn and seeing two ponies quickly running out of the room with Luna all tied up with a large ring over her horn. "Luna!" He yelled, attempting to rise off the bed but pain bringing him down to the floor. His head yelled to get up, as he did, ignoring the armor and only grabbing his kopis out from its holster. His feet was quick like as there was fire under him, making each step only touch for a moment.

The two ponies listened to the Spartan roar out loudly in anger and possibly blood lust as they sped up into a gallop, changing directions to help make their escape with the princess of the night. The one behind, a unicorn, looked back to see the Spartan crash into a table attempting to quickly turn. "He crashed! Hurry before he gets up!" She yelled out to her pegasus partner. Soon the two made it outside, still making their escape and thinking that they were now safe. However, a sudden thunder of glass breaking startled the two, seeing the Spartan now awfully close by jumping through the window. The unicorn ceased her magic holding Luna, dropping her roughly onto the ground and shot out magical beams towards him. It made him bounce a bit but only left burn marks, her last breath being a yell before the blade sliced her neck, her head falling onto the ground and her body falling in the opposite direction. The pegasus decided to make his escape, but it failed as his right wing was stabbed down onto the ground, making him yell out from the pain.

Aniketos moved up to Luna, untying her and pulling off the ring from her. He knew nothing about it but if there was anything that was able to cease a unicorn's magic, that would be the cause. He placed his hand under her head and raised it. "Luna, Luna speak if you are okay," he asked.

Slowly, Luna opened her eyes to Aniketos', but looked different for some reason. Instead of his common dull and lifeless brown color, a sign of his violent and unknowingly traumatic life, his eyes had a shine that had the reflection of her moon in it. "Ani?" She spoke out, speechless to the sight.

A sigh came from him. "Almost lost you to a thief," he said, hearing guards trotting up behind him. He lifted Luna up, keeping her sight away from the decapitated corpse. "Put the thief into the dungeon, and leave my blade somewhere there when I arrive." He started to walk away, blocking Luna from seeing that sight. She would make attempts to look but he would swiftly jolt her. "You will see your thief soon. It is not the best time to look over."

She wished to ask why he only said 'thief' when there was two before she passed out, then realized how Aniketos is in situations like this. Only this time there was a shine in his eyes, a sign of what could be anything.

* * *

The pegasus breathed heavily with fear and distraught as he was bounded by chains, the only source of light coming from the moon. He was startled by the doors slamming shut, letting him know some pony had entered. He looked ahead of him, listening to the dungeon door open up. "Get away!" He yelled. "I have nothing to say!" His confidence rose a bit, but it faltered when he saw the Spartan with both a whip and his blade that stabbed his wing, behind him being Luna who also looked angry.

"You are lucky you are not in my world for I would have thrown you into the pit after I'm finished with you," said Aniketos.

"HA!" Laughed the pegasus. "You can't do anything to me! By Celestia's law, all prisoners must face trail before being given such punishment!"

"Aye, that be true..." Aniketos started, nodding to Luna to start the punishment. In her magical aura, the pegasus was lifted up against the wall, wings spread out. "...but remember who rules the night." He raised his arm and brought it down, the crack of the whip making the pegasus scream out as it continued to make contact. Luna slightly flinched, not wanting to watch what he was doing. Soon he stopped, the pegasus quietly sobbing. "Now tell me, who sent you," Aniketos asked.

The pegasus sniffled a bit. "Kiss my flank," he said.

Aniketos sighed, raising his other arm that held the kopis. With one great slash, the left wing was detached from the pegasus, making him yell out in pain as the blood ran down his body. The whipping continued, only this time making sure to hit the wound. The back was covered in bloody slashes, the floor being stained by red as well as the whip. He stopped when he reached fifty lashes, placing the blade into the wound of the right wing, making the pegasus scream as he twisted it around. "Now," Aniketos started, "Do you want to tell me, or should I take off this wing as well?"

"No. No please!" The pegasus yelled out.

Aniketos shoved the blade deeper. "Then tell me! Who sent you!"

"Sombra!" He yelled out, the magical hold on him breaking, as well as the blade being pulled out from his wing. "King Sombra sent us to kidnap and kill Princess Luna in order to persuade Princess Celestia into war against the Griffon Kingdom." Both Luna and Aniketos stood still, speechless as to what was heard. While Luna was under much confusion, Aniketos was fueled with rage. He walked out of the dungeon for a minute, only to come back with a torch and a bucket filled with black liquid, oil. It was thrown at the pegasus, making him cough a bit as some go into his mouth. Realizing what it was, fear rose into new heights. "NO! PLEASE SPARE ME! MERCY!"

Luna was about to speak out, knowing this was too extreme, but Aniketos spoke before her. "Spartans never allow mercy," he said, tossing the torch at the pegasus. He watched and listened to the pegasus flail around and scream at the top of his lungs as the fire surrounded him. Luna covered her eyes with her wing, blocking the screams with a magical bubble around her head. This crime, this deception, was not going to be left alone. His grip on his kopis tightened, the fire in his eyes reflecting his anger along the now rising sun.

Aniketos walked out of the dungeon quickly, passing the few guards which sadly were to clean up the ashes. Luna followed, more afraid than angry of what he would do now. If spartans are like this when fully angry, then that of course would raise major concern if more came into Equestria. "Aniketos," she called out, "Ani, stop!"

He did so, seeing Luna step in front of him with concern. "He must be punished for what he has done! The damned bastard must be killed for attempting to take you away!"

Luna remained silent, not knowing what else to say for a moment. "Ani, please calm down..."

"Calm down?" He questioned, taking a few deep breaths while nodding, "Aye, calm down." He walked past Luna, not in the quick pace he was in moments ago. "Your sister may be awake, I advise you to speak to her."

She followed along side him. "Will you not come?"

"I cannot. I do not have much capacity to collectively be calm about what occurred. I will remain in your room and will attempt to calm myself down further than I am currently." Both stopped at the end of the hallway division. "As of right now, I cannot leave the castle. There is too much of a risk for another plot like this to occur."

"But you wouldn't have much sleep if you remain awake," said Luna.

Aniketos smirked, brushing away a stray hair in front of her. "You forget that I was raised a soldier, a spartan. Things like this are not rare."

She watched him nod his head to her and turn left down the hallway. Once he was out of sight, she made the way down the opposite direction to where her sister would be right now. How she would receive the news is a prediction she did not know to make of. Sombra had grown close to her sister, why would he risk something as this? It made no sense to her, the idea of idiocy it would be called.

Looking out the window as she walked, the sight of gray clouds were forming under the rising sun. A normal occurrence to be done, forgetting that this part of the area was scheduled for rainfall. How ironic for such thing to be happening while preparing to tell Celestia that her new lover tried to kill her. At least Aniketos will be remaining here for he would have gotten wet, though she doubted even a blizzard would keep him indoors. The doors of the throne were in front of her, and with a deep breath, she opened them to now confront her sister of what had occurred just recently. It looked like Celestia didn't notice her walking down the red carpet, paper after paper flying all over with much of her accountants and more bringing more paperwork to either be approved or denied. A regular day as the co-ruler of Equestria. Now near the steps, she cleared her throat to gain her attention.

Celestia looked down, seeing Luna looking at her. "Good morning sister," she smiled.

"Morning." Luna smiled back. "Were you able rest enough? Having one hour of sleep would not be enough for some."

"I am fairing well though I am a bit fatigued, but it is nothing that will disturb my work today." Celestia looked over to the windows, seeing much gray around. "Seems we will be indoors for the day."

"A minor tragedy if I may say so," said Luna. "Um, am I able to speak with you privately?"

Her sister looked down with a raised eyebrow. Soon everything halted around her. "Everypony exit the room for five minutes," she said.

Luna looked around her, seeing all the ponies with paperwork walk out along with the guards who exited as well. Once the doors shut closed, she took another deep breath before speaking. "Tia, something has happened."

"Oh? What is it about?"

"Sombra."

Celestia smiled upon hearing the name being announced. "A lovely stallion. He sung to me yesterday during the Gala and oh my, his voice! Wonderful!" She stood up and started to walk around. "I am glad to have finally met a stallion such as he." She looked over to Luna, a look of concern not leaving her face. This too made her begin to worry. "Is there...something you wish to tell me about him?"

The sight of her sister glowing with happiness made the action of telling the truth much more difficult. She wished for such happiness to exist with her, but to be the one to break it as well was something she couldn't bring herself to do. "Will he be joining us in breakfast?" She said, not allowing herself to speak out of the kidnapping. This must be kept secret, and it will not please Aniketos of such choice.

Again her smile returned. "Yes! He should be arriving right now as we speak. He said he wanted to talk to me about something… He didn't say what it was however."

 _Oh no,_ she thought. "Maybe its your hoof in marriage," she teased.

Celestia's face turned red. "L-Luna! Do not joke about such thing!" She hid behind her mane. "Though I wouldn't mind such thing to be asked..."

"You are acting like a filly, sister." Luna rested a wing over her. "Relax, do not over-stress yourself. If it happens, then so be it. You have my full support."

She looked down to Luna. "You mean it?"

A reply didn't come as the doors opening interrupted any more interaction. The two princesses looked over, seeing King Sombra walking over. "Am I too late for breakfast?" He asked.

Celestia walked over, nuzzling him once close. "You have arrived just in time my love," she said.

Both Sombra and Luna stared at each other, he having a smile. However, Luna felt something off about him, as if the magic was more dark than it was. The dots connected, and soon she realized that the dark magic that both Amore and Aniketos had spoken about was not of the Crystal Empire, but it was the one who held it. She was about to speak up, but another interruption occurred once more, and she was now more worried about everypony's safety as it revealed Aniketos in full armor with his kopis and shield along with Astra and another Lunar Guard.

"Ani? Guards?" Celestia spoke. "Why have you drawn out your weapons?" She asked, not noticing Sombra slightly positioning himself.

Aniketos raised his blade, pointing towards Sombra while Astra stepped forward. "King Sombra of the Crystal Empire, you have committed crimes against the princess of the night and are to be arrested for your treachery."

Celestia turned to Luna. "Luna, what is the meaning of this?"

"Your lover has attempted to kill your sister," Aniketos spoke up, gaining back her attention.

Sombra looked displeased by what was said. "Me? Attempting to kill Princess Luna? Oh what a funny joke you made. I would never do such a thing."

The Spartan moved closer. "Come quietly and I will not have to kill you, bastard."

"Ah, a duel then?" Sombra said, using his magic to stick both Astra and the other guard against the wall while magically pulling out his rapier. "Face me you idiotic monkey!"

"You treacherous fool!" Aniketos yelled while slashing down.

"Stop! Stop this fighting!" Celestia ordered but it was met with no results.

Sombra backed up as Aniketos made much offensive attacks towards him which were easily blocked. The left and right turning of the blade was made with swift motion and ease, waiting for the right time to counter-attack. For what he has learned right now is that the Spartan was all power. With a quick motion, he magically teleported behind Aniketos almost catching him off-guard as he thrust forward but was blocked by the shield making the blade run in the direction that it was moving in. Now it was Aniketos blocking as he moved his shield up and down blocking each attack, attempting to counter but meeting nothing as Sombra teleport in another direction. Now with two swords being used against him, Aniketos had to be quick and accurate, being now pushed back while he blocked with both his kopis and shield at different yet close times. He lunged forward, purposely missing and rolling on the ground back up, bashing Sombra far back onto the ground. He attempted to take the opportunity to strike, but he was then struck with Sombra's sword, forgetting it was being held by magic. The rapier went through his shoulder and the cloak making him drop his shield as he was losing feeling to it. Aniketos sheathed his kopis and grabbed the blade of the rapier, pulling it out and tossing it to the side, pulling back out his kopis.

Blood ran down his arm and dripped off from his fingertips as he walked towards Sombra who had gotten back up. However, his fighting was halted by deadly magical bolt from Celestia, it making a large black spot on his armor to where his heart was, through his cloak, and finally stopping on the wall, a much larger gorge being made. He had a face of confusion, dropping his kopis onto the ground, landing onto his knees, and finally collapsing forward. Sombra looked at the Spartan, then to Celestia who had tears running down her cheeks.

Luna moved towards the motionless body, removing both his helmet and armor. "Ani! Ani stay with me!" Luna yelled out. Aniketos coughed out blood, his breathing being short and quick. Luna looked around seeing that her two guards were now free. "Get the doctor here! Now!" She ordered. The other guard did so, leaving Astra to be with Luna. She looked down to Aniketos, thinking of what to do to help him, even just a little.

"Come Sombra," Celestia spoke, not wanting to stay in the room.

"My apologies for causing such disturbance," said Sombra.

"It is not your fault."

Aniketos slightly raised his head, feeling both angry and betrayed as he watched Sombra walk away. In the slight glimpse before the doors closed, the pupils of his eyes were red along with a satisfied smile on his face.


	13. Chapter XI: Darkness Engulfing

_Bu-bump._

Aniketos violently coughed, gasping for air as he attempted to sit up from whatever he was lying on, most likely the bed. He gripped his chest where his heart was, yelling out in rage as he rolled off the mattress. Finally being able to open his eyes, he found himself back in Luna's room which was surrounded by her magical aurora. Everything about him, his voice was dry like he had not used it for a long time, his legs numb, and his arms barley able to move. He used one arm, pulling him across the floor to reach the door in front of him. Why was he so weak? The only thing he remembered was being surrounded by much ponies before losing consciousness, and since he is still here, it means he did not go to Elysium just yet. But how long was he asleep?

Halfway to the door, which had opened, he ceased his movement as he watched Luna walk in. Suddenly she was wide-eyed and moved near him. "Ani! What are you doing!?" She yelled, using her magic to lift him back to her bed. She quickly brought some water in a bottle and slowly let him drink, knowing he hadn't woken up till now. "I understand Spartans do not rest, but please rest." She placed the bottle back onto the counter. "You were struck where your heart was, you can't strain it so much now that you have awoken."

Aniketos coughed more before he felt well enough to speak. He didn't just yet, instead he raised his arm and with his hand brushed away a tear that was forming. It was another thing he had picked up in this world, and it was ponies cry a lot when things like this occur. No matter how strong-willed the pony was, their acceptance in letting their full emotions bloom was something he would not understand yet. He placed his hand on her cheek, feeling her lean onto it. "Tears are no longer needed, my princess," he spoke, his voice still a bit raspy.

"I thought I had lost you when my sister fired that bolt. There was so much blood coming from your mouth that the doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong until he placed his hoof on the burn mark and found out it was your heart that was struck. It took forty ponies and I myself to be able to heal you from death," Luna explained.

"That is a great amount of magic I assume." He dropped his arm back onto the bed. "How long have I been asleep?"

Luna hopped onto the other side of the bed, lying on her stomach. "Three months… You were incapacitated for three months. I feared you weren't going to wake up again for your dreams were locked from being entered."

He sighed. "What has happened in the months I was not responsive? Three months is long to be asleep for."

"Your home and farm is being taken care of by your neighbors, first off. Their little filly made a 'get-well card' for you," she pointed a hoof towards the counter, showing a drawing of both him and the filly standing together.

"I suppose this is one of your ways to assure that ponies care for you?" He asked, receiving a nod in return. "Aye then, I will thank her when I return home. Is there any more news?" This is where Luna was hesitant, knowing the rest of what he missed wasn't good. "Come now, you can speak with no consequence if you are worried for my reaction."

"It is about Sombra..." She started.

"That inconceivable tyrant… He will be slain for what he has done!" He yelled, followed by him coughing.

"Please remain calm Ani, you cannot overexert yourself just yet," she said. Once he was relaxed enough she continued. "He has sent troops over seas, taking and annexing the Griffish Isles which is east of Equestria."

"Annex? He took land?"

She nodded. "There was a high population of ponies there along with the griffons and he felt that it deserved to be under rule by a stallion than a griffon. Him in doing so had caused an explosion of international situations that kept everypony on their hooves and soon the Griffon Kingdom had declared war on the Crystal Empire when crystal hooves landed on their shores."

"He is going insane. This may as well bring us into the fight against the Griffons," said Aniketos.

"We would have if we didn't make a non-aggressive treaty prior to Sombra's invasion. As Equestria starts to rebuild relations, another problem comes forth to destroy it," Luna spoke with uncertainty about what has conspired. The months that have gone by has put much stress on all of the ponies watching everything unfold.

"I am surprised to hear this. Equestria having a treaty with the griffons, even after their attempted invasion." He smirked. "Like I said many times before, you ponies are too forgiving."

"As well as too merciful," Luna winked.

"Fool."

"Oh now I'm the fool? Considering after you rush head into fighting and almost got yourself killed," she said.

"I'm a spartan Selene, born and raised to fight anything. By the gods, send me giants for I will beat them!" He spoke, and again started to cough. "Resting is not entertaining."

"I can make it entertaining," Luna whispered, covering her mouth with her hoof realizing what she had said.

"What did you say?" He asked. Trying to make sure he heard what was said.

"I-I-Nothing! I said nothing!"

"Lies!" He accused. "I would never expect a princess such as you to be seductive."

She started to turn red. "Shut up!"

"Yes, yes, I'll be silent. Wouldn't expect you to do such moves anyway."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now?" Soon and without warning, Aniketos felt the princess now lie on top of him, still feeling light to him as always. She stuck out her tongue, proving to him that she can make moves if she wanted to.

The room had gotten silent, the two only staring at each other without saying any much of a word. The questions of why didn't come with an answer, the desire to speak, joke mostly, was no longer needed. The Spartan felt her rapid heartbeat, most likely from attempting such daring move. Nervous he knew she was, his face, the scar on his eye, reflecting from her eyes of innocent blue staring into his own. Intoxicating it was, not denying the beauty she held as her own, her mane being soft to run his hand through. More of her hair fell forward as he gently pulled off her crown.

His eyes had gained back the shine she had seen months ago, her body slightly shivering from the touch of his hand running through her mane. Cold, rough, yet still soft to the touch, she nuzzled it with her nose, her lips slightly brushing against his bare skin. How would his own be? Soft? Hard? With the roughness of his beard around it, such thing would be soft, right? A rugged and stone-like warrior, being gentle like caring for a newborn in his hands. She gasped, trembled, feeling his mouth on her neck covering it with kisses and small bites. Her wings opened wide, sounds of satisfaction coming from her mouth as she felt him trailing up. Heat was felt from under her, knowing well enough what that could be. She slurred out his name, feeling his hands trailing down and making her arch her back from the sensation.

The door was being opened slowly, Astra entering. "Your highness," she said.

Both the Spartan and the princess jumped from another voice speaking, Luna quickly moving off of him and returning back to the spot she was on. "C-come in Astra, I am here," her voice struggled to stop trembling.

Now in the room, she saw Aniketos awake, and then Luna. However something was off about her. Her mane was undone, along with her crown not being on and her face looking flushed. "Did I interrupt something?" Astra asked.

"NO!" She cleared her throat. "I mean no, you didn't. I was just explaining to Aniketos what he missed while he was resting."

"Uh-huh." Astra didn't believe it, but to question her princess would be suicide. "Princess Celestia wishes to see you, your highness."

Whatever Aniketos felt soon disappeared, his anger instantly spiking up. "I will be going as well." He said, slowly rising and standing up. He was a bit wobbly, but after what was being done before the interruption helped him gain some strength back somehow. "That bitch needs to explain her decision to strike me down." It was not like him to say such thing about a woman, mare, but this was different.

Luna moved and stood in front of him, her mane and crown back to how it was. "No you will not! You are going to stay here and rest!" She attempted to use her magic to place him back on the bed, but she was not able to do so. She watched the Spartan slowly walk towards the door, her magic bind surrounding him but still not working. "Stop resisting!"

"Do not stop me Selene! I cannot fathom that you were able to forgive her after she had stood with Sombra than her relative blood!" He opened and walked out of the door into the hallway.

"Stubborn stallion… Aniketos wait for me!" Ordered Luna, chasing behind him along with Astra following her.

Within a few minutes of walking down the hallways of the castle, Aniketos shoved the doors open to Celestia's throne. The doors banging against the wall startled Celestia herself, as well as the guards and ponies with paperwork. "You tried to kill me!" Aniketos yelled out, walking down the red carpet.

Her guards drew their spears and slowly inched forward towards the Spartan. "Cease your movement!" One of them ordered.

Celestia stood up. "Ani I did not mean to end your life. I aimed for your arm but you moved and the bolt struck your heart instead!" She walked down from her throne. "I am truly sorry Aniketos. I do not wish for this to end our friendship. Please forgive me."

Aniketos broke both of the guards' spears in half, continuing forward to Celestia who remained still for whatever he may do to her. To the doors, both Luna and Astra quickly trotted towards him, attempting to stop whatever he was going to do. "Ani!" Luna yelled out, not noticing the dozens of royal guards rushing past her, tackling the Spartan down.

He roared out loudly, possibly louder than an Ursa Major, as he was held down by the dozens of guards that continued to add up. In all the commotion, two guards had brought the doctor forcefully to the Spartan while magically holding four long needles with most likely anesthesia. Aniketos pushed off another guard but another two followed back to hold him down with the doctor preparing to inject the medicine. "Now Spartan, you are going to be flying with the clouds now," said the doctor.

"GET THE TARTARUS OFF ME!" He yelled out, not feeling the first and second injections. Soon he begun to feel odd. "YOU CAnnot keEP...me...down with your vile...liquid..." He spoke, his words starting to slur by the next two. All guards soon moved away from him, watching him stand back up and allowing the medicine to further kick in. Slowly he moved towards Celestia, the world around him starting to fade from him. He then fell forward, crawling to her this time. She saw his face of anger, his eyes of death, aimed to her before falling unconscious.

Celestia had no words to say to what was seen, soon noticing Luna and her guard Astra walking up to her. "I am okay, no need to worry," she said.

Her sister levitated the Spartan up with her magic. "I am sorry Tia, I attempted to stop him but he was able to repel my magical hold on him."

"That's what I feared of hearing. He most likely grew more resistant when a large percent of magic was used to save is life," said Celestia.

"I see." Luna spoke. "Oh, you wished to speak with me?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes. Sombra has discovered the dark magic that was spoken about by Amore and urgently requests us there to aid him if such magic overpowers him."

Her sister raised an eyebrow. "Is that true? Or is it another one of your tricks to only see him?"

She then raised a letter by Sombra. "This time it is true," she said, sticking her tongue out. "Come now, we will use the flying chariot to arrive there."

"Are we bringing Aniketos?" Astra asked, following behind the two princesses.

"That is why we are taking the chariot. Since he is now fully awake, the anesthesia will only last for the whole ride to the Empire, or sooner," Celestia replied. "Hopefully he is calm and can forgive me by then..."

Luna doubted that he would. "And may I ask how you know such information?" She asked.

"Comparing how much a pony will stay in comatose with his own body. Those four needles were completely full, being able to knock out a total of twenty earth ponies, stallions to be exact. It is much math that I do not remember."

"I do not wish to know even further why you were knocking out stallions."

"It was nothing erotic if that is what you are suggesting." Soon Celestia raised an eyebrow, noticing a small bite mark on Luna's neck, hiding behind her fur. "But I suppose you were having some intimacy of your own."

Luna almost tripped, quickly catching herself. "What makes you speak of such thing?" She asked.

"Oh nothing," Celestia smirked, "Only teasing."

* * *

The fairly lit room with a large map on the table, Sombra reviewed his own troop movement as much have now landed their hooves on Griffon soil. The decision to take the small island had to be a most brilliant choice giving him a buffer if the troops were to be pushed back. However, he had not the slightest look of satisfaction or the feeling of being triumphant. This war is unnecessary and not needed, but it wasn't his decision. It was 'his' choice to commit such act in wasting pony lives just to feel like a king. 'He' even had the ponies full support, speaking out proper rubbish and propaganda along with the rapid growth economically and militarily in the past aiding his war in conquering the Griffons. His body under 'his' control, pathetic.

 _"_ _You seem displeased,"_ 'he' chuckled.

"No, really!?" Sombra yelled out. "When I wanted to be king, this was never part of the deal."

The shadowy figure of Sombra soon moved and took on his form. _"_ _You never specified exactly what_ _you wanted to do being ruler of this Empire, so I am only taking advantage of what was never cut out."_ 'He' looked at Sombra, seeing his partner looking angry at him _"_ _Unless you wish to cease this deal and I can just-_ _"_

"No!" Sombra yelled, calming himself after. "No, that is not necessary. I will continue to follow our deal. There is no need to cause trouble."

 _"_ _So you sending a letter to your lover about a 'dark' entity won't cause us any trouble?"_ 'He' asked, seeing Sombra looking concerned. _"_ _If there is one thing I dislike, it is speaking behind my back, and you did so without realizing the consequences."_

"I...I..." Sombra was without any words, knowing what he had done being risky enough to get himself killed, but in order to save everypony, he needed to do this self-sacrifice.

 _"_ _There was only one desire you wished on having and I allowed you so, and this is the repayment I receive upon such permission?"_ 'He' walked around the table. _"_ _I can forgive you, if you only allow me to have full control."_

"You are a fool if I would allow you to fully control my body. I have done enough to keep all safe from you," said Sombra.

'He' smiled. _"_ _Then maybe not you..."_ 'He' inched closer to Sombra's ear. _"_ _But some pony much more powerful than you."_

Instantly, Sombra magically brought out his rapier swinging it towards 'Him', but unfortunately missed. "You will not lay a single hoof on her you vile creature!" He yelled out.

 _"_ _Oh? And you believe you can stop me?"_ 'He' shot a strong magical beam, knocking down Sombra. _"_ _You have grown too much and are now a threat to my plans."_ With his magic, 'He' spawned a form that looked similar to the Spartan that was fought against months ago, the difference being of his gray skin, yellow eyes, orange cloak, and dual kopis's. _"_ _I thank you for thrusting your blade into that creature. Seeing and feeling how strong and how much magic he held allowed me to create a new apprentice to aid me, Sotekina._ _"_

"No. But how? You are only a shadow! You should not have such great powers now!" Sombra yelled out, seeing the purple flames from his green and red eyes.

'He' laughed out loudly while Sotekina stood behind silent. _"_ _Fool! No matter what, I was waiting for my own power to grow powerful enough to control_ _you!"_ 'His' own weapon, a scythe, was magically spawned. _"_ _Once I'm finished with you, your soul with locked away in Tartarus and I will rule the world!"_

Sombra clenched his jaw tight, having ready now his dual rapiers. "Not if I can stop it."

Sotekina readied himself, but calmed from 'His' hoof being held up. _"_ _Your time will come my apprentice, for now, only watch."_ 'He' soon vanished.

Immediately, Sombra blocked the immense strike from 'Him' with his crossing rapiers behind him, using his leg to buck back which only missed. Sombra turned around, slashing down onto the scythe while his other moved forward to thrust. 'He' dodged the thrust, bucking Sombra's face and making him collapse onto the ground. There showed an opportunity, 'Him' swinging down his scythe towards Sombra's chest.

Sombra quickly focused himself again, rolling to the side dodging the floor cracking strike. He gained control of his rapier and moved to the offensive, his attacking being blocked by 'His' quick movements. Soon he charged up and shot a powerful magical bolt towards 'Him', hitting the shadow and making him crash through the wall and out of the room. Without notice, Sombra managed to move out of another blade entering the fight, only cutting his cheek. Blood quickly ran down as he again dodged Sotekina's dual blades being swung at him. His rapier managed to cut the dark Spartan, but watched his wound heal back up. Last minute he blocked both kopis's striking down with both his rapiers, quickly being booted in the face and crashing into the table. Soon, Sotekina ceased his movement as his master returned back into the room, much in fury. 'He' jumped into the air, this time having a jagged sword being in his magical hold and tossing it straight towards Sombra.

Sombra quickly countered it, drawing its aerial power into his own magical hold and swinging it back up towards 'Him'. It was dodged, the sword being stabbed onto the roof. Sombra jumped out of the way of 'His' devastating strike with his scythe, the ground cracking even more. Magically feeling the guards of the castle rushing towards their location, 'He' looked at Sotekina. _"_ _Stall them, kill them all,"_ 'He' ordered, seeing the shadow Spartan slowly nod and rush out through the hole of the room. Realizing 'He' was still fighting, he felt Sombra tackle 'Him' down through the floors of the castle, both 'He' and him punching each other before they crashed and separated on the ground floor inside the throne.

"Enough!" Sombra yelled out, charging up his magic for what could be his most powerful magical attack lighting the room up in green. 'He' did the same, countering the green with his own purple and black.

Static was shot around, the mass amount of magic shaking the ground and the city around the castle, making all the ponies turn and frightfully watch as the clouds grow dark blocking out the sun, the only source of light being bright enough coming from where the clouds were circling. In the event of it all where the chariot flew, Celestia and Luna felt the mass amount of dark magic.

"I will go evacuate the ponies! Astra come with me!" Luna spoke, jumping out of the chariot along with the bat pony.

It soon left Celestia and now the awaking Aniketos. He then felt a sting in his head, the mass amount of magic overloading his capacity. "What in Tartarus? Where am I?" He then saw Celestia. "You!" He yelled, attempting to grab her but failing as the chariot landed hard.

"Ani, remain here," Celestia told him, quickly trotting out towards the castle.

Aniketos didn't listen, quickly pursuing her. "If you think I will listen to you after what has been done, you are being-" His words ceased as he saw two large balls of magic coming from Sombra and what appeared to be his shadow.

"Sombra!" Celestia yelled out, attempting to assist him.

"No! Stay back! My magic is unstable." Sombra told her. He then smiled to her. "I am sorry Celestia, I was too late." He looked at Aniketos. "Take her somewhere safe Spartan, I do not believe she will leave on her own."

"What is..." Aniketos spoke, confused as to what was happening, but aware of the danger. "Damn it!" He lifted Celestia onto his shoulder, turning and running back towards the chariot.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Celestia cried out. "Sombra!"

Once the two were out, he turned back to his shadow. _Good bye, my love._ "This is the end for you!" He yelled out, finally releasing the large amount of magic towards his foe.

 _"_ _Nay, it is the end for you!"_ 'He' yelled out.

Both of their magic connected, mixing and warping before the explosion occurred soon after, sending a shock-wave shattering all the windows in both the castle and the city. Aniketos dropped Celestia onto the ground hard, almost falling himself by the force. Recollecting himself, he looked up towards the large magical beam shooting through the clouds and up to the sky. He listened to the princess cry, knowing himself well enough he wanted to leave her to die but could not for Luna's sake.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her. "He was the source of the dark magic! And you did not sense anything of it from him!" He waited for a response, but only sobs were heard. He himself was at fault as well, himself being the only one able to sense it early on until now. However, with much tearing apart what friendship and trust he and Celestia had, she was the only one to blame.

"I'm…sorry..." She mumbled.

"Sorry? Sorry!?" Aniketos yelled out, silencing himself as he heard something quickly approaching. Turning around, he blocked Sotekina's strike, disarming and taking one of the entity's kopis, pushing it back after. His eyes went wide, seeing that it was himself. "What sorcery is this!?"

"It is you," a deep voice spoke, catching the attention of both Aniketos and Celestia. Coming out from the throne was Sombra, but something was wrong about him, his horn looking different.

"Sombra..." Celestia said, looking towards his flaming eyes. "Love…?"

Laughter erupted from the stallion. "I am afraid your lover is gone." His horn started to charge up. "And now you both will join him!" He was suddenly interrupted by a strong magical blast pushing him back into the throne.

Aniketos turned behind him, seeing Luna and Astra quickly rushing over. "No! Leave!" He yelled out, blocking the shadow Spartan's attacks.

Seeing a dark clone of Aniketos confused Luna as she helped her sister up. "We need to leave sister." She said, turning around with her to make way to the chariot outside which was eager to leave.

Aniketos struggled to keep up, knowing well enough that he was not fully recovered to fully fight against someone of his own. The sparks of both their blades shot out as they sparred, Sotekina having the upper-hand and making Aniketos move backwards towards the gates. Again the Spartan blocked, this time throwing a left jab to the shadow Spartan's head.

With both Astra and a weeping Celestia in the chariot, Luna ordered the chariot to start flying away. She quickly galloped towards the two fighting spartans as their escape flew away. It was risk she knew would possibly end her life, but she would surly give it away for her sister to live another day, even after what she has done. She lowered her head as she approached the shadow Spartan, soon thrusting her horn into it and stopping after, letting it fall onto the ground along with her broken crown.

Aniketos looked at Luna, the blood of the foe he fought against running down her horn. "Remind me to be careful with that," he said.

She was not able to comprehend why he said such thing. "I do not think this is the right time to be speaking in jest Ani!" She then saw Sombra slowly approaching. "Aniketos I know about your spartan law about not retreating but we cannot stay here any longer. This Sombra is not the same and is much more powerful with dark magic. As of right now, we are not ready."

Aniketos tightened his grip, staring at Sombra slowly approaching with a smile that only meant death. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, finally nodding to the retreat he did not wish to do. With her magic, it surrounded him as she started to take flight, his eyes locked onto Sombra's. In the outskirts of the Crystal Empire, he watched the crystals around him turn black, along with the snow beginning to fall.

* * *

His arms were crossed as he leaned his back on the wall, waiting for Luna to come out of her sister's room. It had been only two hours after everything unfolded, knowing well enough that darkness was coming into this land. Both a blessing as he will be able to fight, but a curse to all the ponies around him that wish to be protected. The door opened, making him stand regularly watching the princess of the night walk out and close the door behind her. She looked at him, shook her head, then proceeded to walk down the hallway, he closely following. "How is she fairing?" He asked.

"Oh, you suddenly care now?" She replied.

"Not at all. She deserves everything she is receiving after her betrayal." He looked at her. "Though I am concerned about you as you take the burden of a sad sister with no way to help."

A sigh came out from her mouth. "I will be okay Ani. You may think I have forgiven her for what she had done to you, but I assure you that I do not. We may be sisters but it doesn't mean we forgive about everything that happens to us and around us. Most take time..." She looked down slightly. "You may find love, but if it threatens your own family and you do nothing, as well as not trust your own blood, then there is a problem."

 _I assumed again,_ he thought, remembering what he said to her when he was racing to face Celestia. "So from my understanding you presented her with the evidence but did not believe you?"

She nodded. "After you were saved from death, I had shown her the two corpses and instructions coming from the decapitated pony explaining what to do, the writing matching Sombra's, but she ignored such thing."

"Finding out he was being controlled doesn't excuse it I'm assuming."

"That moment showed who she would side with, whether he was controlled or not." Luna soon stopped walking, her thoughts switching to the current events. "For once I am afraid for what is to come now that Sombra has turned evil. He has grown powerful."

Aniketos noticed her slightly shaking, as well as tears running down her cheek. He sighed, lowering himself and bringing Luna into a hug. "I will allow you to cry on my shoulder, so whatever is built up inside of you, you may let it out," he said, soon listening to her emotions fully coming out from her, sniffling and hiccuping while he rubbed his hand down her mane. Compassion was not something he would allow himself to give to others, but for Luna's sake, it was something she needed most for he knew he was the only one she is able to fully trust of what is happening.

And during it all, his mind continued to play the beat of war drums.


	14. Chapter XII: Disharmony

Celestia's sun angled as the day furthered in the afternoon, the rays peeking through the bedroom of the sleeping Spartan. After everything that had occurred from waking up two moons ago, it seemed that so far in this new world he's in continues to spiral down into inevitable chaos. The Empire had turned much more dark, all stallions there being drafted to fight and for some being enslaved to help the war effort as they now pushed north into the country of Yakyakistan, creating a new war front as Sombra's army crosses Guto River and makes way to the capital of the Griffon Kingdom. More knowledge of what is around Equestria, but not in the way he would prefer it in.

Slowly he woke up, his eyes opening wider as he saw the young filly sleeping on top of his chest. How she had gotten on him was a question he could not answer, knowing himself well enough that he would have awoken immediately if there was something off. Whatever kind of stealth she knew certainly worked. She too began to wake up, yawing with her youthful voice, clicking her tongue before staring at Aniketos. A gasp came from her, as well as a smile. "Ani! You're awake!" She jumped up and down on his chest, making him sound out from the force.

He held the filly by both his hands before she jumped again, lifting her up and placing her on the side of the bed while he sat up. "When did you arrive to my home?" He asked.

Ann looked up in thought, then looked back at him. "One hour I think," she said, sitting down. "I was wondering if you wanted to play with me, but you were sleeping, and so I waited for you to wake up, but then I got tired too. So I took a nap!"

He shook his head, patting her head which made her squee in delight. "You never fail to impress me, young one." He swung his legs off the bed and stood up, feeling much better as he was forced to take a 'day off' yesterday by Luna's orders. He had recovered much quicker than usual, knowing the injuries would have taken one or two weeks. _Then again, I did rest for three months_. He turned back to Ann who was looking at him in awe. "What is it?"

"Where did you get all those marks?" She asked, looking at all the scars that he had on his body.

"Training and battles." He grabbed his tunic and placed it on hiding his body. "The place I told you about of where I come from, that is where I received much of what you see." He then pointed towards his slashed eye. "This is my last scar from my world before I entered here into yours."

"Oh~!" She sounded out, growing more curious. "Did it hurt?"

"Aye it did, but it helped me grow better as a Spartan," he said, putting on his footwear and walking out of the room, Ann following behind. "Does your family know you're here?" She nodded her head, her braids bouncing a bit.

Once in the living room, she sat on the soft chair while Aniketos worked on starting the fire up. "Do you have a family Ani?" She asked.

Having the fire going, he almost burned himself by the question he was asked. A sigh came from him, sitting by her. "Aye, both my mother and father, but they are back in my world."

"Why didn't they come here with you?"

"Uh, I suppose they didn't wish to leave everyone behind. Even us spartans can get homesick when away for far too long."

The wood cracked as the fire grew. "Do you miss you home?" She asked.

"I do. I would not mind having the chance to return back home, but right now I have a duty to serve with Princess Luna. I cannot leave her alone." He stood up. "Are you hungry?"

"Am I ever!" She hopped off the chair and ran towards the front door.

Out in the sun, Aniketos walked down the narrow dirt path while the filly trotted ahead with a basket in her mouth, looking at all the fruits and vegetables, both older or recent as well as some not being seen by him before, growing with no signs of rotting nor damage. Another discovery that he wished Sparta would have, knowing a third of what is grown not able to be eaten. While this would be great to have, there was a problem of what to do with the surplus of everything around. "Ann," he called.

She plucked a red bell pepper and placed it into her basket along with other assortments. "Yes Ani?"

"What does your family do with much of the extra fruits and vegetables? There is much around that may not be eaten."

Ann thought for a moment, having her hoof on her chin. Her face then lit up. "Oh! My Ma and Pa and Uncle and Aunt and my other Uncle-"

"Aye, yes, you have a large family," he interrupted, knowing she would go on for awhile, "What do they do with the extra crops?"

"Sell it to other ponies," she said, she smiled.

"Sell it?" He rubbed his beard. "I wonder why I didn't think of such thing."

"Well you are a Spartan."

"Aye, true." He looked down to her basket. "Did you finish picking what you wished to eat?"

She grabbed the basket with her mouth. "Yup!" She muffled, soon falling forward by the weight of it.

Aniketos smirked and grabbed the basket by his hand and lifted Ann onto his shoulder. He walked down the path back to where the door to his home was. Reaching the front, he noticed Luna standing by the door. "Luna?" He said.

Luna jumped, turning to see her Spartan and a light green filly on his shoulder. "Good afternoon Ani. Hello young one."

Ann jumped down and looked up to the princess. "Wow! You're so pretty!"

"Aye, very," Aniketos spoke along.

Luna's smile grew, but deep down in her mind she was hysterically screaming. "I see you have turned into quite the farmer even though of your other background."

"Not my profession but it has kept me busy," he replied. "Are you visiting?"

"I wish I was, but I have only come to bring you back to the castle. There is an urgent matter that is occurring."

"I see." He looked down to Ann. "It is early for me to leave, but I have no choice."

"You are a Spartan Ani, this is your duty, like you told me," Ann smiled. "I will see you later!" She turned and started to trot off back to her home, leaving both Luna and Aniketos alone.

"Let me wear my attire and we can leave," Aniketos said to Luna, opening the door and allowing her in. She looked around, looking at the fire burn as she sat down. "You care to explain to me why I am needed at your meetings?" He asked while in his room.

"As a veteran in battle, having you among other stallions looking at how Sombra is moving his troops can help see where he plans on going next. Steel Wing requested you as well." Luna told him. "And...I wanted you to be with me while I listen to all of them argue with one another of what to do."

Aniketos walked out full in armor, having his helmet under his arm. "You could have only said 'I missed you' instead of speaking such excuse."

"Hmph. Like I would say such thing to you," said Luna, facing away and having her head up.

The Spartan shook his head and walked out of the house. "Come now, I'm ready to leave."

Luna came back to reality and saw Aniketos standing outside. "C-coming!" She quickly got up and was outside as well, magically closing the door and joining him on the trail. "Couldn't you wait for your princess to be outside first?"

"You were not moving, so I took lead," he replied.

She sighed, knowing he would have done this if she acted like she is. "So that is the young one you speak about when you are on duty?"

"Oh, yes, she is with me most of the time when she is not put to work with her family. I do not mind the company." He looked to the left. "She has outstanding stealth capabilities, catching me off-guard many times."

"That is surprising to hear from a trained Spartan such as yourself." She then giggled a bit. "You are out-skilled by a young filly, maybe I should use her for any spying missions if needed."

"Hilarious. You may do well as common fool than a princess." He smirked seeing her face of displeasure. With his hand he ran it down her head and behind her ear, making her gasp and slightly blush. "Figured that was one of your weak spots."

"How dare you-" She was interrupted again by him doing the same action, making her shiver a bit. "Stop that!" She managed to speak out.

"This is entertaining," Aniketos said. Without notice, both he and her were instantly in another area, the castle to be exact. "You tried to teleport?"

She backed up, her face looking a bit flushed. "Y-yes! To get away from you and your damned hands!" She started to walk towards the castle.

"If you had thought about it, we could have been here much quickly if you used such magic before."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Aniketos blocked out any kind of sound as he watched stallions argue with one another of what is to be done about Sombra now that he has turned into a dictator than a loyal king. The map of Equestria and much other neighboring countries known was laid out on the table, the red squares representing Sombra's army and red flag marking the expansion of his territory. Over to the Griffon Kingdom, much red squares were past Guto River in front of the green squares representing the Griffon army. Up north-west, red squares were next to brown squares of the Yakyakistan army, and with much surprise are able to hold off Sombra's army. However that was not of concern of what happens to either Griffon or Yaks, for their attention was directed to the build up of red squares on the Equestrian border. Such thing was something Aniketos knew would happen, war was approaching the peaceful land of Equestria.

With Celestia continuing to be in her depressive state, Luna had to take role of both sun and moon, making sleep almost non-existent for her as she continues to answer to constant royal duties. It was not showing, but she was certainly tired.

"We must prepare for war! King Sombra will strike us at any moment!" One commander yelled out.

"No! We must pull in diplomacy and continue to rein as a neutral and peaceful nation and negotiate with the Crystal Empire to not attack us! We cannot throw away thousands of lives fighting a nation that has grown in power!"

"I say we join their side and aid their conquest for they would surly not attack us if the materials they need is given to them!"

"We need to help with the invasion of the Griffons!"

"You idiot! Are you trying to bring us into another war with the Griffons!"

"You're the idiot who voted for the non-aggression pact with those barbaric birds even after their attempted invasion of our land! We lost much lives to them"

Aniketos sighed in annoyance, same with Luna while she looked at Steel Wing for any idea how to stop everypony from screaming like fillies. "Shut all of your mouths!" Aniketos yelled out, tired of their constant yells. The room fell silent and all attention was put onto the Spartan. "You!" He pointed to the yellow pegasus, walking over to the stallion. "You sent for a scout to update Sombra's movement, correct?" He asked, receiving a nod in return. He looked around the room. "Let us wait and relax until our scout comes with updated information and see what we can do about such news. Arguing about the right possibility will not work without more knowledge of what is to come."

Right when Aniketos finished his sentence, the scout, all dirty and blood dripping off from his wing with an arrow through it ran into the large room. "Prepare the troops! They have began their movement across the Equestrian border in full force!" He yelled out, soon fainting after from exhaustion.

Silence was no longer possible as the room erupted with more yelling of what to do now. Soon Luna yelled out, making everyone quiet for the second time. She turned to Steel Wing. "Quickly travel to Canterlot and sound the bell of war, we must warn everypony of what's to come."

"Princess Luna, you don't mean..." One of the commanders spoke.

She nodded. "We have no choice, we are going to war against the Crystal Empire." She looked to the other commander. "Prepare the draft, we need all available stallions if we are to be able to combat against Sombra's army."

"Shall I enact it for mares as well?"

"Nay, we left too many orphans when the Griffon War ended," she told him, receiving a nod.

"This is all Celestia's fault!" An older commander spoke, receiving all the attention, including Luna who grew angry. "If she was not infatuated by the damned King then we would-"

With a thrust, the kopis went through the neck of the stallion, blood dripping off the tip before being pulled out and letting the now dead commander fall onto the ground. Aniketos sheathed his blade, not fazed by what he had done. All he knew was Luna was going to do the same thing, and saved her the trouble of doing such dishonorable act. The commanders remained quiet, not wishing to be the next victim to the Spartan's blade, knowing that he does not allow mercy. The story of burning a pony alive had spread among the ranks helped assure how threatening he can be when needed.

Luna knew well of what the stallion was trying to say, but how it was done was not needed. She walked towards the table, observing all Royal and Lunar Guards' positions in Equestria. Majority had been put into the east while much else remaining were scattered. One white square at the border among dozens of reds; one thousand Guards against ten thousand. All around her they watched, waiting for anything to be said, anything to be done about the invasion. To her left, she saw one of the ponies bringing over both ink and a document to sign. With a quick pull, she used one of her feathers and dipped the tip into the ink, looking over what is written and making sure one part of Equestrian code is written down onto the document stating the override of requiring the two princesses to declare war. Doing such act was something she didn't want to do, but had no choice. She signed the official declaration of war against the Crystal Empire, magically sealing the signature then the document to protect it from any kind or attempted damage or alteration.

Another interruption brought the attention of many once more at the doors, it being possibly another scout coming to report. What was thought of was not true, for around the six guards walking into the room, two griffons, one with a crown, walked in surrounded by them. As if anything could get worse. Aniketos gripped his kopis but relaxed after Luna held a hoof up to him. She walked towards the two griffons, herself being slightly prepared for what could happen.

"Princess Luna. A pleasure to meet you again." said the griffon with the crown. He looked around, noticing that Celestia was not around. "I see that your sister is unavailable."

"Yes…she is currently occupied." Luna replied. "What brings you here King Grover? If I may say it is awfully brave of you to appear in a time like this, or at all."

King Grover laughed. "I figured since we have agreed to end hostilities towards one another, my appearance would be something you would start to be used to." He walked over to the table looking at the map. "Perhaps it requires more than just visits."

She turned to look at him. "Are you going to answer correctly or will my guards escort you back to your land?"

"No patience at all. And I thought my guard and I were the only Griffons here." He looked down to his part of the land. "It seems that I am of need of supplies, mostly food, for my people and soldiers. With everything that is happening and much of the farmlands being captured, we will soon enter a state of famine which will most likely lead to our defeat. And with our defeat…," he used his wing to push the red squares across the ocean and towards the eastern sides of Equestria, "The Crystal Empire will have another advantage to invade, bringing in their elite, battle-hardened, and their main largest army to your ground."

"As if we would work with you Griffons after what you've done!" Yelled one of the commanders, causing much of the room to start mumbling to each other.

"Silence!" Luna ordered, the room falling silent once more. "What do you propose that can both help your griffons and my ponies without much conflict?"

"Forty percent of your medical and food supplies-"

"Forty percent!? Are you mad!?" Another commander yelled out, this time causing a bigger commotion.

Luna sighed from the angered eruption, knowing that would be of high cost to give the Griffons, once and still rather a major nemesis, a large portion of supplies to them. But in order to push back Sombra's army, both sides that are mostly enemies will have to work together to fight the same enemy that threatens their lands with darkness. "Agreed. Forty percent," she said, the commanders gasping to her choice. "But we will need something in return which will equal out this large request..."

Again, King Grover laughed. "I am sure what I will give in return will satisfy you and your Guard. It is a material that only Griffons now have the knowledge of: Steel."

"Steel?" Luna questioned.

"Yes, pure Griffon steel. A new type of metal that is stronger than any kind of iron that is used in this world. Much proof of its use by looking at my guard who had returned from combat. He had used a weapon made of steel and it is the only known type of metal to be able to break the strong crystal iron that many wish to have," King Grover explained, pulling out the guard's sword. "And as you can see, there is no sign of damage when in contact with the crystal metal."

Luna magically took the blade and inspected it, the blade reflecting the light and part of her face. "This new metal is able to break crystal iron? That sounds highly unlikely. Everypony knows that crystal iron is the strongest type of metal there is," she said, giving the sword back to the guard. _And now the most deadliest._

"Not anymore," replied King Grover. "So, do we have an agreement?"

In thought, she listed much possibilities of what could occur, only one stood out from the rest. If what he says is true, then the powers would turn but in favor of the Griffons, or worse, getting into the hooves of Sombra. Taking the opportunity to first have such dominating metal would benefit the ponies. "I'm surprised you have not started including this type of metal into your armies," she spoke up.

"For now getting my griffons food and medical aid is what is important. I have plenty of warriors willing to fight and die to protect those at the capital with what is currently being used."

Luna nodded. "Then I agree to your offer." Instantly, the pony with paperwork magically teleported into the room by Luna's magic. "Let us create the agreement and it will be official."

The pony scribbled down the necessitates of such agreement with two nations, followed by what was discussed and soon agreed on between both princess and king. She was in the middle, her princess on one and the scary griffon on the other, watching her write down and soon finish what was said. Making to straight lines, the pony backed up and allowed the two to sign the document, officially and possibly strengthening relations hopefully.

"Oh, I have but one more request. This one does not require paperwork," said King Grover.

"What may it be?" Luna asked.

"I request that your Spartan travels over to the kingdom and aids us against Sombra's army."

Aniketos, slightly not paying attention to what was occurring while he stood idly focused back up as he heard his name. "What?"

Luna looked at him then back to the griffon. "I do not think that would be possible. He is of much use to us and is needed to fight the army."

"That may be true, but unlike my kingdom, you have proper time to push back the army. One or two more battles over in my land could cause the capitulation of the kingdom. Plus he is practically a one stallion army."

Aniketos quickly thought of what was being spoken about, then mentally nodded once he understood what was happening. "I will go assist them."

Both Luna and Grover looked at him, Luna not looking pleased. "Ani..."

"The Griffons may not last another offensive. Their survival is key to winning against Sombra and his army. If I can help them, and possibly help push back Sombra's army, then victory will be on our side as they will be on the defensive," Aniketos spoke. He soon felt King Grove's claw patting him on the back.

"This is excellent for us! We may have a winning chance now!" King Grove cheered out, not noticing the Spartan's face of dissatisfaction towards Luna's face of betrayal.

* * *

 _Act 2 - Fin_


	15. Short Passage III

Act III: Crucifixion of Peace, Lullaby for the Sacrificed

Short Passage III

An unholy alliance of pony and griffon, both enemies now allies fighting the same villain who had brought more than just death to the known world everypony lives in. The kind and loyal king of the Crystal Empire that many looked up to with pride now looks down towards the ground in betrayal as they are now treated as only slaves to aid the war of the now dark ruler, many stallions being drafted to fight all around the three fronts. In the capital of Equestria, with Princess Luna taking all that is happening while her sister remains in her depressive state, all look up to her in hope as all drafted stallions of Canterlot march in order and in armor down the streets and out of the city to join in with many others coming from across the land. And while she worries for everypony that is in risk, her concern for her spartan grows, knowing well enough that he may die in this conflict. Something that Aniketos himself knows very well could be the end of him.


	16. Chapter XIII: θερμή αγάπη

_Clop is in this chapter._

* * *

The deep heavy breaths echoed into Aniketos' ears as he slowly got onto his knees off of the muddy ground. The rain dripped off his nose as he stared down to the ground, hands and arms both dirty and muddy. His heavy breathing was soon replaced by a high-pitched sound growing louder while he looked to the side and grabbed his damaged helmet that came off him. He placed it on and looked up, his eyes widened, looking up to see the large black dragon that breathed out fire along with fire balls being fired from catapults as well as cannons being fired, attempting to hit it.

Instantly his eyes opened by the sound of knocking waking him up from his dream. He rubbed his eyes as he got up from his bed and out of his room. Again the door knocked as he reached the front door, opening it to see the princess of the night standing with her hoof up to knock once more. "Luna..." He started. "Good evening."

"Good evening..." She replied, silence quickly taking over between them. "Can I come in?"

Aniketos took a breath and nodded, allowing her to walk inside. He closed the door and turned to her who was now lying down near the fire. He took a seat by her. "Tired?"

She blew a stray hair away from her face. "Very." He smirked and stood back up, walking over to grab a jar with brown flakes that creates coffee instantly. "Ani..." She spoke up, gaining his attention. "I wanted to apologize about what had happened back at the castle. I was being selfish in not wanting you to assist the Griffons and not understanding their need in help is dire to winning against Sombra."

He placed the jar down. "I know it was upsetting, but they need more than food to be able to assist them in fighting back. If I can bring their morale back up then they will have a chance to change into the offensive." He walked back to her. "Plus I do not enjoy the sound of retreat. They will either win or die trying."

"You and your stubborn ways," she smiled. "But that is what makes you great."

"Thank you," he replied while turning back around. He stopped midway however by Luna tugging his hand with her magic. He turned to face her again, looking rather bothered. "What is it?"

She hid behind her mane for a moment before speaking. "I am afraid of what may happen to you, Ani. I understand you were bred to be a warrior and have gone through many trials and battles to be who you are now, as well as surviving much of what has come to you in this world, but I am fearful that this time you may die in this conflict."

Aniketos sighed through his nose, knowing the connection she has with him for her to speak of such worry in her tone. He knelt down to her to eye level. "After everything I have gone through, I as well am unsure if I will be alive after everything is over." He watched her look down. "Yet who knows, I may have a chance to survive this ordeal." She still didn't budge from her sad state, and he thought quickly of what he can do to change her emotion. He stood up. "Come with me," he said to her.

The sudden request made her unaware of what he was planning, her heart racing in pain and nervousness as she entered his bedroom with him. She stood idly as he closed the door and walked past her to where his old damaged armor he wore when he entered this world was. He looked around the armor, soon stopping as he found what he wanted. "Close your eyes," he told her which made her jump. She did so, hearing him be close to her. Soon she felt something going around her neck, like loose string. "Open them." And she did so, staring at herself in the mirror he held. She was about to speak of what change he did, but soon lost any will to speak as she noticed she was wearing a necklace. "Ani..." She spoke.

"This necklace had belonged to my mother before she passed away. After that, I had carried it with me knowing she and goddess Selene would be by my side while I did what I had to do." A small genuine smile formed on his face. "I do not think it is much, but I wish for you to keep it. As a way to remember me if I should fall in combat."

The necklace had looked old and worn as she continued to stare at the small crescent moon made out of wood with a diamond on the center of it. "Thank you," she spoke softly, her eyes starting to water. She tried to hold back, but the emotions in her were too strong and it came out. She was soon in his arms as she cried, both in fear and happiness for him knowing that this may be the last time she will see him. She felt him starting to move away, but did not wish for him to let go. In a failed attempt to continue being in his arms, she moved forward making him trip onto his back and she tripping onto him. So close to him as she attempted to get up, stopping herself as she looked down to him, he looking up to her. She was no longer able to hold back, and she soon pressed her lips onto his. His eyes widened by what Luna was doing, the action he soon returned to her as he wrapped his arms around her. Small kisses soon turned into deep passionate kisses as he rolled around with him being on top. He listened to her moan as he moved down to her neck, a fiery emotion taking over and pumping through his bloodstream. Whatever this was, it was surly held back to the point where it would explode to how he is acting.

Her crown soon came off, letting her hair come undone along with her shoes and royal necklace she always wore being magically pulled off as well. Suddenly she was lifted up and placed onto the bed, and watched as Aniketos undress himself, his war-torn body for once exciting her than frightening her. Soon she was rejoined into the same embrace that had started, but this time felt his hands run down her back and wings making her shiver by the sensation. She suddenly gasped from his hands grasping her flank, feeling his fingers squeezing it as well. Her wings shot out open as she grew more and more excited, feeling one of his hands run up her hind leg, moaning loudly as he rubbed her moist marehood then feeling his fingers slowly going in and out. Her face was flushed from excitement as she softly moaned from his speeding up fingering, soon feeling another being used and making her moan out loudly for a moment. She never knew she could be pleasured by his hands, the experience being new to her. Actually, it was her first time she has allowed a stallion to touch her in such way, knowing that he was the only one she would allow to do such thing. Her pleasure grew as his hand moved quicker and quicker, making her breathe fast and causing her to sound out louder than she normally was. Possibly the fastest he could have gone, she arched her back as she was succumbed by a pleasurable orgasm. She felt his fingers come out from her as she started to relax, looking at him and his soaked hand.

Luna watched him close the distance and give her a deep kiss, breaking it as he trailed down her neck, making her hum. Soon he went lower down her body, making her arch her back a bit as continued his trail of kisses down. How a Spartan like him can be like this is something she could not figure out. This fiery passion coming from him was not like him to be, but she will continue to enjoy every single second of it as long as it- She suddenly gasped as she felt his mouth and tongue on her teat, the other being cupped by his hand. She felt his mouth either suck or bite her teat, switching to the other and doing the same while his hand slightly squeezed it. He soon stopped, making her wonder what he was going to do next. Her eyes widened and she suddenly moaned out as he ran his tongue up her wet marehood. She couldn't help but squirm around a bit, her hind legs being held down by his arms to allow him to keep up what he was doing to her. She cooed out his name, once again feeling herself coming close to another climax. Another gasp, much louder, came out from her mouth as she felt his mouth on her clit, his fingers thrusting her once more quickly, the wetness from her being audible to hear from his fingers going in and out repeatedly. "A-A-Ani!" She yelled out, reaching another powerful orgasm.

She shook in ecstasy and exhaustion, but soon felt something other than his fingers or mouth touching her. "W-wait! Let me catch my-" She was interrupted, moaning out and arching her back again as she felt him penetrating her, feeling the full and large length of his stallionhood. His motion began in regular speed, not needing to go slow after what had been done before. She felt his hand run through her mane and his mouth biting her neck as he thrust into her. She watched him lean back and pull her up with him, feeling his stallionhood go deeper and being pushed in harder by him holding onto her flank and bringing it into the rhythm. Her fore legs were on his shoulders, both him and her staring at each other looking sweaty before entering into another passionate kiss. Soon he broke the kiss, pushing her back and turning her around. He raised up her behind and grabbed her by her flank again and started to pull her in, her butt jiggling with each hard thrust. She was struggling to keep her hind legs up, it having no energy to stay up. She even doubted she would be able to stand at all tonight, everything that was happening was draining her into exhaustion. Soon she was turned back around onto her back, returning to their first position when they started and felt him thrusting faster. It felt like she was going to faint from the excitement as she crossed her hind legs around his lower back and fore legs around his neck. With a final thrust made by him, she orgasmed for the third time, feeling him release his seed into her not realizing she was yelling out in satisfaction and overwhelming pleasure.

With barley any energy left, she felt herself rolling around where she was lying on top of him. She was breathing heavily, feeling his hand run through her mane. "I love you...I love you...my Spartan..." She breathed out before succumbing into slumber.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping echoed into Luna's ears, rousing her from her deep sleep she had, possibly one of the best as well. The smell of sweat and sex still lingered on her and the bed, feeling the blanket over her slightly come off as she rose up. Looking out to the window, she noticed that the sun was going to be rising soon. Luckily she is still able to use her magic unconsciously even after what had occurred. She moved the blanket off her and stood up, almost falling onto the ground from how weak and sore she was. She slowly walked out of the room, hearing the shower running, letting her know that Aniketos was awake and most likely cleaning himself up before his departure. _Oh, right_ , she thought, remembering what was happening in the world right now. She opened the door to the bathroom, closing it behind her and seeing the Spartan stand there with his face being hit by the water.

"I believe you owe me new sheets," he said, slightly startling her as she was sure to be silent.

"Funny," she replied, walking over to the shower door. "Can I join?" Aniketos opened the door, allowing her to enter and stand close to him. He closed the door once she was in, his body moving to allow her to be hit by cold water. She yelped and hid from the water with his body. "Too cold!"

"Cold?" He smirked, attempting to move over but failing as he felt the water heat up. "I am surprised you can use magic."

Luna stood up, having her fore legs on his shoulders and looking up to him. "I had a good night's sleep."

"I wonder why," he said, turning a bit and letting the steamy water hit her as well.

Her mane went straight from the water hitting her while she closed the distance between both their lips. A soft connection that slowly turned more passionate, their tongues dancing with each other as she was lifted up by him having his hands on her flank. "Already…" she breathed out, "...excited?"

He slowly penetrated her, making her moan out, a sound of music for him to hear. "Your fault."

She breathed out heavily as she felt him thrusting into her, hissing a bit from her back touching the cold wet wall behind her. "I do not- Ah! Regret it."

Soon she was lowered down to her one of her hind leg, being pushed against the shower door along with her other hind leg being held up while he continued his growing motion. She turned her head, seeing her Spartan in the same pleasure as she was. _My goodness, I am such a pervert for enjoying such thing so much_ , she thought to herself as she reached her climax along with his, the inside of her again being filled by his seed. She leaned against the door and he leaning on her while they both catched their breath.

The feeling of warmth was addicting for Aniketos, not having such occurrence happen since his mother's death. He pulled back away from Luna, catching her suddenly as she wasn't able to stand. From how he was yesterday he wasn't surprised, with how he acted being more animalistic yet with the majority feeling of love and a bit of lust. _Love,_ he thought. He sat Luna down and reached for the bottle of shampoo, squeezing the molasses-like liquid onto his hand before placing it onto her wet mane. "Close your eyes," he told her, rubbing it through her mane.

Luna could still not understand how soft he can be coming from his own violent race. His hands would be hard and rough most of the time, but in these moments they're soft like silk, a feeling she will miss once he is gone. "Ani..." she spoke.

Aniketos finished cleaning her mane and tail, not having a brush to wash her body. She had magic so she could do something about it. "What is it?" He asked, putting the shampoo now onto his head.

"I was wondering...about my confession to you last night..."

"Aye?"

"Well," she grew hesitant, "do you...feel the same way?"

He sighed through his nose, more in humor than anything else. "I would not do what I had done if I didn't, though it would have been different back in Sparta."

"Oh okay," she said. A short response but the only one she was able to make as she was too tired to jump onto him with joy. "Well, what would happen if we were in Sparta?"

"You would have to shave your head, like how the boys would during agoge, dress in male clothing, and wait alone at night in the dark till I would arrive and we would both do what we had just done. After it is over, I would sneak back to the barracks," he explained.

"It seems like you are hiding from some pony if that was done."

"Aye, that is exactly what it is."

Luna tilted her head a bit then smiled. "That sounds exciting." She shook as she stood up. "What happens after such occurrence?"

"We are now together, I your husband and you, my wife."

Her heart jumped, not expecting such thing like this. "W-wife?"

"Aye," he smiled, "In my world of course. For here I am unaware of such customs but be sure to others know that you are mine."

Luna turned off the water and jumped up to give Aniketos a hug. "I will, my Spartan."

A knock coming from the front door startled the two standing in the shower, making them break apart and exit the bathroom. Luna returned to the bedroom while Aniketos walked towards the door, not noticing Luna magically wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the door, the feeling of the cold morning air not bothering him and looked down to see Astra in her armor. "Ah, good morning Astra," he said to her.

Astra raised an eyebrow seeing the semi-nude Spartan. "Morning," she started, noticing something different from his eyes, "Have you seen Princess Luna? She was supposed to be back from her 'visit' here four hours ago."

"I am here Astra," Luna spoke up, walking over to them. "My apologies, I had fallen asleep."

"It is okay your highness, though the commanders and politicians are not happy." She looked carefully at Luna's neck, noticing a necklace and a few bite marks which look noticeable if one was to look hard enough. "How was your time with the Spartan?" She smirked.

"Lovely, we had much to speak about what he will see in the Griffon Kingdom" Luna replied.

"Ah yes, he will be going to the Griffon front." Astra gave a light punch to Aniketos. "Leaving me by myself to kill these Crystals."

"I had figured I would only be in your way, or the other way around." He replied.

"Hmm, whatever you say Aniketos," she said. "I believe the Griffons are waiting for you. I had saw them waiting by their boat figuring you had left already."

He nodded. "Aye I will get ready. I had only cleaned myself up since I will not for awhile." He turned and walked back into his room to get his armor on.

Astra cleared her throat, gaining Luna's attention. "Permission to speak freely, your highness?"

"Permission granted..." Luna raised an eyebrow.

The bat pony moved closer to her princess's ear. "Did you do it?"

Luna jumped away from her, face red. "No! Of course not! We only spoke." She noticed Astra's face, knowing that she was lying. "We did kiss, but nothing more!"

"Yes, yes, the bite marks he made on your neck shows it was nothing more," said Astra.

"What!? Is it that noticeable!?" Luna grew worried, not knowing how the other ponies would feel if they found out such news that could possibly be taboo.

"Not really. If you were to look hard enough at a certain angle then maybe, but it is pretty much hidden."

"You dare frighten thy princess?" said Luna with a serious tone.

"I-I, my apologies-"

"Oh relax Astra, I was only speaking in jest."

Aniketos returned from the room in full armor, carrying his shield and dory. "Onward." He said, walking past the two ponies.

"So eager to leave so soon," frowned Luna, hoping to be with him for much longer than now.

"My apologies your highness but this war does not wait," he replied.

Luna understood, not saying another word as the three of them continued to walk together in the early morning towards the waiting chariot. She looked back to his house, using her magic to put out any flame that was lit, the house blending in with the dark blue surroundings.

Aniketos pulled open the chariot, allowing Luna and Astra to enter before he did, angling the dory to stick out of the window. With Astra giving the order, the chariot went in motion with a jolt, the speed of motion rising making the distance grow from his home and Ann's home as well, soon being hidden by the amount of trees around. He soon felt the chariot take flight, making him clench his dory tightly as the ground was far away. Such speed flight can take many from one place to another, as well as something he will most likely see in combat once at the front.

His eyes squinted a bit from the rising sun bleeding out its light, changing everything from dark blue to a bright orange-yellow. Truly this was a sight to see, however the sky has acted odd with much of the clouds from the north bringing much snow or rain closer to Canterlot. He was told a story of how much negative emotions upon disharmony can bring about these creatures that feeds on it and causes the weather to deepen into a much bigger storm. For this war, much of that may return. If these creatures were in his own, there would be an unlimited supply for them to feed on knowing the skirmishes that occurs. _Damn Athens,_ he thought, remembering one that had occurred because of a territory dispute. Again his thoughts wandered as always to his home and his people of Sparta. By now the war against those damned Persians would had been over and possibly his king bringing more prosperity to Sparta. If only he was able to bring such knowledge over to his home then maybe Sparta could grow much stronger than it is. Or be called the next mad man of Sparta for bringing up a world of talking horses with magical and flight abilities.

He continued to think in his mind, as boring as it may sound to him he did not wish to speak during the ride, did not wish to create a conversation. He had fought against Griffons and fought against a centaur who's weakness was bronze, now it was time to fight against ponies. Ponies that are battle-hardened and experienced by now with armor and weapons that is known in this world as the strongest one country has, or at least until the Griffons discovered a new kind of metal, steel, that is able to cut through crystal metal. However the king had decided to give a majority to Equestria instead of incorporate it into his own army. Self-suicide and insane he considered it, knowing well enough if Sparta had such metal it would had been used to dominate other places, maybe even the world. Possibly if he can gain his hands on this new metal he would soon become more unstoppable.

The chariot landed with a slight thud, bringing Aniketos back into reality as he saw Baltimare's ports. Once the ride had stopped, he exited out first, listening to the birds sounding out along with the waves of water crashing against the docks. Looking around, he spotted what appeared to be the boat he was to ride on. He had no choice of course, being a Spartan and not a creature with wings. Above the sails waved the Griffon flag. Hearing the chariot door close, he turned to Luna and Astra then back forward to begin walking. He moved along with Luna by his side looking concerned and more worried with each step towards the boat growing closer. The ponies who were awake watched the three walk towards the Griffon boat, soon seeing them stop in front of the walkway.

Aniketos turned again to Luna and Astra. "I suppose we separate from each other for now."

Astra looked at her princess and the Spartan. "Come back in one piece Spartan." She smirked.

"Will do Astra, take care of Luna while I am gone."

The bat pony nodded and left the two, knowing they needed the time to themselves. Luna watched her guard walk away then back to Aniketos. "Do you really need to leave?"

"Luna..."

"Yes, yes, I am aware for being selfish. I may be a princess but I am still a mare."

Aniketos shook his head, placing both his shield and dory down. "Come."

"What?"

"I know what you wish to do, it is not healthy to hold back."

Luna turned her head. "Hmph, as if I would do that. A spartan needs a strong mare to hold back such emotions and watch his warrior off with her head high."

"We are not in Sparta, however," said Aniketos. He was glad she understood his custom, but he knew was she really wanted to do.

"Right," she said, soon pouncing onto him making him fall back onto his back holding him close as she kissed him with much passion. She broke it off and looked straight into his shining eyes, a trait she enjoyed seeing since it is her that causes it. Yes it may have raised some questions for some ponies around about her and Aniketos, but she did not care anymore. "You better return to me after everything is over Aniketos. If you die I will surly find you in Tartarus and torture you myself."

"Aye, I will do my best Selene," he replied, receiving a hoof to the chest.

"You know I dislike being called as such name."

"But you enjoy it if I call you as such at times."

Luna smiled. "Of course." She got off her Spartan, helping him up with her magic and giving him back his shield and dory. "Now hurry up, I do not wish for you to see me cry."

Aniketos shook his head. "As you wish." He was about to turn around but was halted by Luna's magic. "Yes?"

"I love you," she said.

He raised an eyebrow, noticing how embarrassed she got upon saying such words. "Have I spoken to you about how funny you are when embarrassed?"

"Shut up! Leave Spartan!"

"Aye I will," he turned around and started to walk towards the boat. He stopped once more and turned to her. "When I return, we will marry."

This caught Luna of guard. "M-m-marry?"

"Until we meet again Luna," he said, continuing to aboard the ship.

Astra returned, laughing a bit. "I can't wait for the wedding, your highness."

Luna turned to her guard then back to Aniketos. "Aniketos Xenagoras of Sparta! Come back here and explain what you meant!"

"Why don't you fly onto the ship, your highness?"

"I- Well- Because-" She wasn't able to, being frozen in heart-pumping excitement of what he said to her. Her imagination of her being in the white dress every mare wishes to be in on their special day with their special some pony. Though their relationship had only started and now is being paused due to the war, her connection to him was greater than everything, and she knew he shared the same even though he rarely showed it. Both she and Astra watched the ship sail off, Aniketos waving to them before disappearing from sight, most likely being on another part of the boat. "Come Astra, we have much planning to do. Like Ani said, war does not wait."


	17. Chapter XIV: Combat Among Mountains I

_One week later..._

Luna smashed her hooves down onto the table, making the squares on the map shake and move around from it's placed position. Everypony in the room remained silent, afraid to say anything to their princess, especially Luna who is known for bad tempers. "This is unacceptable..." She said, placing the letter down onto the table. A letter of another defeat from holding Sombra's army back.

After Aniketos had left to the Griffon Kingdom, she had left half of the control of the army movements to the commanders, a requirement in order to keep balance. While that may have worked when there were battle-experienced commanders, they were soon replaced by newer ones from prestige academies of military studies, except for the one the Spartan had killed. Steel Wing, as old as he was wise and experienced with the general rank, was outvoted by the newer commanders and was not able to do much other than watch in dissatisfaction along with Luna.

With much mistakes and defeats, Sombra's army was able to gain control part of western Equestria which included Yanhoover and surrounding Cloudsdale, cutting any aid from the pegasi from Canterlot. Now they were closing in fast to the outskirts of the mountain, and Luna knew she must halt their advance.

"Princess Luna, I have another message coming from the blacksmith and his crew," Astra spoke walking to her.

Luna sighed, not wishing to hear any more bad news. "What is it?"

"The new armor and weapons with the metal the Griffons gave us is complete, along with the 3rd Guard Army being suited with such new equipment. Your armor and newly made sword is complete as well and is in your room awaiting use."

"Good. That is the first good thing I have heard." She calmed herself and looked down to the map, seeing two white squares with the number "8" on it, representing 80,000 troops, 160,000 being available, 80,000 being the first in having the newer armor for now. The group of four thousand that attempted to fight against Tirek was included in the army as well. "Prepare the third army for battle," she magically moved the single white square towards the other three red squares representing 50,000 troops, 150,000 totaling.

"Your highness!" One of the commanders spoke out, halting Luna's movement. "It would be better to bring the fifth guard army along with the third. They would be outnumbered if they don't!"

"They have the new armor made of Griffon steel, which means they will be able to last much longer than the rest that has the standard armor." She continued to walk, having enough to only be sitting down awaiting for more news. She grew tired of it. "I do not wish to waste anymore lives."

"Luna!" Another commander called out, keeping his angered stare against the princess's.

"You dare speak out to me informally..." She spoke low with a threatening tone.

"Under the code during war, if one princess is not available then the other is to remain in the safety of the castle to not risk the unification of all ponies," he spoke.

"And allow more of my ponies to perish under that damned King by your own foolish mistakes!? No thank you! I would rather cut off my own wings and horn than to continue to remain here doing nothing."

"Lu-"

"You will address me as such or you will perish like the pony that was set on fire! And I will make sure you slowly burn." She looked towards Steel Wing. "General I hope you can bring this battle around, you have royal authority to override any decisions that do not seem correct for battle. Do not fail me." She turned around once more and exited the room with Astra following behind.

The bat pony had to move much quickly to match Luna's speed. "I see why Aniketos adores you very much, your highness. You and him are similar."

This had made Luna smile. "Believe me, he would have killed almost all the commanders upon knowing the first letter speaking about retreat."

"True," she laughed.

Luna made small laugh as well, slowly fading to her growing concern about him. "I wonder how he is right now."

Astra opened the door to Luna's room, allowing her princess to enter before she did. "He is most likely okay. From what I've heard, the Griffons are no longer losing ground and are keeping still in their position."

"He must have made the Griffons fear him more than Sombra's army,"Luna said, laughing once more. She walked over to her new set of armor, seeing it be silver and black than gray and blue like her old armor. The steel reflected her face as she inspected it, the helmet having a protective visor. She pulled out and raised the new sword, seeing the blade look much sharper and feeling much lighter, as well as shining among the light of the candles. "I must give credit to the blacksmith and the workers for creating such craftsmanship with the newer metal." With instant magic, the new armor was placed on her. "Perfect fit as usual."

"So you will be fighting among all the stallions?" Astra asked.

"I had figured you already knew what I was going to do," Luna replied. "You do not have to come since mare are not required to."

"I swore to be with you, your highness. I am no coward."

"Good. Now place your hoof on my side, I will transport us to where the army is gathering."

Astra did so, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the world around her twist and turn for a moment before it halted completely. Once she opened them, she saw that she on the grasslands of Canterlot, looking up to see the city in the distance. She returned her vision to the ground, seeing much of the army, divisions of new gold and silver with much spears being pointed up along with the Equestrian flag being held up high. Both Royal and Lunar Guards stood idly as they watch in the distance the charging numbers of Sombra's army approaching. It was understandable that she was the only bat pony here, many not being able to stand the sun, but being Luna's guard helped her adjust to accepting the sun even though she wished to be in the shade. She unhooked her spear from her side and held it with her as she walked along Luna through the pathway towards the front.

Luna continued to look forward, passing by each line of stallions and some mares that had volunteered salute her with seriousness in their face. Most were scared, but for their princess joining them in the fight raised their morale. Once she was in the front lines, she turned around and flew up a bit to see everypony that looked at her. The clouds up above gathered quickly, the disharmony and chaos for sure bringing it with no aid of ponies.

"Guards!" She yelled out, receiving a loud chant in return. "Today, not only the fate of Canterlot, but of all Equestria, lies onto your hooves. Your friends, family, and loved ones are relying on you to protect them and help those that need it." She looked around, all still keeping still. "This is where we will hold! This is where we fight! And this is where they die!" She paused, allowing another chant to erupt. "We will make sure that they perish for coming onto our land. We will make them acknowledge their mistake!" She turned around and pulled out her sword, pointing towards the approaching crystal pegasi that disappeared into the clouds. "Pegasi! Forward flight!"

Upon such order she watch dozens of pegasi with spears drawn rushing forward into the clouds, switching her view towards the rushing ground troops yelling out as they charged. Luna landed back onto the ground, magically shaping her sword into a spear. "Catapults, release!" She ordered. Behind the lines, some earth ponies loaded up the heavy ball, the unicorns lighting it on fire and soon watching it release forward towards the enemy with a large explosion mixing in with screams. Their push still continued without loss of haste as they grew closer. Luna pulled down the visor and leaned down her spear, Astra and many others doing the same. "Forward march!" Their motion was in a slow walking pace, gradually increasing as they grew closer towards the enemy side. Their trot motioning into a canter, their side beginning to yell out against the other side, and soon into a gallop, speeding straight forward with a much louder scream. The two sides began to close the distance between each other, spears forward awaiting to meet flesh. Soon both sides crashed into each other, the sound of metal clanging against each other. Luna met with success with her end of the spear breaking through the strongest metal with the claimed new strongest metal with ease, tilting her head a bit as the other end of the spear scratched the side of her helmet missing only a few feet of her eye.

Astra headbutted her target, dodging a spear thrust and retaliating her spear through the crystal pony's neck. Not having time to pull back, she pushed out her dagger from her shoe and continued to attack, deflecting another spear from injuring her. Around her, she watched the blood of the white coated stallions be stained with red among other different colored stallions struggling to push forward the fighting line. She refocused her attention to the fight feeling the spear brush against her fore leg, leaving her with a cut already shining red. "You bastard!" She yelled, thrusting her dagger up his jaw and pulling it back out allowing him to fall onto the ground. With no warning, she collapsed to the ground from one of the friendly pegasi with a spear though his neck. She attempted to assist him, but met with the same results that many are finding right now. The ooze of red bubbled before no more bubbled at all. Turning around, she was met by a diagonal slash down to her helmet, again making her collapse. The stallion was on top of her, attempting to thrust his dagger down through her chest, such attempt being block by her crossing her fore legs to catch his own. She struggled, feeling the tip of the blade starting to pinch her lower neck. Forcefully she rolled on top of him, punching him with her hoof and attempting to do the same thing that was occurring to her. She used her body to put more pressure, feeling the stallion jolt as the blade slowly entered. His movement ceased, and his eyes were lifeless. She moved off him attempting to refocus.

It was a fight of reverse tug-of-war, one side pushing the other back in order to gain ground. While the opposing side had more troops, Equestria's had better equipment, somehow equaling out the difference of power and for once holding back Sombra's army for much longer than breaking apart in chaos. The crunching sound of hoof meeting head was common to hear, among the many thrusts of spears and slashes of daggers making any stallion make a dying scream before collapsing lifeless. Any chance of pulling back the dead from the front line was attempted, keeping the fight somewhat clear of any bodies being in the way. Upon the cloudy sky, much pegasi chased one another attempting to throw their own projectiles towards each other. Some being in groups and tying another with rope and watching the tied up pegasi fall to their death. Rarely did one take it to the extreme, holding onto another and falling with them like a speeding meteorite, killing both from the impact. War drums from both sides echoed and banged furiously as the catapults with fireballs release away into their targeting sides, killing dozens and wounding dozens more.

Luna took to the sky, diving and thrusting her sword into one and bring the target into the sky and letting it fly away screaming. She hovered above looking forward towards what appeared to be reinforcements arriving to assist the dwindling first line of their offensive. She moved to the side, dodging a spear being thrown towards her and slashing a pegasus attempting to slay her which she knew would be unlikely. Turning around she noticed the waving of her cutie mark on a flag, most likely that being a request to see her. Quickly she flew, zapping those with her magic and slashing others with her sword before she was far enough from their reach. She landed down, sheathing her sword and pulling off her already battle-damaged helmet hooking it onto her waist. Sweat ran down her forehead down her chin, mixing in with the blood from her mouth running down as well. Around her were wounded guards of all races laid out on the cheaply made bed for them to lay on, and for some being laid on a table screaming out while the doctors attempted to pull out anything that was stuck inside them or attempt to stop the bleeding at least. Soon she entered the tent that flew her cutie mark, seeing Steel Wing and some other pony that looked different speaking to each other. The general soon noticed Luna. "Your highness," he bowed.

"This better be important. The guards need me back in battle." She said looking at the odd pony.

"It is, Princess Luna." He looked over to the visitor. "This is the ambassador of Saddle Arabia, Badr Fayiz. He wishes to speak to you upon diplomatic relations."

"Please, Fayiz will do," he spoke. "I see that I am interrupting a matter much more important."

"Do not worry, we are holding strong for now." She wiped her mouth, staining her fur with a bit of red. "I apologize, I do not recognize your nation."

"Ah do not worry, Saddle Arabia did not know about your nation as well until...well..."

"I see. Sombra's message has spanned greater than the boundaries here."

"Yes, my king grew worried about invasion and sent me to propose a treaty. On my way I discovered your nation and returned home immediately after informing of more nations being around than just ours."

"So you wish to make a treaty with us?"

"If possible. I bring gifts from Saddle Arabia to ensure our relationship begins well."

"You will not believe what he had brought, your highness," said Steel Wing.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, show me what you brought."

Fayiz smiled. "Good. Good. Follow me, it is behind this tent." He walked out first, followed by Steel Wing and Luna. He stood by the gifts he brought while the two ponies walked over and saw them.

Luna saw five large shaped metal on wheels. "What is...this?"

"Princess Luna, I present to you five cannons from the Saddle Arabian armory," said Fayiz.

"Cannons?" She had never heard of such thing, but of course as time moves forward, technology joins in on the ride. Mentally she sighed, making her feel old than she already is.

"Yes! Fine tools of war to scatter much of your small enemy more precisely"

'Tools of war' was all Luna picked up, knowing that this could tip the battle into her favor. "Are they ready for use!?" She excitedly spoke.

"Ah yes, and in perfect condition as well." He replied. "I see our nations will be great allies from now on."

"I will assist on writing the treaty after the battle is over. For now I wish for you and Steel Wing to help bring these cannons to where the catapults are."

"No. Allow me." Fayiz whistled loudly, and quickly came few of his own kind to help pull the cannons to where Luna wanted it to be. "Ready?"

"Yes, come with me," said Luna. For some reason, an odd coincidence most likely, Equestria has been receiving better equipment and newer industrial technology just in time for war. Whether it be a power from some unknown pony entity setting such thing up or just fate, she was going to take advantage of all of these opportunities in order to bring victory back into Equestrian sights.

In the far distance in the castle, Celestia again awoke upon a wet sheet that absorbed her tears. However, the sound of silence was no more and was replaced by quick hooves and the distant yelling of stallions and metal. She slowly rose, flinching a bit from overhearing a small explosion that joined in with the rising black smoke. How long she remained in her room was not counted for, actually losing count as she remained as she was. Pitiful for some pony like her to be in this state, but...

Her infatuation had blinded her of the dark magic that was spoken about, along with harming and almost killing Aniketos in desperation to save her once beloved. And soon not believing her own sister about such evidence that she had presented to her, even though it linked to him, she refused to believe such thing thinking that she was only jealous of what she had finally gained. She walked off the bed and towards her large balcony with teary eyes, a pair which grew wide upon seeing what was happening way below in the distance. How much did she miss while she was not in her right mind? She looked more in horror than in sadness seeing the battle site for only a moment before it was blinded by the clouds. Even in the air the pegasi fought against each other, blood being drawn from both Equestrian and Crystal ponies.

She took a step back, falling onto her rear in disbelief. "No...this cannot be happening." She closed her eyes shut, feeling much of the disharmony in the magical surroundings. If she was able to feel such thing, then her sister was able to as well. _Luna,_ she thought to her self, thinking of how much stress her sister had to go through of not only handling both sun and moon, but the entire load of the nation as well, most likely having to not sleep at all. She needed to do something to at least help, but how with everything she knew occurring being minimal to none. Using her magic to freshen herself up as well as wear her royal attire, she proceeded to her door, opening it and seeing many guards around the hallway. She was about to take a step forward but was halted by two wings crossing each other.

"Our apologies, your highness, but we are under the highest direct order of Princess Luna to not allow you to leave your bed chambers," one of the pegasi guard explained.

"How come?" Celestia asked.

"For the safety of your well being if Princess Luna is killed."

"Killed?" She questioned, then grew worried. "Do you mean she is fighting!?"

"I cannot say, your highness. Last I saw her she entered her bed chamber with one of her Lunar guards."

"I must leave." She attempted to move, but again was blocked from exiting.

More guards built up towards the door. "You cannot leave your highness. You are forbidden from leaving your room." He spoke. "I suggest you return inside." His tone this time was more dark.

"Are you threatening me?" Celestia grew slightly angry. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Fine then. I will stay."

She then closed the door, looking towards the balcony that remained unguarded. Quickly she trotted out and took to the sky, diving down towards the battle site. Her armor was magically placed on as she dove past the fighting pegasi, punching one of the Crystal pegasus that attempted to harm her, continuing on through the clouds and spiking up as she saw both sides mixed together fighting each other, however Sombra's army had more troops awaiting to be sent. There was no sign of Luna in the front lines or in the back watching. She flew towards the tents in the distance and landed in haste to continue her search, seeing much of the wounded and recently dead guards. Those that saw her bowed to her, the wounded attempted to do such bow as well. Ahead of her she found her sister walking along with the general and some other pony that looked to not be from here. "Luna!" She called out, trotting to her.

Luna turned away from Steel Wing and straight ahead connecting eyes to her sister. "Tia?" She questioned, feeling Celestia hug her tightly. "My sister you should be in your bed chambers, it is not safe here." She told her.

"After I found out about such battle occurring I could not remain still." She pulled back, seeing the damage of her armor and dry blood from her mouth. "So you told my guards to keep me inside?"

"Just the door," Luna smirked. "I had forgotten about the balcony."

Celestia looked at the Saddle Arabian ambassador standing still and others like him standing near an odd object. "My apologies, I did not know we had a guest."

"Badr Fayiz, ambassador of Saddle Arabia," he bowed, "at your service."

"Saddle Arabia?" Celestia asked.

"An undiscovered nation," Luna told her, seeing her sister mouth an 'Oh'.

Fayiz smiled. "I was sent here on building relations with your nation. So far your sister approves."

"I approve as well. It is great to have another friendly nation," said Celestia.

"Perfect!" He said, going silent from hearing another explosion. "I believe there's a battle needing to be fought."

"Right," said Luna. She turned to her sister, "Tia, Fayiz has brought us a new military technology from his nation that I believe can give us the advantage to win the battle."

Celestia looked over to the odd shaped metal. "Is it that?"

"Aye. It is called a 'cannon'."

"I see." She turned back to Luna. "I believe we are getting old as technology advances."

"Do not remind me." She again started to walk forward. "We must hurry and have the cannons ready, the guards need it. Steel Wing, inform Tia of what is occurring."

He nodded. "Come your highness, I will explain what you had missed."

Celestia did not wish to be separated from Luna, fearing the worst could happen but ignored such thought and followed the general back to the tent. She did need to be informed about what she missed or she would be acting blindly to everything around her. The strain of her heart was ignored, knowing the one she used to love was no more and was doing such thing that had brought darkness to Equestria and others around.

Luna felt mixed emotions upon suddenly seeing Celestia at the camp site, not knowing if she should still be upset or be happy that she is no longer in her depressed state. She shook her head, most likely the stress and fatigue affecting her judgment on what to do. With Fayiz and his assistants, the five cannons were spread out and lined up, aimed towards the battle site. "Are you sure these won't hit my ponies?" She asked.

"No, no, if adjusted correctly it will hit the desired target." He turned to one of his assistants and spoke in some odd language. The supposed order was announced and those with the cannons started to work, the metal rising in an angle. Soon powder was being loaded and stuffed down the barrel, followed by a large black ball being pushed in as well. All stood ready, one of them holding a stick which was lit. "We will fire the cannons for you, and after the battle will teach you so you can teach your soldiers." He told Luna, turning away and looking forward. " _Hasna! Nar!"_

The cannons fired, the large flash followed by smoke pushed the ball out and into the sky. Luna watched as it landed and scattering much of the enemy force making a few fly up along with the dirt and debris. The fighting ceased for a moment, everypony looking over to see in the distance five unknown things aimed towards where everypony was. Again the cannons fired, the sound slightly hurting Luna's ears as it repeated the same action with greater results than before. This weapon was strong and very useful in crowded battles like this, but even she herself feared it while the Saddle Arabians did not even flinch. Making an ally to this nation was the best choice, for everypony would quickly surrender upon hearing the thunder of metal flying. Noticing in the distance she saw another large charge of the enemy pushing forward. This wasn't good seeing her lines begin to falter, the back beginning to retreat. "No," she spoke. She started to gallop to the battle site. "No! Forward! Move forward!" She yelled out. "Do not retreat! Any pony that retreats will meet the wrath of the cannons!"

Some halted their retreat and returned forward, fearing more of the cannons than the blade. Luna rushed past them, some following her and gaining their morale back to continue to fight. She rushed past those that kept in formation, killing some of the enemies as she continued forward. Again the cannons fired, landing far in front of her and she listened to the cries of stallions go silent after from the ball making contact. Pulling out her sword she jumped through the dirt that flew up into the air and made a thrust down onto another enemy, pulling out quickly and slashing another. "Forward!" She continued to yell out, pushing farther through along with the guard attempting to keep up. Seeing her guard Astra being pushed onto the ground, she threw her sword towards the stallion about to strike down.

Looking up, Astra saw her princess' sword going through the body that soon collapsed to the side. She breathed heavily as she struggled to stand up. Dirt and blood from her cuts was all around her, her helmet not existent anymore as it was damaged beyond anymore use. "Thank you, your highness!" She said.

Luna pulled out the sword, blocking a spear thrust and counter-attacking with her own thrust. "Focus Astra! We need to push them back!"

The bat pony flinched again by the echoes of the cannons. Picking up a spear from the ground she charged along her princess and the guards around her. It was like a second wind had come to her, feeling more refreshed than usual to keep fighting on. The capital of Equestria was at risk for Luna's sake! Her armor was scratched and opened up on the side wounding her and making her bleed out a bit, but she continued forward not wanting to give up. Not like she was going to anyway. The yells behind her grew, and the adrenaline rose to new heights. She felt like she and everypony else was winning, though she was not truly sure if that was true being on ground level. She yelled out as she thrust forward and pulled back her spear, moving ahead to repeat the same process over and over, her throat burning from her yells, not noticing the enemy pegasi in the sky falling back.

At the camp site inside Luna's tent, Steel Wing spoke to Celestia the news and information that she had missed. Questions that were asked were answered to the best of his ability, except for the new metal that the Griffons discovered. Now realizing that part of his name is the same, not understanding how the coincidence was possible. Whatever his parents thought of probably didn't know anything about it. Well, at least his name has more meaning to it since it is called the strongest type of metal around the known nation and he being one of the strongest guards of his time during his prime days.

Celestia flinched slightly by the cannons firing again, sighing after. "I dislike the new weapon, it is very frightening to the ears."

The general chuckled. "Be grateful that it is firing away from us than towards us."

"Hmm, I suppose." She looked down to the table, seeing the white square against three other red squares. "Being this risky upon only sending half of the Guard to fight such unequal number... Though I would have done the same thing if the half were equipped with the better equipment."

"Once the battle is won, our next objective is to reclaim Cloudsdale, for they have surely began preparations to defend it along with other places in the western part of Equestria," he said.

"And for our east?"

"Is currently being defended by much of the Guard. No pony is going past the river near Neighagra Falls and much of the lumber is being used create a navy. As of right now, three fighter ships are patrolling the waters near Baltimare."

"Good. I am glad my sister has done well while I was not available," said Celestia.

"I agree, though if I may say she is very exhausted and stressed out." He said. "There was one day where she was fully energetic and glowing with happiness after she returned from visiting the Spartan before his departure."

"Visit? When was this?"

"One week ago. She had left to speak to him for only a bit but stayed over his home until sunrise."

"Awfully a long time to only speak to him about what he may face."

"She said she had fallen asleep due to her being exhausted. Her Lunar guard confirms it."

Celestia smiled a bit. _Or something else happened to both of them._ She was about to speak but was soon interrupted by one of the guards entering the tent. "What is it?" She asked.

"The enemy is beginning their retreat," he said.

"What?" Both Celestia and Steel Wing spoke simultaneously, rushing out of the tent along with the guard. To where the catapults and cannons were saw that there was no movement being done, those on the catapults cheering as those in the battle site cheered out louder watching Sombra's army retreating away.

"Huzzah!" Steel Wing yelled out. "Our first victory, after so much defeats before. So much lives..."

"I believe your suggestion of military formation won us the battle," said Celestia.

"After seeing Sombra's army continue to use the wedge and inverted wedge formations I already knew how to counter it. However the new commanders did not agree to my suggestions. Thought I was too old to know." He sighed, sitting down on the grass. "'Counter the inverted wedge with a wedge they said'. They did not realize their decision would cause many disasters until now. All they needed to do was to agree to the concave formation and the losses wouldn't be so great. Luna spoke against it once I had explained it, but with one of those Equestrian codes in place she wasn't able to do much other than watch."

"And now she's out fighting."

"Hmm." He nodded. "She raised morale of all the guards since she fought with them."

The two watched in the distance Luna along with her guard Astra walking together all dirty, sweaty, and with blood. The bat pony limped a bit having her bat wing on top of Luna's body for assistance to keep moving. "We did it, your highness."

Luna had much damage to her armor and helmet, but all held well against the Crystal metal that was only able to make cuts and small dents to it. "Yes we did. This victory was the one that everypony needed. What all of Equestria needed in this fight."

"I bet Aniketos would be proud to see you in the lines fighting with all of us. Truly it was an honor your highness," Astra spoke before fainting.

Luna levitated her onto her back and continued walking towards her sister and the general, both with bittersweet smiles. She continued to have a regular look, not smiling or frowning, but satisfied that Equestria can fight on for another day. _Hopefully it will be the same for Aniketos._


	18. Chapter XIV: Combat Among Mountains II

The week that had gone by within time moved slow with Aniketos as he remained sitting still next to the burning fire and wood keeping the night away. Since his arrival he has managed to keep the Griffons from retreating from staring down death in the eyes, giving them morale which was enough to keep the line still between the two mountains. He saw why they were losing so much land so quickly, they rushing in like madman, wave after wave of Griffons against the formation line of the Crystals losing lives rapidly. It did not matter to the king, for the large population the Griffons had was able to replace the losses. All being thrown away like fodder was something he did not expect and did not wish to continue it, one-third of the Griffons not having even a weapon. It was their strategy however, and their lives were in the claws of their commanders in which many had poor experience, the only one that had been around being executed by the king's orders for not following the orders given. He was the reason why the line was able to hold, listening to what Aniketos had to say and following it. Now with a new commander in the ranks it was only a matter of time before everyone was sent out, he included.

As always he will be in the front line, knowing well enough if he wasn't then the battle would have been over before it started. Only this time he would be the one charging instead of being in a strong defensive line. With the king's blessing in deciding to help the Griffons, his armor and shield had gotten an upgrade, the same process Luna had done with his armor but instead using the steel that was discovered. The outer look still had its bronze look, but mixed in was the steel that was well out of sight until seeing the inner layer of steel. The tips of his dory was no longer bronze, but now completely steel. His kopis remained mostly bronze but the outer sides had a steel lining, making the silver contrast with the dirty gold color, the handle still having Luna's cutie mark but behind it an open claw symbolizing the Griffons. Everything else such as his cloak and hair on his helmet remained the same, keeping in touch of Luna's color. All of which had soon gotten battle-damaged from the week of fighting, but due to the steel only cuts and small dents were present, showing that this new metal was very true to its word. His dory and kopis was able to get through the armor of the enemy with ease, however while he benefited, the rest suffered with their poor weapons.

"Honestly," he said, sighing after thinking about how reckless they are. Yes he was reckless at times but this was ridiculous.

"Honestly what?" One griffon asked approaching Aniketos.

He looked up and saw the one he befriended upon arriving here. Also the only one he knows that is still alive. "Garrett. I did not notice you approaching."

Garrett laid down and sighed in satisfaction as he stretched. "You daydreaming as always mate? Hopefully you ain't like that when fightin'"

The accent was something Aniketos was always fond of hearing for some reason, but of course it is part of exploring the new world. There were two accents he knew here so far, one sounded friendly and the other sounded harsh in some other language. It was a good thing that he was able to understand. "Of course not, that would be foolish to do," he replied.

The griffon laughed. "I am only playin' mate, relax and take a swig." He raised a brown bottle to Aniketos. He took it, sniffing it before taking a gulp. His eyes widened and he began to cough out while feeling his chest heat up. At the same time Garrett laughed out loudly upon seeing the Spartan.

"What in Zeus' name is that!?" Aniketos managed to speak out.

"What? Can't handle a sip of whiskey?" Garrett took a few gulps and breathed out in satisfaction when he finished. "And I thought you Spartans were tough."

"We do not drink alcohol as often or as strong as that. It is frowned upon if you were to get drunk in Sparta."

"Well good thing we're not in Sparta." He passed the bottle back to Aniketos but took it back when it was denied. "Why you all the way here anyway? Everyone is enjoying their time over at camp."

Aniketos listened to the music playing in the distance. "This area has a good viewpoint of the enemy camps. I am observing what movements they make." He turned and looked over to where the Griffons were, some dancing along to the music. "I do not understand how you all can be like this when there is a war to fight."

"It's better than sitting still silent and depressed," Garrett said. "Also it is something we do because tomorrow some of us won't come back." He looked over. "So we treat each party as our last, having a good time before we return back into reality. A shame really. I do not understand what this Sombra pony wants with our land."

"Aye, I do not understand what he wants with Equestria or Yakyakistan besides having more land."

"He's a mad pony I tell you." Another chug of the whiskey went down the griffon's throat. "What do you Spartans do before battle?"

"Mostly speak among others around the fire, telling stories and tales that has been spoken for since the birth of Sparta. Sometimes we will make jokes, making even the strongest Spartans laugh. We then listen to one who leads us speak about our sole duty as Spartans, making sure to use our skills from training to its fullest and to fight to the death if needed." Memories from his king speaking to him and all others around rushed into his eyes the night before the first battle commenced. "'We will not retreat, we will not surrender. We will fight to the end and die with honor. That is spartan law.' My king spoke, all of us watching him look around us with determination..."

Garrett was slightly confused to what Aniketos was starting to say, then again, he was getting drunk so he didn't know what he was saying at all. "What you need lad is a griffoness to help get you moving. Or in the pony land, a mare."

"No thank you." He replied, then realized what he said. "Wait, why are there females near the battle ground? They are putting their lives in danger."

"Have you not noticed the griffonesses here mate? Those strong fight along us which doubles our numbers. You Spartans don' got somethin' like that?"

"No. Only the men go fight while the women stay safe in the city. We cannot risk those that give birth to us warriors."

"Well hate to break it to you lad, but it is different here."

"I am aware. Both the ponies and you Griffons allow women to fight from my understanding," he said. Soon Garrett stood up and brought him up as well. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your arse back to where everyone is. You are fighting with us, it is only fair that you relax with all of us and let everyone introduce themselves to you as they may not have another chance in meeting a Spartan." He then tipped the bottle, nothing coming out from it. "Plus I am out of my drink and need some more."

Aniketos sighed. "Aye then, take lead and I will follow."

"Figured you'd resist instead of coming along," Garrett said walking forward.

"If I had, I would have to listen to you whine while you are drunk," the Spartan replied.

"Ha! I don't whine mate, I only complain enough to get something done."

Aniketos shook his head, scoffing as well in humor of what his friend said. It was a short walk before he reached the majority group of Griffons all sitting with each other speaking and drinking among each other. Some that were near the fire danced along with those playing instruments, sounding out the rhythmic and cheerful tone of music. Following where Garrett had sat down at, he was given a glass bottle of most likely what his friend had given him a few minutes ago. He felt Garrett shove him a bit to drink some, which he eventually did drinking five large gulps in hope he can get used to such strong drink. Again he felt his upper chest burn and heat up as he felt the alcohol rush down from his throat to his stomach. He passed the bottle along and sat idly, closing his eyes for a moment and having his hand on his head as felt odd. Opening them again, he felt slightly dizzy seeing everything around him move rather quickly than what his eyes can process. Probably drinking quickly wasn't a good idea for someone as he that doesn't drink at most times.

Feeling a claw on his shoulder, he turned around and saw a griffoness looking at him. Her eyes weren't the traditional yellow, being green instead which probably made her stand out from the majority of other females around. He shook his head a bit trying to refocus his mind, but the beat of that rhythmic drum made him think of something else to do. He felt Garrett shove him again, telling him that she wanted to dance with him. He didn't know how, but his legs moved on his own along with his ears being more and more satisfied by the music. By the fire he stood while his partner started to move. Seeing what she was doing he copied the movement quickly, bringing it into the motion and joining his hand with her claw and soon joining the rest of those dancing along. Those seeing the Spartan joining in on their little occasion were surprised, those being around enough to live knowing how strict and disciplined he was overall, along with others that were told of his personality. Seeing this showed that even the toughest of warriors can get brought into a Griffon dance so long as the drinks were around. Some around began to clap to the beat, slightly speeding up the music.

Aniketos with no idea how or why he was in a position like this continued his movement, moving quickly and for once actually enjoying himself. Much of his mind were on high alert of his foolish actions but his own body moved without any worry of punishment. He knew the enemy wouldn't move at night, knowing well enough they would have to break some of their formation to even do some damage. Plus fighting against drunken Griffons would probably cause them trouble for interrupting something like this. The music soon stopped and he soon returned to where he sat which he barley reached as he was pulled in for another dance while holding the bottle of whiskey with him that both he and his partner finished. He was now at the mercy of the alcohol, knowing well enough he was drunk before everything around him was lost into blackness.

* * *

Early morning had come around though the rising sun was blocked by the clouds surrounding where Aniketos was. Slowly he awoke, rubbing his head from a small headache as he sat up. Looking around, he had gotten to his tent with no sign of damage being done to him. Well, besides part of his honor. "Never again," he breathed out, standing up and pushing the blanket away.

He stuck his head out of the flaps and looked towards the Griffon camp seeing much of the Griffons still sleeping, Garrett being along the many. His bare feet touched the ground for only a minute as he placed on his armor while looking out towards where Sombra's army was. Much of their tents where taken down, giving him the signal that they were on the move. He placed his helmet on before he spoke out to wake everyone, but the new commander had beaten him to it, yelling out for everyone to get ready for battle. If he was able to convince the commander to take his idea of formation then the Griffons may have a chance. He rushed past the Griffons placing their leather armor on and approached the Griffon he wanted to speak to. "Commander," he started.

"Ah good to see you still alive Spartan. You will be leading the offensive after the catapults finish their barrage against those ponies," the commander spoke.

"Commander I suggest we take another tactical maneuver than just simply sending everyone out rushing head on against Sombra's army," said Aniketos.

"The last time a commander listened to you he had his head cut off. I am going to follow what the king has ordered me to do." He brushed past the Spartan to continue giving out orders.

Aniketos pulled him around back to face him. "You will only cause another defeat in the name of the King commander if you follow his foolish order. He may have brought all you Griffons together but he is not a good with what to do in times of war."

"Mocking the King after what he has given you? You need to remember that you are not in Equestria, Spartan. You can lose your tongue with what you spoke of."

"I am not affiliated of what law you Griffons have here. I am only here to assist you in pushing back the enemy." Aniketos grew tired of his conversation. "You will follow what I am to tell you."

"Ha! As if I would follow orders from a creature who your princess-" His voice ceased as the blade of Aniketos' kopis went through his throat.

All those around stopped their movement upon seeing such thing occur. The Spartan noticed this and took the opportunity to speak out. "From now on, I am your commander! I will not let another life go to waste upon doing their idiotic decisions."

Garrett approached him. "To be honest mate, we were waiting for the day you would take command."

Aniketos shook his head. "Should have told me earlier for the new commander wouldn't have a hole in his throat if you did."

"Right," he said, noticing his kind surrounding both him and the Spartan. "What do you suggest we do Aniketos?"

The Spartan looked around, seeing the vast numbers of Griffons. "They will expect us to be in the defensive, thus they will push into the offensive to break the line." He looked around the rocks of the mountains surrounding them. "Two moons ago I discovered alternate routes that leads us around the mountain and to the sides where the battle has been fought at." He knelt down and used his finger to draw out his plan. "Part of the Griffon force will be with me in defending the pathway, and while the battle occurs, you will take the majority of the force around the mountain and will hide until I sound out the horn. Once it is sounded out, you and everyone else will pour out from the side and flank them." He drew a long line towards the 'X'. "And we will then turn this war around and begin the offensive once we win."

Garrett nodded to the plan, looking around seeing other Griffons mumble to each other what is to be done. "I suppose there's a cost."

"Aye. Those who are to be with me will not be having any reinforcements, so it is crucial that we hold the line so that those moving around the mountain has time to arrive or else all of the Griffon Kingdom will fall along with other nations attempting to defeat Sombra," Aniketos explained.

Garrett looked around. "Those who survived the two days or more of onslaught will be in the defense with the Spartan! The rest will be with me!"

Aniketos stood up. "Move! To victory, Griffons!" All cheered out, pushing up their swords, spears, and axes up into the air before two divisions began their division of where to be. He took the horn his friend had with him before he watched him move to the opposite direction. Surly he knew Garrett understood where the path was, knowing that he saw him approaching the path but not joining him for he was drunk. Well, he hoped he remembered.

In the distance, the captain and two of his sergeants stood still on a small hill watching the army move forward in the spear formation. He was for sure going to break the Griffon line and complete the objective his King demands to be claimed. Already he is five days late from the projected completion of the Griffon campaign which is angering to his King. Looking out towards the pathway between the two mountains, he saw the Griffons forming in their lines like before along with the Spartan that's been causing trouble for his stallions. However, he noticed something odd and squinted to see a clearer view. Of course he would still not be able to see anything and he pulled out magically his telescope. Seeing through the magnified glass he saw what appeared to be less than the usual numbers of the Griffons. He chuckled a bit as he placed his telescope back where it was. "It seems they have low numbers," the captain spoke out, receiving a bit of laughter coming from his two sergeants. "Ready the arrows," he ordered.

"Ready the arrows!" One of his sergeants ordered out loud.

Much of the stallions with arrows on their back marched quick in front of the main line, using their magic to hold the bow. They would use their magic bolts instead of using something like this, but of course distance is the only factor that is against them. Each had their arrow aimed and drawn, awaiting orders to let loose the barrage which eventually came.

Returning to Aniketos, he saw the line of archers firing their arrows. "Cowards. Just like the Persians," he spoke out, raising his own shield to block their distant attack. "Cover!" He ordered out.

The Griffons with shields did so, the hard knocking of the sharp metal landing onto their shields. Those that had none moved to the sides of the mountains, the amount of cover being enough for most not to be harm. It did not assure that all would survive the barrage of arrows, those that were struck cried out in pain before death overcame them before seeing actual combat. Along with Aniketos being already battle-hardened since his birth, those that had survived along with him were in the lines prepared to fight along with the Spartan as long as they can. Or for some as long as Aniketos is alive.

Aniketos recovered from the attack, noticing that the army was already in motion charging forward. "Release the catapults!" He yelled out, a series of yells following in reply. Within the wind he listened to the large boulders being shot into the air and flying past him, soon crashing down onto screaming stallions. Their motion did not falter and the distance grew. It was a good thing there was no pegasi around for he would surly be in trouble. For the air the Griffons took charge, but it was only a waste if the ground warriors continue to lose ground and thus their King ordering all Griffons to be on the ground; Sombra's pegasi army being sent overseas to fight in Equestria. An odd coincidence of fate the gods have done, mostly for their entertainment most likely, an idea Aniketos kept in his head.

The clouds above grew more gray, the weather being in the mercy of nature as there was nothing that could be done. Upon the growing cold, white droplets slowly made their decent down below to the combatants. Aniketos ignored the snowflakes falling down, still not understanding how the seasons work in this world. For all he knew it could be considered winter but in this world it could be summer instead. It was a good idea to be wearing his cloak in case of some weather is being unforgiving. As the Crystals rapidly approached, he placed his shield down in front of him and having his dory pointed straight towards them. He roared out at them, the Griffons line up with him and behind doing the same, countering their yells against the enemies. Soon first blood was done as the lines crashed on each other, some Griffons and ponies collapsing onto the ground as the blades and spears slashed down and made thrusts forward to them. He shoved his dory forward and pulled back, blocking and breaking the enemy spear with his shield, returning the thrust towards another pony. Seeing another stallion attempting to strike him he bashed the stallion with his shield, using the edge of it to slash his eyes.

He moved more to the center seeing that there was trouble in that area. Most likely they put their more experienced warriors in the middle than the side. He looked up and surprisingly saw a pegasus flying over, doing quick dives and taking out the Griffons in the back. Aiming quickly, he tossed his dory towards the single pegasus, the force the enemy had in the air being countered by the weapon piercing through his chest before he collapsed onto the ground. With no dory as always he pulled out his kopis awaiting to be stained with blood once more. Even though he and the Griffons around him were being pushed back, he knew that victory would come soon.

The captain watched his first wave of troops begin their push forward, taking the opportunity to end this battle early. "Send in the second wave," he ordered.

Both his sergeants looked at him. "Captain, wouldn't it be wise to hold them until needed?" One of them spoke out.

"Yes, but they are low in number and are being pushed back. Why extend the fight longer than it should be?" He spoke.

"Second infantry! Forward!" Announced the other sergeant.

Aniketos uppercut his blade against another stallion's face before noticing that their reinforcements were sent out, just as he thought. Sheathing his blade, he pulled out the horn and blew into it, echoing out the deep sound for everyone and pony to hear. Up above the mountain, the few Griffons pushed forward the large boulders from the edge and off down to its target. "Back up! Back up!" He yelled out, seeing the large rocks crush those that were under it.

The captain watched wide-eyed to what he was seeing, soon turning his attention to the sides. Coming over the hill was a massive army of Griffons, all yelling out as they charged forward, both on the ground and flying. His second infantry grew confused, turning their attention towards the charging Griffons but not considering that they were boxed in.

Aniketos pulled out his kopis once more and pointed forward. "Charge!" He yelled out, rushing past the boulders and out into the slightly snowy field. It was not like him to be charging, knowing well enough that it would go against the training of formations back in Sparta, but since he is here he as adapted to what is needed to be done, the Phalanx would not always be successful in these conditions. He and all the other Griffons around mixed in with the stallions attempting to keep in formation which would utterly fail this time. Spears would not work if the battle was mixed and close, giving the Griffons with swords and axes the advantage.

Again he bashed his shield against another stallion, striking down one to his left with his kopis. Last second he blocked the spear thrust with his blade, the edge running against the wooden pole. He knelt down and sliced off one of the forelegs, making his target collapse onto the ground screaming before his chest was opened by the blade stabbing through the armor. Aniketos pulled back, not noticing that another barrage of arrows were fired upon the battle. He was struck in the shoulder and collapsed onto the ground. Another griffon who was struck by the arrows fell onto him, blocking the Spartan from any more arrows. He pushed the dead griffon off him and pulled out the bloody arrow from his shoulder before standing up. He picked up his kopis but knew his arm would not be as effective. Soon he noticed much of the Crystals retreating while the Griffons moved forward in chase. There he stood, taking a deep breath of finally being able to move forward to the offensive. Around him the Griffons cheered out, pushing their weapons up into the air while they watched their enemy that had been defeating them in each battle be the ones running away. To him this battle was short, swift, and damaging to the enemies, but in reality the fight lasted two hours instead of the common four.

He put his dirt covered hand out, collecting much of the snow that fell upon him and around him. Turning around he looked at the bodies that littered the ground already collecting snow. His kopis was sheathed and he walked back a bit pulling out his dory from the dead pegasus. _Hopefully Selene is fairing well,_ he thought, the wrenching feeling of odd pain in his chest being felt. It did not feel right, nor did he know what it was exactly. Emotion was something he was not an expert on, only knowing his purpose of fighting and to die in combat, along with knowing a basic feeling of love and lust, something that comes alive when around Luna. The same feeling comes to life when he begins to dream, though he knows she is not able to see in his dream state due to them sleeping at different times.

"Oy, mate, you alright?" Garrett spoke, breaking Aniketos thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, aye I am well," he responded.

The griffon patted Aniketos' back, his face slightly covered in blood that is most likely not his. "You brought us Griffons as major victory we all desperately needed. I guess the gods are finally with us." He took a swig of his bottle, drinking the whiskey and smiling after he finished. "Want some? It kills the pain ha ha."

"Drinking as always you fool," Aniketos said, taking the bottle and drinking a bit. "This will be the last time I drink this beverage. I do not want to become a drunk like you."

"Being a drunk isn't as bad as it looks mate. Look! I can still fight while having my bottle." He swung around his sword while drinking from the bottle before he fell onto the ground. "Do not say anything Spartan."

"Was not going to attempt to." Aniketos lifted up Garrett. "Come, we need to attend the wounded."


	19. Chapter XV: To The Offensive I

Move, pause, breathe softly, the motion of what the Spartan was doing. Being prone on the freezing snow he crawled up the hill with his helmet off to assure that he would have a better chance in not being discovered. His exhalation of what he inhaled turned into steam rising and dispersing quickly into the open air around. Reaching slightly to the top he halted his motion and looked out of what was ahead of him. If the map was correct, then slightly below the hill and much more flatland was Guto River. It was what divided the south and the north of the Griffon Kingdom, and even though it was mostly small villages moving north there were still much of Sombra's army that needed to be kicked out. Leaving them there would create another risk upon the other territories beyond the Griffon Kingdom such as the organized tribes of the Bugbears. From Aniketos' understanding they were fierce warriors that stood like him, an area that he placed in his mind to visit ignoring the dangers that were told about visiting such a life-threatening area.

His eyes locked on to the bridge that was used to cross being destroyed, showing that the only way to cross was to push through the river. The water was still in motion moving east towards the open waters that were farther away than where he was. Viewing more of the area he saw much of what remained of a destroyed village, or Garrett's home to be exact. The place and area he saw his wife and two children be executed before he escaped execution himself and joined the fight. Soon he saw the garrison of where the army was currently based, the flag of the Crystal Empire waving high in the frozen air on the large wooden logs, along to the sides much catapults. He knew very well the only option was to charge head on. After slowly gaining ground from the mountains up to Guto River in the few weeks, it was no surprise to see the enemy begin to move into the defensive. The Griffon-Crystal War entered its fourth month, for Equestria its first month since its involvement, showing a sign of the decline of Sombra's victories and his mistake of overloading the Empire's capacity of military power.

Gathering much information of what he needed with his eyes he slowly crawled down the snowy hill, repeating the same cycle: Move, pause, breathe softly. Once he was low enough, he picked up his helmet, shield, and dory from where he left it, placing the helmet on before he stood fully up to begin running back over to the camps. Such jog worked in keeping his body warm, and unlike the Griffons or ponies which have their own small protection against the weather, he was prone to the sudden changes in temperature though it would not affect him as much. The only thing that bothered, mostly annoyed him was the sting of his feet each time they touched the snow on the side. Having no boots to protect his feet he needed to bear with it until he would be able to have something that is rare in this world, not that it is a problem for the Spartan. It had reminded him again of his youthful days being surrounded by the wild and having to survive all alone for awhile until being allowed to return back to Sparta. The winter was surly harsh, but as always it made him stronger to keep moving on through the trials. Outcomes such as war would be impossible for him to go through if he was not a Spartan, knowing well he would have died many times over.

He slowed down into a walk, his lungs slightly burning from deeply breathing the cold air as his body started recover quickly from his jog. Seeing much of the Griffons gathering around the fireplaces showed how cold it was for them needing to be around the heated flames, which meant he would be worse once he cooled down. He reached his tent, stabbing his dory down into the snow and leaning his shield against the pole before he went inside his tent removing his helmet and placing it near the opening flap. He would keep his armor on, just in case of an ambush that would occur suddenly though it was not likely. It was not like he was uncomfortable being in it, having to relax with it in the days fighting against the Persians, only difference was that he was given the opportunity to sleep more often, an opportunity he rarely takes in times of war. With a lack of sleep he does not see Luna in the dream state, and knowing her she would grow worried by the first day. So to assure he was still alive, he laid down and slowly relaxed himself to sleep, not expecting his body to quickly take the chance as he soon found himself succumbed by darkness.

 _Upon opening his eyes, he saw himself in a white void of nothingness with only what he laid on as the only surface. He sat up, his eyes automatically connecting to the eyes of blue in the small distance. A smirk formed on his face watching the princess of the night quickly gallop towards him, having his arms open knowing that was what she wanted. He was quickly knocked back down with forelegs being wrapped around his neck and lips being pressed onto his._

 _"_ _I had grown so afraid of your safety as I was not able to see you in the dream state," she said, resting her head on his chest._

 _"_ _I believe we had different sleeping times," he replied._

 _She pushed herself up and bit and looked at him. "Or you are not sleeping when there are times to sleep..."_

 _"_ _That is a possibility." He noticed dissatisfaction on her face. "Alright, I did not sleep for two days as there was much combat needed to be done once I had arrived in the Griffon Kingdom."_

 _"_ _Vow to thy princess that you will sleep more often." She lowered herself and made small kisses to his neck._

 _He scoffed humorously. "I see you are wishing for something the tongue would not ask of."_

 _"_ _Having a stallion to help satisfy my 'needs' is better than doing the act by myself." She felt herself begin to warm up. "Especially one with a rough and intoxicating scent that makes my legs shiver in excitement."_

 _"_ _Such an expressive way to address your 'needs' my princess."_

 _"_ _It has been a stressful month."_

 _"_ _Care to explain before we do acts of what you desire?"_

 _She sighed, but of course there was still much time to do what she wished for. "In the first week of combat against Sombra's army were followed by much defeats and forced retreats. Once the enemy was near the mountains of the capital, I took it upon myself to lead the army and so I fought along with everypony. We had achieved victory and began taking back ground that belonged to us, pushing them back and turning our defensive into an offensive. From what my commanders have told me, the Crystal Empire pushed their limits of power too much and now are in a state of decline"_

 _"_ _Aye I had thought so too when the Griffons and I have continued to push them back," he said._

 _"_ _Oh that is great news to hear. Do you know where your location is?"_

 _"_ _We have made camp near the Guto River. In a few hours we are going to charge forward, and with the bridge being destroyed some will have to cross the river with me. And what of your location?"_

 _"_ _Hiding in the hills by Cloudsdale. Since it is in the sky, only pegasi will be joining me into battle."_

 _"_ _I see. So we both will be in the offensive." He fell silent at the moment. "So you are in combat..."_

 _"_ _As I have said before, I did not have a choice."_

 _"_ _Aye then, be safe when your attack occurs."_

 _"_ _Same for you my love." She felt herself being rolled around, this time she was on her back, shaking a bit as she felt his hand run up her hind leg. "Cease your teasing and take me! Your princess demands it!"_

 _"_ _No patience at all," he said. Soon he felt a sharp pain in his head, and seeing her flinch as well showed she felt it as well. "It appears we will have to do this another time."_

 _She sighed, wishing not to be awoken already. "Just you wait my Spartan, I will have my way."_

Aniketos slowly opened his eyes as he woke up feeling someone shaking him to wake up. Looking around he noticed Garrett trying to wake him up for some reason. "I am awake Garrett, no need to shake me anymore."

"Ah now you want to wake up mate. I heard you mumbling like you were speakin' to someone," said Garrett.

"Aye I was. I was speaking to Princess Luna." He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Princess Luna?" Garrett questioned before remembering what was told to him. "Oh right, you are her Lunar Guard, well, Spartan."

"What time is it?" He asked, putting his helmet under his arm.

"Night."

Aniketos walked out of the tent, seeing that time had passed quickly while he was asleep. "Good." He looked around seeing much of the Griffons readying themselves.

Garrett followed out with him. "You sure you want to attack in the dark, mate? Not that I'm against it but with little light it will cause us problems."

"Am I sensing you are afraid of the dark? Out of the few races I know I would figure a Griffon would not be so frightened."

"Piss off you monkey."

"There you go, keep that motivation while we march," said Aniketos. He knew very well of what Garrett meant, fighting in darkness being risky and prone to much errors to occur. Upon memory of fighting at night, he recalled the mission done at the Hot Gates where he and other Spartans fought at night against the Persians in search for their king. However their search failed to find their enemy king, but left many Persians slaughtered. Taking note of such deadly use of using night, it was decided this would be the time to strike and begin the ending of Crystal occupation of what is controlled of the Griffon Kingdom. Committing such a frontal assault would as always be costly to everyone's lives.

He put on his helmet, inspecting himself to see if he still had his kopis on him. His breaths were visible as the night grew colder. He undid his blue damaged cloak and hung it on the tip of his dory, his large arms being in full view to all around him while he lifted up his shield. To what was to be committed only required his shield and blade to aid him on the assault among the griffons that would be by his side. He walked towards the center to where most of every griffon was, all being silent to hear what he needed to say. "With the bridge being out, and as well with the flight ban ordered by your king, all of us will have to cross the frozen waters in haste."

All around him the Griffons spoke to one another, not sure if the night ambush would be successful. "Screw the ban! We are in war!" One griffon yelled out, many others agreeing.

Aniketos sighed listening to the many arguing with each other, some agreeing to staying on the ground while some wanted to fly in this air. Either option they wanted would still bring out the same results of casualties. He would have agreed on flight many days ago, but it was not possible. "Alright, quiet down. Quiet down!" He spoke, waiting for silence to come again. "I do not believe flight will be useful as the clouds are acting upon themselves. And if you remember the last time a large group decided to take flight, they were quickly killed off halfway towards whatever target they were approaching."

Garrett cleared his throat. "He's basically saying, lads, is we get hoofed up in the arse when we take to the skies against ponies we know can beat us when we do." He paused and took a swig of his bottle. "Also I don't want to be dragged down to the labor camps because some of y'all break the King's order so I suggest all of you to suck it up."

Aniketos looked around, taking notice that all around him came to agree to crossing the river without flight. "Right," he said, walking past many of the Griffons to the front. "We will be quick with our movement before we rush with all our might. Everyone follow behind." He started into a paced yet slightly fast jog, the crunching of the snow being constant behind him as much of the Griffons in his part of the camp and many others around formed across in his speed. Already he felt himself warm up from the freezing night, his heat bouncing off the cold air along with his frozen breath rising up along with others.

To the garrison of Sombra's remaining army, all was quiet within, much ponies sleeping while a few remained awake to keep guard. Two stallions continued to speak with one another, mostly about what their new commander was going to do as they are being pushed back further away. The old one they had for most of the campaign was executed for the failure of keeping the army together and strong. One of their ears twitched, followed by him turning to what he may have heard. The one spoken to did the same, looking in the distance of what it may be that is causing such thumping sound. Soon both went wide-eyed realizing it was an attack. One raced off to wake everypony up while the other rang out the bell signaling that they were under attack.

Aniketos heard the bells ringing and soon made a burst into a sprint, pulling out his kopis and yelling out among dozens of Griffons pouring down the snowy hill quickly moving down towards the river. He watched a spark of light being shot up into the sky giving temporary light of what was around. Griffons started to collapse onto the ground as both arrows and magic bolts were fired down upon them in attempt to slow down the assault. Any sign of fatigue that he had was soon lifted off him as he rushed into the ice cold river, the water reaching up to his stomach as he pressed on along with the others. The large boulders were launched from the enemy catapults, hitting and sending some Griffons to the sky along the ground, some moving closer and splashing the water high and showering down upon those crossing.

His shield sounded out to much of the impact it was receiving and his body screaming out from being in the frozen water. Breathing was staggered, a common thing that is known for bodies like his to be in reaction of cold water. He slightly shook but kept calm as he crossed, looking back and seeing the much Griffons still on his tail. There was not much to cross left, his slightly numb feet feeling the ground beneath him slowly rise and push him up. His body was soon free from the water, followed by his legs and he felt the cold air surround him once again as he saw the garrison gates open with the Crystal soldiers storming out from it to combat him and the Griffons. He yelled out making his shield crash onto one of the enemy's face, his kopis slashing down another face to his right. His allies soon joined in the fight, all wet and cold Griffons being fired up by adrenaline and fury. Quickly the enemy was pushed back, allowing him and his allies to storm inside and to soon take over the entirety of the garrison.

 _Defeat has come too easily,_ Aniketos thought as he stood, watching much of the Griffons rushing forward, destroying the tents and taking down their flag, ripping it in the process. Looking around, he watched the stallions that had surrendered be executed by being beaten by a large hammer. The flag of the Griffon Kingdom rose high and moved around with the night breeze as well as having both fire and Selene's moon giving it light for all to see. Still, the easy defeat bothered him while he walked up the steps to the second floor, seeing what view the ponies had to their advantage. Looking towards where the camp was, it was blocked off by the snowy hill which still had some Griffons coming over it. He walked along by the edge, looking to their behind position. Surly if some managed to escape he would see them galloping away, but instead he had gotten something other than such. In the slightly dark distance had much divisions of ponies, each division having the Crystal Empire flag high among the thousands. Their torches could light so much showing that there was more than what he was able to see, the only thing he noticed was they were marching away. Soon he saw one specific enemy that made his anger boil, seeing the dark Spartan of himself that from his understanding was his name but only backwards and spoken as if it was a name.

Sotekina had a large smirk on his face, seeing his mirror image in the distance staring. The distraction of keeping all the Griffons in one place was successful. Sacrifice of the small amount of ponies was necessary to do, he knew their life was going to be wasted away so why wait for their end when he can set it now. His laugh was dark, deep, and filled with disharmony as he raised his arm up, then lowered it down. Behind him, the dozens of catapults with flaming fireballs were released towards the target in the distance.

Aniketos clenched his shield and kopis seeing the bright shine in the sky grow higher and closer to his position. This time he made the mistake of going into his own trap, a similar strategy that he had used back when he fought at the mountains using the boulders to crush those in the pocket. The Griffons below him noticed the sky bright up in orange, stopping their cheers as they realized their fate. Aniketos turned around and looked at all of them that stood frozen. "What are you doing!? Clear out!" He ordered. Immediately all the Griffons turned around and proceeded to rush out of the garrison and back across the river in chance of surviving the barrage of fire while he jumped down in the outer side of the garrison onto the snow. The fireballs grew closer as their decent sped up, gravity giving it more momentum and speed. He knew well enough that he was not going to out run much of what is falling, and so he kept still crouching into his defensive stance with the shield blocking the light. The sound of explosions deafened his ears, keeping himself in his stance while everything behind him was covering in flaming debris. He felt the wall behind him begin to give way, forcing him to make haste away from it or be crushed under. Quickly he ran right, turning again last minute as a fireball landed near him, much of the debris cutting and burning wherever touched his skin.

Sound returned to him as he slowed to a stop, turning around to see much of where he was minutes ago be flattened down. He breathed out heavily, knowing very well that he could had lost his life over there, among other Griffons that didn't manage to escape. How ponies can be a bit of a challenge for him was a question left unanswered, only knowing that they were smart enough to even have these kinds of wars. Overall the night ambush was a success even though the deaths were once again high due to the trap. Their retreat in great numbers signaled to him that they met their match, where they would regroup was still unknown.

Aniketos turned to see much of the Griffons approach him, and he pushed up his shield showing that they had gained victory. Easy victory he knew would only come once.


	20. Chapter XV: To The Offensive II

Luna slowly returned back from the dream state, her eyes looking straight towards the closed flaps of her large tent. After finally meeting her Spartan and having to separate once more, she continued her duties in watching over the ponies' dreams, assuring that all slept well with no disharmony in it. Watching over the young colts and fillies dream had been slightly stressful, most dreaming for either their mother or father to return to them from the fight. Already she knew some would not have their dream come true, for the war had taken much in a small amount of time as if the fight had been occurring more than a just a month. A sigh came from her mouth, the cold air freezing her warm breath. She had not felt it being cold, most likely due to her coat keeping her body safe from the snowing temperatures. Aniketos would not have such luck, and that was something that worried her greatly. Along with the risk of war taking him away from her, nature was another factor. She knew little of his anatomy, but understood the reason of him wearing clothing.

The lower part of her body was warm with moisture as she grew more awake, remembering what her body wished to have done. She slowly moved her hoof lower to it but stopped herself, not wanting to do such acts right now.

She allowed herself to calm down before she stood up, twitching a bit when she gave pressure to her right foreleg. Looking down she looked at the white bandage wrapped around her leg, reminding her of how lucky her opponent got striking one of the open spots. She may be a powerful alicorn, but she still knew she can take damage and pain. Death being a topic she had given up on since she is still in her youthful and prime age. _Age,_ she thought to herself remembering her friends and many others when she was much younger, watching one by one age ripe and fall into a deep slumber that none come back from, an ongoing cycle she and her sister go through. She thought of her Spartan, not realizing that he too ages as well, but how fast or slow he does was something she doesn't know. He is already resistant enough to almost all magic, making the possibility to slow his age closer to impossible. Her thoughts stopped, followed by her shaking her head of having such idea to extend some pony's life unnaturally.

Her horn glowed for a moment, her magic instantly putting on her battle damaged armor on her body, the sword being halfway unsheathed in front of her to see how it fared so far throughout the war which showed no signs of damage other than scratches. She sheathed it back and hooked it onto her flank as she walked forward out of her tent and into the outside. Her sister's sun slowly started to rise from the horizon that quickly disappeared behind the snowing clouds, reminding her of how off she was on her sleep cycle as she would be falling asleep now instead of waking up. _Tia,_ she thought, knowing how worried she is about her well being in the front lines. True a princess should not be the one in the front lines with all her subjects, however the morale of the Guard have never been so high and thus she continues to be a part of the battle, leading each charge after another. Her sister must be sleep deprived for she did not see her in the dream state for days, making her realize how stressful it is to keep the nation under control while alone during a dark and disharmony-like period such as this. On top of it all, she and another detachment moved south to deal with a growing Windigos threat, hoping to keep it by the south border and not move closer to the ponies. The snow they brought was already enough as it is along with the weather that has gone beyond the pegasi control.

The snow brushed her ears while it slowly fell onto the ground, her calm walking making a crunching sound each time her hoof met the snow below. Around her she watched many of the Guard huddle around the fire, some having either a scarf around their neck or a cloak over their body. They paid no attention to her, being distracted with their own group discussions of whatever it may be. She did not mind, ignoring the mandatory greeting they are to do not being a priority to her. Why should it be? Aye, royalty she was to them but in a place like this she was almost the same as a commander, only difference is she is still called 'your highness' instead of the other term. Steel Wing on the other hoof is still called either 'general' or 'commander', not mattering to him much to whatever the Guard considered him as long as respect is given during duty. Another smokey breath rose from her mouth remembering he had taken half of the third army east to where Neighagra Falls was, cutting the 75,000 to only 37,000, 15,000 which are pegasi that would be the ones to fight. From the scout's reports, Sombra's army had split in three divisions as well before she and everypony else had arrived to where they were now. 42,000 each, one falling back to Yanhoover, another moving east too to where Steel Wing had headed for. The last division stayed in Cloudsdale, out of the 42,000 that stayed, 37,000 were pegasi. She was greatly outnumbered, the same as in past battles which had only lead to more victories closer and closer to their borders instead of the invasion which should had been in Sombra's favor. The Griffon Kingdom should have been under Sombra's control but it still continues to stand strong along with the needed supplies and her Spartan fighting with them.

Her thoughts continued to trail around, remembering again how he looked, feeling much of the traumatic stress and paranoia that he kept bottled up and not spoken about. Even if it was for a short time, some of what he dreamt about without knowing was kept in her memory, the part of how much the Griffons were lost in battle. The estimated three million were too great, greater than the four thousand she had lost in battle. She must give the ones that were her nemesis credit for giving much sacrifice to that extent, knowing well enough Equestria itself would not be able to mobilize such a large-scale army in a short period of time. _I fear for the amount of citizens that have lost their lives over at the kingdom,_ she thought, knowing with that much losses and long fighting would skyrocket the innocent deaths between the crossfire.

Her hooves stopped moving while she looked around in the distance in front of her. She had not noticed she left the campsite, but she had also not noticed how dead ponies looked when left in the snow. She knew her own Guard wouldn't leave their own in the same place of their death, sending them back in a casket back to Canterlot or burying them on the edge of the battle-site when there was no time to send them back. Sombra's fallen ones remained as they were, frozen in place with no chance of being moved right now. If she dared, would it stay in place if she raised one up? She shook her head, not wishing to have such damning thought in her mind. Those that remain do not deserve such treatment, but for now, this will remain as their resting place until the war is over. Her ears twitched as she listened to some pony else approaching her. Turning her head a bit, she saw Astra with a scarf around her neck. "Hello Astra," she spoke first.

"Your highness," Astra replied.

"I thought I told you that you may address me as Luna."

Astra kicked the snow a bit. "You have, but it is difficult to break traditions when it is pushed into you." She looked at what her princess stared off at seeing the dead bodies. "Such a sight."

"A mournful sight," Luna started, "Filled deep with melancholia that shows the horror of aggression and loathing disharmony. A reason why we wish for diplomacy and peace so there is no lives lost, no friendships broken, no families mourning, no pony separated."

Astra listened, the use of complex words catching her off-guard but still able to understand what she had said. Along with the snow around and in the air, the colors looked bleak and without color, the feeling of melancholy which Luna had spoken about being felt around her. She was silent with Luna, silence of which had sound to share while she looked at the fallen enemies, hearing their cries of pain as they were slain, their life taken by not the choice of fate. Would they still be considered oppositions if they were only following what their king told them to do? The more she thought, the more confused she became, understanding why both Luna and her sister wished for only peace and harmony to flourish in the land instead of this gray atmosphere that only made her chest wrench with pain for no reason. At least it shows she still has empathy in her.

But of course not everything can be resolved by discussions and accords when one wishes to conquer another through great nationalism and propaganda of one's citizens, or through power-hungry ambitions to plunder all that is considered worthless around them. It would only be a matter of time before the one that started the fight joins in, creating a larger challenge for everypony here and for Princess Luna. A fight between the two powerful ponies in the land will make the ground shake for sure.

"Ah," Astra sounded out, remembering why she came over. "The pegasi are ready for battle your highness, I apologize for forgetting."

Luna turned to her. "Come then. You will be with me when we charge towards the sky."

"As always, your highness."

"Astra..."

Astra looked at her princess that had an annoyed look. She knew what her princess wanted. "Okay, okay. I'll try." She took a deep breath before speaking. "L-Lu...Lune...Lu...ugh...Lun… Ah! My own disciplined mind is not allowing me to do such thing!"

"I order you to call me by my name from now on. You are more of a friend to me than just a guard," said Luna.

"Yes, your highness." Again she took a breath, "Lune...Lune...ah. Lune...ah. Luna. Luna! Luna! Luna!"

"Okay stop, it is sounding erotic." Luna looked at Astra, seeing her cheeks being a bit red. "Say my name now."

Astra nodded. "Luna."

"There you go, excellent." The princess fully turned to walk towards the campsite. "Now we may go. Come Astra."

Both walked toward the campsite, seeing much of the earth ponies and unicorns remaining by the fire wishing the two luck for the upcoming battle that was to commence soon, along with one tossing a spear to Astra who caught it with her wing. Luna watched in front of her the 15,000 pegasi, all of which were battle-hardened and ready for the next fight they will be going alone in. Their dirty spears lined up with one another, looking like one only when standing in the right place as Luna and Astra walked through the lines towards the front, Cloudsdale being hidden by the snowing clouds that were much lower. Luna knew this wouldn't be a problem as the sun would still shine once they were high enough over the clouds, but she knew reaching the city in the sky would be much more difficult to reach as they would for sure have unicorns as anti-pegasi weapons. While they are not able to fight well in close combat, their magic bolts are surely a power to not take lightly.

Slowly her wings flapped, her hooves no longer touching the ground while she got higher and higher, soon enough angling herself to move forward towards the snowy clouds. Astra followed behind her princess, soon followed by the army of pegasi that took flight in their formations. Above the clouds, Luna's eyes adjusted to the brightness of her sister's sun, continuing forward once seeing Cloudsdale up ahead of where she was. She turned behind her, seeing much of the pegasi following close behind her, Astra soon being on her left side. She looked slightly uncomfortable being in the sun, which Luna understood why as she is a nocturnal pony. So with her, their sleeping cycle was off.

Luna turned forward quickly as she listened to much of the magic bolts being shot across towards them. "Scatter!" She yelled out, hearing the rushing wind of pegasi that were hit falling to the ground already dead or to their death. They were only halfway there as she charged forward maneuvering past the bolts that came her way, seeing much of the opposing pegasi take to the skies and charge towards her and her pegasi. At least the magical bolts ceased for now, but already she knew she lost much. She pulled out her sword while the enemy flew closer towards her, seeing Astra to her left readying her spear along with others that took the front charging line. Her wings flapped faster as she approached the first pony to meet her end of the blade, moving herself a bit and letting the opposing spear scratch across her armored body missing a few inches of her wing. With her sword, she thrust forward towards the neck, quickly pulling it back out and slashing another that came her way.

Both sides mixed in with one another, the center of the fight having much impact of both metal and falling pegasi with a broken end of a spear in them. All clashed against one another, yelling out loudly at each others' faces in order to gain the advantage of killing instead of being the one killed. After a month of fighting against Equestrian forces, the Crystals had adapted quickly to not aim for their armor for it would be futile to make such attempt. Instead the main target for their spears was the neck and face as it was still exposed just like their older armor they had worn before, another reason why the color of white below them is stained greatly when their foe is struck in the throat. With great numbers here to defend this city, there was no way they would falter.

Astra screamed out as a spear rammed through and out her wing, shoving the dagger she had on her hoof into her opponent's eye and pulling out letting him fall down from the sky. She struggled to stay in the air, swinging her blade at those attempting to surround her with their spears. Looking around, she saw her princess as well being surrounded along with the second wave of the opposing pegasi approaching the battle site. She was still halfway from the city in the skies, the distance looking farther and farther away as the battle became too one-sided. Even if their armor was great, it would not be able to replace the numbers that the other side has enough of. She screamed again, not from being hurt but to raise her will to keep fighting, charging forward and stabbing one of the enemy's chest before quickly pulling out and hoof kicking another in order to steal their spear. She made a thrust forward, the spear entering and exiting out from the now falling enemy body, feeling a hoof to the face and dazing her for a bit, attempting to keep herself ready. Her helmet fell through the clouds, leaving her head exposed to anything that would take the advantage. She ducked from the enemy's spear swinging towards her head, countering it with a push forward with her dagger into her opponent's chest. She was not going to die now. She needed to keep fighting!

Without warning her vision turned black for a moment, her head immediately in pain as she collapsed onto the cloud. She did not fall through and slowly rose to her hooves while she remained dizzy. Her ears ringed from the contact she received and her breathing becoming more labored, her chest suddenly being in pain though there was no signs of a wound. Whether or not it was sweat or blood being felt running down her head, she returned back sitting onto the cloud. She slightly noticed more of Equestrian forces were moving ahead getting closer to the city while the Crystals began to fall back into the city. For their large numbers, their morale is very low to be retreating when she knew they had the chance to win.

Luna quickly dove down to Astra, gasping upon seeing a part of Astra's left ear missing. She slowly motioned to her seeing her guard shaking. "Astra?" She called out, moving back quickly from her desperately swinging her dagger. "Astra it is I! Do not be scared!"

Astra stopped, letting her hoof drop down and relax. "L-Luna..."

Luna sat in front of Astra and wrapped her around in her forelegs and wings, feeling her shaking lessen. She listened to Astra hiccup and felt her tears on her. "Shh...You have fought well my guard, there is no need to keep staying strong for me," she said, listening to the explosions in the distance of her forces now reaching the city. Her eyes caught two of her pegasi flying over to where she was. "Can you two take Astra back to camp and help her with her injuries."

Both saluted to Luna and they helped the bat pony onto her hooves before being laid on top of one of them. From what she noticed, Astra had fallen unconscious as both pegasi took off through the clouds. She turned her head towards the city and jumped up with her wings pushing her up high towards her target. By now the losses would be growing from her side, not that it hasn't already from their hasteful charge. Closing in, she quickly pulled out her sword slashing the spear that was thrown at her in half and killing the one that threw it. She landed in some part of the city seeing much of the destruction that was laid upon here, watching civilians that had no chance in escaping looking out from their hiding towards her. Their eyes was enough to know that they begged for her to win.

Her ears flinched from hearing some pony yelling from behind her, most likely charging towards her. More poured out, now starting to encircle her from where she stood. She charged her horn with much magic, letting it spread out and force push much of the attackers away from her. It had not killed them with only a few standing back up and charging again for the second time. She raised her hind leg and kicked backwards towards one that charged from behind, slashing another to her left with her sword and back hoofing another to her right. Without notice she was tackled onto the ground, losing her magical grip on the sword. She struggled to move from the stallion that was on top of her, seeing the blade on his hoof aiming for her neck, his yells making her ears hurt more than it already was. She met a hoof to the face, dazing her but not enough to let him stab her.

"Once I kill you, I will be enjoying myself to your lifeless body," he growled out.

"Not a chance," she replied, using her magic to push him off once she regained focus. She got back up, noticing him charging towards her again. Quickly she levitated her sword and pushed it towards his direction, entering his throat and stabbing the wall with the now dead body. "Disgusting," she said, pulling out her sword and letting the body fall onto the ground. She swung the blade, making most of the blood splatter on the ground in a curved line.

"Your highness!" One of her pegasi called out, stopping in front of her and noticing the many bodies around her area.

"Is there anything to report, guard?" She asked.

"Oh yes! Apologies," he paused for a moment, "The Crystal ponies defending this city have now routed."

Luna's eyes lit up. "Excellent news guard. Have everypony search for any surviving civilians here. There has to be some here." She looked at him salute to her then turn to fly away to do such order. A sigh came from her mouth, being both physically and mentally tired from all the fighting and watching all the bloody deaths from her eyes, having to do the same to others with the same fate. "Ani..." She spoke out softly, opening her wings to fly back to camp to see how Astra was fairing.


	21. Chapter XVI: Without A Drop Of Blood

The frost that continued to grow stronger with each passing day and each passing battle, both victories and defeats for both sides, came to its peak and quickly overtook all of the known world into white. A blizzard forced many to remain where they were with a high risk of freezing to death if one were to move through the storm.

Luna's forces reduced greatly after the battle of Cloudsdale had completely ended, the 15,000 pegasi she had charged with diminished to 3,000, leaving her with only 25,000 total left. There was much concern throughout the ponies now that their large pegasi number was reduced to almost nothing, but some were contempt with the losses, arguing that the rest of the campaign will most likely be on the ground. It may or may not be true, either way, they were still outnumbered which did not concern them for their victories shadowed their losses. They did not compare themselves to the Griffons after hearing the news of what is happening on their side, their effort making theirs look like nothing but a skirmish, especially considering their death count of three million. As always, they knew, the Griffons remained in their same outdated tactics which surprisingly has continued to work, pushing the Crystals out of most of their kingdom.

The princess herself remained in her tent, as like most others are to hide from the flying snow, reading the letters that were sent to her. The first one being from her sister explaining that she and much of her Guard have continued to keep holding back the Windigos from furthering in into Equestria, but their magic has blown over and will only last for a week at most. Luna scoffed a bit, knowing that it has been a week already with the blizzard and having one more to deal with is a nuisance to the advance to Yanhoover. She continued to read the letter, reading that reinforcements and much needed supplies were to arrive after the blizzard has gone away. That is something she is grateful to see for the next attack as a complete siege of the city. By now the Crystals have most likely fortified most of the outer city with much needed barricades and anti-troop obstacles as this is in the way of the known safe path towards the Crystal Empire and to Sombra.

Her second letter coming from Canterlot was from Astra reporting that her recovery was going well. Having to send her back to the capital to treat her injuries she was all alone in the front lines with no one to speak to, a first in awhile since she met Aniketos and taking Astra as her personal guard. Luna raised an eyebrow when she saw a second letter from the envelope, one coming from the doctor watching over her guard. While she was recovering from injuries she had taken from the many minor battles she had gone through and the few major ones like Cloudsdale, she had developed a symptom which causes her to have flashbacks to the battles, nightmares, and panic attacks along with her 'fight-or-flight' responses being more active than most regular ponies. It was written that she falls under the list of having an anxiety disorder, but something like this sounds to be much more different than that, maybe even a new symptom that has not be diagnosed.

"Hopefully she recovers," Luna spoke softly, hearing something falling onto the ground. Looking down, she noticed another letter that wasn't open yet. "Oh another, I didn't see that." She levitated it up and opened it, pulling out the letter which was slightly dirty and had dry blood stains on it making her suspicious. Upon reading the first few words she gasped, almost dropping it when she realized it was from her Spartan. She again started to read, making sure that every single word he had written down was read. How he was able to send the letter was something she couldn't understand, but for something like this meant he was going into a battle which he is not sure to survive. Continuing on, the letter had his location and what the Griffons have been doing. The large Griffon army had split in two, one continuing up north towards where the Bug Bears were and the other he is in preparing to storm toward Trottingham after the predicted storm passes.

"So he has the same problem as I have," she looked at the envelope that it came in, "This has to have been sent last week or more." Her heart began to ache, raising the crescent moon necklace that was given to her to be in view. "Oh how I miss you..." She kissed it and let it fall back down hanging around her neck. Being able to see him was always not possible to do as he either doesn't sleep or sleeps in another time than she does.

Her ears twitched from hearing something coming from outside her tent. She stared down towards the flap in case some pony was to walk in with whatever they had. A few more moments passed and she looked back down towards the letter only to be looking towards the flap again from the same sound. Now she grew suspicious, placing the letter down and bringing her sword with her. She walked outside into the storm, feeling the snow hit her and it blocking most of her vision. She walked around her tent, seeing no hoof prints or anything that would show that some pony or something was here. She was back where she was, seeing her tracks from where she started to the ones she stood right now. A gasp came from her as she heard the noise again, this time growing louder to her left. In the distance she watched whatever it was staring down towards her, the pony for sure having a mane similar to hers. Squinting a bit, she saw the pony spread its wings open and turn around to fly away into the blizzard. From a glance of the pony's side, it had a horn too, but surly it couldn't have been an alicorn for she knew it was only her and Tia that were alicorns. She shook the idea out from her head, the only thing in front of her being only snow.

"Wait, come back," Luna said, moving forward deeper into the blizzard. The thought of keeping close to the campsite was nonexistent, her eyes locked in finding who the pony was that was standing out in the middle of the storm. "It is not safe to be out here! Wait!" She called out. Furthering in, she found herself surrounded in pure white, looking around and realizing that she had wondered too far from where it was to be safe. Her horn glowed, but the light was not able to extend out from the snow which continued to cloud her sights.

"Such a fool." Luna heard, turning and seeing the pony that had vanished reappear. "And I thought only your sister had a big heart to risk her own life for another."

Luna looked towards the alicorn, seeing her black coat and blue mane like hers while wearing a royal attire such like hers. Her dark magic frightened her, for it was already enough dealing with Sombra.

She pulled out her sword and pointed it towards the alicorn. "Who are you? What are you?!" Luna said.

A laugh came from the dark figure, confusing Luna. "Fool, do you not see the resemblance? For I do as I stand before thee in the weather that secedes us from the rest of the world."

"I see nothing that would consider us similar. Your magic is of pure evil, heartless, empty from any kind of empathy!"

Again the laugh silenced Luna. "Poor thing…" With her magic, she surrounded her and Luna in a bubble, hiding them from the harsh weather and allowing Luna to have a clearer look at her. "Perhaps viewing me without the snow will assist the comparison."

It did help the princess of the night with seeing her better, which soon made her heart stop as she noticed more detail. "No…it can't be…" Luna said, moving backwards slowly.

The alicorn slowly walked forward. "I am what is used for all the fighting that you have done in each single battle, the reason why you and your ponies have not lost a single battle since before Cloudsdale. The drive you give everypony and yourself to keep continuing on even though you risk your immortal body." She closed the gap between her as Luna's behind came in contact with the end of the bubble, both their noses almost touching. "The darkness you continue to keep locked down from ever escaping…"

"How did you escape your prison? You were trapped with no possible way of freedom!" said Luna.

"You thought wrong! Now I will take hold of your body and make night last forever!"

Luna attempted to move away but was held down by some unknown magic while the aura from the evil she stared at was being absorbed. "No! Stay out of me!"

* * *

Instantly, the princess woke up moving away from the table that had the letters she read. She was breathing quickly, her heart feeling like it would be coming out from her chest, and sweat running down from her forehead. "A dream…just a dream…" She breathed out.

"Your highness," a guard called out before walking into her tent, "The blizzard has moved on, along with the clouds passing on."

Luna looked towards the stallion. "Good." _Our reinforcements should be arriving soon._ "Keep a look out for any sign of our reinforcements. Since the weather is clear where we are, they are most likely on their way here."

"Yes, your highness." The guard saluted to her before leaving her tent, leaving her by herself once more.

She magically equipped her armor on, along with her sword being placed on her side. Her helmet was yet to be placed on, her eyes looking at what used to be new looking now being reduced to dents and scratches along with the color chipping off showing a mixture of matte gray around. Her armor was the same, looking worn and through all the small skirmishes and large major battles, revealing damage that it had sustained. A sudden flashback occurred in her eyes, showing how the Spartan looked when he first arrived in this world, all battle-damaged and rough looking, like how she looks now. Something a princess such as herself would not be a part of. She shook her head, placing the helmet on and walking out of her tent into the sunny yet cold surroundings.

Around her were the other tents the guards rested in, and after that in the distance a clear view of Yanhoover, along with a harsh defensive front that looked to be punishable even to step foot into. She continued to walk, entering the tent of the wounded ones that groaned in pain while the doctors did their best to ease their pain. For some, they remained silent with their blankets being moved over their head to give them a final rest. She moved away from the tent and continued on, being greeted by some that walked past her with smiles and some offering her their food which she did not wish to take. Entering another tent, she looked towards the captains that suddenly stood at attention upon seeing her. "Any information of General Steel Wing's movements?" Luna asked out, approaching the mapped table. From the look of it, the line did change in their favor.

"Ahem," Captain Green Oak sounded out before approaching the table to Luna, "Sombra's army in combat against General Steel Wing's army have finally been pushed back. His messenger arrived through the blizzard to give us the updated information."

"Through the blizzard? They had a pony go through that storm…"

"It was said to be urgent for you to know in case you decided to move forward with the planned besiegement," he explained.

"I see," she looked towards the map, seeing the line of Neighagra Falls that seemed to never move be moved greatly up towards the Crystal borders. The only exception to it was Yanhoover that had two divisions next to it, being cut off from any aid from the Empire. More up north was most likely Steel Wing's army and down south she knew was hers. Most likely through his travels he had gained his needed reinforcements and supplies, now she waited on her own to arrive. "He knows when to strike then?"

"Yes, your highness. We sent the time of when to strike to assure everything will be done smoothly."

 _Which would be occur in only a few minutes seeing that sister's sun was almost at its high peak._ "Good. Any more information?" She looked at a circled area that the Unicorn Range would be. "Like this for example?"

Green Oak looked down towards it and acknowledged it. "Our scouts have found a much safer way to reach the Crystal borders without having to go through Yanhoover…"

Luna noticed all them feel uneasy. "And…?"

"Well, some of us were thinking of bypassing the city and march forward towards the enemy's capital instead seeing that the enemy in the city are completely surrounded with no way of help. We could negotiate and have them stand down without shedding any blood."

She stared at the captain then back to the map. It was understandable why they would suggest the alternate path, a non-aggressive path that she had forgotten of what made Equestria so great. It would save many lives for both sides if negotiations were done, however the enemy may not accept surrender and continue to defend the captured city. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Aye. Have a messenger quickly send a message to General Steel Wing to hold his army and to report here," ordered Luna.

"Y-yes your highness!" Captain Green Oak replyed. He was about to run out of the tent but was stopped when the same guard that Luna spoke to before arrived. "What is it?"

"The reinforcements have arrived," the guard said.

"Excellent," Luna said. _Can't have negotiations without intimidation._

* * *

At the border of Yanhoover, much of Sombra's army that remained their stood behind the fort, all demoralized from the constant defeats and retreats they had gone through. Some looking fearful as they stared towards the distance, seeing much of Equestria's army surrounding them, the flags waving along the wind. The battle-hardened guard stood at the front while the rest with their armor being untouched stood behind them. Catapults were in their rows while the cannons were rowed in front, ready to be fired towards the enemy side.

Walking forward was Luna and Steel Wing, staring towards the three enemy commanders of Sombra's army that flew down and approached them. It was a good thing they were pegasi for then they would have no way of crossing their own traps. Both Luna and Steel Wing stopped once they closed enough distance, the silence in the air being a rarity to have in a hostile environment such as this. Two guards came from behind Luna, bring a table in front and another laying down paper and ink to use if any negotiations were to be done.

"Shall we begin?" Asked Luna.

"Don't have much of a choice now," the enemy commander spoke. "General Spear Point of the Crystal Empire," he introduced himself. "And do not worry, I know who you two are. I kinda have to since you have been beating my troops since after the Battle of Canterlot."

"So you understand why we are here like this than meeting each other in combat," said Steel Wing.

Spear Point chuckled. "I am not stupid General." He frowned looking down towards the paper. "Having to surrender is something I would have never gone through if my own commanders did not advise me to do. But before I agree on the demands, what will become of my stallions?" He moved a bit for both Luna and Steel Wing to see them. "As you can tell, they are all tired, distraught, and confused to what is going on. Most already asking to be home than be here." He returned in front of the two. "The glory we had from our King is nothing more than a speck of sand."

Princess Luna cleared her throat. "Your stallions will meet no harm. They will be our prisoners and be marched to Tall Tale where they will remain in prison camps until the war is over. They will not be malnourished or tortured in any way. However, you will be taken straight to Canterlot to face the charges against you, which again you will remain in prison until the war is over. I cannot be certain if you will face death or not upon after the trial."

Spear Point sighed, looking down to the piece of paper which was signed by Luna and Steel Wing. All there was left was his own and the Equestrian Campaign would be officially over. Grabbing the quill by his mouth, he dipped the ink and signed the paper below the two names of the now victors of the unfought battle.

"You are saving many lives upon signing this," Luna spoke.

"I know. Most of what I had left were fresh out of school. Hopefully how many survived will continue on from this war to do what they were destined to do," replied Spear Point. He turned around and waved at those at the fort. Soon after a line of explosion occurred followed by smoke rising after. "Your troops are able to march into the city without harm, your highness."

"Thank you. I will be sure to ask for a non-life-threatening charge on you once the war is over," said Luna. She raised her hoof in the air then brought it down, the army marching forward into a line towards the city. All the commanders watched as the stallions and mares marched passed by, the enemy commanders seeing they were no different than their own but of course, that is how war is. At least now their duty is over, along with many lives not being taken. For both Luna and Steel Wing, it was now time to bring the fight towards Sombra's ground and end this war once and for all.


	22. Chapter XVII: Final Griffon Assault

The whistling sound of the flaming ball stuck down into the water next to the griffons that were crossing to charge up into Trottingham. The siege of the final city occupied by the Crystals has now entered its fourth continuous day with no luck in securing a piece of land to help with the amphibious invasion. The reckless attempts in flying over to the city ended with the same failure many others tried in the past, even if they were told to not do such irresponsible acts. However, by the king's eyes, they were to be easily replaceable with emotion that is nothing more than dust as he sent another million to fight. Aniketos knew that to be true for more rushed out warriors were sent to him at his position only to be sent out like the rest. Again, he had lost command of what he was able to do, having to stay with the new commander at all times to be his 'bodyguard'. When he heard of such order he scoffed in his mind, having to forcefully accept or risk ruining the already shaky relationship between Equestria and the Griffon Kingdom. For now he sat on a stool, sharpening his kopis and dory with a smooth rock while the commander watched the siege continue to repeat itself.

The commander closed his telescope and placed it on the table with the map of his position and Trottingham. "Those damn ponies are keeping put there with no sign of budging." He slammed his claws down the table. "Why isn't this working!? We have much more troops to throw at them and yet we cannot gain a single plot of land!"

Aniketos blew on his blade, turning his attention to the commander. "They have the high ground, you should take account of such advantage they have. Along with having the beachfront covered with barricades and enchanted objects that erupt when stepped on."

"They are called land mines Spartan, and I am aware of their advantages they have against us. But it should not always repeat the same defeat we face wave after wave!" He grabbed the bottle of alcohol and drank out of it, throwing the now empty bottle along with the rest.

 _Are all Griffons drunks?_ "Aye, that is called insanity. Repeating the same action over and over again expecting different results to come forth." Aniketos stood up and sheathed his kopis. "I would have expected something different to occur in your battle strategy knowing you are able to witness all the bodies that are on the beach and floating in the water."

Another explosion made the commander flinch while the Spartan did not bat an eye. "I cannot understand how things such as this was how you were raised," the commander said.

"Overtime, you only get used to such things. In this world, I have met with much newer discoveries that had tested my composure in which I would break through. It is only natural I believe."

The commander breathed out, nodding to himself of whatever thoughts he had. "Alright, I have grown tired seeing the bodies continue to pile up, what would you recommend we do Spartan?"

Aniketos approached the table, looking at the map to see what could be done. Next to Trottingham was a tiny island right next to it. He looked up and stared out towards the distance, from there he saw that there was some of Sombra's troops there but is not as defended than the main island. He tapped his finger at the tiny island which the commander took note of. "There. We must gain control of that island so we can have a front to work with." He looked to the commander. "Doing so will reduce the casualties we are sustaining. And possibly be able to push through with more ease."

"I see," the commander spoke, looking at the island in the distance then back to the map. "Very well Spartan, since this is your strategy I believe you leading the charge will assure its capture."

"You wish for me to lead?" Aniketos asked, assuring he heard right.

"Yes, yes, I've grown tired anyway of all this. Go do what you must," said the commander.

The Spartan nodded and placed on his helmet and grabbed his dory and shield, making way out of the tent and down towards where the next wave of Griffons were waiting at for their departure. He approached the low-ranking commander. "I will be taking command of this wave, your commander's orders."

Aniketos had never seen someone run away so quickly which made him shake his head. He turned to the Griffons which looked already defeated knowing how their comrade were before being sent out to their doom. "Everyone into the boats and follow my lead! We are going for another target instead of that death trap," he said while jumping onto a boat with four other Griffons joining him. He watched the two row out from land and deeper into the waters, seeing the rest of the wave follow along just like he ordered. Once more the barrage coming from the catapults rained down upon them, the loud explosion almost being ear-deafening to the Spartan. He looked at the Griffons that were with him, looking far too young than the rest. "You, did you come from school?" He asked.

The griffon looked around him then pointed at himself, which he saw Aniketos nod to. "Y-yes. Fresh out of it too. Once I had completed what I needed to do I was escorted to the military camps. My friend Graxson here is the same."

Graxson noticed the Spartan turn his attention to him. "It is true. I wasn't able to refuse or protest against it knowing that I would have been killed if I did."

Aniketos nodded. He was not disappointed from what he heard knowing that their lives were much different than his own. What was there to criticize? Another explosion erupted, this time being awfully close to them. He saw all of them duck down while he remained as he is. "Come on, keep rowing, you do not want to remain a still target for the ponies." He turned around, seeing that they were slowly approaching the island he knew would assist the Griffons in obtaining some ground. He turned around and stood up having his dory and shield ready while watching the Crystal Ponies ready themselves as well, yelling at him. He jumped off the boat and into the water, the water being knee high for only a moment as he approached his first victim of the siege. He drove his dory straight through the pony's neck, pulling out after and blocking a spear drive to him with this shield.

His boat and two others with Griffons jumped off the boat and joined in the fight, both sides yelling at each other with fury. The echoes of metal clanged out as it made contact with the opposing sides, some following by death screams of the fallen. The charge of the Griffons made soon switched into one on one combat with the Crystals, five dying for every one pony killed. For the Crystals, once spears deemed to be inefficient, most switched to their hoof daggers and fought against the Griffons' long swords, axes, and hammers. For a lack of grip they made up with shear experience and agility, being able to combat against a bipedal race which most would agree had the advantage, along with having the fireballs behind them being fired up towards the gray clouds and down upon the Griffons. It would not be so easy to fight back, they knew, for their enemy's morale was high as the Spartan fought with them taking many ponies down by both his spear and shield, and once he had no spear his odd shaped sword.

Aniketos yelled out as he drove his dory straight through another pony, this time through the eye opening of the helmet. With no time to pull out, he quickly pulled out his kopis, slashing up at one that charged towards him in the process. He bashed one to his left with his shield and slashed down on another to the right. "Forward! March forward!" He yelled out, not flinching to another fireball crashing down near him, the burning hot debris that touched his skin not even making a reaction. The Griffons, now a half off the boats, yelled out following the Spartan's order, overwhelming the Crystals as they were overrun, being forced to move back more and more to have a fighting chance. Aniketos made a charge forward with his shield, bashing many away with the Griffons finishing them off as they followed. He slashed up, cutting the helmet of his next target and watching him collapse onto the ground. He followed his attack with a straight stab down to the body, twisting it to assure he was dead. The blade was pulled out and he watched many of the Griffons push forward against the remaining Crystals that continued to fight, some retreating off the island and swimming over to the fortified beachside of Trottingham.

He whipped off the blood off of a dead pony's body and sheathed his kopis, returning to another body and pulling out his dory which only half was pulled out of. "The dory always breaks in this world," he said to himself. Dropping the other half he returned forward, seeing a made staircase down underground. Making his way in, he saw much documents around next to the lit candles. Walking up to a table, he found the map of Trottingham with a full detail of what remained in the fortified city. He was not sure if he was lucky or it was stupidity for the enemy to have a map out of what they were defending, but it did not matter to him now for he knew their weak spot to enter the city. He made sure to have said location in memory before exiting back to the surface seeing much Griffons waiting for the next orders. He faced a group of Griffons, "All of you, maintain and hold this position, the rest of you return to the boats."

The many the followed him did so, avoiding the large holes that was made by the explosions and the dead bodies that laid around. Aniketos watched the next wave of Griffons beginning to approach the island he was one, this time with the commander that he was with many minutes ago. Hopping on the boat he noticed that there were different Griffons with him besides Graxson. Most likely his friend had perished in the small battle that was just fought for. Again the boats were floating in the water, the splash of the fireballs crashing down onto the water creating a momentary shower for the Griffons. Soon enough, the barrage of magic bolts were being fired down upon all that were with the Spartan. He held his shield in front of himself, acting as a shield for those on his boat listening to the pings that it rang out, his arm feeling some dents being formed adding on to the battle-damaged shield. While most armor would have been pierced, his was able to be resistant to such things with the exception of damage coming from physical contact.

To his left he watched much Griffons fly up into the air after being hit, the water following with them up then back down into the water. He returned his attention forward seeing that the land was close enough for him to take foot on. _On this day, I go to Elysium_ , Aniketos thought in his mind, moving quickly off the boat and submerging his feet in the red water for only a moment as he charged up the beachside along with other Griffons in the wave he was in. A large cry of war shouts could be heard in the very distance of where the battle was, possibly far enough that it reaches the known world. Around the Spartan the many bodies of Griffons from previous charges were littered all around, newer ones joining the pile from being hit by the magic bolts from the unicorns and the fire balls making contact to the ground and shooting around debris. An explosion from the side of him made him collapse onto a knee but he quickly recovered and continued forward, his ears hearing nothing but a single high-pitched sound. He took cover behind a large boulder along with others that survived along with him. Looking back he watched many still charge up or find cover behind anything. "Still alive Graxson?" Aniketos spoke out.

"Surprisingly, Spartan," he replied.

Aniketos chuckled a bit and peaked his head out to see if there was any openings. He spotted a gate that was not too far ahead with sharp spun wires surrounding the path towards it. Without notice his helmet was hit by a bolt, making him collapse onto the ground. The large pinging sound echoed around the Griffons seeing the strange creature that brought them hope collapse to the ground. They slightly relaxed though after seeing him slowly rise back up and get back into cover.

"Ya lucky bastard, I say." One of the griffons spoke out.

Aniketos pulled off his helmet and saw the large black dent with smoke still rising from it. "If that came from Celestia herself, I would surely be dead."

"Celestia's is much worse than this?" Graxson asked.

The Spartan placed his helmet back on. "Aye, her magic pierced my armor and struck my heart. Was lucky to survive from it." He noticed much of the Griffons cringe a bit from thinking about it. "I will tell the story later, right now we must keep pushing." Looking back to the beach he watched another wave of Griffons approaching.

"We'll all die if we go!"

"Aye, best if we stay here!"

Aniketos scoffed. "Those who are cowards will stay here. Those that will face death in its eyes, follow my arse." He quickly maneuvered away from the boulder and continued his charge forward, feeling the fire ball debris fly around him as it crashed down, some cutting skin on his arms and legs. Still he moved ahead, seeing the gate grow much closer with each step. He was not sure if it was luck that he happened to reach this far in the charge, or if it was the opposing side that was running out of energy to keep on going, whatever it was, he made it escaping death once more. Approaching the gate, he pulled out his kopis and used it to slice away the wiring that was in his way. Finally he was out of much of the range of the defenders, charging the gate with his shield over and over to force it open. More Griffons made their way to where he was, pushing and banging on the gate to make it go their way.

Behind the gate, much of the Crystals prepared their ground in the oncoming charge of griffons. They lined up with shields and spears lined up and ready to take the beating. The banging frightened some stallions along with their commanders telling all to remain steady and hold their ground. They knew this was it. For the battle of Trottingham was their last remaining ground that was crucial to hold, otherwise their enemy would have a clear path to their beloved empire and create havoc to their ponies back home. Much behind the dozens of ponies, Sotekina stood idly watching the gate begin to give in with each push. He was sent here for a reason by Sombra, to kill his Spartan counterpart in order to destroy the Griffon's morale and begin to take back what was lost. The last time he saw Aniketos was when the fort was taken, showing his own army that would not be beaten easily, proving it was it was the fourth day of battle. For all he cared was not the battle, but his own blade entering flesh of his own.

Finally with a final push, the gate opened up widely allowing the gathered up and angry Griffons to charge forward into the city, all colliding against the wall of metal. The line held down by the Crystals refused to budge an inch, both sides getting kills that would only follow by another to replace the fallen.

"Push! Push forward! No mercy!" Aniketos yelled out, getting a chant from the Griffons as a response. He shoved himself and his shield forward, doing his best to budge the still Phalanx the enemy had made. In his thoughts, the idea of continuing this assault in this condition would be deemed not successful, he being an expert in such tactical ways. He knew if this continued then he and the Griffons would eventually be pushed back and defeated, losing the only morale everyone had left in them. Then it hit him, for if the front cannot be moved, any other strike will break the formation and dissolve the Phalanx. "Fly! Fly and scatter in the air!" He yelled out. "I order all who wish to do so to fly!"

He noticed the rush of air blowing down onto him, seeing most take air and move ahead of the line taking out those behind and others flying farther into the city. This was what the Griffons were waiting for, to gain full control of what they were capable of doing. Aniketos moved back through those who remained on the ground, letting them handle the line while he pushed back out to the beachside. The barrage of magic bolts were no longer a threat, along with the fireballs ceasing as well. "Fly!" He yelled out to the next wave. Seeing the ripped Griffon flag on the ground he grabbed it up and waved it high.

Towards the Griffon campsite, the commander remained seated and without any hope knowing well enough that the battle would not be won even with the Spartan on their side. "Commander," a griffon called out gaining his attention.

He sighed and stood. "What is it?"

The griffon pointed towards the beachside which gained the commander's attention. There he saw the Spartan waving the flag along with the Griffons approaching him taking flight. "My goodness," he breathed out, laughing out loudly after. "You! Tell everyone to take flight towards the city! We have a chance of winning after all!"

"Yes sir!" The griffon replied, moving out after.

Aniketos stopped his waving as he watched the dozens of Griffons in the air come closer towards Trottingham, the sight making him smirk to the closing hours of the Griffon Campaign. His fight was not over however, for lowering his defense he felt a dory stabbing through his armor and through his lower abdomen. He shouted out from being struck, looking down and seeing the tip of the dory red and having slow drips of his blood.

"Celebration before the end of a battle should not be done." Sotekina spoke, pulling out his kopis. "All Spartans know to remain prepared until it is finally over."

Aniketos fell on one knee, pulling out the bloody dory from him. Not a wise decision to do for he would bleed out more, but he would not be in a great fighting position. "Aye, thou can speak of my influence being altered by those around I."

"Need not to speak anymore my weak self, for you will now cease to exist!" Sotekina swung down, which was blocked by Aniketos' shield.

The Spartan stood back up, removing his blue cloak in the process while blocking or dodging the strikes his own shadow committed. "Brother against brother, a fight even the Athens would be afraid witnessing." He counted back with his kopis, the shadow Spartan being on the defensive this time. He shoved him back, cutting the shadow's arm in the process hearing his own self yell out. Again he fell to his knees, feeling the blood run down his leg.

"It is pointless to continue fighting. Accept your fate, accept your death," said Sotekina.

Aniketos stood back up. "You should know better, that we Spartans never surrender. It is our law!" He struck down with his kopis, the blade being blocked by the shadow Spartan's shield. Sotekina retaliated by swinging back, which Aniketos dodged swiftly.

Between the two fought on, the echoes of their blades being covered by the battle that was in progress in the city. Both did not worry, for their true rival was standing in front of them with equal skill. Their combat synced with one another, from the side looking as if they were dancing with each other with their weapons instead of having the intent of killing. Few of the Griffons that saw their Spartan fighting did not fly down to help, knowing from the stories he has spoken about through those that retell it know that there was honor and much others on the line with the two Spartans fighting each other.

Aniketos, with a large strike from his kopis, swung down towards the wrist of Sotekina and severed it from his body, the hand and shield falling down to the ground. The shadow Spartan yelled out and continued to swing his kopis, only for that to be cut off as well with a bash of the shield following. Aniketos brought down his shield onto the legs of his own clone, hearing him scream in anger as he was now unable to stand, instead sitting up with no way of fighting back. He picked up the other kopis from the ground and returned back to the defeated Spartan, removing his helmet and seeing his own face, blood running down from the top of the head.

"A fight that determined who the better Spartan was in the world…" Sotekina spoke.

Aniketos removed his helmet as well, placing it down with his shield. "Even though you were my adversary, you still fought with honor."

Sotekina laughed. "Don't give me sympathy, Spartan. Return me to where I belong."

"Selene guide you," he replied, gripping both blades and cutting the head of his own clone. He watched the body fall to the ground along with the head falling to the side of it, blood pooling on the now red sand. He watched the body soon disappear and change into an aura of light that surrounded Aniketos as if a part of him had returned back into himself. This had been true, for the wound he received was no longer there, only a scar remained. "Spartan," the commander called out, gaining his attention.

"Commander, surprised to see you on the battlefield," said Aniketos, sheathing his own kopis, the other having vanished.

"Well there is no need to be far when now everything is coming to a close." He put out his claw, which the Spartan grabbed for a hand or claw shake. "Will you not be remaining here for the celebration once the battle has ended?"

"Aye, I must return to Equestria and assist them in finishing off their war. My assistance here is now complete."

"I see. Everyone here is thankful for your assistance Spartan," he said," From what I've heard they are marching towards the Crystal Empire."

"Really?" Aniketos asked, seeing a nod in return. "That is great news. The war will soon be over."

"And what would you be doing once it is completely over?"

"I?" He replied, the thought of Luna entering his mind. "I believe I will be a married stallion."


	23. Chapter XVIII: Through The Storm

The snow rained down from the uncontrolled clouds, covering those who were proud and loyal to their beloved king now freezing while they forcefully worked, bounded by chains that would only be broken if one were to lose their life. Up into the chambers of the king, he watched down to those working and those in armor march away to now be the one in the defensive. Upon failing to take over Equestria, Yakyakistan, and out of all nations, the Griffon Kingdom, all three threaten the survival of what he built, he controlled. His power as king of the known world has failed.

He growled and walked away back inside, using his magic to throw over the dead commander's body over the balcony, staring down at the last surviving and new commander of the remaining army that was built. "So…what is the status of our battle strategy so far Commander Quartz," he asked.

The commander gulped. "W-we have built up enough troops to initiate our counter-offensive south."

Sombra looked at him. "Only south?" He moved closer. "Why not our neighbors from the north-west or those damned Griffons…"

"The scouts have said that-" The tip of the rapier was pointed towards his neck, making his heartrate spike up. "…that there is no movement from either side. The only ones making movement are those of Equestria."

"Hmm," Sombra hummed, making his dory vanish as he turned around, "Then that means our counter-offensive may be able to turn the ties in our favor." He looked back to Quartz. "Prepare the troops to march, and ready our little 'pet'…"

Quartz's ears drooped. "Y-you don't mean-"

"I do mean it! Go! Now!" Sombra yelled out.

"Y-yes my king!"

Sombra watched him run out from his chambers, leaving him alone. Or so he thought. "I did not expect you to be alive after our battle…" He turned around and faced the mirror, seeing the one he stole the body and magic from, looking unsatisfied. "I guess you can say I had a 'weak spot'."

 _"_ _Your rien of terror will be destroyed once both princesses bring the war to you,"_ replied his reflection.

"Yes I suppose so. But I will make sure that they both perish under my hoof after I regain the power that was lost."

His reflection shook his head. _"You really believe your plan will succeed? I have already explained to you in the past that it will not work."_

Sombra laughed, "The plan was a success! All I had around me did not share the same ideals and risked the downfall of this glorious empire."

 _"_ _They were not to blame as it was your orders that broke the plan you have made. Now you will be punished once captured, and hopefully dead."_

"Ha-ha-ha! And you will for sure join me to my journey to Tartarus!"

 _"_ _A necessary sacrifice, just like before…"_ His reflection stared down towards the king. _"I was aware you weren't going to harm Celestia in the beginning…"_

Sombra ceased laughing, looking down back to the mirror. "Silence…"

 _"_ _You may have my body, but the love and heart it has for her has never vanished, giving you pain than anything else in your conquest…"_

"I said silence you ghost!"

 _"_ _And while I am just a reflection, I know that when you fight her, you will never be able to harm my princess."_

"Silence!" Sombra yelled, using a magic bolt to damage the mirror, watching it shatter with the pieces falling onto the ground.

 _"_ _You may be in control, but remember, you will never destroy what is destined to come. Including your downfall…"_

* * *

Across the Crystal Mountains, Equestrian forces remained in their campsites inches away from crossing the Empire's border. Much of the ponies had high morale to win this war against those that wished to destroy what they cared for. Along with hearing news about the Griffon's victory over the Empire, all were for sure going to do the same once their princesses give the order and finally return home from such disharmony that was brought to them. Most that were in their walking path saluted the two princesses, both in their armor and acknowledging those in their direction. Celestia had returned from the southern border of Equestria after the Windigos were successfully halted in their tracks and disappearing the day the Griffons won. There is much less discord in the known world, other than what the ponies will go through for the final time. Her armor did not look like there was much damage to it, other than a few marks as there was no need for violence, a blessing she gladly accepted, while in contrast with her sister's armor which was damaged all over, the coloring even fading from some spots. She grew concerned for her noticing the similar lifeless eyes Aniketos has all the time, and a frown that did not go away. She was never like this when they had to fight the Griffons, but before then both would not participate in the fight, instead supervising it from a safe area.

"Lulu?" Celestia spoke up. "Are you faring well?"

Luna did not hear her sister speak to her, not hearing anything around her in general. Her ears, her mind, was already occupied by some disturbance in her. The wind blowing hard and the echoes of swords being swung and making contact with both the opposite blade or flesh. All ceased when her sister spoke up louder, breaking her unknown focus to give attention to Celestia. "Apologies Tia, I was daydreaming."

"I was asking if you were okay? You seemed distant from everypony," said Celestia.

"I suppose I am tired. I was not able to sleep these past days due to sudden ambushes from Sombra's forces." She turned left into her tent, lying down on her stomach once she was comfortable.

"Is that all that is bothering you? There must be more than just lack of sleep." Celestia join her, lying down as well across from her. "It is alright if you miss him, such emotions are natural."

"I guess you're right. I would have expected him to be back from the Griffon Kingdom once everything there had finished. But it has been a few days after it all and he is nowhere to be found."

"Luna…"

"W-what if something happened to him? What if he got hurt in battle and was not able to move?" Luna started to breathe faster. "W-what if he died in battle!? I do not think I would be able to cope with the death of somepony I wish to be with!"

"Luna calm yourself." Celestia said. "I've never seen you react in such a way before, it is almost like you are some other pony."

"Well I," she started, "I never had such emotions like this before. It is strong like the steel I wear, or maybe even stronger." She rested her head down. "I just, do not wish to lose this feeling." Her eyes looked towards her sister, having forgot that she had the similar emotions before everything turned dark in the nation. "Sorry Tia, I do not think you'd wish to hear this from me."

"Do not worry, I understand completely," said Celestia. In saying so she watched a smile form on her sister's lips, but for only a moment before disappearing. "So what is your plan once everything has been settled?"

"He wishes to marry me," Luna replied.

Her sister blinked before replying. "M-marry?"

"Aye, marry."

"My, my, so immediate after both of you declared your feelings for one another. Is there a reason why?"

Luna thought back months ago when she went over to his home, the gift he gave her in case he fell in battle, and the passion that was released twice from both of them before their separation. His rough yet soft hands running down her body, his lips on hers while their tongues danced, his toned yet scarred body that made her his with the stamina that was never expected to come.

Celestia noticed Luna smiling again, a bit of drool hanging from her mouth. "Luna? Are you alright?"

Again she returned back into reality, facing her sister. "Ah, yes, I am fine." She cleared her throat, pushing away her imagination. She knew telling Celestia that she had fornication it would make her concerned for the fact that both he and her are both different races, along with traditional values that would come into question. "To answer your question, it is a custom to marry early in his world of Sparta so the Spartan population can continue to rein. He has true intention to want to marry me because of love and not just to have foals."

"I'm curious if it would be even possible to have foals from him."

"I do not think it would be possible since we both are difference races."

"You will just have to try when the time comes," Celestia winked.

"T-Tia!" Luna yelled out, embarrassed from hearing her say that.

"But before anything of the sort can happen, there are a few problems that would have to be solved."

Luna nodded, understanding that even if she wanted to be wed, she could not for the laws require those of royalty to be married to those of same rank or higher. Aniketos was nothing of the sort, being only nothing but a warrior from another world. He was still part of the Lunar Guard, but nothing more would help in making something such as this come true, especially when it is somepony that isn't even a pony. "There is nothing we can do about it. Foolish of I to grow excited for something that is beyond impossible."

"Now do not speak like that, there may be a chance it may come true," spoke Celestia.

"How, sister? Unless it is done in secret, there is no chance at all."

"Exactly. Wed in secret."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "I am surprised you support such illegal idea."

"Well, most laws are meant to be broken," winked Celestia.

The two laughed together, something the was needed dearly in a world that came crashing down into disharmony. Not even the chaos that Discord had brought upon Equestria in the past would match what Sombra had started. But as always, the righteousness and pure harmony will soon triumph once more and will bring an end to this costly war.

"Your highnesses," one of the Guards entered, "There is something approaching the campsite."

Both Celestia and Luna stood and walked out of the tent with the guard, leading them to what he had told them about. There was a gather of ponies, mostly the Lunar Guard that remained awake, all watching in front of them of who was approaching. All made way for their princesses, letting the two be up front to see who it was. Celestia was about to speak, but already Luna was quickly in a gallop. All the ponies watched as the princess of the night charge forward towards their greatest ally.

Luna jumped up and tackled the Spartan onto the snowy ground, her lips making contact with his own. "My Spartan! My Ani!" Luna cheerfully shouted out, tears of joy coming from her eyes.

"Aye, yes," Aniketos coughed out, not expecting to be struck down so hard. "I guess you have missed me dearly."

"Thou hast nay idea of how much mine heart hath struggled waiting for thou." She sniffled a bit, her eyes staring into his. "I feared every minute of your safety, wishing for assurance that you are okay and our love not fading with this war. And here you are, back to me, a part of me that has stayed with you."

Aniketos chuckled a bit, making Luna have a slight pout. He brushed away the tears she had, pulling her close, a first of him showing any compassion so freely. "All you needed to say was 'I missed you too'."

"Fool, embarrassing me in such a way. It is thy fault I have grown weak when our love comes together like this." Luna moved off him and stood back up, watching him stand as well.

From there, he examined her and the armor she wore, all battle-damaged and worn from the many battles she had participated in and some bandage wraps around her legs. A large gash on her helmet was very noticeable, seeing that she came close to being struck when she had dodged said attack. The damage she received concerned him, not about how much physical harm she had received, but her sanity going through it all. She was a princess of course, not having to participate in almost any combat, but for this one which had to be the most violent in their history had no choice but to fight. He knelt in one knee, and pulled her close into a hug, hearing her squeak from the sudden closeness that is rare for him to share.

"I have feared for your life as well, praying to the gods to protect you from death instead of my own." He pulled her tightly closer. "Seeing you in this state, I suppose you understand what it is like to be in the front of the massacre."

"I do, but it will never compare to your life of always fighting and drawing blood."

He lifted her up in his arms, carrying her as he started to move forward towards everypony. "Let us end this war and return home," he said, feeling her snuggle more into his arms. He looked forward, seeing much of the guards standing and cheering that he had returned. In the mix of it all, he saw Celestia with a bittersweet smile, in armor as well but not relating to the rest.

"Celestia," he spoke.

"Welcome back Aniketos, I've heard about your success with the Griffons," she said.

"Aye, they are much like barbarians but taught me well in offensive tactics."

Celestia nodded, brushing her hoof along the snow which Aniketos noticed. "Ani…"

"No need to apologize, your highness. I understand." He smirked, seeing her smile in return. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe Luna and I need to catch up on what was missed in our time."

"Tent is all the way down to the left," said Celestia.

He nodded and walked forward, continuing to carry her as he reached the tent. Inside, he placed her down and removed his cloak, lying down and sighing out once he grew comfortable. Luna walked out from his sight, removing her armor one by one until she had nothing on her. She returned to him, her breathing hardening as her cheeks were slightly red.

Aniketos saw her, raising an eyebrow and laughing when he realized what she wanted to do. "Do you need something?"

"You. I need you," she said.

He got onto his knees and moved his mouth close to her ear. "And what do you desire most, your highness."

His hot breath made her shiver, making her hot in certain areas. "Do not make me say it," she huffed out.

"Say what? I do not know what thou speak of." He noticed a magical barrier surround the tent, making him laugh again, only this time in a more daring tone. He stood up and backed away from the princess and opened his arms. "Come take what you wish. Let out what was held back." Quickly, Luna charged forward and tackled him to the ground, furiously kissing him as she magically removed his armor and others that he wore under. She was pushed off, making her grow angry as she saw him motion his hand to her to 'attack' with the same look she had. She yelled out and charged again, this time he catching her and spinning her around to be on her back this time.

* * *

Both Aniketos and Luna walked out from the tent, all in their armor, and noticing the sun still in the sky. He saw it angled a bit, showing it was growing closer to the late afternoon. With the two now relieved of whatever was in them, both walked towards the other tent which had both Celestia, Steel Wing, and Green Oak standing next to the table which had a map of their location. They both stopped talking when they saw the two entering.

"Ah, Lulu, I was about to come get you," Celestia smiled.

"We had finished catching up and figured we come here to see any updates," said Luna.

Aniketos shook his head and walked up to the table. "What is the current situation here?"

"Sombra has gathered as much troops as he can to use as a counter-attack to our march forward. Most being recruits or those forced to fight." Steel Wing explained. "He has only brought up 15,000 troops to make an attempt to push us back."

"The fool. And what is our count?"

"More than 75,000." Green Oak spoke out. "We have attempted to negotiate with King Sombra for his surrender, but there was no luck. We now will fight until an unconditional surrender is met."

"Also our scouts report that King Sombra himself is going to participate in the fight," said Steel Wing.

Celestia turned to Luna and Aniketos. "We all agreed to mobilize the troops and push forward into the Crystal Empire."

The Spartan nodded. "Aye. I will be in the front lines and lead the assault."

"Are you sure Aniketos? You had just gotten back from the Griffon Kingdom." Steel Wing questioned.

"Aye I am sure. A Spartan is never finished until the war ends."

The old stallion nodded, not saying anymore. For Celestia and Luna, they remained silent as well knowing that there was no possible way he would stay out of this fight. They were in favor of his participation as all heard a loud distant roar coming from the mountains. All of them rushed out from the tent, seeing the Crystal army being mobilized before they were prepared. What was worse was along with Sombra himself, he was riding on a large black dragon. Rain clouds began to form in the sky, hiding Celestia's sun and bringing forth the rain that would join in on this final assault instead of the snow that was here. Aniketos did not hesitate and charged forward drawing his kopis, Luna joining as well with her own sword. "Guards! Prepare for battle!" Celestia yelled out, seeing many rush out and charge forward along with the Spartan. Steel Wing rushed towards the catapults, Green Oak towards the cannons, and assisted on bring them forward and in range of the enemies that came rushing.

Sombra laughed loudly as he pointed his rapier towards the disorganized Equestrian Army. This was to be his time to take back what he had lost and get rid of the ones that pose a threat. Seeing both the Spartan and the princess of the night charging forward along with the guards, he signaled to his dragon to attack on their position. With a large breath in, the dragon roared out and breathed out the fire that rained down.

In impact, the ground shook and exploded high, the force pushing and knocking down everypony that was around the strong fire while killing those that was met by the fire. Aniketos was thrown into the air and landed hard onto the now muddy ground, remaining unconscious for a moment before awaking with a sharp sound coming from his ears. He slowly got onto his knees, trying to regain his focus, looking at his muddy hands and forearms while the water from the rain dripped off his nose. Looking to his left, he saw his helmet missing a piece that would cover his right cheek. With his shaky hands, he placed his helmet back on and looked up, seeing the dragon roar out fire as the catapults fired toward it along with the cannons, looking as if nothing was able to damage it. With himself returning to the battle, his ears cleared up and was able to hear all around him, the clashing of blade and the cries of stallions. He picked up his kopis and stood back up, seeing Luna beginning to be surrounded as she too was trying to regain her focus. "No… No!" He charged towards her, throwing his kopis towards one of the crystals that was about to strike her down. Within his reach, grabbed one of the spears and struck it towards another Crystal pony through the neck. Using his arms, he dodged a spear going towards him and moved behind his next target, snapping its neck and letting it collapse onto the ground. He pulled out his kopis from the already dead body and screamed out loudly towards Sombra and the dragon.

Finally regaining her composure, Luna watched Aniketos charge forward towards the dragon. "Wait! Aniketos!" _Damned fool!_ She took flight and charged towards him, catching him and lifting him off the ground and into the air. "You need to strike the head you idiot!"

"That was my plan! Watch out!" Aniketos yelled out, Luna adjusting her flight to dodge both a fireball from the catapult and the fire breath from the dragon. "Pull me up and let go!"

"What!? Are you mad!?" Luna yelled out, growing closer to Sombra and the dragon.

"I need enough force to strike the head! Pull up!" Aniketos explained, seeing the ground become farther away. Within range that he believed, he shook himself off from Luna's grasp and fell through the air, gripping his kopis tightly he yelled out as he came down the dragon's head hard with his kopis being driven fully inside to the hilt, making the dragon yell out and Sombra wide-eyed.

"You bastard!" Sombra yelled, driving his rapier through the arm of Aniketos.

He yelled out and gripped the rapier, pulling the king towards him. "You are going to die King!" He pulled him off the already falling dragon and watched him fall to his death while he held onto his kopis tight. With a large crash and a minor earthquake, the battle ceased immediately, the remaining Crystal army seeing both their King and the dragon fallen. That wasn't the case as Sombra slowly stood up off the ground, seeing his remaining army surrendering. Sombra grinded his teeth and magically teleported away from the fight. Aniketos forcefully pulled out his kopis and sheathed it, seeing that the battle already ended. This wasn't the end he knew, for he saw Luna bringing his shield towards him.

"We need to end this," Luna spoke, magically handing Aniketos his shield.

"I'm aware." He looked towards the army which was busy gathering the new prisoners-of-war. "Can you teleport us to his castle?"

Luna nodded. "We're within distance to mark his end."


	24. Chapter XIX: Downfall

The doors to the castle were broken down forcefully, letting Aniketos and Luna walk in with their blades drawn and ready for any contact they would face. So far there was nothing except a few torches that remained lit and burning, illuminating the floor that used to welcome all before Sombra's dark turn towards disharmony.

"Sombra!" Luna shouted out. "You cannot run nor hide any longer! Come out and surrender!"

The two stopped still, listening to Sombra laughing from an unknown area. "Fools. You do not believe I would surrender as if I was a worthless peasant. Ha!"

"The Equestrian Army are closing in around your Empire! You have no chance to fight against those you have brought disharmony to!" Luna replied.

Sombra appeared from the shadows, making the Spartan and the princess point their blades towards him. "That may be true, but I will bring all of you with me once I've finished with you both!" He drew out two rapiers and charged towards them, the sword fight commencing and most likely will not end until the King lies breathless. With a magical shockwave, he pushed both Aniketos and Luna back, separated from each other's reach. He waited a moment, allowing the two to charge back towards him and continue the fight, facehoofing Luna and magically shocking Aniketos. He jumped back towards the stairs and galloped up them. Both Aniketos and Luna regained their composure and chased after him, running up the stairs as well but not expecting more Crystal guards to be left. The Spartan bashed forward with his shield with Luna jabbing her sword forward when the shield was lifted. Soon enough they reached the second floor facing Sombra again with a dissatisfied look. Magic erupted again, this time splitting the two apart with a magical barrier. For the separated two, they watched Sombra divide himself into dozens and charge towards them.

Aniketos swung his shield against one to his left and made an upward slash to another on his right. He jumped back, blocking a jab and breaking the rapier with his shield, thrusting forward while ducking his head a bit and feeling the other rapier scrape against his helmet. Pulling out, he spun and slashed the neck of his next victim, booting another in the face following up with his momentum and watching the clone fall towards the main floor, head making contact first. Luna was dealing with her own fighting, using a magical force to push a few back away while those that avoided it charged and made their attack. She blocked and misdirected one of the rapiers away from her and making it stuck onto the magical wall, swinging her blade to the right and making contact with the other two, one slicing the neck and the other in the eyes. She stabbed down into the body of the one with the eye injury, looking up after and seeing more that she pushed away come charging towards her. She was growing exhausted, her breathing being slightly quick and heavy as she stood ready for the next attack. She knew Aniketos had to be tired as well, after all he did just come back from the Griffon Kingdom. They were close in defeating the monster that started their known world conflict, and knew exhaustion could not intervene with the head of Sombra being held up high for those to see. Failure was not an option.

Once the distraction was rid of, Luna unleashed a stronger force of magic breaking the wall that separated her from her loving warrior. Once the two met eye-to-eye, she smiled greatly seeing him still standing tall, him nodding to her as a sign that he wasn't finished yet. Both turned to face again a dissatisfied Sombra, in turn ran up another set of stairs and leaving them behind with more Crystal guards to distract them.

 _"You're only prolonging the inevitable. Cease your running and surrender,"_ his reflection spoke out.

"Silence you! I will not be defeated so easily!" Sombra yelled out.

 _"You are already defeated. With your Empire collapsing, there will be nothing left except for your head."_

"Sombra!" Luna yelled out, pulling her sword from the lifeless stallion. "It is over!" She charged up the stairs with Aniketos following behind, now reaching the third floor where for sure there was no escape beside jumping off and falling towards the main floor. The two stared down towards the defeated king. "Lay down your blade, Sombra. You can still live if you only you surrender."

"If you continue to fight, you will be slain by either one of our blades," said Aniketos.

Sombra ignored their warnings and charged forward, attacking head on with his rapiers while at the same time used his magic to strike them down enough to make any damage towards them possible. He felt one of their blades make contact with his leg, making him scream out and back up to recollect himself. The two charged towards him with relentless force, not letting up for any chance of catching his breath. Both their eyes, all lifeless and determined to end his own, end what he gained. With a large magical pulse, he shot towards Aniketos, him being a bigger threat, and saw the Spartan fly back towards the wall hard and collapse onto the ground incapacitated for the moment. Luna looked furious towards him, attempting to run back to the Spartan but not letting her get the chance as he jumped over her and stood in her way. "Going somewhere?" He laughed, striking her with both his rapiers which she blocked. The tides turned as she was the one in the defense, her being concerned for Aniketos and if in anyway was hurt badly. "You should focus on the one who is attempting to take your life, your highness!" Sombra yelled out, thrusting his rapier in her leg and making her yell out in pain.

Luna flew back and landed farther away from Sombra, her stabbed leg being in more pain then it would be in. His blade had to be normal, knowing that such a thing wouldn't make her flesh feel like it was burning. Standing on it was difficult, making her lose focus as Sombra was suddenly in front of her and backhoofed her far to the side near Aniketos. Her blade collapsed onto the ground, the pain in her leg growing much more around her body as she attempted her best to regain her fighting stance. However, she was not able to stand and remained lying on the ground both confused and in growing pain. Sombra stabbed the other leg, making her scream out in more pain as she remained defensless to Sombra's rapier.

Such scream woke up Aniketos, being fully awake upon hearing the yells of his princess. From where he laid he saw Sombra over Luna, having his rapier pointed down towards her chest. "Sombra! Stop!" Aniketos yelled out.

"Ah, you've finally woken up I see." Sombra deeply laughed.

"Don't you dare…" The Spartan growled out.

"Or what? Kill me?" Again, Sombra laughed. "I'd like to see you try once this goes through your lover's chest!" Soon enough the tip of his rapier went through the armor and chest of Luna, making her gasp out and her eyes widening from the blade entering her.

"No. No! NO!" Aniketos quickly stood up and charged towards Sombra, making him move away and pull the rapier out from Luna. He knelt down and lifted her up a bit, seeing the blood coming from her chest and mouth, tears coming from her eyes as it grew harder to breathe. "Selene. Selene stay awake." He put pressure on her chest to stop the bleeding, making her squeak out in pain as she felt the pressure. "Shh, it's okay. It's going to be alright. Just…" He looked up towards Sombra, looking pleased at his own suffering. Looking back down, he saw the lifeless body of Princess Luna. "Selene." He called to her, his chest being in pain. "No, no, don't do this to me. Selene, please." He brought her close to him, his hands shaking and his strong character collapsing to nothing more than an emotional commoner. He yelled out to the top of his lungs, distraught and angry that he failed to protect what he swore he would do. Luna died in his arms, along with her taking a part of him that would not return. He held the necklace he gave her and closed the wooden moon in his shaking fist.

"You see…" Sombra started, receiving the deadly and lifeless eyes of Aniketos. "I heard about the story of how Tirek was not able to be defeated by traditional weapons and defenses. So I took into account of how he was able to be wounded and not heal in the process. And once I learned that it was your bronze from the world you came from that was able to defeat him, I figured since bronze can defeat Tirek, why not an immortal princess?"

Aniketos grinded his teeth. "You bastard…" He laid Luna down to the side, closing her lifeless eyes. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

Sombra laughed loudly, knowing that it wasn't likely now that he had the advantage. However, the presence of magic coming from the Spartan started to rise higher than expected, making him grow concerned. He felt the building begin to shake as the magic around Aniketos continued to grow, a golden magical aura surrounding him. "What is the meaning of this!? Where did you receive such magic!?" Then it hit him. As like Celestia said, he was being healed by their magic, having to use more magic each time he was to be healed to the point it took two of the princess and other magical ponies to heal him completely. That was where he got his magic!

The light exploded out throughout the palace, making Sombra cover his eyes as the light shattered every window possible and shined brightly out for all those to see around the known world. Once the light died down, Sombra was wide-eyed seeing that the Spartan had changed. Aniketos had golden armor, dory in one hand and kopis in the other, a red cloak, red eyes, and vulture wings coming from under his cloak. "You will pay for this with your blood, King Sombra!" Aniketos yelled out, as if he had two voices in one body. For what Sombra did not know, Aniketos knew where the power came from. Ares.

* * *

"Your highness," Green Oak spoke out, noticing that Celestia looked very concerned as most of the forces moved forward through the mountains and towards the city capital of the Empire. "Are you faring well?"

"I, I am not sure. I feel like something had vanished from me just now." Celestia looked towards the captain. "Maybe the magical blast caused some dizziness in me, like the others that were affected by such blast."

Green Oak nodded. "If you do not feel well as we continue then we can stop."

"No, keep marching on. We must take the capital to assure that surrender is done."

"Your highness," one of the scouts yelled out, approaching the princess of the sun. "Your highness, I discovered the whereabouts of both Princess Luna and Aniketos of Sparta."

"You have? Good. I was beginning to worry that they had been captured or-"

"They both entered the palace of Sombra. What followed suit was flashes of magic which looked to be as if they were fighting."

"What!?" Celestia yelled out, growing afraid and slightly angry for their reckless decision to move forward without any assistance. Already she knew that her sister was far too exhausted to face an enemy like her former lover. Even with assistance from Aniketos, it would do little to help as he had only returned from his journey back to Equestria, he being tired as well from his own conflicts though he would not admit such. "Guards! Make haste to the capital!" _Luna, oh dear. Please be safe._

* * *

Aniketos and Sombra remained still, staring down at one another, not a single move was made. The sweat on Sombra's forehead ran down towards his chin, falling and quietly splashing once making contact with the ground. From there, the two charged against one another, their weapons making contact with one another as they both struck hard with all they had knowing that this was the battle to end all battles. The final showdown to see who would be victorious in this war. With much enhancements to the Spartan, Sombra continued to hold his ground, effectively blocking each attack made with his rapiers, one blocking the swing of the kopis and the other pushing away the thrust of the dory made towards him. The edge to the third floor was met, and the king quickly used his magic to teleport himself onto the very top of the building outside, noticing Aniketos following not too far behind. Both their cloaks moved along with the wind that came after the rain, they stood still once again and staring down in each other's eyes.

"Did it hurt?" Sombra asked with a smile, seeing the Spartan neither move nor react to his words. "To see the one you love die in your arms because you were not able to protect the very thing you treasure most in this world. My, my, a tragedy if I must say so. And even if you were to defeat me, it would not solve the problem of bringing your beloved princess back. There is magic that is not strong enough to bring back and heal the dead, even the forbidden ones."

"The more you speak, the longer you postpone your defeat Sombra," said Aniketos.

Sombra crossed his rapiers and rubbed them together. "Then come try Spartan!"

Aniketos did so by flying straight towards him, returning his feet to the ground and swinging his kopis diagonally which was blocked. He followed up by stepping back and spinning around along with his dory, making Sombra jump back and only meeting the tip of the dory brushing his chest. It cut him, but not as deep for it to be fatal. Being close, he again struck down with his kopis which again was blocked but was quickly followed up by him stabbing down his dory through the cloak of Sombra. Now stuck, he swung up aiming for his neck but met no flesh as the King teleported at the last minute behind Aniketos and thrusting his rapier through the right wing and partially through his back, making the Spartan yell out in both pain and anger. Following up on his missed swing, he spun around and swung down to Sombra, this time severing his left ear from his head. Sombra yelled out and moved backwards to regain his composure, feeling the blood begin to run down his cheek and drip off from his chin.

Sombra watched the Spartan pull out his dory, this time stabbing it through the severed ear, assuring that there would not be anyway to retrieve it. He attempted to charge up a magical bolt that would surely kill his opponent, but such magic did not come as he had used up almost all the magic he had in him, forgetting his uses for it in defense which was very costly. Realizing this, he slowly felt exhausted from the fight he was in, knowing now that he would need to focus well enough or lose the remaining magic that held his rapiers.

 _"You are defeated, my friend."_ His reflection spoke.

"Do not speak such lies," Sombra quietly replied, blocking another strike from Aniketos and backflipping onto the ground when kicked up towards his jaw. He got back up, meeting another strike that he barley blocked. He countered it by slashing diagonally, only making a mark onto the golden armor.

 _"Lay down your blades, accept defeat that was destined to come."_

Sombra ignored him, blocking yet again another strike from his opponent's kopis and following up with a jab to the right check of the Spartan. He took advantage of such chance and attempted to end such fight once and for all. With all the magic he could muster, he charged his horn with what could be his most deadly magical bolt that would surly leave a large hole, and fired straight towards Aniketos, striking through the heart of the Spartan and making him fall off the tall building with smoke coming from his blackened chest. Sombra breathed heavily, his vision being hazy and his legs struggling to keep himself up in his defensive position. Having defeated both the princess of the night and the deadliest warrior in this world, there was now no stopping him from regaining his dominance to rule the world as defeating two powerful foes would be proof of that.

 _"It is time for harmony to regain control."_

Wind echoed into the ear of Sombra, who struggled to look up to not believe what was true. As he finally did, he saw the Spartan staying afloat with his wings, staring down on the King with his red eyes. Landing back onto the ground, he slowly walked towards Sombra, pulling up the dory that was stabbed onto the ground. His hooves were as heavy as stone as he tried to move away, but there would be no luck as he gasped out in disbelief as the dory pierced down through his chest and out from his body, making him stuck where he stood as blood began to poor out from his mouth. Aniketos picked up the kopis that was flung out from his grip moments ago and sheathed it, turning back to the now defeated King with nothing but silence. His silence was met with laughter, making him question what was to happen next. Soon he noticed the entire building begin to shake, along with clouds in the distance quickly approaching the capital with thunder and lightning.

Sombra coughed out blood, still smiling. "You think you've won. Idiot!" Lightning struck down between him and the Spartan. "If I fall, then all around will fall with me! Curse. A curse that will lock all away forever!"

Aniketos did not waste time with the King, walking past him and leaving him with his insanity that had risen from him. It did not factor off the threat of the capital to be destroyed, for the magic around him felt strong and truthful with the intentions. He flew down back to the third floor and lifted the lifeless Luna in his arms before taking flight again and flying away from the building and from the laughing Sombra. He looked back as he flew away, seeing the clouds that quickly approached falling onto the capital and as he landed on an area he knew he and Luna would be safe in, he looked back towards the Empire, and saw that it was nothing more than a blanket of snow. Removing his cloak, he laid it down and placing Luna down on it, resting his knees next to her body as he struggled to cope the loss of her. Death in battle would bring honor to her back in Sparta, but honor would not bring her back into the world he now lived in. Instantly, he thought of an idea which he would desperately attempt to see would work. How he was healed by all the magic absorbed by him, how could he not do the same to Luna. From there he focused, attempting to harness and understand the magic that flowed through him, and soon enough watched as his hands glowed with the magical aura of both gold and blue. He placed his hands down onto Luna's chest, watching her body become surrounded by the magic he harnessed, pushing out all that he could into her. A flash of light surrounded him as he started to return to his normal appearance, and in a moment, he saw another pair of hands on top of his, that being of the goddess Selene herself. Everything around him returned to him as he looked around, being both astonished and confused for seeing Selene herself make an appearance to him. _I am glad that you have stayed with me through all of this, Selene._ He looked down to Luna, his eyes widening as he saw her open her eyes and look at him with a smile.

* * *

 _One month later…_

The fall of the Crystal Empire had spread throughout the known world, shocking those that heard the tale of its rise and dramatic downfall. As Celestia and her forces had reached the capital, they were met with nothing but snow, and as such did not declare it being either a victory nor defeat. Still, with the threat now over, and the Griffon-Equestrian treaty being much stronger than before, all those rejoiced for the war being over with those that had fought returning home. In Canterlot, Aniketos was honored for his valent assistance in both Equestria and the Griffon Kingdom, his title of Sparta being fully recognized as equal as the highest nobility that could be given to somepony that is not a pony. All of it did not matter to him though he would not show it, for it was his duty to defend such threats such as that. His life as a Spartan not all about titles and riches, but instead bringing honor and victory back home with Sparta as the victor. However, himself being honored with a large statue of himself with his kopis pointing outward was something he appreciated. Actually, he had gotten two, one that would be in the Lunar Guard secret temple along with other great guards, and the other being placed in Griffonstone. With all celebratory events coming to an end, he was finally able to commit what he had said many months ago to Luna before his departure.

Accepting the attire, the ponies would wear in a wedding, he stood tall and proud in a custom-made suit, watching as Luna walked down the aisle with the biggest smile wearing the most beautiful dress that he has ever seen. Even though the marriage had to be done in secret, it did not matter to both him and Luna, for they truly wished to be together for as long as they could. Immortality was not a question that was brought up, it not even a thought they worried about. Both stood a few inches from each other, staring at one another with eyes full of life.

"Do I look presentable?" He asked her, which made her laugh a bit.

"Of course," she replied. "I love you, my Spartan."

Aniketos smirked, nodding to her comment. _Today will be an exception._ "And I love thee, my princess."

* * *

 _Act 3 - Fin_


	25. Short Passage IV

Act IV: Before The Inevitable Dark End

Short Passage IV

With the war over and done with, an assurance with all known nations is declared all around that there will be no more conflicts that would be solved by sheer blood and violence. All agreed with full support, fearing of another war that could be greater than the one declared by Sombra.

And with such peace, harmony is restored once again, especially for the newly wedded couple, for which they both keep in secret along with those that were selected to be invited. All around normal duties have resumed in the land of Equestria, with Celestia in power of the day, and Luna in power of the night along with Aniketos and Astra as her personal guards. However, the ghost that Luna had met many years ago continues to grow stronger, making her fear for the safety of all those around her. An evil that would yet again threaten the nation of Equestria once more.

A threat that will not come if Aniketos remains by her side.


	26. Chapter XX: Shunned

Luna mumbled to herself a bit as she slowly awoke from her slumber, shuffling around the bed while yawing. She finally opened her eyes, staring up towards the ceiling and turning a bit to see that she still remained in her bed chambers after falling asleep last morning. Slowly she rose from her pillow, moving off the bed and feeling her hooves touch the floor. Automatically, her magic did her work of adjusting the moon with a steady pace that matches her sister's while she walked into her bathroom to shower.

Turning the nobs, the cold water steadily pushed out onto her, being used to such temperature since being married with Aniketos for more than six years. That's right, she knew, for much had gone by fast along with everything around slightly changing, otherwise staying the same as before. Her spartan continued his guarding duties of her and the castle during her night, along with Astra who had recovered from such exposure to whatever made her have such reactive state two years ago, the doctors naming it 'War Shock' and realizing that most guards had been having such symptoms if they had been in combat. Such discovery is currently being researched to further the understanding so there is better chances for recovery, though she knew the conflict would never leave the survivors.

Continuing with such thought as she poured the shampoo onto her, she worried about Aniketos having such thing that was worse than the others, knowing well enough through his stories of what he has gone through. However there was nothing showing of such symptoms, only the lifeless eyes and mug face he had for most of the time. His dreams did repeat everything he had fought in, especially the one where she had perished in the hooves of Sombra. She placed a hoof onto her chest, feeling the spot where she was struck before passing on and then returning. _His bronze is nothing like the bronze here,_ she thought. Maybe 'Spartan Bronze' like how the griffons call their steel 'Griffon Steel'. A soft smile formed on her lips, remembering how much his eyes lit up and a smile growing for when she had returned from wherever she had gone. Still however, no one is aware of what had happened after the Crystal Empire had vanished into nothingness. She flipped her mane back, remembering the fate of the fallen empire when she had recovered, a tragic loss that no-pony deserved to have. Even those that fought for the empire that were alive vanished as well, the dead remaining as is under the ground in rotting piles.

The turn of the nobs turned off the stream of water, followed by her drying off herself with the towel she had magically moved towards her. Returning to her room, she tossed the towel to the side and prepared to place on her royal attire. She stopped however, noticing something from the side of her eye. Turning, she jumped once seeing Aniketos standing by the door all in his armor. She quickly calmed herself, looking angry. "You know well enough I dislike your stealth when it is used to frightened me!" She yelled.

Aniketos smirked, leaning his dory and shield onto the wall before walking towards her. "Aye, but after so long I would have assumed you would be used to such silent welcoming by now." He knelt down, removing his helmet and running a hand onto the side of her cheek, which she leaned her head on. "Your highness..."

"Ani we are alone, you do not need to address me as such." She stared into his eyes, which had that shine she loved seeing. Adjusting her sight, she noticed the few white hairs in his dominant black hair, a reminder of something she did her best to not think of. "Where is Deimos and Selena?" She asked.

"Currently eating at the royal table. They had awoken ten minutes before you have," said Aniketos. "I am still amazed of their birth, before being slightly doubtful that it would work."

Luna smiled, remembering the whole ordeal of wanting to have children with him but knowing there would be no possible chance since they both were of different races. However, with much research and magic it became possible, all being pushed into a potion that they both drank before making love. As the possibility became real, it was both wonderful yet frightening as there was no way of knowing what was to happen. Hiding from the public eye, going through the ordeal of pregnancy, and soon enough giving birth to fraternal twins. Not only they were of Aniketos race, but they both had wings that had the same color as her. The similarity also came to their eyes, Deimos having teal eyes and Selena having cyan eyes. And while their son had the same hair color as Aniketos, Selena had the same dark sapphire blue hair color like her mane. Whether to consider them a new hybrid race was a discussion not yet done, as such thing did not matter for both. Still though, they were to remain secret, as like her marriage to avoid much hassles of traditions. They were able to venture around the castle, though some are off limits.

"You can say the gods of yours granted such thing after what you had done for us ponies," she said.

"Aye, possibly." He stood back up and placed his helmet on. "I will wait outside your bedchambers then escort you to the royal table for your dinner, or in everypony's case, breakfast, your highness."

Luna nodded, resuming to place on her royal attire while she watched Aniketos grab his shield and dory and walk out of the room. "Thank you, my spartan."

Aniketos bowed before closing the door, standing idly while two of Celestia's royal guards walked past him, him noticing more new recruits being added into her guard. It was understandable as much in the past years had perished in the war, and re-population has only just begun, leaving much of the guard for both Luna and Celestia being fresh and new while those with experience retiring, Steel Wing being one of them. _At least Astra still remains,_ he thought, hearing the door open behind him with Luna in her attire for the night. Nodding to her, he began to walk along side her in silence, both walking past guards and others that worked in the castle.

The royal guards that stood at their posts were replaced by the lunar guards, all saluting the princess of the night as she pasted each one of them acknowledging their respect for her. He looked straight ahead, not turning attention to anything else other than keeping her safe from any danger that may come, though realistically it would not come. He again realized that peace would always be around the ponies, especially now that they have a treaty with all the known nations around the known world. Would there be another conflict? Sometimes he wishes at least a robbery would occur, but as always for years after the war, it is all peace and quiet. He can't deny that he was bored from not fighting, both being his career and life as a Spartan, the drive to fighting being his only purpose in life. Of course he had his own farmland, which his neighbor's child comes over every morning to assist him with the harvest, but something such as that becomes boring as well. Being the age of 38, he realized that his youth was going to slowly stop and begin to make him become old, the white hair appearing giving him a sign that even he in this new world can still age.

Both reached the doors where inside had the royal table, and where their two children were at eating their food. Aniketos opened it, allowing Luna to walk in before he closed the door. Quickly their entrance gain the attention of both Deimos and Selena, both hopping off their chairs and running towards both the princess and the Spartan. Two hugged Luna, she herself wrapping her wings around them to return such embrace before releasing them. "Did you sleep well you two?" She asked, seeing both of them nod.

"I would have slept better if Selena didn't snore so loud," said Deimos.

Selena punched her brother's arm. "Liar! I don't snore!"

Deimos flicked her forehead, making her yelp. "Do too!"

"Alright, alright you two, stop fighting," Luna said, looking at the two.

"Sorry mother," said Deimos.

"Sorry mother," said Selena.

"Now," she cleared her throat, "What did you two eat?" She asked, approaching the table with the two beside her.

* * *

The night reached its peak with Luna's moon now on the opposite angle it rose from, now descending ever so slowly as she remained in her throne room, meditating while running through the dreams of much ponies. She kept the balance of the dream world in check, making sure all were to go well with some nightmares having to happen once in a while to keep such balance. And while she herself remained focused, another that roamed around her continued to bother her. It was the ghost she had met back when she was surrounded by snow, only this time she was more active and much more powerful magically. Again she had escaped Luna's magical seal, making her worry that she would lose control of herself and succumb to what she does not want to be. For now there was nothing her not welcomed guest could do, knowing well enough she had no affect to her and her surroundings.

"I thought you were sealed away again," said Luna as she walked.

The ghost chuckled. "You are growing weak, escaping is proving to be nothing more than just walking out from a front door." It moved right in front of Luna, stopping her from walking. "Are you sure you are to leave everything the way it is?"

"Yes, it is for the best that nothing is altered." Luna moved pasted her, but again was stopped.

"My goodness you are weak!" The ghost yelled, making Luna ready herself in a defensive stance. "You remain unappreciated and not loved while your own sister retains all of what you don't get!"

"I do not need such trivial things, what I have now is all I need."

"All those worship thy sister while you remain under her shadow, shunned and ignored." It opened its wings. "And here you are, in a realm where they sleep through all of your glorious night ignoring your beautiful moon and stars."

Luna did not say anything, not knowing how to respond to such thing. It continued to speak. "Your silence proves that I am correct!"

"It does not you demon!"

"Why must you deny what is true!? You allowed your sister to take all the credit from fighting Sombra when it was you that had fought besides those who would normally see behind in safety!"

"She did not steal such credit from me, the ponies assumed that it was only her...but she did explain that it wasn't only her!" Luna looked to the side. "Besides, true heroes do not need such praise when the ones who gave their lives deserve more."

"Admit it, she had stolen your glory, your valor! You had died fighting Sombra! She has not fought along side those who fought and she continues to be awarded with what you deserve the most!"

"Silence!" Luna shouted.

"No! You know it be true!" It grew larger, shadowing over Luna. "Once you accept such reality is when you will realize that she has stolen all from you!" It moved next to her, its mouth next to her ear. "You will realize that you need me to make sure that true balance is given, just allow me to run through your magic."

 _'Your highness.'_

"I will not. You are what I do not wish to let loose." Luna moved away.

 _'Your highness?'_

"Very well." It readied itself. "I will take you by force!"

 _'Your highness!'_

Luna quickly opened her eyes, seeing that she had returned back into her throne room and seeing that her two guards were looking at her, concerned as if she was having a nightmare. "I-I am alright guards, do not fret."

"Are you sure, your highness?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes, yes, return to your positions," She assured them, watching the two do as she asked. Again silence took over the room, allowing her to be deep into her thoughts of what she had just experienced. Yet again she allowed such thing to occur, knowing well enough that she had to seal such evil away before it can grow powerful enough to escape. Why such curse must reside inside her was a question she was not able to answer, for such dark magic had appeared without notice. _She wasn't wrong, however._ She was not able to comprehend why she had agreed to such thing, shaking her head to assure her that nothing is wrong and it should remain as it should be. As always, sitting in the throne with nothing to do. With no pony to discuss anything with…

Luna stood up from her chair, explaining to her guards that she was going for a walk. The two knew when she wanted to walk, she wanted to be alone, and so they watched her walk out from the room and the doors closing behind her. She walked through the silent hallway, occasionally getting noticed by her guards at their post as she walked past them. There was nothing to be said, only eye contact being the only thing done and nothing more. Majority were new to her anyway, getting to know them would take time of course. And eventually she would finally recognize them.

Returning to the thought at hoof, the shadow that resides in her, the words it had spoken to her that has been nothing but fact. But why does it matter? The purpose of being ruler of Equestria is to protect the ponies and others that live in it, along with defending harmony from chaos and discord that would ruin the balance. Glory, praise, recognition, all of such things did not matter to her. It shouldn't matter to her yet she felt the strain in her chest continuing to grow much more painful to bear. She had stopped her walking, noticing wet droplets on the carpet below her, realizing that it was her that was causing such stain. "Oh?" She mumbled out, brushing the tears that would not stop raining down. She quickly moved herself from the hallways of the castle and outside towards the maze. Whenever something had troubled her, she would walk through it to clear her head and forget what was bothering her. Yet it proved to be difficult with the voice in her head telling her that she is disliked, not worthy enough, shunned.

In the center where a water fountain remained, the light from her moon and stars glistening from the flowing water, and soon reflecting her own self. She closed her eyes, calming herself and clearing her head from the bothering thoughts that were brought to her which was slowly working. Her melancholic emotion disappeared, it being replaced by such panic when seeing a reflection that was not of her own, but what appeared to be the opposite. She quickly backed from the fountain, her legs giving up on her and letting her body collapse onto the grass. She breathed quickly and felt her heart race as if it was to implode inside her, the trepidation of such reflection coming to life making her frozen.

Two minutes had past and she slowly rose from the ground, her legs still shaking slightly from what she had witnessed and again feeling the tears run down her face. She returned slowly back to the fountain and saw that her refection returned as if nothing happened, but she knew what she saw was real. From what she had saw was of Aniketos, however, lying on the ground killed with a familiar sword through his chest.


	27. Chapter XXI: Shatter

Upon the dawn of Celestia's sun, the solar princess returned back inside her chambers and magically placed on her royal attire to be ready for another busy day with her sun now in motion of rising. A usual day to say the least, for she would be traveling to much areas in Equestria opening new stores and monuments, along with having to visit the Griffon Kingdom to further expand their rapidly growing relations. With everything on, she walked out of her room, greeting her guards as she walked by them down the hallway. The sun's rays slowly peeked inside the castle windows, a glow of orange and yellow warming her up slowly and so softly as if a blanket was being placed over her.

Such sensation would immediately cease as she felt a sharp pain in her head, stopping her motion almost instantaneously. Why such sharpness would occur was a question she could not answer, knowing well enough that such feeling was similar to when she stood in front of King Sombra. That concerned her, for the dangers of such magic still existing meant that there is another risk of damnation that could again cease peace and harmony in the world. The war from before was long gone, but most did not wish for another to occur. She looked around for the source, not sure as to who would carry such darkness that would match almost identical to the one who brought disharmony.

"Your highness?" Aniketos spoke out, looking at Celestia turning her head towards himself.

Celestia remained silent, wishing to deny that the source was coming from the Spartan. However, such denial would only be foolish to believe as such surrounded him. Was he the one to again bring disharmony? Soon in a moment the darkness left him, as it was never there in the first place. "Ah, Aniketos, good morning," said Celestia, making sure to remain calm.

"Are you alright? You seemed..." Aniketos looked around, trying to find what could be a threat to her. "...troubled?"

"I do? Oh it must be me attempting to skip breakfast once again," she replied.

Aniketos nodded. "Remember last time you had skipped?"

"Yes! Yes. No need to repeat such occurrence!"

The Spartan smirked. "I'll leave you be then."

"Actually, could you be nice to be my escort to the dining hall? I would like some company for the time being," she asked.

"Very well." Aniketos spoke out, now walking beside her in the hallway in a slow and steady pace. He was searching for his wife around the castle but came to no discovery of such. He had spent some of his time with the children, Astra being the caretaker or guard in her own words. My how the two have grown these past years, and with features that could equal to the gods back in Sparta. His lungs exhaled the used air through his nose, for it had been such a long time since he had arrived here, a part of heartache still existing for his old home.

"Anything occurring during the night?" Celestia asked.

"Silent as always. Almost boring to say the least when there is no conflict," he replied.

She giggled a bit. "What happened that one time when a robber entered the castle?"

"Bah, more of a nuisance than anything. Damned stallion immediately surrendered when I came rushing towards him with my dory." Aniketos leaned his dory a bit on his shoulder and neck. "Wrong of me to be blood-lusted, knowing well enough how such tragedy can occur in this world."

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Has our Spartan become merciful?"

"Ha! My mercy is nothing compared to everyone here. Especially yours, your highness."

"Celestia. Call me Celestia, you're no longer on duty," she addressed him.

"Force of habit," he replied. "Still, having the chance to fight something that could possibly match my own skills is a wish I have yet to be given. Once then I can retire my shield."

"Oh? So you have thought of retiring then? I had thought Spartans are to be in service until they're sixty?"

"Aye you are not wrong. My service has still yet to be completed, but there is really no need for a Spartan such as I when there is no borders to be protected. Even the newer guards have no need for their weapons since peace is assured between all neighboring countries." He stopped walking and stared out through the window. "Even my age is starting to lose its prime."

Celestia was beginning to be concerned. "Do you mean there's a possibility of your age accelerating in this world?"

He nodded. "It is a conspiracy that I have yet to confirm, but it could either be such or a disease that I have no defense against."

"Wouldn't it have already affected you if such were the case?" She asked.

"Aye. That is why I cannot confirm why I am feeling as such. It is as if my time here is soon due. You already know magic can't heal me anymore since my body has grown a resistance to it."

"Do not speak such discrepancies. We all have saved you many times over to keep you healthy and alive." Celestia turned Aniketos around so he can look at her. "Nothing will harm you. The only time such thing will take your life is when time decides when, and that may be a very long time till we reach such possibility."

The Spartan stared into her concerned magenta eyes. "I apologize then, for speaking out such nonsense. I did not realize I was making you feel distraught about such discussion."

"My sister is not the only one that is concerned about you, Ani." She placed a hoof onto his breastplate, moving a bit closer. "If you need to, you can always come see me if you need support."

Aniketos did not know what to say, for such comment was something he would not have expected to hear from Celestia. He turned away from her, looking towards the end of the hallway. "Aye, I will consider your offering then." He softly gripped her hoof and moved it off him. "Let us continue to where you need to be, shall we?"

She smiled. "Let's."

Both again continued to walk together down the hallway, now in silence, not realizing that down at the opposite end was Luna watching the whole ordeal. She moved out from hiding as stared down the now empty hallway were she saw her sister having a hoof on her love. "What...was that?" She spoke, feeling an odd pain in her chest.

"From what I saw," the ghost spoke, "It was your sister making moves on the Spartan."

Luna gave a disgusted look to the ghost and continued walking away towards her bed chambers. "Do not start with such accusation, it is not amusing."

It started to laugh following not to far behind her. "Oh please, how else would you describe such whole ordeal? If moving closer while having a hoof on the Spartan's chest means nothing then there is something wrong with you."

Luna swung around her hoof towards the figure, but she went though such visual aurora. "You are very annoying." She turned back around. "Besides, Aniketos already vowed to only love me and no pony else."

"You really believe such trivial words? Just imagine..." The ghost hovered beside Luna's ear. "Your sister has all the fame and worship from all the ponies in Equestria, along with being one of the attractive mares one has ever seen. And here we have a lone Spartan who is now known as a war hero for Equestria. If anything, no one would dare speak against it if she were to announce her companionship with him."

Luna shook her head, trying to speed up her movement. "Damned tongue spewing lies."

"...and it would all come down to the beginning, when she had her hoof on his chest, looking at him with eyes of attraction."

"Be silent!" Luna yelled. "You may speak of such imaginary vision, but in reality it will never come true." She opened the door to her chamber and closed it, hoping to leave behind such ghost. It did not, coming through the door.

"Vision you say?" The ghost started. "I believe seeing your beloved slain in such vision."

Luna stopped walking and turned around. "You..."

"If what I say may not be true, then that also must be false." It stood in front of the mirror, which showed no reflection.

"Then what I saw," Luna started, "was a vision from you."

The ghost began to smile. "You finally understand the power that I possess." It moved closer to Luna. "If you allow me to run through your magic, I can not only save your beloved, but also help you gain more followers such like your sister does, or even more."

"No." She said, walking away from it while magically removing her royal attire. "No matter how desperate I'll be, I will never allow you to take control. I can promise you that." She then closed the bathroom door.

The ghost remained still, a smile growing on its face. "Do not make a promise which you cannot keep," it said before disappearing in the air.

What followed after was the doors opening, revealing Aniketos entering the room as if he was rushing. He looked around the room, seeing that Luna had already arrived and listening to the shower running. He placed down his shield and dory before removing his helmet and walked towards the bathroom, opening it and seeing Luna actually staring towards the door.

"I've been waiting for you." Luna said with a hint of desire in her voice.

The door closed behind Aniketos, a magical barrier forming around the bathroom. This made Aniketos raise an eyebrow, pushing back the desire he started to have. "I need to discuss a matter with you of something I've heard."

"It has been two weeks since we had our way together," she spoke, moving up and kissing his neck.

He sighed, allowing such news to wait. "Well...the last time we had such intimate intercourse, you were unable to walk properly," he replied, feeling the magic around his clothing and armor being removed in haste. "So having to wait made sure that there is no further delay of your nightly duties." He soon felt himself being pushed down onto the floor.

Luna ran her head up his chest, slightly feeling the hair on it. "You know better than to make a mare wait for such things." She gasped out, feeling his hands run down the top of her back and on her open wings. "The scent of a true and hard stallion, oh how it makes me burn with lust."

"I suggest being under some cold water then," said Aniketos, his eyes meeting a glaring face of a lustful mare. "For somepony who is well reserved, when it comes to such action such as this, you are quite assertive."

"Take me." She demanded. "Now!"

* * *

Having left the dining room with a stomach filled with food, she moved into her throne, sitting as she watched the other politicians gather round the table that was brought in for discussion. "Alright, we may commence this meeting. All be seated." She spoke out, watching them sit.

One remained standing, Ink Scroll, preparing for what he was about to speak on about. "Good morning your highness, and to everypony that is here." He cleared his throat before continuing. "As you know already, there has been an unknown creature that has lived in our world for many years now, having helped us militarily with tactics and weaponry, as well as assisting in the fight against Sombra on both the Griffon and Equestrian side. And even before that helping defeat Tirek on the shores of Equestria." All around him nodded and quietly agreed with one another. "His use is well deserved for us, but, knowing his background by much interviews by those around him, we know that such power can be used against us."

Celestia started to have a concerned look even though Aniketos in question was not a first time. She was facing a newer group of politicians, many in which speak out against the Spartan, the military generals being the only exception to such opposition. She continued to listen.

"If he may choose to take control of this nation, he may so with relative ease having fought those with much greater power such as her highness herself. Some of you already heard the time he stormed in here and attempted to attack her highness, with many guards from half of the castle having to hold him down! He is much stronger now than before so what makes us think he won't do it again!?" Those again muttered to themselves, nodding to what was being said. The military generals not enjoying where this was going to. "What I propose is the immediate removal of the Spartan from the Lunar Guard and to be in exile..."

Celestia continued to listen, noticing the doors down the room opening up. Her eyes widened as she saw Selena attempting to enter. It was too late to do any action, as those gasped by the sight of the hybrid child. "Do not be alarmed everypony," she spoke out, trotting towards the child.

"Auntie, I can't sleep," Selena said.

This caused more muttering back at the table, this time being louder than before. Celestia spoke the guard beside her, asking him to escort the child back to her room. "I'll meet you in your room. Wait for me, okay?" said Celestia.

"Okay!" Selena spoke out, being guided by the guard out of the room.

The solar princess breathed in deeply, breathing out as she turned to see much horror on most of their faces. She approached the table. "There is no need for alarm."

One of the politicians stood up. "What was that thing?"

Another joined in. "Your highness, she had addressed you as 'auntie', does that mean Princess Luna has given birth to the Spartan's offspring?"

"This is treason!" One spoke out, the rest following suit arguing with one another of how to accept such sudden event. Again, the military generals were silent, for they knew about such knowledge in exception that it would not be spoken about. It was also out of respect for Aniketos for he deserved such luxury.

"Your highness, this is a very serious matter at hoof. Especially knowing about such laws that are still in place," said Ink Scroll.

Celestia raised a hoof, being given silence to be able to speak. "I am aware of such laws, but we cannot deny what our Spartan has done for us and for Equestria!" All muttered to one another as she returned to her throne chair. She readied herself to speak more in defense for Aniketos and Luna, but she ceased seeing one of the military generals standing up.

"Your highness, everypony, if punishment were to be enacted for both the Spartan and the lunar princess, wouldn't that give reason for the Spartan to be hostile? But also cause a chance of sudden civil dispute that can turn bloody?" The general took a breath. "I agree with her highness on allowing such bond to be an exception to the old traditional law, for they too deserve what we are able to have. Love brings us harmony, of course." He turned to Celesta, giving a bow before sitting back down.

Ink Scroll took the floor once more. "And we all can see why the generals have become so silent. For the Spartan's influence has gotten deep into their ranks and thus rendered our military void of such authority they have." He allowed those around to mutter with each other, staring down towards the generals who gave disgusted looks. "Even if such stallion like the Spartan were allowed to take part in being close with Princess Luna, it should have been addressed before such relationship was to occur. I vote to enact the law, in which there can be no veto if this law is broken by either one of their highness. Aniketos Xenagoras of Sparta is to be arrested, and Princess Selene Luna is as well by Princess Celestia."

Celestia knew this would occur if this was exposed. Not only would they have denied such happening no matter the formality, but there was no way to be against it. She swore under her breath, wishing that her parents did not place such law. Helpless, she watched all those in favor raise their hoofs, except for the two generals who got up and started to leave knowing they would have to arrest Aniketos. And of course, she would have to arrest her own sister. Of course she could go against such law, but it would surely bring Equestria into civil war.

Ending the meeting, she quickly trotted out of the room and down the hallways towards where Deimos and Selena would be resting. She pasted by the guard she had sent and entered the room, seeing Astra watching Selena snuggle up under her blanket. Astra noticed her and quickly bowed. "I apologize your highness, I did not notice she had slipped out from the room. Aniketos brought her back," said Astra.

 _Oh no, that means he knows._ "Do not mind that, I need you to take Deimos and Selena far from this castle," said Celestia.

"What? If I may ask why?" Astra grew concerned.

The princess sighed. "They had seen Selena. All the dots connected quickly and they voted to enact the policy set against Luna and I if such law was broken."

Astra's ears flopped. "I am...truly sorry for my failure..." She felt Celestia's hoof being placed on her. In the end, Celestia knew it was her own for not speaking out enough.

"Do not fret my pony, I only need you to take the two children far from here until I give a sign to return." Celestia looked directly into Astra's. "No matter what happens, you will wait for my order."

The bat pony nodded, knowing how serious this is going to be. "Very well, your highness. I will prepare the immediate departure."

Celestia turned around and walked out the room. "Keep them safe." She then closed the door behind her.


	28. Chapter XXII: Elysium

Aniketos placed back on his helmet, leaving off his blue cloak for better mobility as he knew that something was to happen. Being prepared to fight did not leave a good feeling in him, knowing well enough that this could be a big misunderstanding and he is simply coming to conclusions too quickly. He raised up his shield, leaving his dory alone for he would not need it.

"Ani," Luna spoke, gaining his attention. "Do you recall the tale I had spoken to you about two years ago?"

He nodded, knowing about the curse that she carried in her. "Aye," he softly said, "Is it becoming too much now?"

"No, not yet." She sat down on the soft rug. "I just wanted to know, if the creature came out from me, would you attack me?"

He sighed. "I would not be able to. Even if I am a Spartan, I am still just a man, a stallion. I have the ability to have such weakening emotions in me in this world, but only for you and for our children. Even if I had no choice, I would not be able to bring myself to do such acts towards you." He went on both knees and leaned his head near hers. "My life is yours. Attacking you would only cause more damage than good."

Luna nodded. "I'm sorry for asking. I was only concerned of what you may do if I lost control."

Aniketos stood back up. "Meditate then. Only this time think of those around you that you love, and those who love you back. If harmony truly works in this world, then for sure this will put down the ghost until we find a spell to rid of such thing." He started to walk towards the door, opening it slightly and noticing Celestia and a few guards down the hallway growing closer.

"Are you not going to stay?" Asked Luna.

"Meditation requires absolute focus. I would only be causing more harm than good." He walked back to her and gave her a kiss. "Soundproof the room while you do. I will be outside when you are sure that you are done."

Luna placed a hoof on his chest, noticing how fast it was beating. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Aniketos only smirked to her. "Was thinking of having another child."

This only made her laugh. "Isn't two enough already?"

"With you, my princess, never," he said, kissing her once more before standing back up. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "I will always love you, my Selene."

Luna smile grew, knowing how rare it was when he spoke such words. "And I the same, my Spartan."

Aniketos locked the door and closed it, noticing the magic forming around the doors assuring that no sound was going through into the room. He turned around and stood seeing both Celestia and a few guards standing still as well. "Your highness, I had thought you would be over at the Griffon Kingdom by now."

"There had been a sudden change in my schedule which needed mandatory attention," she said. "Is my sister in there? Can I see her?"

The spartan shook his head. "Aye she's in, but you cannot see her right now."

Celestia knew how concerned he was. "Ani, I promise you I will not do anything to my own sister. I know well enough that you know of what had occurred in the morning."

"A law in which prohibits you and her from having a marriage unless it is from the same royal ranking. Aye, I know." Aniketos pulled out his kopis. "I also know of the charges set if one was to break it. To be placed in a special prison built by your parents to hold such as yourself, while the other is formally executed."

"You know well enough that I would not do such thing!" Celestia yelled out. "You know me Ani, trust me that I will not do harm."

"I do trust you, but I cannot allow you to arrest her at the moment," he replied. "She is currently fighting her own demons inside which requires all of her focus if she is to overcome such."

Her guards started to slowly inch forward. One retreating in the opposite direction to most likely gain more support. "Do not bring this to bloodshed Ani. Haven't we seen enough in our life?"

"My vow is to the princess of the night, to protect from those that may cause her harm. While this is law, it is also treason in my view to dethrone her highness." He brought his shield over, his kopis pointing towards the guards. "You will need to get past me before you touch her."

Instantly, all guards charged forward without Celestia's command, their spears thrusting forward towards the defending Spartan. He managed to block two of the three spears, the third one grazing his helmet. With a quick adjust, he slashed down towards one of the guard's leg making his target collapse. He bashed the other with his shield, the blade of his kopis coming in contact with the one beside. All collapsed on the floor, wounded but not dead. Quickly the princess of the sun magically pulled them back, magically placing her armor on and slashing down towards him with her own blade. More guards came in all three directions, halting in place watching their highness fight with now an enemy to Equestria.

Towards the outside of the castle, a lone lunar guard rushed over to the barracks, dodging those around him and entering a tent where the few commanders stood around a table. All watched the pony breathe heavily, one approaching him. "What is it lad?"

"Celestia...her guards...attacking her highness..." He breathed out.

"What!?" the commander yelled out.

"The Spartan is defending on his own..."

"Quickly! Call all to arms! Our highness is in danger!"

The bells around rung out, all of Luna's guards arming up and rushing towards the castle. To the doors, two of Celestia's guards took notice of the swarm of Luna's guards, rushing to get the doors closed but to no avail succeeding. Both were slain while the lunar guards continued to charge forward. Housemaids, servants, and much more rushed into rooms to not play part in being a victim, allowing both guards to clash uninterrupted.

For our highness of the night, one side called out. For our highness of the sun, another shouted back, the clash of spears and swords, wings and magic being used to the full potential as if both sides were back on the battlefields facing against Sombra. An alliance of both moon and sun, now enemies to reign supreme in the tilting of time. Both under a false idea that one wants to overthrow the other.

Aniketos pushed back Celestia with his shield, this time using deadly force against those who face him. A guard on the left being slashed on the neck, the one on the right meeting the sharp edge of his shield, a never-ending fight in order to not allow anyone to enter the doors. His mind fell silent, his ears hearing a marching pattern on ground and his eyes returning him to the Battle of Thermopylae. All were not ponies anymore, but Persians attempting to break through the line of Spartans. Again he clashed with his blade, his kopis slashing left and right, his shield blocking any attempts to his life and using it as a weapon when possible.

"Your highness!" A guard called out, Celestia turning to see a hoof pointing towards the other end of the hall, seeing much of the lunar guard clashing with her own.

"Oh no..." she breathed out, not intending for this to grow beyond what was originally supposed to be a discussion. She further understood Aniketos words, that even if it was law, in his eyes, a lunar guard, it was still treason. Now there was no chance in going back knowing well enough this was bound to happen.

* * *

Astra's ears twitched hearing an explosion far towards the castle. Turning around, she saw black smoke rising from there, alarmed that something horrible was happening. She wished to return, but she had another objective to complete. Having a carriage latched onto her, she carried both children of Luna's which were still asleep. A sigh came from her mouth and she continued forward through the forest. Farther away from any risk of harm that may come to her and the children. Right now her plan was to escape far east towards the Griffon Kingdom, and hopefully gain secret asylum there so she can go further east through their lands.

"Is there any sign of them?" A pony called out, making Astra's heartbeat raise.

"No sign of them sir. Where do you think they went?"

"Can't be too far, Ink Scroll did say they should be in this direction."

 _Ink Scroll,_ Astra thought. There was no way Celestia would betray her by telling her politician where she would be. It not mattered to her for she knew she would be caught if she didn't rid of such threats. Unhooking herself from the carriage, she gently moved Deimos till he awoke. "Hmm, Astra…?"

She hushed him. "Deimos I'm going to need you to protect your sister okay." She pulled out a dagger and handed it to him.

"What's wrong? Where's mother and father?" He asked.

"They're back at the castle handling something important, but right now I need you to stay quiet and protect Selena from any harm. Do you understand?"

Deimos nodded. "I am a Spartan. I will defend my sister with my life."

"Good," Astra smiled, "Stay here, I will return after I rid of those that wish to harm you. If I don't return within five minutes, run away from here with Selena."

From there she rushed into the bushes, watching the patrol slowly creep forward looking for her and the children. She jumped up and flapped her bat-wings into the trees, startling the guards. All around questioned what that was, Astra keeping her breath calm and steady. In a few seconds she shot down and struck a guard with her other dagger before entering another bush. The others turned around and rushed over to their now dead comrade. All circled around, each guard facing the outside direction to assure that whoever is responsible is seen. It worked, seeing a dagger quickly stab through the neck of another guard, while she herself back-hoofed another. She dodged a thrust of the spear, stealing it from the guard and quickly thrusting through his chest. A close call came from behind, feeling a cut on her hind leg as she jumped away into another bush. The lone guard kept ready, looking around frantically for the bat-pony until he stopped, feeling her hooves around his head. She listened to his neck crack, letting the body collapse. "Tch, the guards really are soft," she said, walking her way back, pulling her dagger back out from the body and sheathing it.

She then heard a scream, Selena's scream. Her eyes widening and her hooves quickly running towards the carriage. Once she arrived, she saw the carriage flipped over. She feared the worst. "Deimos! Selena!" She called out, walking towards the carriage. She then saw Selena with her arms hugging her legs. "Oh thank goodness," she hugged her with her wing. "Where is your brother?"

She pointed, "He went that way, somepony followed him after Deimos hurt him."

Astra looked over to the direction. "I will be back Selena. I am going to get your brother." She watched the little girl nod and she walked over through the bushes. Selena was right, there were droplets of blood on the leaves and ground. She quickly followed it before it ended towards a now dead guard. The blade was stabbed through the neck multiple times and left there. She pulled it out and sheathed it, seeing Deimos sitting under a tree. "Deimos," she called to him, seeing him raise his head revealing a slash on the right side of his eye. Luckily he was not blinded.

"I killed him Astra, just like my father would." He started speaking. "But it is not the same as stabbing sand. This felt more..."

"Shh, I understand what you are feeling." She helped him up. "This is only the first steps on becoming a true warrior, just like your father. It is hard at first when taking a life not of your own. Remember this day, for it will help you."

Deimos nodded. "Only for defense right? I do not wish to do acts like this without reason other than to protect."

"Yes, that is fine." She looked over, not hearing anymore ponies anymore. What she did hear was clashing of blades.

"Will father be alright?" Deimos asked.

At this point she wasn't sure. "Yes, he is a Spartan after all. Come, we need to keep moving."

Again it was silent as Astra pulled the carriage through the forest with Deimos and Selena sitting idle not knowing where they were going. Deimos moved forward a bit, "So where are we going?"

"The Griffon Kingdom. As you seen it, we're not safe here anymore. And since your father is a savior to them, they may guarantee safety," she said.

Deimos nodded, sitting back down not fully understanding why all of this was happening. However, he knew that protecting both Selena and Astra from further harm will be his life mission until he can return home to his mother and father. Today, he will sob, but from then on then, he will be strong. Maybe even stronger than his father.

* * *

"Enough!" Celestia yelled out, making Aniketos magically fly out from the castle, crashing through the windows and landing hard onto the lawn. She followed pursuit, landing only inches from him with her blade thrusting downward.

Aniketos quickly moved away, losing his helmet to her blade as it stabbed through it. It was too damaged anyway having been in constant attack. He had lost his shield from being suddenly thrown, now only leaving him with his kopis. Blood ran down from his nose due to the impact, the cuts on his arms due to the spears starting to get through. He never thought the lunar guards would come to his aid, however he believed it was for the wrong reason. They managed to get through in defense of Luna's room before he was taken away from there. He fell on one knee for a moment, standing back up to keep his composure. He already knew he would not be able to continue further, his prime now faded in age.

"Aniketos," Celestia called out.

"Celestia," he replied. "Before our friendship grew, wilted, and then grew again. Now here we are fighting each other, wilting ever so quickly."

"If only you allowed me to see my sister-"

"You know well enough I cannot allow you to do such!" He stood straight. "Even if I had, this civil conflict would have occurred anyway. I felt it was destined to occur," he readied himself again, "And I'm destined to die. For it is my Spartan way to die in battle."

Celestia sighed, wishing not to be the villain in this. In someway she felt she was in the wrong, allowing herself to succumb in doing rash acts instead of standing her ground. It was now too late. "I have failed you Aniketos. But for Equestria, I must do what will keep harmony in place." She readied herself too.

He nodded, his memories flashing through his eyes of since being here to now. "I know. I've always known what must be done."

She charged forward, screaming with her blade ready to strike. Aniketos doing the same, sprinting forward. Both their blades collided, blocking each others strikes left and right. Celestia managing to use a magical bolt to hit one of his legs. He screamed out, his right leg wanting to give out but he relentlessly continued to fight, rolling around and cutting her leg with his leg. She backed up, remembering that his blade is able to kill her and Luna if used against her. Her eyes connected to his, seeing him breathing heavily as he continued to strike with all he had. Again she shot him, this time in the chest making him stutter back. He again fell on one knee, his vision growing blurry, yet clearer as he saw Sparta in the distance. His eyes looked confused, but he walked forward through the fields.

Celestia looked in awe, seeing the Spartan be in his fighting stance, his eyes looking faint and lifeless. Her heart ached, but knew what must be done. She rushed forward, slashing down and again fighting Aniketos who was on his last strength. Eventually, his blade collapsed onto the ground, her blade stabbing through his breastplate and into his chest where his heart was. From there he stood, staring towards her in her tearful eyes, yet for him he was at the gates of Sparta. There he saw his brothers and his king, waving and smiling to him as he approached. He was back in his regular spartan armor, the red cloak flowing with the wind. He paused and looked back towards where Equestria was.

From there, he lied down, Celestia making sure he didn't collapse hard. "You are now free, Aniketos. The nightmares, all of it, over. Go home."

Aniketos stared, smirking while lowering his head. "Good-bye Selene. We will meet again." He turned around, and continued walking towards Sparta.

Celestia sighed, magically closing his eyes while mourning that in the end it had to come to this bloodshed. However, something didn't felt right as she felt much of dark magic growing rapidly.

* * *

Luna continued to meditate, keeping herself calm and collected as she searched through her mind looking for peace within herself. Along with her, the ghost floated by her. "Whatever you may be trying to do will not work," Luna said, opening a door which only lead to more.

"You know very well you need my strength to be as strong as you are. Sealing me away will not work as I will escape once more," it replied.

"And I will continue to do as such to keep you from escaping."

Luna stopped herself, feeling an odd feeling within her chest. She was not able to define what it was, and it soon concerned her. She looked towards the ghost, noticing that it had the same reaction. "You felt it too?" Luna spoke.

"Something is off, as if a balance was broken from this world."

"For once I agree with what you are saying." Luna decided it was time to end her meditation. "I will rid of you once I figure what this feeling is."

Back into her chambers, she opened her eyes, the feeling still remaining there as she stood up. Her heart was racing for a reason she could not describe. Maybe she needed Aniketos to be by her side like he has before. It was weird that he decided not to. Lowing her magical barrier, she instantly heard the clashes of swords around her. "What in Tartarus?" She said, walking to her window, her eyes widening to see flames around the castle along with both her and her sister's guards clashing against one another.

Quickly she rushed out of her room, gagging almost once she saw the dead bodies of both sides on the ground. Why was this happening? What could have caused such thing to occur? She walked through the hallways, avoiding the bodies as she took her step. _Ani!_ She thought, her heart starting to beat faster as she started to run in search of him. He knew something was to occur and did not wish for her to know. She started to worry as the unknown feeling grew once she approached the shattered windows. From there she jumped out and onto the grass, trotting to see more bodies around. She then approached the corner of the castle, seeing that both Aniketos and Celestia were there in the distance. She grew relieved, however, the feeling she felt soon was understood as she watched her love collapse onto the ground from her sister's blade.

Her heart was not just broken. It was betrayed. The love of her life stolen by the one she trusted most. Her stomach felt sick, and her eyes continued to tear. Her sadness soon succumbed into rage, her magic and the ghost's combining into two. _You will pay. You will all pay!_

Celestia looked up into the sky which was rapidly growing dark by the moon blocking her sun. There she saw her sister transforming from how she was to now a dark entity. "Oh no, please not you," she said, staring towards a tearful dark alicorn of the night.

"You have stolen something dear from me, sister! And now once I rid of you, the night will last forever!" Luna, no, Nightmare Moon yelled out, her magic growing ever so powerful.


	29. Epilogue

_It has been decades since the battle of the two sisters commenced._

 _After Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon by Celestia and the elements of harmony, she ordered the immediate halt and disbandment of the Lunar Guard for fighting against those of Equestria. The commanders were firmly executed. Along with such, any information regarding Aniketos was destroyed, making him more of a folk tale and soon forgotten as newer generations of ponies grew throughout the years. All that was left was the ruminates of the Lunar Guard in which after the battle ended took the Spartan's body and gave him a proper burial in their secret location where the legends are buried. He is encased and preserved, a statue of him with his shield and dory in a strong fighting stance overshadowing his coffin. '_ Aniketos Xenagoras of Sparta, Lunar Spartan of Princess Selene Luna' _, it read on the plaque placed between the feet of the statue. Such tomb would never be discovered, same with Astra, a bat-pony, who took his children away to safety._

Twilight Sparkle, a young gifted foal, continued to read what was from the book she had found hidden within the library. She was confused as to what she was reading, not understanding if this was truth or legend. Soon enough she saw an old and worn photo from between the pages, revealing both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia smiling, in between a strange creature smiling as well. "Maybe Celestia knows what this book is?" She said, placing the book in her pouch and running out from the library and onto the royal grounds in Canterlot. She continued to run on the path, her little hooves moving as if she was on an adventure of her own. Soon enough she reached Celestia's chambers where she relaxes and studies. A guard nodded to her and allowed her to enter the room, knowing well enough she was an exception to entering.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle called out, falling onto her pillow.

"Oh my," Celestia smiled, magically raising Twilight up. "What did you discover this time my student?"

Twilight levitated the book and rested it in front of the princess. "Somepony hid this in the library! I'm not sure why though. But it looks super old!"

Celestia read through the book, her heart jumping once she knew what this was. _The last book to be destroyed._ A picture fell out from the book, and she levitated it too, seeing what Twilight had seen earlier. "In the library is where you found this?"

The young one nodded. "Yup! I read it twice but I still don't understand what this is or what that creature is in the photo. I thought of bringing it to you to see if you understand it!"

Again, Celestia smiled. "This is an old book of a folktale, young one. It is why it clashes with what is already known."

"Oh I see, I should have known," Twilight nodded.

"I will look into this book though, I've been meaning to find this but couldn't." She looked at Twilight. "Thank you. Now you may go and continue your studies."

"You're welcome Princess Celestia!" Twilight trotted out the door. "Bye!"

Once the door closed, Celestia lost her composure and started to cry, not expecting to be hit with such memories she had already closed off. She calmed herself, looking towards the flame then to the book with the picture. With a deep breath, she made her decision on what to do with the last piece of Aniketos Xenagoras, her one lost friend.

The End.


End file.
